


Рыцарь неудачи

by EvilLine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/F, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 72,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilLine/pseuds/EvilLine
Summary: Один поступок может изменить многие жизни. Однажды дракон украл леди, а случайный рыцарь пришел спасти её и запустил колесо необратимых событий.Хотя по правде говоря, рыцарь совершенно этого не хотел. Это сказка о том, что мечты не всегда сбываются так, как того хочется.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Хотя по большей части это джен, присутствуют так же намеки на слэш и фемслэш. Много взаимосвязанных персонажей, очень сказочно-условный мир.

****

**Часть первая.**   
**Рыцарь неудачи и дева в беде**

1  
Орден Лебедя был самым малочисленным из рыцарских орденов — в нем состояло всего семеро человек. Прославленные рыцарские ордена жили припеваючи, благодаря покровительству богатых лордов, но орден Лебедя к ним не относился.   
Запомни, мальчик мой, часто говорил Озрику магистр ордена Лебедя Мердинар, они позабыли честь, нарушили обеты, но мы-то останемся истинными рыцарями!   
Когда-то каждый орден принимал добровольный обет отречения. Обет вечного странствия, обет безденежья, обет безбрачия — не имело значения, какой, но чем он строже, тем славней считался рыцарь, нерушимо его соблюдающий. Но невозможно принимать заслуженные почести за подвиги и устоять перед искушением.  
Неудивительно, что век рыцарских обетов был недолог. Орден Лебедя хирел. Другие ордены, продолжающие соблюдать обеты, исчезли, словно и не бывало, а остальные служили лордам.   
Они хуже, чем наемники, говорил Мердинар.   
Седой старик давно не мог поднять меч, но он помнил дни былой славы и рассказывал о них снова и снова. Орден Лебедя исчезал, люди уходили один за другим, а его магистр тонул в своих воспоминаниях.   
Их называли орденом Умирающего Лебедя. 

* * *  
Тщательная проверка показала, что подкова на левой передней ноге лошади еле держится.  
Неделю назад магистр ордена Лебедя Мердинар поручил Озрику важное задание и, выполнив его, Озрик возвращался в штаб-квартиру ордена Лебедя. Если бы не захромавшая лошадь, он бы и не стал заезжать в деревушку при замке Ранвистон. Озрик без особого труда нашел кузницу, но едва начал обговаривать с кузнецом цену за замену подковы, ворвался лорд Ранвистона в камзоле задом наперед.   
— Умоляю! Спасите мою дочь! — закричал лорд. Падать на колени, к счастью, не стал, но недвусмысленно качнулся.  
— Что с ней случилось? — печально спросил Озрик.  
И подтолкнул упирающуюся кобылу к кузнецу.   
— Её похитил дракон! — прохрипел запыхавшийся от бега лорд.   
Лошадь вздрогнула и убежала за спину кузнеца — подальше от странного крикливого человека.   
— Невозможно, — отрезал Озрик. — За пределами Вельрингских гор драконов не видели уже больше сотни лет. Откуда бы ему здесь взяться?  
— Но я своими глазами видел, как он схватил мою дочь!   
— Тогда почему он сразу её не съел?   
Раскрасневшееся лицо лорда выбелило ужасом.  
— Дракон потребовал выкуп.  
— Да ну? Дракон? — недоверчиво поднял брови Озрик.   
— Он оставил записку… Мешок золота в обмен на жизнь моей дочери.   
— Ну, так и заплатите ему. Вы что, ещё не начали подковывать?   
Кузнец внимательно слушал их разговор. Лорд с намеком покосился на него и Озрик было решил, что уж теперь-то кузнец приступит к делу, но тот решительно произнес:  
— Пока не согласитесь спасти леди Ривенну — не подкую!   
— Прекрасно. Тогда я найду другого кузнеца.   
— Не найдете. Ближайшая деревня — в трех днях скачки, а Зареченье не в счет.   
— Послушайте, — попытался убедить его Озрик. — Это просто глупо. Я же сказал, что дракону ни к чему похищать вашу дочь. Да и как он мог оставить записку?   
— Хотите взглянуть? — мрачно спросил кузнец.   
— Я хочу, чтобы вы подковали мою лошадь.   
— Тогда пообещайте спасти леди Ривенну.   
Озрик мог бы отказаться и попытаться доехать до пресловутого Зареченья с хромающей лошадью. Но лошадь было жалко: она делила с ним тяготы жизни бродячего рыцаря уже восьмой год.   
Кузнец проводил его к входу в старый, безнадежно молящий о ремонте замок. Увивший стены плющ не скрывал раскрошившую кирпичную кладку, а осыпавшейся черепицей, в изобилии покрывающей двор, запросто можно было распороть сапог. Лорд плелся за ними, попутно рыдая об ужасном чудовище, несчастной дочери, и о том, как им повезло, что в их глухие края заглянул настоящий рыцарь.   
— Вот! — кузнец указал на половину огромного расщепленного бревна, наполовину застрявшего в земле, словно от удара. На бревне красовались огромные коряво нацарапанные буквы: «Принесите мешок золота к пещере на холме за лесом Вилси и тогда верну леди».   
— Хотите сказать, это написал дракон? — уточнил Озрик.   
— Своими глазами видел, как он подлетел, бросил бревно, и схватил мою несчастную дочь! — лорд гневно стукнул бревно кулаком и затряс ушибленной рукой.   
Кузнец упер кулаки в бока:  
— Убедился? Теперь пойдешь её спасать?   
* * *  
Озрик ехал по цветущему лугу. Невдалеке виднелся высокий холм, поросший шиповником. Из-за жаркого летнего солнца очень хотелось снять тяжелый шлем, но выдержка и благоразумие еще не оставили его. Пегая лошадь двигалась неспешным шагом и Озрик не подгонял её.   
— Если выживем, пасись, сколько влезет, — равнодушно сказал Озрик, отдергивая лошадь за удила от вожделенных цветов, и гулко чихнул в шлем от раздражающе сладкого запаха.   
Медленно, но верно рыцарь приближался к цели, и это не слишком радовало. Возможно, будь на его месте кто-то другой, этот кто-то бы мчался на дракона, сияя от радости и сотрясая воздух боевым кличем.   
Но, во-первых, у Озрика не было копья. А во-вторых, он был искренне убежден — радоваться приближающейся встрече с драконом способен только отъявленный самоубийца. Тем не менее, сворачивать с пути Озрик не собирался.   
Девиз на его щите гласил: «не верь надежде». 

Право напасть первым Озрик истинно по-рыцарски оставил себе. И был сильно удивлен, когда услышал раздавшийся со стороны холма полный боли рев. Секунду спустя из пещеры вылетел беснующийся дракон. Он оказался не таким огромным, как рассказывал перепуганный лорд, но все же чешуйчатое чудовище размером со здорового быка выглядело опасным противником. Озрик потянулся к мечу, чтобы оказать хоть какое-то сопротивление. Но дракон его даже не заметил и с несчастным завыванием полетел в противоположную сторону, рывками набирая высоту, и вскоре скрылся из виду.   
— Не знал, что у меня такая устрашающая репутация, — задумчиво пробормотал Озрик. — Или дело все-таки не во мне?  
Он спешился и осторожно направился в сторону драконьего логова. Глубокая борозда от когтей чудовища пересекала луг, шиповник был изломан.   
Посреди прогалины стояла белая коза со сломанным рогом.   
Рыцарь посмотрел на козу. Коза посмотрела на рыцаря, фыркнула, отвернулась и начала неторопливо жевать ромашки.  
Похоже, взлетающий дракон врезался в холм, и пещера грозила вот-вот обвалиться. Озрик подошел к осыпающемуся входу и негромко окликнул:  
— Леди Ривенна, вы здесь?   
В пещере что-то зашуршало, заскреблось, и вскоре Озрик увидел чумазую девушку. Судя по когда-то нарядному платью, это была та самая леди, спасти которую ему поручили.  
— А вы кто? — слабым голосом спросила девушка.   
— Я Озрик, рыцарь ордена Лебедя. Мне поручили спасти вас. — Озрик протянул руку девушке, но та не двинулась с места.   
— Мне жаль, но своим спасителем я могу назвать только… её! — леди Ривенна указала пальцем на белую козу и нервно рассмеялась. Смех быстро перешел в рыдания и Озрик, не дожидаясь полномасштабной истерики, шагнул к входу в пещеру, схватил девушку за руку и потянул за собой. Ривенна не сопротивлялась, только нервно вздрагивала.   
— Вы можете забрать с собой козу, если хотите, но предупреждаю — так будет только хуже.   
— Простите? — вздрогнула леди Ривенна.   
— Репутация леди, спасенной от дракона козой, вряд ли придется вам по вкусу.   
— Да какое это имеет значение…   
Леди потерла лицо рукавом напрасно размазывая грязь. Озрик отпустил её, вынул из сумки флягу с водой и протянул. Ривенна сразу же вылила половину воды себе на руки и попыталась умыться. Слава тусклым доспехам — свое отражение леди в ближайшее время не увидит.   
— Вы можете рассказать, что произошло? — спросил Озрик.   
— Он попытался съесть козу, но рог застрял в глотке. Как же он ужасно бился. … Думала, меня придавит.   
— Вам повезло, леди.  
Девушка снова засмеялась:   
— Да не может быть! Мне никогда не везло! Никогда!   
Она уткнулась ладонями в лицо и затряслась.   
— Я так долго сидела здесь, так долго! Почему вы не пришли раньше? Ах, да! Вам же так повезло! Дракона победила коза!   
— Прошли всего сутки с момента вашего похищения, леди, — невозмутимо ответил Озрик.   
— Всего сутки? В грязной земляной пещере, где даже сокровищ нет! Меня похитил какой-то неправильный дракон, — Ривенна на удивление быстро успокоилась и перестала всхлипывать.   
— Пойдемте отсюда. Кажется, неподалеку был ручей, — произнес Озрик, наблюдая, как леди Ривенна сливает остатки питьевой воды на умывание.   
— Не станете ждать дракона? Не хотите отрубить ему голову? Разве не за него вам должны заплатить?  
— Я же настоящий рыцарь, леди, и денег мне даже не предлагали, — мрачно ответил Озрик. — К тому же, я обещал спасти вас, а не принести драконью голову.   
— Вы какой-то неправильный рыцарь.   
— Много их видели?  
— Нет. Вы первый. 

 

* * *  
Руствель бродил возле пещеры, то и дело останавливаясь и вглядываясь в темнеющее небо. Крайдин улегся прямо на землю и ухитрился задремать. Руствелю захотелось его пнуть: а чего он такой спокойный?   
Перепуганный дракон вернулся в логово только после заката и когда Руствель с Крайдином бросились к нему, тревожно рыкнул. Руствелю показалось, что черно-зеленая чешуя потускнела — таким несчастным выглядел Грызька. В лучистых желтых глазах светилась искренняя обида.   
С трудом им обоим удалось обработать рану дракона. Капавшая на руки кровь обжигала словно кипяток и кожа покрывалась бледно-красными пятнами. Грайзанис вздохнул и ушел в полуразрушенное жилище, где свернулся клубком и быстро уснул. С ним всегда так бывало — стоило перенервничать, сразу же надолго засыпал. Еще драконенышем Грайзанис однажды изгрыз все кожаные вещи, неосторожно оставленные без присмотра. Подняв обглоданный сапог, Руствель так оскалился, что Грызька в ужасе забился в свою нору и не вылезал несколько часов. Тогда она была не больше лисьей. А нынешнее логово уже стало ему мало — комья земли так и сыпались с потолка, когда дракон в него влезал. Надо искать другое.   
Если бы замысел Руствеля удался, то и не пришлось бы.   
— Мы сглупили, — сказал Крайдин.  
— В чем именно? — хмуро спросил Руствель, садясь рядом на бревно.   
— Не подумали, что выкупа придется ждать так долго. Грызька успел проголодаться и кинулся на козу, будь она неладна. Хорошо хоть, что не на леди Ривенну напал.   
— Не вижу ничего хорошего! Ничего не вышло! Все плохо!  
— Успокойся.   
— Я спокоен!   
— Не похоже.   
Крайдин глянул на Руствеля и замолчал.   
Солнце скрылось за горизонтом и поляну неуловимо накрыли сумерки. Руствель и Крайдин сидели на старой поваленной липе плечом к плечу. Вечер был теплый и тихий, словно в противовес дневному безумию.   
Руствель встрепенулся и едва не свалился с бревна.   
— Мы снова похитим леди Ривенну, вернем её в пещеру и дождемся выкупа, — выпалил он.   
Крайдин вздохнул.   
— Как легко ты об этом говоришь. А кто струсил, как только увидел, что вместо золота нам рыцарь достался?   
— А сам-то? — взвился Руствель. — Что теперь, все бросить? Нет уж! Мы догоним рыцаря, тихонько оглушим его, и вернем её!   
— Ага, и когда после выкупа леди вернется домой, то тут же расскажет, что похитил её не дракон, а мы. Думаешь, лорд Дарвус нас простит?   
— Значит, леди Ривенну нужно тоже тихонько оглушить и принести в пещеру. Ясно?   
Руствель отчаянно храбрился, но сам плохо представлял, как воплотить задуманное в жизнь. Замысел с похищением он придумал ещё полгода назад, и то долго не решался начать. А теперь срочно нужно было что-то делать, и Руствель от растерянности ухватился за первую пришедшую на ум идею. Слишком долго он надеялся на успех, и смириться с глупой неудачей просто не мог.   
— Все получится, — криво улыбнулся он. 

Перед похищением Руствель и Крайдин убрали все свои вещи из пещеры и спрятали в лесу, чтобы леди Ривенна не догадалась о других жильцах драконьего логова. Теперь же, наскоро прихватив все самое необходимое, они пошли по следам рыцаря. Руствель покосился на Крайдина и друг ему показался не слишком воодушевленным. Мы быстро, подумал Руствель, Грайзанис даже проснуться не успеет. Беспокоиться не о чем. Он был уверен, что знает округу много лучше заезжего рыцаря и леди, никогда не покидавшей замок Ранвистон. Наверняка они поедут самым легким путем, но он же — самый длинный. Лес Вилси казался совершенно безопасным, да только нем жило чудовище куда страшнее Грайзаниса.   
* * *  
Озрик уступил леди свою лошадь. Ехать на ней вдвоем не получилось: леди сразу сообщила, что если она сядет перед ним в седло, то всю спину об доспехи отобьет.   
Озрик вел лошадь за уздечку, леди Ривенна молчала. Она сидела в седле неуверенно и крепко вцепилась в повод. Спасенная леди оказалась отнюдь не красавицей. Серо-голубые, широко поставленные глаза, темно-русые волосы собраны в узел и скреплены сеткой. Синее платье покрывали плохо замытые пятна и разводы от воды. Кроме этого, взгляду было не за что зацепиться.   
Дороги Озрик не знал. Кузнец, перед тем как выпроводить его, набросал непонятный чертеж на клоке ткани и, хотя Озрик внимательно слушал его объяснения, опасность заблудиться все же присутствовала. К пещере он ехал строго на юго-запад, никуда не сворачивая и не останавливаясь, и так преодолел лес, разделяющий логово дракона и Ранвистон. То, что он ни разу не заплутал в пути, казалось небывалой прежде удачей. Но теперь он сопровождал леди Ривенну и вряд ли она выдержит подобное путешествие. Надо было выбрать путь полегче, и отыскать подходящее место для привала. Озрик решил, что будет лучше проехать по редколесью, не заезжая в чащу и тогда, если он не ошибся, получится заехать в ближайшую к Ранвистону деревню — Зареченье. Кузнец хвалился, что «там даже таверна есть», как в городе хвастались бы невиданной диковиной, но велел не заезжать туда. Про деревню кузнец вообще говорил неохотно, словно ней было что-то не так. То ли враждуют с Ранвистоном, то ли ещё чего, Озрик не вслушивался.   
Разработав сей нехитрый план действий, он довольно кивнул.   
Очевидно, леди Ривенне стало скучно — иной причины её попыткам начать беседу Озрик не видел и потому отвечал односложно. Он привык к одиночным странствиям. Немногочисленные собратья по ордену часто отправлялись вместе, и как подозревал Озрик, только и болтали об утраченной славе, о рыцарстве и подвигах, хотя никто из них, кроме Мердинара, не застал этой хваленой эры. Озрик в компании не нуждался, а бесконечный пересказ старых маловероятных сказок считал глупостью.   
Но леди Ривенна с неясным упорством настаивала на разговоре. Словно после похищения и испуга рвалась выговориться.  
— Значит, вы не станете просить вознаграждения за мое спасение?   
— Нет.  
— Почему?   
— Истинный рыцарь не должен заботиться о славе и деньгах, и вершить подвиги, невзирая на трудности, — процитировал Озрик наизусть.   
— Вы так считаете?  
— Параграф второй, глава восьмая «Кодекса для истинных рыцарей».   
— Никогда не слышала про эту книгу.  
— Неудивительно.   
— Намекаете, что в нашей глухомани даже книги не читают? — возмутилась Ривенна.   
— Я имею в виду, что за труд магистра нашего ордена не согласился взяться ни один переписчик. Поэтому известности он так и не получил.   
— А… Ясно… — леди немного смутилась.   
Озрик недобро улыбнулся и словно невзначай задал вопрос:   
— Леди Ривенна, как же вышло, что вас так запросто похитил дракон?   
— Я стояла на крыше, а он внезапно налетел.   
— Простите, а что вы делали на крыше?   
— Хотела спрыгнуть, разумеется.   
После недолгих раздумий рыцарь произнес:  
— Могу ли я попросить у вас одну вещь?   
— Какую же?   
— Не пытайтесь покончить с собой, пока я не доставлю вас в Ранвистон.   
— Не беспокойтесь, я не стану причинять вам подобных неприятностей, — процедила Ривенна и с оскорбленным видом отвернулась.   
Полчаса спустя она неохотно спросила, когда они доберутся до Ранвистона. Озрик сообщил, что едва не загнал лошадь и добрался от Ранвистона до пещеры за день, а вот пешим ходом потребуется три-четыре дня, и то, не учитывая отдых. Леди сухо поблагодарила и углубилась в свои мысли. Так они и ехали, пока не начало темнеть.   
— Леди Ривенна, вы не устали?   
— Немного.   
— Тогда мне следует поискать подходящее место для привала.   
— Уж не сочтите за труд.   
Летние ночи были теплые, и рыцарь не стал разводить костер. Леди бесстрастно завернулась в тонкое походное одеяло и села на некотором отдалении от Озрика. Расседланная лошадь вдумчиво щипала свежую листву. Рыцарь не забыл о своем обещании дать ей пастись, сколько влезет.   
Летний ветерок шуршал листвой, стрекотали сверчки, но между Озриком и леди Ривенной повисло напряженное молчание. Даже не произнося ни слова, леди всем своим видом выражала причудливую смесь равнодушия и неприязни ко всему окружающему, и к Озрику в том числе. Он мог предложить ей на ужин только вяленое мясо и сухари, но Ривенна приняла их безо всяких претензий. Запоздало Озрик вспомнил, что леди, сутки просидевшей в пещере, стоило бы дать поесть сразу же после освобождения. Озрику стало немного неловко. Такой невежливый поступок. … Если бы об этом узнал магистр Мердинар, он бы в назидание прочел ему сразу три параграфа «Кодекса для истинных рыцарей», посвященных надлежащему поведению с благородной леди.   
Вспомнив о кодексе, Озрик потянулся к сумке и извлек толстый фолиант в переплете из бычьей кожи. Мердинар поручил ему доставить уникальную рукопись к переплетчику, давнему знакомому магистра. Много лет назад переехал из Эрзена, где располагался штаб ордена Лебедя, и, по мнению Озрика, много проще было бы найти любого другого переплетчика. Но Мердинар стоял на своем — кто смастерил первый переплет, тот и делает новый. На обратном пути из Зариги, где обосновался переплетчик, Озрику и не повезло угодить в Ранвистон.   
Рыцарь аккуратно перелистнул страницы. Завитушки на заглавных буквах напомнили ему то время, когда Мердинар учил его писать красивым почерком вместо неразборчивых каракулей. В узорах на полях угадывались мечи, всадники, драконы, и другие чудовища, о которых Озрик никогда не слышал. Острые уши и длинные клыки встречались чаще всего.  
— Что за книга? Можно почитать? — спросила Ривенна.   
— Я сам вам почитаю, если хотите, — неохотно предложил Озрик. Доверять в чужие руки ценную реликвию ордена Лебедя ему не хотелось. Ривенна согласилась, и рыцарь принялся декламировать:   
— Будь осторожен, рыцарь, ибо многие опасности подстерегают тебя на пути. Но не тревожься: сила духа и храброе сердце уберегут от беды. Верь своему сердцу и прислушивайся к голосу разума, тогда ни один враг не одолеет…  
— Вы слышите? — прошептала леди.   
— Что? — недовольно уточнил Озрик.   
— В кустах кто-то шуршит.   
— Не бойтесь, это, наверное, зайчик. На чем я остановился? А, вот…. Не одолеет тебя. Подавай руку помощи всякому, попросившему о милости, и хватит подвигов на твой век, дабы стяжал ты истинное величие, не омраченное лживыми сплетнями, что есть бич каждого странствующего рыцаря…   
Из зарослей послышалось тявканье, чем-то напоминающее приглушенное хихиканье.  
— Это лиса. — Опередил вопрос Озрик. — … Подобно дыму проникающий повсюду, и преследующий до самой смерти. Стисни зубы и бесстрашно прими любой удар, обрушенный безжалостной судьбой, и тогда рано или поздно, она вознаградит тебя…  
— Я слышу какое-то чавканье! — воскликнула Ривенна. — Подумать страшно, что там лиса с зайчиком делает.   
— Дайте, наконец, дочитать! — вспыхнул Озрик.   
— Да-да, простите, что перебила…  
Но только Озрик закончил с предисловием и приступил к первому параграфу, послышалось сонное сопение. Обернувшись, Озрик увидел, что леди Ривенна уснула, свесив голову на плечо.   
Озрик убрал книгу и вскоре тоже задремал, крепко прижал сумку к себе. Снятые доспехи лежали рядом. А наутро обнаружилось, что вся лошадиная сбруя таинственно исчезла.   
* * *  
На безоблачном небе виднелся тонкий обломок месяца. Наступила тихая летняя ночь. Руствель и Крайдин сидели в кустах.   
— И зачем было так ржать? Гляди, всю руку мне изжевал!   
Руствель вытянул руку вперед, демонстрируя четкий отпечаток зубов на мякоти ладони. Для наглядности он даже сдвинул рукав рубашки, открывая нетронутое запястье. Крайдин отвел взгляд и хмыкнул. Руствель счел это извинением.  
— Он такую душевную книгу читал! Когда оглушим рыцаря — заберем её с собой. Да прекрати уже ржать!   
— Кажется, они уснули.   
— Ты уверен?   
— Точно, уснули.   
— Ну, тогда я пошел.   
Руствель бесшумно крался к другой стороне поляны. С каждым шагом он приближался к безмятежно спящему рыцарю, и каждый последующий шаг становился все медленнее и медленнее. Сделав один, он замирал и прислушивался: казалось, попавшая под ноги веточка, трещит, словно падающее дерево. По спине пробежали мурашки, будто кто-то уставился в спину, и нестерпимо захотелось обернуться. Плохо обтесанная дубинка колола руку, предвещая занозы наутро. Даже волосы как нарочно повылезали из растрепанного хвоста и лезли в глаза. Руствель мотнул головой, откидывая их назад. И когда он снова посмотрел на рыцаря, тот почему-то лежал на левом боку.  
Руствель кинулся вспоминать, на каком же боку лежал рыцарь, когда он шел к поляне. Вроде бы на левом. … Или на правом?   
А может, рыцарь вовсе и не спит? И ждет, когда Руствель приблизится, и тогда. … Каким-то образом незнакомый рыцарь, которого Руствель видел-то издалека и то в шлеме, превратился в воплощение всевозможных кошмаров, включающих длинные уши, когти-иглы и светящиеся глаза.  
Он негромко выдохнул и шагнул вперед. Оставалось еще четыре шага, когда рыцарь зашевелился и перевернулся на правый бок.   
Руствель заторможено удивился, что до сих пор не закричал во весь голос. И быстро, и тихо — намного тише, чем раньше — побежал обратно.   
— Ты чего? — прошептал Крайдин.   
— Он шевелится! — прошипел в ответ Руствель.   
— И что? Ты вообще во сне вертишься, как стрелка на часах, но это же не значит, что не спишь!   
— Думаешь, он крепко спит?   
— Да крепко, крепко!  
— Тогда пошли со мной.   
Руствель и Крайдин медленно крались с разных концов поляны. Первый должен был осторожно оглушить леди Ривенну, второй — рыцаря. Пять шагов спустя Крайдин остановился и замахал руками, привлекая внимание. Руствель тоже остановился и развел руками, показывая, что не понимает. Крайдин взмахнул рукой, будто бы держа в ней меч.   
Он боится, что рыцарь его зарубит, подумал Руствель. Видимо, Крайдин заметил непонимающее лицо друга и указал вниз.   
Руствель забыл отдать ему дубинку.   
Он выразительно зажестикулировал, объясняя, что пусть Крайдин оглушит рыцаря кулаком. Тот не менее ясно выразил полное несогласие и затряс головой. Руствель ткнул пальцем сперва в рыцаря, потом в себя. Потом он указал на Крайдина, а следом на Ривенну. Крайдин требовательно протянул руку.   
«Как я тебе сейчас дубинку отдам!?» — разозлился Руствель.   
Но Крайдин не унимался и метнул ему колючую деревяшку. По кривой петле дубинка просвистела над головами рыцаря и леди и шмякнулась об ступню Крайдина. Он закусил губу и издал сдавленный звук.  
Руствель ойкнул.  
Ривенна сонно забормотала что-то про обвалившуюся крышу и что она не виновата.  
Не сговариваясь, оба исчезли в кустах.   
— Ну, все! Достало! — Руствель дрожал от досады. — Просто издевательство!   
— Ага, скажи еще, он нарочно вертится.  
— Сиди здесь! А я сейчас!   
— Стой! Да что ты за… — встревожился Крайдин. 

Минуту спустя Руствель вернулся, волоча в охапке лошадиную сбрую.   
* * *  
— «Места у нас тихие, о разбойниках здесь отродясь не слыхали». Так мне клялся ваш кузнец. И кто же это тогда был?   
— Я тоже никогда про разбойников не слышала. Здесь просто не у кого воровать — даже торговцы редко приезжают.  
— Вот только кто тогда украл сбрую? Зайчики да лисички?  
— Я не знаю, сказала же, — равнодушно ответила Ривенна и продолжила умываться.   
— И не сливайте всю воду из фляги.   
— Да-да.   
— Вы сможете ехать без седла?   
— Вряд ли.   
— Тогда нам стоит поторопиться. Если повезет, доберемся в Зареченье до темноты.   
— Нам не повезет, — уверенно сказала леди.   
— Почему вы так решили? — настороженно спросил Озрик.   
— Я же говорила — мне никогда не везет.   
Озрик сжал кулак, и ногти впились ему в ладонь.   
— Леди Ривенна, если вы все же что-то знаете, скажите мне.   
— В тот день, когда я родилась, мой отец на радостях проигрался в карты и разорился. А когда мне исполнился год, люди начали покидать Ранвистон…  
— Это очень печально, леди, но ваша история не имеет никакого отношения…  
— Дослушайте! Пять лет спустя обрушилось южное крыло замка и его до сих пор нельзя восстановить — сразу обваливается. И так всегда…   
— Вы преувеличиваете, леди Ривенна, — резко прервал Озрик. — Ни к чему нагнетать ситуацию. Вы позавтракали? Пора идти.  
Странные разбойники, странная леди, странный дракон. Кому посреди ночи могла понадобиться лошадиная сбруя? И почему тогда не взяли ничего другого — ни сумку Озрика, ни золотой кулон в виде цветка водяной лилии, что висел на шее леди Ривенны?   
Ответов не было. И Озрик твердо решил в этом лесу больше на ночь не останавливаться.   
Но его намерению воспрепятствовала леди Ривенна. Она шла так медленно, что даже попутно пасущаяся лошадь её обгоняла. Озрик ненамеренно вырывался вперед — давала знать давняя привычка идти в своем ритме. На шлем то и дело налипала паутина, а доспехи, казалось, утроили свой вес. Порой Озрик поглядывал на небо, но дракон так и не попытался догнать их и вернуть украденную леди. Отчасти это радовало, но и настораживало тоже. Вчера он спрашивал леди Ривенну, как вел себя дракон. Но девушка утверждала, что, едва он забросил её в пещеру, тут же улегся и перегородил выход. До появления козы, на которую отвлекся дракон, он только изредка ворочался, но ни разу не поднялся. И ничем не показал, что разумен и умеет писать на бревнах.  
Ривенна остановилась, ухватившись рукой за ветку дерева и тяжело выдыхала. Бледное лицо покрылось румянцем.  
— А как зовут вашу лошадь?   
Озрик недоуменно посмотрел на девушку.   
— Мне просто стало интересно, только и всего.  
— Её зовут Вестница Победы. И нет, это не я её так назвал.  
— Имя как-нибудь сокращается? Как вы её, например, подзываете?   
— Только командами.   
Леди прижалась спиной к дереву и сползла на землю. Откинув голову назад, она прикрыла глаза и тяжело вздохнула. Озрик уже начинал беспокоиться, сможет ли Ривенна идти дальше, когда она вздрогнула и открыла глаза.   
— Шуршит, — негромко произнесла леди Ривенна.   
— Где? — насторожился Озрик.   
— Сзади.   
Пару минут он всматривался в указанное место, но ничего необычного не разглядел. Озрик все же был рыцарем, а не следопытом.   
— Это начинает мне надоедать, — задумчиво пробормотал он.   
— Начинает? Мне уже надоело, — леди Ривенна вскочила и почти бегом рванулась вперед.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Дом был заключен в круг из корявых и сухих берез. Едва Озрик переступил границу круга, воздух показался тяжелым и влажным. Снаружи царил теплый летний вечер и закатное солнце слепило глаза, а возле дома сгущались тени. Стены из темного камня поросли мхом и плесенью. Ставни заколочены, а вместо флюгера на крыше поскрипывала рука скелета с неразборчивой табличкой в пальцах. Озрик подумал, что у владельца дома определенно нездоровое чувство юмора.   
— Вы знаете, что это за место? — без особой надежды спросил Озрик.   
— Никогда не слышала. Но здесь очень красиво, не находите?   
— Разве?   
— Похоже на дом ведьмы.   
— Поверьте моему опыту, леди — ведьмы живут в городах. В глуши им ловить некого.   
— Сразу видно, что вы знаток. Может, в гости зайдете?   
Озрик и Ривенна дружно обернулись на звук голоса.   
Молодой человек в подозрительном черном балахоне стоял в кругу изможденных берез и весело улыбался. Из-под капюшона виднелись белобрысые волосы и веснушчатый нос, а широкие рукава балахона сползли и не скрывали поддетого под него богато расшитого камзола. Блестящий медный череп, висевший на груди юноши, подтвердил догадки Озрика.   
— Да вы же некромант.   
— И вы что, меня боитесь? — вкрадчиво спросил некромант.   
— Не пытайтесь поймать меня на «слабо», господин некромант.   
— Что вы, я вовсе не пытаюсь! Просто уточняю.   
— Вы оба ведете себя странно, — задумчиво произнесла леди Ривенна.   
— Прошу прошения, леди Ривенна. Я ни в коей мере не хотел вас оскорбить. Мое имя Долисей. Вы окажете мне честь, если соблаговолите посетить мой дом.   
— Вы меня знаете?   
— Только по слухам, леди.   
Леди Ривенна на мгновение заколебалась и кинула быстрый взгляд на Озрика.   
Озрик не доверял некроманту, но нападать пока не торопился.   
— Я не вижу двери.   
— Сейчас увидите.   
Долисей подошел к позеленевшей стене, снял с шеи медный череп и приложил к стене. Ничего не произошло. Быстро обернувшись на Озрика и леди, некромант улыбнулся ещё шире, словно пытаясь скрыть смущение, и постучал черепом по стене. Тихонько что-то пробормотал и закусил губу.   
На четвертом ударе о камень стена изменилась. Дверь и крыльцо появились так быстро, словно всегда там были и Озрик лишь случайно их не заметил.  
— Добро пожаловать! — сказал Долисей.   
Он проводил их в гостиную. Полумрак рассеивали три свечи, и Озрик увидел изящные кресла, столик из черного дерева, и узорчатый ковер на полу. В узкой вазе из матового стекла стоял букет завядших кувшинок вперемешку в васильками. В жилище некроманта пытались убираться: камин был вычищен, а разводы пыли на портьерах говорили о неудачной чистке. Рыцарь покосился на Долисея: сложно было представить, что этот франт-некромант наводил порядок в своем мрачном жилище.  
— А где же у меня чай лежит, а? Подождете немного, ладно? — Долисей скрылся за дверью, ведущей куда-то вглубь дома.   
— Пойду осмотрюсь, — произнес Озрик.   
— Вы оставите меня наедине с ним? — слабо улыбнулась Ривенна.   
— Полагаю, я управлюсь быстрее, чем найдется чай.   
Ривенна ничего не ответила. Она села в скрипнувшее кресло и задумчиво заглянула в вазу с увядшими цветами.  
Озрик понял, что некто, убиравшийся в гостиной некроманта, весь дом не осилил. В углах висела толстая паутина, словно сплетенная из шерстяных ниток. Пару раз на глаза рыцарю попались и создатели чудной паутины размером с его кулак. Одного Озрик попытался было придавить, но пауки оказались на диво верткими.   
В доме странно пахло: затхлостью и чем-то резким, напоминающим то ли краску, то ли тухлое яйцо. Чем дальше шел рыцарь, тем сильнее становился запах. В конце коридора виднелась приоткрытая дверь, обитая железом. Не задумываясь, Озрик потянул её на себя. Со скрежетом дверь открылась, и рыцарь увидел мастерскую некроманта. На каменном верстаке были разбросаны листы пергамента с рисунками, на которых угадывался человеческий скелет, покрытый мелкими узорами. Витые петельки на одном из листов показались Озрику смутно знакомыми и, приглядевшись, он узнал в них ноты.   
Распахнутый дубовый сундук выглядел так, словно в нем кто-то недавно копался. Озрик понадеялся, что чай некроманта находился все же не там.   
В гостиной некромант и леди Ривенна уже вели беседу. Долисей ничем не подал вида, что заметил уход Озрика или его возвращение. Озрик невозмутимо подошел и сел в самое дальнее от некроманта кресло.   
— Давно вы здесь живете? — спросила Ривенна и осторожно поднесла к губам изящную фарфоровую чашку с отбитым краем.   
— Нет, леди Ривенна, поселился всего полгода назад. Этот дом — наследство моей бабушки, и, хотя я в последний раз её видел будучи шести лет от роду, она написала завещание на меня. Правда, курьер, доставивший это завещание, переполошил всех слуг. — Долисей поморщился, явно вспоминая что-то неприятное.   
— А что с ним было не так?   
— Это был скелет, и он рассыпался на пороге, едва отдал завещание мне. Ковер испортил.   
— Вы смелый человек.   
— Благодарю, леди.   
— Пригласили в дом рыцаря. Вы не побоялись, что он убьет вас?   
Угрожающие слова леди Ривенны совершенно не сочетались с безликим голосом.   
— Право, миледи, ему незачем так поступать. Я не причинял вреда ни одному лорду, так к чему рыцарю убивать меня? Кстати, господин рыцарь, могу ли я узнать, к какому ордену вы принадлежите?   
— К ордену Лебедя.   
Долисей пораженно всмотрелся в Озрика, будто увидел редкую диковину.   
— Правда, что ли?   
— Зачем мне врать?   
Ривенна перевела взгляд с одного на другого и спросила:  
— В чем дело? Что не так с орденом Лебедя?   
Долисей принялся ей объяснять, подробно, но без нелицеприятных высказываний, которые Озрик нередко слышал от рыцарей других орденов.   
Чай заканчивался, но Долисей, не умолкая, пытался втянуть леди Ривенну в разговор. Но она отвечала односложно, не вдаваясь в подробности насчет здоровья отца и дел Ранвистона.   
— Леди Ривенна, — произнес некромант, подавшись вперед, — можно одолжить у вас немного крови?  
— Что? — мрачно поднялся Озрик.  
— Нет-нет, ничего такого! — замахал руками Долисей. — Хоть чуточку…  
— Я согласна, — леди Ривенна без раздумий потянула рукав платья и на бледной коже мелькнули узкие светлые полосы царапин.   
— Леди Ривенна, что вы…  
— Но с условием — вы позволите нам остаться на ночь. — продолжила леди.  
— Это не лучшая затея, — нахмурился Озрик.   
— Лесных воров я боюсь больше.   
— Вы правда согласны? А что за воры? Никогда про них не слышал. Хотя да, вам в лесу Вилси лучше по ночам не бродить, — протараторил сияющий от счастья Долисей. — Да и днем тоже.

Озрик пытался переубедить Ривенну, но она даже не стала оправдываться, лишь сказала, что её решение. На доводы, что он должен доставить её в Ранвистон невредимой, она ответила просто:  
— Небольшая потеря крови меня не убьет.   
— Пройдемте в лабораторию, леди Ривенна, — заторопился Долисей.   
Озрик пошел вслед за ними.   
В лаборатории некромант напрочь позабыл свои замашки светского хлыща. Он быстро нашел необходимые инструменты и хищно придвинулся к Ривенне. Та скосила глаза на Озрика, но ожидаемой реакции, похоже, не увидела, и подала руку некроманту.   
— Да вы сядьте, — ласково сказал Долисей. Его глаза азартно заблестели.   
— Не увлекайтесь! — предостерег Озрик.  
— Да-да.   
Некромант надрезал кожу на запястье Ривенны, и в подставленную миску закапала кровь. Леди побледнела и закусила губу. С каждой каплей кровь текла все сильнее и сильнее.   
— Достаточно! — крикнул Озрик.   
Долисей его не услышал — он не сводил глаз с запястья Ривенны.   
Озрик шагнул вперед и сильно встряхнул некроманта.   
— Заканчивай.   
— А.… Как?   
— Ты не знаешь?   
— Нет! Я ещё никогда ни у кого кровь не брал!   
— Вот бестолочь, — Озрик отодвинул некроманта и велел ему принести бинты для перевязки.   
Ривенна простонала, что ей дурно, и Озрик сам перетянул её запястье, стараясь не слишком туго.   
* * *  
Мелвен прятался в своем любимом месте — возле Русалочьего моста. Он умело спрятался в зарослях осоки и сторонний прохожий его бы не заметил. Но Савдия, давно знавшая все его нехитрые уловки, легко отыскала. Она неторопливо подошла к Мелвену и села рядом. Услышав её шаги, Мелвен подвинулся, уступая часть расстеленного берегу заплатанного одеяла. Савдия аккуратно поставила перед ним корзину, из которой тянуло ароматом свежевыпеченного хлеба. Развернув полотенце, Мелвен впился зубами в каравай зубами, и полез проверять, что там ещё уложено.   
— И зачем ты опять нарвался? — спросила Савдия.   
Особой укоризны в её голосе Мелвен не заметил, и лишь печально вздохнул, не отвлекаясь от хлеба. Внимательность сестры в который раз умилила его — в корзине, помимо хлеба, обнаружился кувшин с молоком и сыр.   
— Уж прости, что без подноса.  
Мелвен в ответ угукнул, и Савдия рассмеялась.   
— Он опять взялся за свое… Который раз уже выслушиваю, что я его наследник и должен учиться вести дела. Ещё козу эту мне припомнил…  
— Ту самую, что ты упустил?   
— Их там целое стадо и все одинаковые! Поди уследи за всеми сразу.  
— И отцу ты ничего об этом не сказал, верно?   
— А вчера Бустель пришел к отцу жаловаться на пропажу, — уныло продолжил Мелвен.   
— А ты пропадал до самой полуночи, и в итоге взбучка досталась сегодня. Думал, за ночь отец успокоится?   
— Хватит уже! Я хочу стать менестрелем, а не трактирщиком! И что мне делать, чтобы до отца это дошло?  
— Делал бы, как я советовала, и трудностей было меньше, — мягко произнесла Савдия.   
— «Слушай, что говорят, кивай и делай по-своему», да? У меня так не получается. Отец только и говорит — трактир то, трактир се…   
— Я тоже его ненавижу! — поддержала Савдия. — Вонючий рыбный суп, уродливые пивные кружки, и особенно — столы! Ты знаешь, что они стоят слишком близко, проходы никакущие? Пока поднос дотащишь, весь передник измажешь в подтеках! А ещё пьяные морды — как же они бесят! Так и хочется подносом припечатать! Так протрезвеют же потом и припомнят.  
Она раздраженно мотнула головой, встряхнув распущенными медно-рыжими волосами.   
— А… да. Наверно.   
— Ночевать домой не пойдешь?   
— Нет уж.   
— Ну, как знаешь. Мне пора уже, давай сюда корзину. — Савдия поднялась и сладко потянулась.   
Сестра убежала, помахав корзиной напоследок. Мелвен бережно извлек лютню из кожаного и чехла и провел пальцами по струнам. Лютня появилась у него совсем недавно, и те звуки, что получалось сыграть, сложно было назвать музыкой. Достав следом за лютней бережно сложенный листок пергамента с нотами. Он положил его перед собой, придавив гладким камушком, чтобы не унес ветер с реки. Уже темнело, но еще можно было разглядеть закорючки нот.   
Негромкая мелодия зазвучала под Русалочьим мостом, сливаясь с шелестом камыша.   
* * *  
Рано утром Савдия вбежала в трактир, на ходу завязывая передник. Каждый день одно и то же — отец не вылезает с кухни, стряпая свой обожаемый рыбный суп, а Савдия бегает с подносом.   
Каждый день — одни и те же посетители, все местные, из Зареченья. Портной Бустель, плотник Герис, кузнец Гангира, рыбачка Мидна, и пьяница, которого звали не иначе как «пошел вон». Чаще всего они заявлялись ближе к вечеру, и нудно жаловались на якобы трудный день. Но иногда появлялись и днем — например, если жена выставила из дома без обеда.   
Когда же это закончится, думала Савдия. И отвечала сама себе — когда я найду богатого мужа.   
Но богатых женихов в Зареченье не было. Один из многочисленных племянников главного богача и ростовщика Зареченья когда-то ухаживал за ней и сидел в трактире целыми днями. Он вяло блеял и пытался пригласить её куда-нибудь, но дальше сеновала его фантазия не доходила, и Савдия поняла, что тут надеяться не на что, и выставила его прочь, одарив напоследок фингалом.  
У лорда Ранвистона сыновей не было. В Зареченье иногда доходили слухи о его невезучей дочери, ломавшей то ступени на лестнице, то ставни на окне. Савдия завидовала и злилась. Подумаешь, упала! Пока эта белоручка сидит в своем замке, Савдия моет столы и таскает поднос, оттягивающий руки, которые, несмотря на все её старания, огрубели и шелушились. Но все равно лорд найдет дочери хорошего жениха, рано или поздно, и будет никчемная леди жить себе счастливо.   
Жизнь несправедлива. Даже братишке Мелвену, мечтающему стать бродячим менестрелем, пришлось идти коз пасти. Но он не отчаивался, и Савдию это очень радовало.   
Но если она сумеет выполнить задуманное — то Мелвену больше и не придется.   
День выдался жаркий, сонный, и до полудня почти никто не появился. Савдия опустилась на массивный деревянный табурет, весящий, как дубовый, и выглядящий почти так же. В распахнутое окно влетел мелкий камушек и с глухим звуком ударился об пол.   
— Не сметь мусорить в трактире! — гневно завопила Савдия.   
Она вскочила и коршуном бросилась на камень, намереваясь швырнуть его в шутника.   
Камень оказался завернут в мятый клок ткани с корявой надписью углем: «Выйди во двор».   
Савдия перехватила поудобней поднос, увесистый даже без тарелок, и тихонько выскользнула из трактира.   
Двор был тщательно выметен и выкошен, а забор подновлен — отец следил за двором так же ревностно, как и за обожаемым трактиром. За огромной бочкой с дождевой водой прятался незнакомый парень, высокий и коротко остриженный, а на мускулистых руках резко выделялись некрупные старые ожоги.   
— Чего тебе? — недовольно спросила Савдия.   
— Руствель хочет с тобой поговорить. Можешь отойти ненадолго?   
— Руствель? Чего ему надо?   
— Поговоришь — узнаешь.   
Савдия многозначительно показала парню поднос, упреждая любую угрозу. Тот непонимающе посмотрел на неё и лишь пожал плечами.   
Руствель прятался в заброшенном амбаре. За то время, что Савдия его не видела, он почти не изменился, остался таким же тощим и долговязым, только оброс ещё сильнее. И он, и тот громила с ожогами, выглядели усталыми, словно долго не спали.   
— Надо же, а я-то думала ты сбежал. Отец твой буйствует, знаешь? К Мелвену моему придирается почем зря.  
— Плевать на него, — отрезал Руствель. — У меня есть к тебе выгодное предложение.   
— Какое? — подозрительно спросила Савдия.   
— Скоро в Зареченье приедут леди Ривенна и рыцарь.   
— Кто-кто!?  
— Не перебивай! Не слыхала, что её дракон похищал? А этот самый рыцарь её спас и везет в Ранвистон.   
— Дракон? Рыцарь? И после этого еще болтают, мол, она невезучая. Ага, как же, славный улов.  
— Нужно, чтобы ты отвлекла рыцаря ненадолго и разлучила его с Ривенной. Они наверняка остановятся в вашем трактире, больше-то и негде.   
— А тебе с этого какая выгода?  
— Не важно, — увильнул от ответа Руствель. — Так что, сделаешь?   
Савдия недобро улыбнулась и согласно кивнула. Выслушав сбивчивые пояснения, что делать, она распрощалась с Руствелем.   
На выходе из амбара она обернулась и сказала насмешливо:  
— Кстати о драконе…. Помнится мне, месяца два назад из нашего подвала украли бочонок соленых карасей… Неужто дракон был?  
— Я не знаю, — тут же открестился Руствель.   
— Точно? — Савдия решительно показала поднос.   
Руствель приуныл.   
— Эм… Извини? — неуверенно произнес он.   
— На первый раз прощаю. Но больше в наш подвал не лазь! А то и дракону твоему мнимому не поздоровится.  
* * *  
Из зловещего дома, что стоял в кругу засохших берез, лилась заунывная мелодия. Савдия стукнула пару раз ногой в то место, где приблизительно была дверь. Ответа не было. Тогда она громко крикнула:  
— Открывайте уже!   
Мелодия умолкла. Савдия ждала: пока Мелвен сбегает в лабораторию, пока докричится до Долисея, всегда запирающегося во время своих непонятных — и часто неудачных — опытов, ещё минут пять пройдет. Она скучающе рассматривала круг, и в который раз отметила, как же в нем жутко и мертво. За те полгода, что Савдия приходила сюда, она не видела ни одного птичьего гнезда или муравейника в пределах круга. Дом некроманта. … Знал бы отец, что они сюда ходят, то-то бы разозлился.   
— Ну, наконец-то, — высказала Савдия, заходя в появившуюся дверь.   
Мелвен сидел в обнимку с лютней и задумчиво гладил пальцами струны. Савдия потащила тяжелую корзину в погреб. К задубелым покойникам в нем она успела привыкнуть, но все равно заставила Долисея накрыть их. Смотреть на мерзлых мертвяков и складывать еду одновременно было как-то неприятно. А пауков, по уверениям Долисея, сожравших остатки бабушкиных неизвестных зелий, она отгоняла пинками.   
— Хочешь, я покажу тебе труп своей бабушки? — жизнерадостно спросил Долисей, заинтересованно косясь на корзину.   
Лучше бы нести помог, подумала Савдия.   
— Я предпочту познакомиться с твоей живой мамой, — мстительно-сладко протянула Савдия, прекрасно знавшая это больное место Долисея.  
Долисей испуганно сглотнул и отступил назад. Он явно боялся настойчивых женщин.  
Он появился в Зареченье поздней безлунной ночью. И перебудил весь трактир воплями и требованиями предоставить ему комнату «вот прямо сейчас». Отец тогда лежал лежнем из-за разболевшейся спины и она, с подносом наперевес вышла из трактира, намереваясь как следует припугнуть неведомого горланившего под окном дурня. Позже Савдия поняла, что Долисей и без того боялся — и потому не поехал сразу в дом почившей бабушки-некроманта, хотя он и был неподалеку. Савдия не раз видела эту диковину — каменный дом в лесу.   
В трактире были гостевые комнаты, но за годы отсутствия приезжих гостей их завалили всякой всячиной. Пока Савдия сонно размышляла, какая комната лучше подойдет капризному посетителю, та, в которой сушится лук, или же пропахшая вяленой рыбой, с чердака высунулся Мелвен. И тут же обрел нового соседа на ночь.   
Теперь-то Савдия осознавала, как промахнулась, но тогда лишь порадовалась избавлению от нежданного гостя.   
Наутро гость гордо назвался «будущим некромантом». Савдия мигом заткнула ему рот пирожком, пока никто не услышал — могли и зашибить. Тогда они заключили сделку: Долисей платит, а Савдия потихоньку поставляет ему продукты. В порыве вдохновения она даже прибралась в доме некроманта, вместе с кастрюлей отчистив и медный череп-талисман бабушки Долисея. С тех пор он почему-то начал барахлить и дверь появлялась с пятой-десятой попытки.   
Пугливый и застенчивый Мелвен на удивление легко подружился с некромантом, и его заветная мечта — стать менестрелем — расцвела новыми красками. Долисей охотно рассказывал о своей жизни в Эрзене, столице Зандии. Савдия подозревала, что добрая половина была хвастовством, особенно россказни о широкой известности и личном знакомстве с самим королем. Мелвен доверчиво развесил уши, и не замечал недосказанностей и нестыковок в байках Долисея. Но Савдия заметила, что родным домом некромант звал то Эрзен, то Мерашту. Даже с городом не определился, брехло.  
— Савдия, как думаешь, а в кургане сильно темно… — начал было Мелвен, но Долисей внезапно подскочил и воскликнул:   
— Я не рассказывал о своем новом опыте? Такой многообещающий! Если смешать кровь девственницы и пепел семидесятилетней давности, то можно получить поразительный результат!   
— Вроде недавно жаловался, мол, кровь девственницы достать негде… Ты на кого-то в Зареченье напал? На кого? Где тело? Или не насмерть? — всполошилась Савдия. — Хочешь, чтоб тебя дубьем отколотили?  
— Нет, что ты! — замотал головой Долисей.   
Савдия выслушала торопливый рассказ о нежданных гостях некроманта и поразилась своей удаче. Ухватив ошарашенного Долисея за рукав и притянув к себе, она выдохнула:  
— Расскажи о них! Все, что знаешь!  
Вскоре Савдия бегом рванула в трактир. Вымотанный допросом Долисей вяло помахал вслед.   
* * *  
От шагов Руствеля пыль взлетала вверх и кружилась в лучах света, проникавших сквозь дыры в крыше старого амбара. Он нарезал уже десятый круг, но никак не успокаивался и что-то бормотал под нос. Крайдин не мог разобрать. В амбаре пахло мышами и пылью.  
Они опять упустили рыцаря и леди. Следуя за ними на небольшом расстоянии, они увидели, как преследуемые исчезают в стене черного дома. Руствель тогда вскрикнул и кинулся за ними, но стена его не пропустила.   
Сразу вспомнились давние слухи о лесной ведьме, которую никто не видел, но все боялись не меньше, чем Вилси. Рассказывали, что она разрывает могилы, а тех, кого встретит в лесу, утаскивает в свое логово. И никто из её логова не возвращался.   
Крайдин пытался оттащить Руствеля, а тот рвался и яростно колотил в стену.   
Надо что-то делать, возмущался друг. И тут же с наивной уверенностью предложил проломить стену.   
Крайдин едва убедил его, что без кувалды и пытаться не стоит.   
Рыцарь и леди сами вошли в ведьмино логово, убеждал он Руствеля, значит, сумеют и выбраться. Она же их не силком волокла — может, испугалась. Руствель поверил.  
Старая мельница в Зареченье уже лет десять как рухнула, а новую построили выше по реке. В уцелевший амбар они пробирались тайком — Руствель опасался показаться на глаза зареченцам. Вряд ли ему будут сильно рады, все-таки целый год не объявлялся.  
Рустель зло топнул ногой и остановился. Крайдин рассмеялся.   
Друг раздраженно скривился и сел напротив.   
— Ненавижу долго ждать.   
— А придется.   
— Да зачем так долго у ведьмы сидеть? Убил бы её рыцарь, да и дело с концом!   
— Интересно, как там Грызька? — Крайдин потянулся и устало зевнул.   
— Наверное, спит еще, — рассеянно отозвался Руствель. — Интересно, а рыцарь…  
— Ты уверен, что эта твоя Савдия справится? — перебил Крайдин.   
— Да справится! Помню, за ней половина деревни бегала. А вторая половина — от нее. Стало быть, и рыцарь не устоит.   
— Ты так хорошо её знаешь?   
— В Зареченье все друг друга знают, — отмахнулся Руствель и куснул себя за ноготь.  
— И в Ранвистоне тоже.   
— Вот именно! — Руствель едва не подпрыгнул на месте. — Что здесь, что там тоскливо до одури. Вот получим выкуп, и тогда...  
Крайдин понадеялся, что рыцарь сгинет в ведьмином логове.  
* * *  
Озрик и леди Ривенна покинули дом некроманта далеко за полдень. Из-за потери крови девушка долго не просыпалась и никак не реагировала на стук в дверь. Комнаты в доме некроманта отсырели и пахло затхлостью, а скрипучая кровать едва не проломилась под Озриком. Некромант даже не вышел попрощаться, запершись в своей мастерской, но к счастью, выход наружу открывался и без его талисмана.   
Несмотря на вчерашние утверждения некроманта, что до Зареченья рукой подать, они добирались до него несколько часов. Похоже, ходили кругами. Словно кто-то путал дорогу.  
К удивлению Озрика, Зареченье было намного благополучнее, чем деревушка вокруг Ранвистона. Поселение у замка выглядело полузаброшенным, глухая деревня за лесом — процветающей. Но что там, что здесь встречные жители подозрительно косились на рыцаря. Трактир, оказавшийся единственным двухэтажным домом, легко отличался ещё и по огромной вывеске. Очевидно, названия у него не имелось, так что вывеска гласила просто «Трактир».   
Леди Ривенна с равнодушным выражением лица осматривалась вокруг. Она выглядела усталой и напряженной, словно ей почему-то здесь очень не нравилось. Определенно, ей стоило отдохнуть.   
— Идемте, леди. — Озрик указал на трактир.   
Ривенна неохотно пошла следом за ним. За время странствий Озрику попадались различные заведения, но это разительно отличалось от них. Неожиданно чистый, под стать самому Зареченью. Сам трактирщик — высокий человек со впалыми щеками и скорбным выражением лица степенно полировал за стойкой огромную глиняную кружку. Озрика приятно удивило такое усердие. Но не успел он подойти, как по лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж, сбежала молодая девушка и тут же очутилась рядом с ними. В отличие от леди Ривенны, она выглядела крепкой и сильной.  
— Что вам угодно? — звонко спросила она у Озрика.   
— Леди Ривенна? — он вопросительно посмотрел на леди, ожидая, что та выскажет свои пожелания насчет отдыха или еды. Но она молчала, опустив глаза в пол, лишь задержала на миг взгляд на прибежавшей разносчице и равнодушно отвернулась.  
— Принесите суп, — сказал Озрик. Раз уж леди без разницы…  
— А, суп… — девушка-разносчица на мгновение поморщилась, но тут снова заулыбалась. — Сейчас-сейчас! Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь, куда вам удобно!   
Она расторопно принесла поднос с двумя тяжелыми мисками, медленно и осторожно — даже слишком — поставила их на стол и застыла рядом, не переставая широко улыбаться. На вкус Озрика, суп слишком сильно пах рыбой, но привередничать он не стал.   
— Больше ничего не нужно. Можете уйти. — Негромко произнесла Ривенна, не глядя на разносчицу. Голос ее звучал сдавленно.  
— Да мне не трудно! Вдруг чего ещё захотите, — разносчица стрельнула глазами в сторону Озрика, — а я тут, рядышком.  
Постепенно трактир наполнялся людьми. Трактирщик ходил между столами, замогильным тоном спрашивая о заказах. Разносчицу несколько раз подзывали, и она убегала на кухню. Рыцарь ел медленно и с удовольствием, леди Ривенна, напротив, торопливо заглотила несколько ложек и то и дело осторожно озиралась. Чем больше людей заходило в трактир, тем сильнее она напрягалась.   
Дверь распахивалась и с громким звуком захлопывалась, с кухни слышался звон котлов и ровный голос трактирщика. Леди Ривенна увядала на глазах. Разносчица снова оказалась возле них и защебетала:   
— А вы ведь рыцарь, да? Как интересно! Знаете, в наши края никогда не заезжали рыцари, и я так рада, что вас встретила! А расскажите что-нибудь? Про ваши подвиги…   
— Нечего рассказывать, — кратко ответил Озрик.   
— Не скромничайте, не скромничайте. Я с огромным удовольствием вас выслушаю, — она придвинулась поближе, почти нависнув над столом.   
— Волосы.   
— Что — волосы?   
— Не наклоняйтесь над столом, а то волосы в еду попадут.   
— Прошу прошения, — она отошла на шаг, и продолжила:   
— Может быть, поведаете о своих странствиях? А то у нас, в Зареченье, никогда не происходит ничего интересного. А вы, наверное, так много повидали…   
Ривенна разжала пальцы, и ложка звонко ударила о дно миски. Брызги супа попали ей на платье.   
— Ай-ай, как же вы так неосторожно! Но не страшно, пятно можно застирать. А хотите заодно выкупаться? Я думаю, лишним не будет.   
Озрика немного удивило нагловатое поведение разносчицы, но он отнес это на нехватку твердой руки лорда в Зареченье. Леди Ривенна посмотрела на пятно и неуверенно кивнула.   
— Я вас провожу, — разносчица быстро двинулась к какой-то двери, леди Ривенна, чтобы догнать её, невольно ускорила шаг.   
Вскоре разносчица вернулась обратно.   
— Продолжим беседу? — произнесла она, усаживаясь на место леди Ривенны.   
* * *  
Мелвен испуганно отшатнулся, когда на него вихрем налетела взбудораженная сестра. Он только прокрался переодеться, но не успел даже достать свежую рубашку, как дверь открылась от сильного удара.   
— Слушай! — зашипела Савдия, лихорадочно сверкая глазами. — Сейчас же иди под окна угловой комнаты на втором этаже, где занавески зеленые, и пой!   
— Э.… Зачем?   
— Там леди Ривенна, задержи её!   
— Да зачем?  
— Надо!   
— Отец же меня увидит!   
— Он занят, не до тебя ему! Делай, что угодно, хоть серенаду спой, но чтоб в зал она не спускалась, ясно? Вперед!   
Савдия хлопнула его по плечу, подталкивая в сторону двери, и кинулась обратно в зал. Мелвен недоуменно проводил сестру взглядом и вздохнул. И что ей в голову взбрело?   
Хотя неожиданная просьба удивила Мелвена, он без колебаний натянул свою лучшую рубаху, пригладил вьющиеся и медно-рыжие, как и у сестры, волосы, и решительно отправился под окна. Настоящий менестрель не должен опасаться внезапных выступлений, решил он.   
В угловой комнате было два окна: одно выходило на задний двор, другое — на лес. Мелвен выбрал второе, ибо исполнять балладу, стоя на заднем дворе, на фоне бочек, мешков с зерном, и поленницы попросту некрасиво. Романтично шатающие малахитово-зеленые ели невдалеке будут куда лучшим выбором. Он немного побродил вокруг, разыскивая наиболее подходящее место, и остановился возле колодца. В горле пересохло, и он вытащил ведро из колодца и в несколько глотков осушил четверть ведра.   
Пора начинать, а Мелвена почему-то затрясло. Все же это самое первое выступление! За полгода обучения игре на лютне он ещё никогда ни перед кем не выступал. Савдия и Долисей не считались — слишком часто слушали неудачные попытки и теперь, едва заслышав звуки лютни, они сразу морщились и спрашивали «Опять эта песня?».   
Быть может, леди Ривенна разбирается в музыке? Леди как-никак.  
Мелвен приосанился и коснулся струн.   
Он старался, как никогда раньше. Долисей умел играть на лютне, но уверял, что его обучали только ради приличия, и как только навострился исполнять самые простые мелодии, мать тут же оставила его в покое. Он же научил Мелвена читать ноты — но остальное зависело только от него самого.   
И теперь он играл перед дочерью лорда Ранвистона. Это успех, подумал Мелвен. Вдохновение переполняло сердце, в ушах звенело, и окно с зелеными занавесками распахнулось. Русоволосая девушка растерянно выглянула из окна. Мелвен поднял голову. То ли он не мог в сумерках разглядеть восхищения на её лице, то ли его и вовсе не было. И в самом деле — леди Ривенна смотрела на его старания до обидного равнодушно. Тогда он решил спеть. Вообще-то, к этой мелодии слов не существовало, но Мелвен самонадеянно сочинил их сам. 

_— Как же мне, как же мне пережить ваш отказ?  
Как заставить вас снова свой взор на меня обратить?   
Отвращенье в пучине прекраснейших глаз  
Никогда, никогда, никогда не сумею забыть.  
Как мне жить, если вы не желаете видеть меня?   
Слезы бы удержать, только нет больше сил,   
И тогда на закате печального этого дня,  
Брошусь в реку, попробую на вкус клубящийся ил. _

Внезапно леди Ривенна высунулась из окна и рьяно зааплодировала, строчки про реку ее явно зацепили. Спиной он ощутил чей-то взгляд и неохотно обернулся, не желая прерывать восхитительное чувство радости. В дверях трактира стоял рыцарь, чем-то недовольная Савдия уцепилась за его локоть. Из окон торчали головы зареченцев, опасавшихся толкаться в дверях с закованным в доспехи рыцарем.   
Точно, это успех, заулыбался Мелвен. Он упивался своим счастьем, пока не увидел нахмуренного отца на пороге трактира.  



	3. Chapter 3

Ни Руствель, ни Долисей не сумели внятно описать внешность рыцаря. Первый видел его только издалека и в шлеме, второй ничего дельного не запомнил. Что толку с описания «каштановые волосы, цвет глаз не разглядел, ростом на полголовы выше меня»?   
Она согласилась помочь Руствелю чтобы досадить леди Ривенне, и полагала, что ради небольшой мести много стараться не понадобиться. Только ни один из рассказчиков не сообщил ей одну значимую вещь: рыцарь по имени Озрик оказался кошмарным занудой.   
А она ведь так старалась. Надела лучшую юбку, расшитую алыми цветами по подолу, зашнуровала корсаж потуже, даже углубила вырез на блузке. И — никакого толку. Рыцарь смотрел на неё как на пустое место. Сперва Савдия решила, что дело в Ривенне. Пусть рядом с дорогим платьем Ривенны её наряд выглядел бедновато, но зато она сама была куда красивее этой раздражающей серой мыши. Но даже после того, как Савдия выпроводила её из зала, поведение рыцаря не изменилось: он пропускал мимо ушей вопросы и ничем не показывал ответной заинтересованности. Савдия решила зайти с другой стороны:   
— Я так мало знаю о рыцарях. Не расскажете поподробнее о вашем ордене, господин рыцарь? — она уткнулась подбородком в скрещенные пальцы и не сводила глаз с Озрика.   
Тот прекратил есть и еле заметно переменился в лице. Савдия почувствовала себя рыбаком, подцепившим долгожданную рыбину.   
Рыбина в доспехах уставилась на Савдию и о чем-то сосредоточенно размышляла.   
— Ну, если вам так любопытно… — начал он, словно готовясь к долгому повествованию. Савдия закивала, всем своим видом выражая готовность и понимание.   
Десять минут спустя она поймала себя на мысли, что ждет не дождется возвращения Ривенны. Ну, уж нет, рассердилась Савдия на себя, не время отвлекаться! Но пространные и запутанные рассуждения рыцаря, с примерами из далекого прошлого магистра с непроизносимым именем были ещё тоскливее восторгов Долисея из-за собранного до последней косточки человеческого скелета. Помнится, некромант восхищенно описывал каждую из костей, и как они идеально к друг другу прилегают, а Савдия в тот момент едва не уснула. Долисей еще надулся тогда и пошел жаловаться Мелвену.  
Савдия встряхнула головой, стряхивая нашедшую дремоту.   
— … Вы так не думаете? — рыцарь вопросительно смотрел прямо на неё.   
— Я полностью с вами согласна, — промурлыкала Савдия. Этот ответ, по её мнению, годился на любые случаи жизни. Причиной, собственно, согласия никому интересоваться в голову не придет.   
— В самом деле? — недоверчиво переспросил Озрик.   
В его голове чудилась насмешка. Савдия замерла и посмотрела ему в глаза. Так и есть — он попросту над ней издевался. Те крохи симпатии, остававшиеся у Савдии, испарились. Захотелось уйти отсюда, из зала, хотя бы подальше от этого стола — но тогда её проигрыш станет явным.   
— Я абсолютно согласна, — с нажимом повторила она, припомнив услышанное недавно от Долисея словечко.   
— Ясно. В таком случае, что вы думаете насчет речи Мердинара, повествующей о несомненной необходимости рыцарей?   
— Признаться честно — ничего. Но с удовольствием выслушаю ваше мнение. — Савдия натянуто улыбнулась.   
— Лестно слушать, — процедил сквозь зубы рыцарь.   
Он замолчал, собираясь с мыслями. С улицы донеслись звуки музыки.   
— Что это? — рассеянно удивился рыцарь.   
— Наш местный менестрель, — гордо соврала Савдия.   
— Думаю, на это стоит посмотреть.  
Озрик выскочил из-за стола, позабыв про миску с недоеденным супом, и целеустремленно двинулся к выходу из таверны.   
— Постойте! — закричала вслед Савдия и кинулась вдогонку. Кто знает, что рыцарю в голову взбрело? Как бы не обидел братика.  
* * *  
Выступление привлекло внимание, и народ буквально вывалился из трактира. Мальчишка-менестрель изумленно озирался на собравшихся людей и явно собирался удрать подальше. Почему они так заинтересовались, удивился Озрик, спел одну нескладную песенку — и уже обзавелся поклонниками? Ну и вкусы у деревенщины.   
Девушка-разносчица отпустила локоть Озрика и целеустремленно проталкивалась вперед, пробираясь через сгрудившихся перед трактиром людей. Неужели тоже увлеклась певцом? Но нет, добравшись до менестреля, она ухватила его за руку и потащила на задний двор, к черному ходу, громко объявив:   
— Все, выступление закончено! Хотите ещё — платите по золотому с носа!   
— Да ты сдурела, Савдия! — возмущенно крикнул лохматый мужик.   
— Ну, нет — так нет, — разносчица фыркнула и утянула вяло сопротивляющегося менестреля за собой. Дверь захлопнулась, отсекая других желающих.   
Дикие люди, усмехнулся Озрик. Изголодались по развлечениям.   
Он тоже вернулся обратно, и хотел было подняться на второй этаж и проверить, что с леди Ривенной, но не успел пройти и середины лестницы, как девушка сама показалась на верхней ступеньке. Похоже, разносчица дала ей на смену свою одежду — она определенно была великовата. Озрик леди Ривенну с трудом узнал. Исчезла сетка с мелким речным жемчугом, удерживающая густые волосы в узле, миниатюрный золотой кулон леди тоже сняла. Но все равно она сильно отличалась от той же разносчицы Савдии — хотя бы нездоровой молочной бледностью кожи и отсутствием мозолей на ладонях.   
Леди Ривенна остановилась и внимательно посмотрела за спину Озрику, словно разыскивая кого-то. Не увидев искомого, она вздохнула, толи грустно, толи с облегчением и подошла поближе.   
— Давайте спустимся в зал, — предложила она. — Что-то я проголодалась.   
Озрик подумал, что у Ривенны непонятные скачки не только настроения, но еще и аппетита. С чего бы это?  
— Как хотите.   
На улице темнело. Посетители болтали, изредка повышая голос, но вели себя намного тише, чем бывало в иных трактирах. Озрику это даже нравилось. Рыжая разносчица так и не появилась, и заказ приносила другая девушка. Леди Ривенна повеселела и аккуратно ела жареного окуня. Озрик напомнил себе, что надо бы не забыть запастись провиантом, как для лошади, так и для них двоих. Да уж, незапланированный заезд в Ранвистон недешево ему обошелся. Но замок уже близко, и совсем скоро он сдаст леди Ривенну на руки отцу и вернется в штаб-квартиру ордена, в Эрзен.   
Совсем скоро…  
Громкое конское ржание разорвало уютную тишину трактира. Озрик прислушался: не его лошадь. Тогда чья?  
Тяжелые шаги, грохот, и вот дверь отлетела в сторону, стукнув об косяк. Тот, кто стоял на пороге, казалось, едва помещался в дверной проем — так высок и широкоплеч он был. В доспехах отражались огоньки свечей.   
— Коня в стойло, мне пиво! — рявкнул нежданный гость приказным тоном. Посетители смотрели на него недобрыми глазами, придвигая ближе тяжелые кружки.  
Озрик встревожился: только этого здесь не хватало!   
— Чего ж не наоборот… — буркнул в кружку мужик.   
— Зубов лишних много? — угрожающе повернулся рыцарь.  
Озрик раздраженно стиснул кулаки под столом. И зачем его сюда принесло?   
Как бы хотелось избежать этой встречи. Но сложно поверить, что Ханерг, рыцарь ордена Кабана, его не заметит.   
С топотом Ханерг прошествовал в середину зала.  
— Ну? — набычился он.   
Из кухни выбежала рыжая разносчица, Савдия и подошла к нему — держась, впрочем, на безопасном расстоянии.   
— Сейчас-сейчас, — проговорила она, улыбаясь так широко, что, казалось, скоро уголки губ попросту разорвутся.   
Тут же подвыпивший конюх был выгнан из угла, а Савдия предложила Ханергу сесть. Тот же окинул зал взглядом, насмешливо кривясь при виде вздрагивающих посетителей. И остановился на Озрике.   
— Какая встреча! — он зло рассмеялся и уверенно направился к их столу. Озрик взглянул на Ривенну — девушка застыла и испуганно отвела глаза в сторону.   
Ханерг бесцеремонно плюхнулся на свободный стул.   
— Надо же, рыцарь ордена Лебедя просиживает в трактире с девкой! А я думал, ты тот еще ханжа.   
— Это леди Ривенна, дочь лорда Дарвуса, хозяина замка Ранвистон, — сухо произнес Озрик. Он надеялся, что его напряжение никто не заметил. Леди Ривенна отодвинулась подальше от Шанерга, сползла на самый край стула, и едва не свалилась.   
— Правда, что ли? — хмыкнул Ханерг. — Ну, так и быть, поверю. Что ты здесь делаешь?   
— В данный момент — сопровождаю леди Ривенну. Остальное вас не касается.  
— Вас? — хохотнул рыцарь ордена Кабана. — Меня много, что ли?  
Озрик проигнорировал выпад и повернулся к поникшей леди Ривенне, но она никак не отреагировала, лишь сильнее сгорбилась.   
— Ты не ответил, — напомнил Ханерг, опираясь на столешницу. Казалось, она сейчас затрещит.   
— А вот и пиво! — три кружки стукнули о стол.   
Ханерг придвинул их к себе — одну за другой. Савдия широко улыбнулась и обратилась к рыцарю ордена Кабана:   
— Могу я узнать у храброго рыцаря, что привело его в нашу скромную деревню?   
— Подвиг, — издевательски протянул Ханерг.   
— Что же за подвиг? — разносчица улыбалась, но её взгляд был таким же недобрым, как и у трактирщика, застывшего за стойкой. Как и все в трактире, он прислушивался к их разговору, будто выжидая.  
— Я отрублю голову лесному чудовищу — Вилси! — провозгласил Ханерг.  
Трактир замолчал. Все разговоры и перешептывания оборвались вмиг, а часть посетителей спешно покинула заведение. Оставшиеся зло поглядывали на обоих рыцарей. Ощутимое напряжение повисло в воздухе.  
Савдия громко рассмеялась.  
— Жаль вас разочаровывать, но у нас мирное место. О чудовищах отродясь не слышали…  
— Врешь, — перебил Ханерг, недобро сощурившись.   
— Что вы, что вы! — Савдия отступила и пожала плечами.  
— По слухам, — рыцарь ордена Кабана принялся за вторую кружку, — мало кому удавалось запросто пересечь ваш лес. Кто-то не возвращался вовсе, а кто-то днями блуждал и приходил измученным, словно после тяжкого боя. Почему?   
— Верно, городские люди были, к лесу непривычные, — развела руками Савдия. — вот и растерялись, волков испугались…  
— Или их чудовище заморочило, — в тон ответил Ханерг.   
— У нас мирное место…  
— Вольная деревня, что за чушь! Вы даже нищему лорду Ранвистона не подчиняетесь! Потому что никто лес пересечь не может!  
— Но рыцарь Озрик пересек его. Вместе со мной.   
Тихий голос леди Ривенны прозвучал так неожиданно, что даже Ханерг недоуменно умолк.   
— Что — напрямик? — переспросил Ханерг недоверчиво.   
— Именно так.   
— И зачем же?   
— Чтобы спасти меня от дракона! — Ривенна выпрямилась и бесстрашно посмотрела на Ханерга.   
— От кого?! — рыцарь ордена Кабана подскочил, задев край стола. Кружки подпрыгнули, одна опрокинулась, но он не обратил внимания.   
— Он спас меня от дракона. Не думаю, что вы найдете здесь других чудовищ, кроме него .   
Савдия переводила взгляд с Ханерга на леди Ривенну, но в разговор не вмешивалась.  
— Значит, Озрик убил дракона… — Ханерг повернулся к нему. — Надо же.   
— Дракон улетел, — отрезал Озрик. Он поднялся из-за стола и протянул руку леди Ривенне:   
— Прошу, леди. Вам не следует находиться в подобном обществе.   
— В каком? — разозлился Ханерг. — В обществе рыцаря ордена Задушенного Гуся?  
Озрик вспыхнул. Но Ривенна вложила в его ладонь свою и произнесла:  
— Я устала. Идемте.   
На лестнице Озрик обернулся — Ханерг уже разговаривал с Савдией. Разносчица кивала и улыбалась, рыцарь увлеченно что-то рассказывал. Хвастался своими «подвигами»? Припоминал давние байки? Впрочем, Озрику не было до этого дела.  
Он отвернулся и повел леди Ривенну на второй этаж.   
* * *  
Она отказалась. Вот так запросто заявилась в амбар без обманутого рыцаря, увернулась от дубинки, выпрямилась и сказала:  
— Ничего не выйдет.   
Крайдин непонятно ухмыльнулся и убрал дубинку. Руствель взвился, потребовал объяснений.   
Савдия обвинила во всем новоявленного рыцаря, Ханерга. Якобы разругавшись с ним, рыцарь который Озрик заперся в своей комнате и не отвечал на стук и приглашение прогуляться. И Ривенне, кстати, наказал не высовываться и не говорить ни с Ханергом, к которому Озрик питал заметную неприязнь, ни с зареченцами. И эта клуша его послушалась, развела руками Савдия.  
— Ты плохо старалась! — возмутился Руствель.   
— Достаточно старалась.  
— Попробуй еще раз!  
— Поверь моему чутью — не получится.   
— Крайдин, скажи ей! — он с надеждой повернулся к другу, но тот промолчал. Руствель прищурился. — Ты слишком рано сдалась, что, слабо?  
— Не в этом дело, — Савдия на подначку не повелась.  
— Кажется, я тебя переоценил, — Руствель печально покачал головой.  
Савдия раздраженно топнула ногой.   
— Лучше послушай меня, — заговорила она после недолгого молчания. — И позаботься о своем драконе. Ханерг и на него нацелился, Вилси ему мало. И не поймает он Вилси, а твою зверюшку — запросто. У тебя свои дела, а у меня своих по горло. Вот и все.   
— Постой! — беспомощно выкрикнул Руствель. — Можно нам украсть Ривенну прямо из трактира? Никто не заметит, правда!   
— И Озрик так легко поверит, что трактирщик не причем, ага.   
— И его украсть!  
— Ты издеваешься? — Савдия обернулась на пороге. Лунный свет очертил её фигуру. — Не впутывай ни трактир, ни Зареченье в свои дурацкие затеи.   
— Я так легко не сдамся, — тихо произнес Руствель, но Савдия его уже не услышала. Она ушла, унося давящее ощущение своей правоты.   
Руствель посмотрел на Крайдина и в полумраке амбара не смог разглядеть выражение его лица.   
— Что теперь будем делать? — спросил Крайдин. Его голос показался Руствелю каким-то пустым.   
— Проберемся и схватим Ривенну. В трактире, кроме семьи трактирщика и сегодняшних постояльцев, больше никто не ночует. Точно! Я залезу в её комнату, замотаю в одеяло и спущу тебе через окно.   
— А рыцари?  
— Они не заметят.   
— А как ты думаешь, — Руствелю совсем не понравился его голос. — Что они сделают потом? С тем же трактиром? С Зареченьем? С Савдией твоей?  
— Да ничего страшного не сделают. — Он не переживал из-за этого. Был уверен — зареченцы смогут за себя постоять. Всегда могли.   
— В конце концов, есть Вилси. — произнес Руствель.   
— Да кто такой этот Вилси? — пробормотал Крайдин.  
Не успел Руствель ответить, как друг сказал:  
— Достаточно, Руствель. Хватит.   
— То есть? — непонимающе переспросил он.   
— Сам уже должен понимать — наша затея не сработала. Ничего не поделаешь, пора вернуться. Да еще и этот новый рыцарь на Грызьку покушается. Нам надо обратно к логову.  
— Что значит — вернуться!?   
Куда вернуться?   
Их убежище раскрыто, и теперь, как не старайся, Грызьку не спрячешь. Он быстро рос и с каждым днем улетал все дальше и дальше. Порой Руствель боялся, что дракон улетит далеко-далеко и никогда не вернется, а с ним улетит его мечта изменить свою жизнь. И одновременно завидовал беззаботной легкости дракона.   
— …Можно что-нибудь придумать…  
Крайдин говорил, но Руствель не слышал его слова.   
Неужели он не понимает? Почему он не понимает?  
Им больше некуда возвращаться.   
Или он хочет, чтобы Руствель вернулся в Зареченье, снова стал учеником портного, и снова каждый день колол пальцы иглами? Нет уж.   
— Я уже придумал. — Сказал Руствель и улыбнулся. Он надеялся, что теплая капля, пробежавшая по щеке, ему лишь почудилась. — И сделаю то, что и говорил. Раз тебе так хочется — оставайся здесь! А я…   
Он тяжело вдохнул:   
— А я украду Ривенну.   
Руствель выбежал из амбара, позабыв про страх быть увиденным зареченцами.   
Шаг за шагом все быстрее, только бы не обернуться.  
* * *  
Мелвен не думал последствиях своего краткого выступления, и подозревал, что Савдия тоже. В чулане, куда сестра затолкала его подальше от посетителей трактира, было душно, а под ногами подозрительно хрустело после того, как он споткнулся об мешок. Мелвен в обнимку с лютней ждал, когда Савдия про него вспомнит. В детстве он боялся темноты и, продрожав полночи, заматывался в одеяло и прокрадывался в комнату Савдии. Отодвигал разбросанных по небольшой чердачной комнате тряпичных кукол с нарисованными жуткими лицами и садился рядом с кроватью. Сонное бормотание и возня сестры успокаивали и Мелвен засыпал. По утрам сестра спросонья на него наступала и обзывала «бродячим щеночком», но дверь на засов никогда не запирала. Со временем Мелвен перестал так сильно бояться темноты, а знакомство с Долисеем окончательно вывело остатки страха. Иногда колдовской огонь в его доме дрожал и гас. Тогда Долисей ругался и бегал со свечкой в поисках зловредной бабушкиной книги, которая, как уверял некромант, передвигалась по дому сама по себе. Потрепанная годами, а может, и веками, книга хранила в себе большую часть заклинаний вперемешку, как раньше считал Мелвен, с кулинарными рецептами. Позже он понял, что даже если в книге подробно расписано, какой кусок вырезки для чего подходит, это необязательно рецепт для готовки. С тех пор Мелвен перестал заглядывать в оставленные раскрытыми книги — некоторых вещей лучше не знать.   
За дверью чулана прозвучал тяжелых стук шагов. Мелвен прислушался и тихонько спросил:  
— Савдия?  
Дверь распахнулась, и он увидел кислое лицо отца.   
— Не топчись по гороху, — назидательно сказал он.   
Мелвен попытался выбраться из чулана, но отец не сходил с дороги.   
— Надо поговорить, сын, — замогильным голосом произнес он.   
Это не к добру, подумал Мелвен.   
Последствия оказались нерадостными. Отец захотел, чтобы Мелвен играл в трактире и развлекал посетителей. Хоть какая-то будет от тебя польза, сказал он.   
Удручающая картина встала у Мелвена перед глазами: год за годом, день за днем, он повторяет одну и ту же коротенькую мелодию для постоянных посетителей в одном и том же трактире. Учить новые песни не будет желания — да и к чему? За неимением выбора сойдет и что есть. Мелвен представил, как древним стариком приходит в зал, и под дрожащими пальцами рвутся струны лютни. Ему даже будут хлопать — почему нет? Знакомое лучше незнакомого, так считали все местные. Мелвена передернуло. Такая судьба была еще хуже, чем прежние попытки отца сделать его трактирщиком. Вспомнился совет Савдии, но против лживого согласия восстало все существо Мелвена. Казалось, произнесешь «да» и ответ камнем повиснет на шее.   
— Стало быть, начнешь с завтрашнего дня, — сказал отец и отодвинулся в сторону, позволяя из чулана. Но он не вышел, а застыл на месте, все крепче прижимая лютню к сердцу. Она казалась очень теплой, теплее, чем его руки.   
— Нет, — тихо произнес он.  
— Ты не можешь завтра? — густые брови отца удивленно приподнялись.   
— Не могу никогда.  
Мелвен напрягся, сам не зная, чего боится. Отец никогда не кричал на них, даже не бил, разве что порой мог отвесить оплеуху, когда они донимали своим непослушанием — но это было давно. Как он поступит теперь, когда сын дорос до восемнадцати лет, но по-прежнему не оправдывает ожиданий? Молчаливая настойчивость отца всегда давила на Мелвена, и он порой хотел стать таким же, как Савдия, запросто пропускающая мимо ушей любые нравоучения.   
Хлопнула дверь, оборвав тревожные мысли. Прозвучал стук легких уверенных шагов по коридору и вскоре показалась Савдия. Тонкая шаль на плечах развевалась от движения, будто крылья.   
— Почему ты не помог мне увести Мелвена? Мог бы хоть людей отозвать, — спросила она у отца, еще не успев приблизиться.   
— Зачем? — удивился отец. — Ты и сама справляешься.  
— Нелестное доверие, — прошипела Савдия и подбежала к Мелвену:  
— Ты чего до сих пор в чулане сидишь?   
Мелвен смутился, едва не поскользнулся на рассыпавшемся горохе и выбрался наружу. На душе полегчало, но вместе с тем он осознал, что дальше убегать от ответов не сможет.   
Мелвен хотел отсидеться у Долисея и немного успокоиться. Но едва тот открыл дверь, сразу стало ясно, что Долисею не до этого. Лопата на плече красноречиво намекала на неотложные дела, а плащ, скрывающий лицо, указывал, что эти дела будут проходить неподалеку от людного места, и скорее всего — Зареченья. Мелвен подумал, что ему пора бы и привыкнуть.   
— Ты снова на кладбище? — грустно спросил он. Раздражал даже собственный голос, унылый и совсем не мелодичный.  
— Лучше, — просиял Долисей, словно не заметил удрученного настроения Мелвена. — В курган!  
— Савдия же запретила туда ходить?  
— А я все равно пойду, — некромант пожал плечами, и лопата с отполированной годами использования ручкой подскочила.   
— Ты же сам говорил, что раскопать вход невозможно.   
— Возможно, только долго и сложно. Ты заночевать пришел? Тогда проходи, я за тобой закрою.   
— Постой, — попросил Мелвен, — я…  
За спиной Долисея что-то лязгнуло, и Мелвен отшатнулся. Угловатая фигура в плаще как у Долисея словно приплясывала на месте и негромко дребезжала.   
— Кто это?   
— Мой новый помощник, — представил Долисей и эффектным жестом откинул на фигуре капюшон. Голый череп вздрагивал и постукивал зубами как от холода. Мелвен сделал шаг назад.   
— У т-тебя ж-же не п-получалось… — пробормотал он.   
— С новым ингредиентом все замечательно вышло! Правда, как писала бабушка, лучше использовать другой способ, но он более сложный, а для простого кровь девственницы вполне подошла… — Долисей резко оборвал свои рассуждения, вспомнив о Мелвене, и вернул капюшон на место. Но зловещий звук не прекратился. — Извини, на него иногда находит.  
Мелвен не отводил взгляда от скелета. Он толком не понимал, чего опасается — то самого скелета в целом, то ли того, что его новое творение было непредсказуемым.   
— Он смирный, — утешил некромант, похлопав скелета, доходящего ему до плеча, по макушке. — Так ты заходишь?  
— А можно я пойду с тобой? — Мелвен решил, что лучше так, чем оставаться в одиночестве.   
— Уверен? — с сомнением произнес Долисей.   
— Да, уверен! — такое недоверие раздражало. Что он, дите малое?   
Почему-то вспомнилось, что откапывать скелетов некроманту помогала только Савдия, он же и смотреть на них боялся. За зареченским кладбищем хорошо ухаживали благодаря кургану неведомого героя. Никто толком не помнил, что это за герой и что великого он сделал, но зареченцы приглядывали за курганом, и пасти коз на нем Мелвену строго запретили, хотя он и так к нему раньше близко подходить не собирался. От кургана несло жутью. Кладбище окружало курган, и с годами круг становился все шире, чем ближе к центру, тем древнее было захоронение. На них-то и покушался прежде Долисей, и Савдия хоть и неохотно, но позволяла, а насчет кургана сестра была того же мнения, что и прочие зареченцы — лучше туда не лезть. Мелвен однажды спросил её, связано ли это с Вилси, но Савдия не ответила.   
— Я пойду с тобой, — повторил Мелвен.   
Долисей улыбнулся и ответил:  
— Как знаешь.   
Долисей на скорую руку замотал Мелвена в плащ, и он невольно задумался, сколько же их было у бабушки Долисея. Они отправились к кургану, скелет не отставал, лишь приплясывал на ходу. Мелвен вскоре к нему привык, но все равно старался идти поближе к Долисею, со стороны левого плеча. На правом лежала лопата. Диковинный фонарь из наследства Долисея позеленил лицо ему лицо и Мелвен не хотел думать, насколько жутко выглядит. Савдия говорила, что раз бабушка-некромантша не удосужилась залезть в курган, значит, там нет ничего ценного. Долисей утверждал, что чувствует исходящую от него странную энергию. Тогда Савдия злилась, велела не запутывать её непонятными словами, и завершала разговор строгим наказом не соваться, куда не надо. Мелвен в их споры не вмешивался, а курган и вовсе обходил стороной. Но сегодня было не так страшно, как прежде. То ли из-за Долисея рядом, то ли из-за странного охватившего азарта. Казалось, если не сейчас, но больше никогда не получится. А что получится и зачем ему это надо, Мелвен не думал. Просто шел за Долисеем.   
Курган зарос полынью, и горьковатый запах витал в ночном воздухе. Мелвен огляделся, но не увидел на ближайших, самых старых могилах, следов разорения. Долисей и Савдия тщательно скрыли все последствия раскопки, должно быть, даже землю утоптали. Мелвен представил себе, как сестра и Долисей посреди ночи старательно прыгают на кладбище, и хихикнул.   
— Что такое? — спросил Долисей.   
— Ничего, — Мелвен мотнул головой. — Что теперь?  
— А теперь копать, — лопата с глухим звуком впилась в землю.   
У скелета тоже была лопата. Он копал странно вращая руками, словно ввинчиваясь, Долисей — со знанием дела, напоминая бывалого огородника в сезон уборки картошки. Вот только опыт он явно не на грядке приобрел.  
Мелвену лопату взять было негде. Он стоял рядом, сдерживал несвоевременное желание сыграть на лютне.   
— Я могу как-нибудь помочь? — напомнил о себе он.   
Долисей повернулся. Мелвену показалось, что сейчас он предложит копать руками, но нет — некромант всего лишь попросил посидеть рядом, пока они со скелетом не закончат.   
Мелвен заскучал. Лопата в чвакающим звуком впивалась в землю, постукивали кости скелета. Ночь на кладбище оказалась не таким захватывающим приключением, как он думал. Увлеченность Долисея вызывала восхищение, некромант, которого Савдия порой звала «белоручкой», без секунды продыху вгрызался в курган, напоминая пса, раскапывающего припасенную кость. Мелвен подумал, что Долисею лучше об этом сравнении не говорить, обидится. А ему совсем ни к чему.   
Осколок луны ещё не достиг зенита. Мелвен перечитал имена на памятниках по шестнадцать раз и обнаружил четырех своих тезок, возможно, приходившихся ему прадедами. Многие из них были созвучны, как повелось по давней традиции Зареченья. Например, отца Савдии и Мелвена звали Рендвином, хотя ещё до их рождения за ним закрепилось прозвище «трактирщик» и по имени его теперь не называли.   
Он услышал восторженный вскрик Долисея и позабыл про старых покойников. Некромант повернулся к Мелвену, на чумазом лице сиял неразбавленный восторг.   
— Ещё чуть-чуть... — прошептал он, будто боялся спугнуть. Мелвен подбежал к нему и всмотрелся в осыпающуюся дыру. Скелет, повинуясь приказу Долисея, стоял на месте, приплясывая, как петух на сковороде.   
Некромант вдохновенно занес лопату и ударил, разваливая комья черной земли с торчащими обрубками бледно-розовых червяков. Круглый проход, неправильно ровный, притянул к себе Долисея и он так и вился над ним. Сходство с собакой, на этот раз охотничьей, только усилилось. Мелвен шагнул к нему, вгляделся в скрытое тенями лицо. Незнакомое, хищное выражение появилось на нем, делая Долисея неузнаваемым. Мелвен придвинулся ближе — и некромант стал самим собой.   
— Идем, — согнувшись, он забрался внутрь, и протянул руку Мелвену. Тот замешкался. Он испугался, но не ночного кладбища, а Долисея. Но он звал, и Мелвен пошел вперед.   
* * *  
Залезть в окно комнаты, куда поселили леди Ривенну, оказалось несложно. Оно выходило на задний двор, куда случайные прохожие не забредали. В этот час все работники трактира были заняты в зале или на кухне, и Руствель надеялся, что никто его не заметит и не примет за вора. Повезло — одна ставня была немного приоткрыта, но едва опасливо потянул её, проклятая деревяшка громко заскрипела. Руствель замер, прислушиваясь. Ривенна чем-то шуршала в комнате, но подходить к окну вроде не собиралась. Руствель подтянулся вверх и медленно отодвинул ставню.   
Ногами он удобно уперся в бревенчатую стену, левой рукой держался подоконник, правой крепко, до боли в ногтях, стиснул зловеще умолкшую ставню.   
Ривенна раздевалась и уже стянула платье с плеч, оголив спину. На бледной коже отчетливо виднелись широкие багрово-синие полосы. Словно поперек ребер обхватило железным обручем.   
Откуда это, недоуменно подумал Руствель. Ответ, безжалостный в своей правдивости, вспыхнул в голове: когти. Когти его дракона, которого он натравил на неё, убежденный, что леди совершенно не пострадает. Грайзанис запросто таскал его в когтях, и ничего такого не было! Так почему же?   
Ривенна наклонилась, и платье соскользнуло ниже, показывая больше синяков. Там, где, должно быть вонзились острия когтей, алели кровавые ссадины. В полумраке они отдавали зеленью. Руствель не удержался на стене и сполз, цепляясь за ставню. Он еле держался, но почему-то не мог отвести взгляд от следов дракона.   
Петли обломились и Руствель рухнул вниз, успев мельком увидеть, как Ривенна испуганно обернулась.   
Руствель лежал на земле, прижимая к груди оторванную ставню, словно пытался защититься. Глупо надеяться на деревяшку, но он очень надеялся, что сейчас его никто не увидел. Боясь поднять глаза и столкнуться взглядом с леди Ривенной, Руствель вскочил одним рывком, ушибленная спина болела, но сейчас было не время для жалости к себе. Он вскинул голову и посмотрел на щербатое окно. Леди Ривенна второпях натянула наполовину снятое платье, придерживая его руками, и безо всякого выражения на лице глядела на Руствеля. Он беспомощно застыл, ноги не двигались. В ушах колотился безмолвный вопрос: что теперь будет? Даже когда рыцарь появился перед логовом его дракона, Руствель не был так ошарашен. Скорее, этот страх был иным. Ривенна молчала, никак не показывая осуждения. Руствелю показалось, что она растерялась так же, как и он. И что она знала.  
Руствель с трудом отвернулся и медленным шагом направился прочь от окна. Почти ждал упреков в спину. Что бы она о нем ни думала, это будет далеко от истины, но одинаково унизительно. Руствель отбросил ставню в сторону, и она угодила точно в бочку с водой, негромко булькнув. Брызги плеснули в лицо, слезами стекли по щеке.   
Он шел по деревне открыто. Темнело, и наступающие сумерки не скрывали такие знакомые дома. Руствель знал про каждый, где кто живет, а кто весной, когда разливалась река, в спешке чинил отсыревшее крыльцо и разыскивал уплывшее корыто. Мальчишкой он любил половодье. Пускай взрослые привычно ругались, но лишь тогда неизменная картина Зареченья менялась. Грязь хлюпала под босыми ногами, а в ложбинах попадались мелкие плотвички. Ходил искать русалок — не просто так ведь мост прозвали Русалочьим — но те не показывались. Лишь однажды краем глаза заметил невероятно огромный хвост и Руствель был уверен, что длинные волосы цвета болотной тины, мелькнувшие следом, ему не почудились. Но год за годом, а в Зареченье ничего не менялось. Даже чужаки не появлялись, всех отгонял Вилси.   
Грайзанис был его чудом и надеждой. Руствель покинул отца, желавшего сделать из него свое подобие, и поселился в землянке. Тогда Крайдин поддержал его. Ненадолго же его дружбы хватило.   
Руствелю хотелось, чтобы снова настало половодье — тогда зареченцы объединялись против общего врага, которым становилась кормилица-река. Теперь рекой стали рыцари. Руствель знал, что никто не догадается о его вине в случившемся. Савдия ведь никому не расскажет. А Грызьке теперь грозит смерть.   
Руствель шагнул в амбар, но Крайдина там не было. Усталость сковала тело, он неловко опустился на пол, прижал колени к груди и вскоре уснул.


	4. Chapter 4

 

В кургане было душно как в погребе и Мелвен начал задыхаться. Не оборачиваясь, Долисей потянул его за руку. Стало немного легче — и Мелвен зацепился взглядом за покрытые плесенью стены. Скелет шел следом за ними, фонарь в его дрожащих руках отбрасывал зловещие зеленоватые отблески. Мелвен крепче сжал холодную и сухую ладонь Долисея. Осознание того, что над головой толща земли, пугало Мелвена, и он задумался, каково сейчас Долисею. Он выглядел таким вдохновенно-радостным, что язык не поворачивался попросить повернуть назад.   
Ещё немного, решил Мелвен. И все закончится.   
Интересно, кем был тот похороненный герой? Наверное, узнай он о вторжении в его могилу, сильно бы разозлился. Мелвен попытался представить себе, каким же мог быть герой, заслуживший такую почесть, как личный курган под охраной самого Вилси, и перед ним встал образ рыцаря — не такого, как те приезжие рыцари, а легендарного. В тяжелой шипастой броне, с крылатым шлемом, и мечом — таким большим, что больше походил на дубину. А зачем герою из сказок приходить в Зареченье, задумался Мелвен, но подходящей причины не нашел.   
— Близко! — вскрикнул Долисей и рванулся вперед, потащив за собой Мелвена. Мелвен невольно задерживал его и испугался, что выпустит руку и сжал пальцы изо всех сил. Они едва не поскользнулись на влажной земле, но Долисей непривычно ловко устоял и придержал Мелвена. Отставший скелет лязгал где-то позади, очевидно, не предназначенный для быстрого бега. Темнота сомкнулась вокруг, но Долисей словно видел, или же чуял верное направление.   
И с разбегу они едва не врезались в стену.   
— Как же это… — прошептал Долисей. Он вырвал руку у Мелвена и отчаянно толкнулся в стену, и земля осыпалась так легко, будто была совсем тонкой, а не спрессованной десятилетиями почвой. Долисей удивленно выдохнул, и бросился вперед.   
Во тьме кургана белели кости. Долисей словно врос в землю, и Мелвен случайно налетел на него, и тут же ухватил за локоть. Постукивающий скелет нагонял их, и зеленоватый свет фонаря постепенно приближался. Раз — и Мелвен увидел нечто, напоминающее скелет огромного быка. Хотя нет, хвост слишком длинный, да и рогов нет. Больше походило на скелет ящерицы, только огромной. Скелет с фонарем приблизился, и стали видны зеленовато-желтые обломки, похожие на черепки тонкостенных горшков, но огромных, с котел размером. Зачарованный, Мелвен подался к скелету. Под ногами хрустнуло — и ему вспомнилась кладовка, где он прятался. Страх и восторг затопили сознание, чувство причастности к чему-то древнему и великому, такому, что он даже вообразить не мог. Мелвен повернулся к Долисею — а теперь он счастлив? Глаза некроманта лихорадочно дергались из стороны в сторону, он пытался охватить взглядом все кругом. Его напряжение ослабло, и теперь он выглядел таким же, как в лаборатории — предвкушающим удивительное открытие.   
— Это не рыцарь. Это дракон, — хрипло выдохнул Долисей, склоняясь к черепу. — Вернее, драконий скелет. Так вот почему он пах совсем не так, как человеческие кости…   
— А это что? — Мелвен указал на острые осколки, масляно блестящие в свете фонаря.   
— Скорлупа. Драконий скелет и драконье яйцо.… Почему они здесь? Вы же говорили, что это курган героя.   
Некромант подошел к здоровенному черепу и любознательно потрогал выступающие клыки. Легонько постучал по кости.   
— Как бы его отсюда вытащить? — задумчиво произнес Долисей, обходя кругом драконий скелет.   
Мелвен вздрогнул. В затылке зачесалось, словно кто-то настойчиво сверлил его взглядом. Холодом пробрало до мурашек по спине. Смотревший не был ни добрым, ни злым. Ему просто что-то нужно, но что именно? Одновременно хотелось и повернуться, и ни за что не оборачиваться. Чужое присутствие ясно ощущалось, но Долисей ничего не замечал.   
— Не надо, — произнес Мелвен. И удивился — зачем он это сказал? Ведь не собирался же, даже в мыслях не было запрещать что-то Долисею.  
— А? — Долисей отвлекся от ощупывания клыков.  
— Не трогай. Никуда не уноси. Ни кусочка!   
Некромант молчал, обдумывая ответ. Потом тихо попросил:  
— Я могу хотя бы осмотреть его?   
— Только здесь. И не рассказывай никому другому!   
— Я все сделаю.  
— Даже не пытайся меня обмануть, — вымолвил Мелвен не свои слова не своим голосом и  
упал на колени, резко обернулся — и, наконец узнал того, кто говорил.   
— Раньше ты так не делал, — обиделся Мелвен.   
— Прости, — прошелестел тихий смеющийся голос на грани слышимости.   
— Почему ты сам не поговоришь с ним? Долисею же просто любопытно, он не сделает ничего плохого.  
— Слишком любопытен твой некромат. Не отстанет, пока не выпытает все секреты, знаю я таких. Пусть полюбуется на скелет Агареллы и хватит с него.   
— Я не знал, что сюда нельзя… — смутился Мелвен.  
— Все ты знал. Для чего, по-твоему, это место названо могилой героя? Что бы вот такие любопытствующие не совались. Так нет же, никакого уважения к моей единственной просьбе.   
— Прости, — Мелвен понурился. Вот и Вилси расстроился, и Савдия рассердится. Но Вилси   
— Ладно уж. Пока-пока! Может быть, свидимся.  
— Как свидимся? Ты уходишь? — всполошился Мелвен. Звучало безумно, как Вилси мог куда-то уйти, он же всегда был здесь?  
Но Вилси пропал, словно и не бывало, только желтые глаза сверкнули.   
— Кто это был? — хрипловато спросил Долисей.   
Мелвен поднялся и отряхнул землю с коленей. Он не знал, как именно объяснить. Был лишь один простой и понятный ответ:  
— Это был Вилси.

* * *  
Озрик проснулся на рассвете. Хотелось уехать поскорее, чтобы не наткнуться на Ханерга, ненавидевшего ранние подъемы. Когда глава ордена Мердинар упоминал, что заспанный рыцарь — мертвый рыцарь, Озрик сразу вспоминал Ханерга. Быть может, за столько лет он избавился от этой привычки, но Озрик надеялся, что нет.   
Комната оказалась больше, чем можно было ожидать от деревенского трактира, но выглядела совсем пустой. Никаких безделушек или мусора, забытых предыдущими постояльцами, кровать, судя по отсутствию царапин на дощатом полу, не передвигали, занавески чистые. Озрик подумал, что здесь ему даже нравится.   
На стук леди Ривенна отозвалась нескоро, после десятого удара, и тут же спросонья попыталась открыть дверь. Озрик придержал ручку со своей стороны — вряд ли леди спала полностью одетой. Попросив её поторопиться, рыцарь спустился в тихий зал. Там никого не было, и Озрик заглянул на кухню, откуда тянуло запахом рыбного супа. Трактирщик навис над котлом, пристально вглядываясь в бурлящее варево, и помешивал черпаком. Крупно порубленная морковь всплывала рыжими островками. Озрик негромко кашлянул, трактирщик поднял на него немигающий взгляд, медленно кивнул и жестом велел обождать в зале. Вскоре в зал вошла Савдия и оповестила, что в такую рань из готовой еды есть только рыбный суп. И хлеба отрезать могут. Озрик неохотно согласился на суп и сказал так же собрать еды в дорогу. Разносчица кивнула и убежала на кухню.   
На улице что-то грохнуло, кто-то выругался, прозвучал топот шагов. Озрик дернулся и разозлился на себя. Ему почудилось, что это Ханерг, и он велел себе немедленно прекратить ждать его появления. «Бояться недостойно рыцаря» — вспомнился один из невыполнимых заветов Мердинара. Озрик и не боялся, всего лишь хотел избежать неприятной встречи с рыцарем ордена Кабана, представлявшим собой полный кладезь того, что Мердинар называл «недостойным поведением».   
Мои опасения оправданы, подумал Озрик. Углубившись в раздумья, он не заметил, как к столу подошла Савдия. Та положила перед ним сверток и с извинениями попросила подождать ещё немного, пока не доварится суп. Лучше не рисковать, серьезно предупредила она, сырым-то он еще гаже. Озрик удивленно посмотрел на Савдию — что за неуместные шутки?   
Недоброжелательный взгляд не смутил разносчицу, но и составить компанию Озрику она не пожелала, повела плечом и удалилась в зал.   
Как ни странно, но такое поведение показалось Озрику оскорбительным. И наводило на мысль о том, что раз навязчивая девица так легко отстала от него, стало быть, заполучила иную цель. Кто стал этой целью, догадаться было нетрудно. Рыцаря ордена Лебедя раздражала сама мысль о сравнении его и Ханерга, и то, что Озрик проиграл ему, пусть это и был лишь выбор полузнакомой разносчицы, совсем не радовало. Хотя стоило бы — легко отделался.   
Мало-помалу в зал подтягивались посетители. Большинство из них, по мнению Озрика, были либо неженатыми и потому безропотно согласными поедать рыбный суп ежедневно, либо перепившими вчера, за что их и выгнали из дома. Очевидно, единственное зареченское питейное заведение не бедствовало. Леди Ривенна до сих пор не спустилась, и Озрик вскользь удивился, чем можно заниматься столько времени, в лесу она собиралась много быстрее.   
Рыцарь осторожно принесенный суп и вынес вердикт: крутой кипяток, как и стоило ожидать, даже вкуса не разобрать толком. Остальные посетители оказались не столь привередливы. Озрик насторожился, услышав шум наверху, и невольно подумал о Ханерге. Но нет — знакомое «ой» показало, что это упала леди Ривенна. Озрик решил не терзаться ненужными сомнениями и подозвал Савдию.   
— Вам что-то ещё принести? — дружелюбно спросила она. Темные круги под глазами Савдии стали ещё одним вкладом в копилку Озриковой паранойи.   
— Я хочу знать, где сейчас рыцарь ордена Кабана.  
— А я тут причём? — удивилась Савдия. — Должно быть, спит ещё.   
Недоумение в её голосе показалось Озрику наигранным.   
— Разве не вы провожали его в комнату? — спросил рыцарь.   
— Я всего лишь указала дорогу, — отрезала Савдия. Почему-то его вопросы ей сильно не нравились, и это вызывало новые подозрения. Пока Озрик раздумывал над следующим вопросом, пытаясь придумать наименее заинтересованно звучащий вариант, разносчица уже убежала к другому столу.   
Озрик терпеливо ждал, когда она освободится. «Раз начал путь, то иди до конца» — снова вспомнились слова Мердинара.   
Рыцарь опять позвал Савдию. Она неохотно обернулась и поискала взглядом других разносчиц, явно рассчитывая послать их вместо себя. Дабы не дать ей увильнуть, Озрик окликнул её ещё раз, но уже по имени.   
— Что-то ещё? — кратко спросила она.  
— Да. Так вот о Ханерге…  
— … Я ничего не знаю, — перебила Савдия.   
— А о Вилси? — решил зайти с другой стороны Озрик.  
— Так называется лес, — напевно произнесла разносчица, — а кто или что такое Вилси, я знать не знаю.   
— И где Ханерг?  
— В комнате! — Савдия уперла руку в бок. — Раз вы им так интересуетесь, могу проводить! Посмотрим, что он сам скажет про ваш интерес!  
— Я не интересуюсь! — Озрик тоже повысил голос.  
— Тогда зачем меня расспрашиваете? — невинно улыбнулась Савдия и быстро скрылась на кухне.  
Озрик с досады съел остывший суп, невзирая на покрывавшую его жирную пленку, скучающе посмотрел на сидящего за ближайшим столом крестьянина и столкнулся с таким же неприязненно-настороженным взглядом. Это из-за разносчицы, что ли, подумал Озрик, если хотел помочь ей — то и вмешался бы. Он окончательно уверился, что дело нечисто, и Ханерг, Вилси, и Зареченье как-то взаимосвязаны. Наверное, Ханерг хочет убить Вилси, и поэтому разносчица его покрывает, решил Озрик. Иначе, почему никто, кроме неё, даже близко не подходил ни к Озрику, ни к рыцарю ордена Кабана? В других трактирах, люди ведут себя куда любопытней. Особенно если узнавали в нем рыцаря ордена Лебедя, тогда затаенных насмешек и глупых вопросов было не избежать.   
Озрик успел хорошенько обдумать новую теорию, пока дожидался Савдию. Другие разносчицы, когда он снова окликнул, проводили её смешками, среди которых слышалось «поклонник, что ли?», но Савдия угрожающе обернулась и с намеком махнула на них поцарапанным подносом. Девушки примолкли и разбежались кто на кухню, кто вглубь зала.   
— А теперь что? Опять про Ханерга спрашивать будете? — недовольно спросила разносчица. Озрик разозлился. Почему Савдия не может просто объяснить, что за дела у неё с Ханергом? Что за секреты он мог доверить ей?  
— Вы ведете себя возмутительно хамски, — высказал Озрик, — хотя, чего ещё ожидать от трактирной девки.  
Савдия покраснела, прикусила губу и снова открыла рот, не находя слов. Потом широко и радостно улыбнулась, поставила поднос с чужим заказом на стол, аккуратно ухватила тарелку за края и одним движением вылила воняющую рыбой жижу на голову Озрика.   
Зря шлем не надел, растерянно подумал он.   
— За счет заведения, платить за добавку не надо, — объявила Савдия и удалилась, ровно держа спину.

* * *  
Савдия вбежала в кухню, жаркую словно баня, и заскрежетала зубами от досады. Слова Озрика застряли в голове и никак не исчезали, всплывая снова и снова. Как он посмел? Как мог так её обозвать? И в отместку она смогла лишь вылить на тупую рыцарскую голову рыбный суп! Я такая беспомощная, зло подумала Савдия, но что мне ещё остается делать? Безумные затеи пронеслись у неё перед глазами: можно попросить Долисея проклясть и рыцаря, и Ривенну! Или найти Руствеля, раз уж он так хотел похитить Ривенну, то-то рыцарю достанется! В конце концов, соврать, что дорожные припасы испорчены и отдать взамен другие, с отравой!   
Вот только зачем?   
Савдия глухо рассмеялась. Что бы она ни сделала, это ничего ей не даст, только на Зареченье навлечет беду. Радость от мести будет слишком короткой. Так зачем? Она с ужасом осознала, что слова рыцаря были правдивы. Какой увидел, такой и назвал. Пускай он ничего знал, не понял, почему она так себя вела, зачем ей это было нужно — не важно. Правда оглушила Савдию.   
«Трактирная девка — и это все? Вот это я? А остальные тоже так думают? И Мелвен тоже?»  
И некому было ей помочь, защитить от грубых слов рыцаря. Отец «верит в неё», Мелвена самого защищать надо. С Долисеем можно договориться, но излишним благородством он не страдает. Савдии вспомнила расплывчатый образ желанного мужа. Того, кто избавит её ото всех проблем, тяжелой работы в трактире, тревог о братике. И воображаемый супруг растаял, словно навязчивый утренний сон. Слишком многим придется заплатить за такую заботу, больше, чем она может отдать. А если послушно примет все условия и сдастся — что от неё останется?  
«Только незавидное звание трактирной девки».  
Нет-нет-нет, ни за что.   
Савдия открыла глаза и уперлась взглядом в котел с рыбным супом. Пар поднимался высоко к потолку и таял. Савдия чихнула от резкого, хоть и привычного запаха, и словно впервые увидела зал сквозь приоткрытую дверь. Вечный рыбный суп. Столы, тесно поставленные, еле пролезешь с оттягивающим руки подносом. Грубо вылепленные глиняные кружки. И люди с унылыми лицами внутри, что приходят в трактир, лишь следуя давней привычке и жажде выпивки.   
Савдия расхохоталась, ударилась затылком о полку и на неё посыпались кружки. Она пнула их, ушибив ногу, и четыре кружки отлетели к стене и раскололись. Савдия подпрыгнула на одной ноге и побежала в свою комнату, на чердак.   
Разбросанные по комнате тряпичные куклы с намалеванными лицами смотрели на неё. У одних черты прорисованы неумелой детской рукой, у других изящнее и четче — мамины. Цветастые юбки разложены по кровати, накрытой лоскутным одеялом, блузки, собственноручно пошитые, развешаны в скрипучем шкафу. Савдия вынула из-под кровати швейный ящик и вытащила острые ножницы. Сорвала одеяло и подтянула поближе матрас, примерилась, ощупала. И резким движением распорола, достав из вылезающей, как кишки, ваты, старинную шкатулку, обитую железом. Савдия обмотала её шалью, засунула под мышку и выбежала из комнаты, наспех захлопнув дверь.  
Отец сидел в подвале и пересчитывал бочонки соленой рыбы, обстоятельно проверяя каждую крышку, каждый обруч, вдруг где подтекает. Савдия опустила шкатулку на бочонок, едва не прищемив отцу пальцы. Он молча поднял глаза.   
— Мы сделаем в трактире перестановку. Начнем сегодня же! Сама закажу у гончара новые кружки. А прежние я уже разбила, — Савдия махнула рукой.  
— На какие деньги? — бесстрастно изрек отец.   
Савдия сдернула шаль со шкатулки и открыла её. Блеснули серебряные монеты, истертые до гладкости, и золотые — совсем новые. Этими платил Долисей.  
— Вот моё приданое. Им-то и воспользуюсь.   
— Ты правда этого хочешь?  
— Я это сделаю.   
Выходя из подвала, Савдия увидела уходящих Озрика и Ривенну. Они шли к воротам, и Ранвистонская леди тянулась за рыцарем, как привязанная. Савдия смотрела вслед, пока они не исчезли из виду.   
* * *  
Остатки еды, прихваченные с собой, когда они вышли из логова Грайзаниса, закончились ещё вчера. Руствеля разбудил голод. В углу амбара, обшаренного им в поисках съестного, нашлась только сумка из потертой холстины, забытая Крайдином. Сам друг так и не пришел. Руствель всю ночь то и дело просыпался, едва успев прикрыть глаза, и дожидался его появления. Он злился и на него, и на себя, и вконец запутался. Но есть все равно хотелось. Подумалось, что стоит попытать счастья у Савдии, вот только после вчерашнего просить у неё ещё что-то казалось унизительным. Мысль о воровстве промелькнула в сознании и была стремительно выгнана прочь. Руствель взвыл и заметался по амбару. В голове вертелась куча мыслей, он силился её разгрести и остановиться на чем-то одном. Хотелось рассказать обо всем Крайдину, да только его рядом не было. Руствель упрямо сосредоточился на урчащем желудке, и двинулся к трактиру. Он не переставал думать о Крайдине и Грызьке, но так и не нашел ответа.   
Идти прямо по улице было безрассудно, и он снова пробирался тайком, благо, не позабыл выученные в детских играх умение хитро петлять по дворам, оставаясь никем не замеченным. А может, прежде замечали, просто не обращали внимания? Руствель отмахнулся от досадной мысли и спрятался за высоким забором Мидны, лучшей рыбачки Зареченья. Выглянул из-за резного заборного столба и покрался дальше, завернул за дом деда Вильды, на редкость противного старика, но очень бережливого. Половина Зареченья ходила у него в должниках, и уважительно здоровалась, едва завидев ковыляющую фигуру. Руствель почему-то ему нравился, и старик порою теребил его по взъерошенным лохмам и звал «пронырой», с тех пор, как застукал со своим кошельком. Хотя кошелек все равно отобрали дюжие Вильдины племянники.  
До трактира оставалось пройти всего два двора, когда Руствель услышал возмущенные вопли. Прислушался, но голос был незнакомый, низкий, и гулкий. Как назло, поблизости не нашлось укрытия, и Руствель спешно скрючился, боком вжимаясь в стену. В голову уперся гвоздь, и он тихонько сдвинулся ниже и шагнул вперед,  
Осторожно высунул голову из-за угла. Перед трактиром стоял незнакомый человек.   
Высоченный, выше даже Крайдина, и вдвое шире самого Руствеля. Острижен очень коротко, и лицо выбрито, а щетина не скрывала квадратный выступающий подбородок. Рубашка слишком тесная, а может, нарочно подобранная, чтобы прихвастнуть выступающими мышцами. Руствелю незнакомец сразу не понравился.   
— Где вчерашняя девка!? Та, что наливала! Тащите её сюда! — кричал он.   
Ответа он не получил. Руствель заметил среди людей во дворе трактира своего отца. Тот перешептывался о чем-то с Мидной, хмуро косясь на крикуна. И не только они — даже Вильда с дубовым посохом в дрожащих руках не сходил с дороги. Незнакомец не соизволил обратить внимание на тяжелые взгляды и зловещий настрой.   
— Отвечайте! — снова заорал он. Руствель поморщился, не отводя заинтересованного взгляда от чудного зрелища. Так и Вилси докричаться можно  
Трактирщик вышел вперед. На лице, снулом и невыразительном, не было и тени страха. А крикун угрожающе повернулся к нему.   
— И где? — спросил он обманчиво мягко.   
Трактирщик заговорил — медленно и неразборчиво.  
— Не орите так, лошади пугаются.   
— А ты только за лошадей боишься!? Ступай и приведи девку!  
Еле слышный гул усилился. Зареченцы придвинулись ближе.   
— Меня потерял, рыцарь Ханерг? — раздался звонкий голос.   
Крикун повернулся всем телом. Савдия подошла со стороны леса, никем не замеченная. Даже Руствель не знал, как долго она там стоит. Его озарила догадка — Ханерг! Это же он, тот самый рыцарь, что хочет убить Грызьку и Вилси!   
— Чего ты мне подлила? — мрачно спросил рыцарь. — Голова трещит.   
— Верно, славный рыцарь здоровьем слаб. Не я в том не виновата, — Савдия склонила голову к плечу и улыбнулась.   
— Я-то слаб? Хочешь проверить?  
— Что вы, что вы, куда уж мне. Голова болит, говорите? Ах, точно! Я случайно налила вам перебродившее пиво, простите глупую. Бочонки попутала.  
Савдия подошла к нему, напружинившись, как крыса перед кошкой. Трактирщик протянул руку, пытаясь удержать её за локоть, но убрал, не дотронувшись. Савдия стояла, и за её спиной сгрудились зареченцы. Руствель задержал дыхание: её же сейчас …   
Ханерг немигающим взглядом смотрел на неё. Савдия стиснула пальцами края накинутой на плечи шали, и ткань, казалось, вот-вот затрещит. Подняла голову, чтобы хоть взглядом быть наравне с огромным рыцарем. Никто не произнес ни слова. Оцепенение охватило всех, и Руствеля, и рыбачку Мидну, которая не убирала руки с боевого ножа.   
— Тащи лекарство, — рыкнул Ханерг, — и чтоб не шумели!   
Он развернулся, и, пошатываясь, прогрохотал в трактир.  
— Сейчас-сейчас, — кивнула Савдия, и край шали выскользнул из пальцев, повис на плече.  
Руствель вжался в стену, пораженный увиденным. Он встряхнул головой, забрался до заднего двора, откуда вчера так спешно драпал со ставней, и забился в поленницу, выдвинув пахнущие свежей древесиной бруски вперед. Он слышал, как Савдия говорит с рыцарем, убеждает, что лекарство вовсе не горькое, а очень даже вкусное. Как гремят котлы на кухне, и аппетитный запах рыбного супа разливается на всю улицу.   
Пожалуй, Руствелю нравилось здесь, но эта жизнь была чужой.   
Возвращаться обратно в логово с пустыми руками было обидно, но Руствель нехотя признал, что затея с драконом и леди не удалась. И теперь из-за болтливости Ривенны Грызьке угрожал рыцарь Ханерг, и он никак не мог придумать, как его остановить. Они с Крайдином предыдущего рыцаря так и не одолели. А что делать с этим, который выглядит куда грознее? Пока он мается от головной боли, спасибо Савдии, но это же ненадолго!   
Руствель знал лес Вилси лучше всех в Зареченье, никто другой, даже Савдия, так часто по нему не шастал. Может, Вилси и покровитель деревни, но лучше лишний раз на него не натыкаться, особенно Руствелю. Хоть Вилси и говорил, что не станет мстить, Руствель ему не верил. Уже год прошел с того дня, как он нашел драконье яйцо, но Руствель все еще опасался.  
Он тогда разбирал печку. Старая, поставленная ещё прапрадедом, она стала чадить, и основательно закоптилась, но вместо того, чтобы договориться с мастером на все руки Зарбой, отец решил заняться всем самолично, «ибо так дешевле». А сам несколько кирпичей спустя пошел кроить заказанные трактирщиком фартуки и велел Руствелю доделать, раз уж шить правильно он так и не наловчился. Руствель сломал шесть ногтей с непривычки, весь измазался копотью и кирпичной крошкой. Злой и усталый, он вырвал ещё один кирпич, и увидел странный овальный камень. Темно-серый, с зеленоватым отливом, и совсем не похожий на что-то, чему положено находиться в печке. Но это была самая удивительная вещь, которую Руствель видел за свои семнадцать лет жизни. Он позабыл про печку и убежал к лесному ручью, чтобы хорошенько отмыть и рассмотреть свою находку.   
Руствель скреб круглый булыжник удобным плоским кремнем, найденным на дне ручья, и узорчатые разводы на нем проступали все четче. Отчистив грязь, он увидел, что каменюка в точности повторяет форму гусиного яйца, только крупнее. И камень был теплым, хотя вода в ручье была ледяной.   
— Отдай сейчас же! — Руствель повернулся в сторону голоса, но никого не увидел. Пожав плечами, он продолжил свое дело.   
— С тобой говорю, ворюга! — голос сорвался на возмущенное шипение.   
По спине Руствеля пробежали мурашки.   
— А, проняло? — голос откровенно издевался.   
Стало страшно. Лес, прежде казавшийся Руствелю самым безопасным местом, превратился в ловушку. Даже деревья, безмятежно шелестевшие ветвями, будто хищно потянулись к нему, а трава оплела ноги. Он почувствовал себя загнанным зайцем и дико заорал, крепко обхватив камень руками. По содранным пальцам стекала кровь и вода из ручья. Наваждение ослабло, и Руствель просипел:  
— Я ничего не крал.   
— Ну не ты, — охотно согласился голос, — это твой отец был? Или дед? Мне как-то без разницы. Отдай мне драконье яйцо!   
— Так это… — Руствель задохнулся, не находя слов. Чудная каменюка — яйцо дракона!?  
Он так и не увидел обладателя давящего голоса, но почувствовал, как кто-то тянет камень у него из рук.   
— Не отдам...   
— Зачем оно тебе? — насмешливо откликнулся голос. — Хочешь продать, как и тот вор?   
— Нет, — твердо ответил Руствель, — я выращу дракона!  
— Э?  
Хватка разжалась, и яйцо упало в ручей. Руствель спешно ухватил его, но собеседник не стал снова пытаться отобрать. Руствелю почудилось странное биение внутри камня, словно урчание кошки.   
— Как это? — поразился голос. — Что с ним?  
— Что? — хрипло переспросил Руствель.   
— Живое! Где ты его нашел? Отвечай!   
Руствеля словно в голову ударили, и он невольно ответил:  
— В печке было…  
— А, вот почему… Ему немедленно нужен огонь! Так, человек, тащи его в кузницу! Сейчас же!   
Руствеля подбросило на ноги, и уже бросаясь исполнять приказ, он дерзко выкрикнул, наконец-то угадав своего соперника:  
— Все равно не отдам! Понял, Вилси?  
— Хочешь вырастить — попробуй! Сам еще ко мне прибежишь! — голос Вилси просвистел в ушах Руствеля вместе с ветром. Позже Руствель пытался вспомнить, как же звучал голос Вилси, но не смог понять даже, мужской он был или женский.  
Он побежал не в ту сторону, и вместо Зареченья приближался к Ранвистону. Сделал ли это Вилси нарочно, или же Руствель сам перепутал направление, он не знал. Но приказ покровителя Зареченья подгонял: быстрее, быстрее!   
Он повернул по тропе и со всего маху врезался в кого-то. С грохотом что-то упало на землю, а Руствель еле удержал в руках камень. Этот кто-то ухватил его за плечи и решительно сдвинул с дороги, потом подобрал корявые железные челюсти.   
— Ты кто? — ошарашенно спросил Руствель. Ноги дрожали, приказ Вилси гнал его.   
— Я кузнец, — коротко ответили ему. Незнакомый парень, на вид чуть старше Руствеля, хладнокровно обошел его и двинулся дальше по тропе, заходя глубже в лес. Руствель опять перегородил ему путь:  
— Отлично! — решительно заявил он. — Это, — он поднял камень и вытянул руки, — драконье яйцо! И его немедленно нужно отогреть!   
Парень молчал. Руствель забеспокоился: вдруг он принял его за сумасшедшего? А как ещё он мог объяснить, он же не Вилси!  
— Ладно, идем в кузницу, — внезапно согласился парень, будто и правда поверил.   
Крайдин потом рассказывал, он тогда ещё считался учеником кузнеца, но был уверен, что вскоре получит звание мастера. Он никогда не говорил, почему в их первую встречу, когда он согласился помочь, но Руствель надеялся лишь, что тот не жалеет об этом.   
* * *  
Леди Ривенна спросила, почему у Озрика мокрая голова. Он невозмутимо ответил, что неудачно умылся. Савдия не показывалась на глаза и Озрик, следуя завету Мердинара, согласно которому поднимать руку на женщину недостойно, не стал и пытаться отомстить ей. Иначе вышел бы какой-то фарс — не гоняться же с мечом за разносчицей?   
На лбу у леди Ривенны он заметил широкую красную царапину. Сегодня она снова надела прежнее платье, дочиста выстиранное и залатанное. Девушка казалась грустной, хотя причины на то Озрик не знал и знать не хотел. Совсем скоро они доберутся до Ранвистона, она вернется домой, а он — обратно в штаб-квартиру ордена Лебедя, читать слепнущему с годами Мердинару его кодекс и ждать глупых прошений о глупых подвигах. А в камине будет трещать огонь. Ничего не изменится, и не должно меняться.   
Озрик уложил сверток с провизией в сумку, даже не проверив, что там, и пошел лошадь. Ривенна безмолвной тенью следовала за ним. Они вышли из Зареченья тихо, провожаемые только взглядами встречных жителей. У ворот, глубоко врытых в землю, стоял высокий молодой парень и внимательно осматривал тяжелые проржавевшие петли, и скреб их пальцем. На его руках виднелись старые ожоги.   
— Я его знаю, — подала голос леди Ривенна, — это ученик нашего дядюшки Жадвы.   
— А, вашего кузнеца, — Озрик вспомнил того, кто настаивал на спасении леди почище родного отца. — И что он тогда здесь делает?  
— Не знаю. Он почти год не показывался в кузне. Дядюшка Жадва очень расстраивался.   
— Смотрю, вы с ним хорошо общаетесь. Неожиданно для дочери лорда.   
— У него золотые руки. А я часто ломала перила. И крышки сундуков. И ставни, — печально произнесла Ривенна.   
— Ставни? Так это вы отломили ставню в трактире? А говорили — она сама отвалилась.   
— Да, я, — ответила леди, чуть помедлив.   
Спина бывшего ученика кузнеца вздрогнула.   
— Порядочные люди не подслушивают, — назидательно произнес Озрик.   
Только возле моста он вспомнил, что совсем позабыл купить в Зареченье новое седло.   
— Мы совсем близко к Ранвистону, — сказала леди Ривенна.  
— Я знаю, — сухо ответил Озрик, — но не обольщайтесь: пешком, да с нашей скоростью ходьбы до ночи идти будем.   
Не слишком-то леди обрадовалась, подумал он.  
Ривенна шла, опустив голову. Должно быть, со стороны они выглядели удручающе. Озрик осознал, что со всей этой суетой в Зареченье совсем позабыл про дракона. Даже не спросил у разносчицы, слышала ли та про него. Хотя она запросто могла соврать.   
К Русалочьему мосту вела полузаросшая, еле заметная тропа. Сразу чувствовалось, что ходили по ней нечасто. В прошлый раз Озрик переходил через реку в другом месте, через брод, и не знал, насколько надежен заброшенный мост. Лишь бы лошадь сумела перебраться.   
— А что вы будете делать потом?   
— Когда — потом? — педантично уточнил рыцарь.   
— Когда расстанетесь со мной.   
— Не говорите так, леди, — нахмурился Озрик. По его мнению, слова леди звучали слишком лично.  
— Вернетесь в свой орден? А чем вы там занимаетесь? Помогаете людям? — она не унималась и с непонятным отчаянием пыталась вырвать из него ответы.   
— Многими важными делами, — уклончиво сказал Озрик.   
— Вот как… — леди понурилась. Несколько минут они шли тихо, лишь лошадь тянулась к цветам, в изобилии растущим вокруг. Озрик не подгонял её. Вестница Победы остановилась, ухватила целый пучок, почти букет, и сжевала. Ромашковые белые лепестки сыпались вниз. Леди Ривенна безучастно посмотрела на них.   
— А что будет, если вы не вернетесь?   
— Что значит — не вернусь? — рассеянно спросил Озрик.  
— В свой орден. Орден Лебедя.   
— Это величайший позор, леди Ривенна. Дезертирство недопустимо для настоящего рыцаря.   
— Вас накажут? — осторожно уточнила она.  
— Высшая мера наказания — это терзания собственной совести, нещадно глодающей душу, — сказал Озрик. — Пятьдесят первый пункт кодекса Мердинара.   
— Должно быть, это ужасно.   
— Не имел удовольствия проверить.  
— Вас никогда не терзала совесть? За что-то сделанное… или не сделанное.   
— Нет, — отчеканил Озрик.   
— Тогда вам очень повезло, — горько улыбнулась леди Ривенна.


	5. Chapter 5

За последний год Савдия уже успела привыкнуть к тому, что Мелвен ночами пропадает в доме некроманта. Но обычно ему хватало совести прийти к утру, показаться сестре, и идти выводить вредных коз. Но не сегодня. Савдия сразу от гончара, старательно пытавшего завысить цену за работу, побежала в козий сарай. Посмотрела в их недовольные морды, глубоко оскорбленные тем, что про них позабыли, и поняла — Мелвен сегодня не появлялся. Савдия печально вдохнула, отгоняя дурные мысли, и вернулась в трактир, где отловила удачно попавшегося бездельника, оказавшегося одним из многочисленных детей Мидны и, подкупив бесплатным пивом, выгнала на растерзание козам вместо Мелвена. Сама же отправилась в дом некроманта, заранее злясь на Долисея, не уследившего за её растяпистым братом.   
Как-то очень быстро, не успела Савдия и глазом моргнуть, её положение в трактире изменилось, и даже другие разносчицы, прежде не сдерживавшие ехидные подначки на её счет и получавшие достойные ответные уколы, стали вести себя намного сдержанней. Сегодня, когда она утром вошла на кухню и привычно потянулась к переднику разносчицы, отец коротко мотнул головой, запрещая. Савдия поморгала и, не дождавшись более ясных указаний, уточнила:  
— Ты чего это?   
— Ты вчера наметила себе дела, забыла? Ими и занимайся.   
— Ну ладно, — Савдия повесила передник на гвоздь и вышла из душной кухни, напоследок покосившись на отца, вдумчиво рассматривающего содержимое котла. Вместо рыбного супа, запах которого ежедневно разносился по всей округе, сколько она себя помнила, он готовил борщ. Она давно просила его готовить надоевшее варево хотя бы через день.   
Савдия подумала, что это ей даже нравится.   
Дверь в доме некроманта оказалась открыта, что само по себе было очень подозрительно, и звуков лютни не слышно. Савдия осторожно просунула голову в дверной проем, борясь с дурным предчувствием.   
На столе гостиной красовались покосившиеся стопки книг, неподалеку стоял распахнувший голодную пасть сундук, а стулья покрывали нарядные камзолы Долисея. Одни из них, зелено-желтый и неимоверно дурацкий, Савдия узнала — именно в нем Долисей впервые приехал в Зареченье.   
«Либо он опять потерял что-то зубастое, как в прошлый раз, и перерыл все вещи в доме, либо собирается сбежать, — подумала Савдия, сжимая неосмотрительно пустые кулаки, — и мне не нравятся оба варианта!»  
— Мелвен! — окликнула она ласково. Эхо затерялось в глубинах дома. — Где ты, братик?   
Савдия прошла дальше по коридору, заглядывая во все распахнутые двери. Везде — бардак и разруха, даже пауки попрятались куда-то. У двери мастерской стояла угловатая фигура в грязном плаще, и Савдия остановилась: для Долисея или Мелвена фигура была больно тоща.   
— Это ещё что? — пробормотала она, делая шаг назад. Чутье подсказывало ей: если что-то непонятное бродит по некромантскому логову, лучше перестраховаться и не подходить. Кто-то осторожно прикоснулся к её локтю. Савдия отскочила в сторону, испуганно вскрикнув.   
— Савдия? — Мелвен растерянно смотрел на неё. На фигуру в тряпье даже не смотрел и Савдию это успокоило. Братик до ужаса боялся долисеевых игрушек, а раз от этого не удирает, то оно не опасно.   
— Где ты был? — взвилась Савдия и отдернула локоть.   
— Прости, — потупился Мелвен. — Мы ходили ночью в курган, и сразу усну…  
— В курган!?   
Мелвен ойкнул и отодвинулся.   
— Братик, — проникновенно завела Савдия, — Ты уже взрослый и мне совсем не хочется драть тебя за уши. … Вру, хочется! Вилси против, ты же знаешь! Что он подумает, представить страшно!   
— Он знает. Он говорил со мной и Долисеем.   
— Он не угрожал тебе?   
— Что ты! Ты же его знаешь, он никогда не причинит нам вреда.   
— Да, я знаю. И потому не хочу его злить. Ладно, братик! Я рада, что все обошлось, а теперь ступай домой. Кстати, где этот некромант? Просто жажду с ним побеседовать.   
— Не сердись на него.   
Савдия обошла вздрагивающую фигуру в плаще, осторожно приподняла капюшон и увидела голое лицо скелета.   
— М-да, — протянула она.   
— Я назвал его Фуня! — радостно сообщил Мелвен.   
— В твоем духе. Знаешь, я хотела придумать название для трактира. Подскажешь мне?   
Мелвен задумчиво закусил губу.   
Голова Долисея из кучи свалившихся с полок фолиантов и, кашляя, он выбрался на волю. Савдия помогла ему подняться, потянув за балахон, и строго вопросила:  
— Что за сборы?   
— Я еду в Мерашту. Нужны книги по анатомии, а то те, что от бабки осталось, жуткое старье, и ещё реактивы для…  
— Мерзавец! — вскрикнула Савдия поняла, что с этими криками скоро голос себе сорвет.   
— Савдия! — Мелвен подскочил к ним и настойчиво потянул сестру за руку. — Я же просил…  
— Как ты смеешь так поступать с Мелвеном! — Савдия грубо ткнула пальцем в некроманта и повернулась к Мелвену:  
— Он же бросает тебя, уезжает! Как ты можешь быть таким спокойным?  
— Потому что я еду с ним.   
Рука Савдии, гневно указывающая на негодяя, опустилась.   
— Ты шутишь? — растерянно спросила она.   
— Нет. Ты же понимаешь, я хочу стать менестрелем, а для этого нужно ещё многому научиться. Я ведь ноты читаю плохо…  
— Я понимаю, — Савдия опустила голову, завесив лицо распущенными волосами. В глазах зарябило от мелькающей рыжины.   
— Эй, ты чего…  
— Мы вернемся, — встрял Долисей, — совсем скоро.   
— Я понимаю, — Савдия подняла голову и широко улыбнулась. — И очень за тебя рада, Мелвен.  
От улыбки у Савдии щеки заболели.  
* * *  
Под Русалочьим мостом на мутной воде плавали островки тины, кувшинки желтели в зарослях камыша, вязкий глинисто-песчаный берег хранил отпечатки чьих-то следов. Мост выглядел не слишком надежным, веревки истерлись, отсыревшие доски потрескались и раскрошились. Озрика возмутила халатность жителей Зареченья, о чем он и объявил леди Ривенне.  
— По нему давно не ходят, — рассеянно сказала она.  
— Если есть другой, то почему вы мне не сказали?  
— Нет другого моста.   
— Почему же не починят этот?  
— Нет необходимости. Зареченцы не ходят в Ранвистон, да и ранвистонцам нечего делать в Зареченье. А чужаки сюда обычно не добираются.   
Странные люди, мысленно удивился Озрик. Ближайшие соседи — и знать друг друга не хотят. Впрочем, его самого это никак не касалось. Озрик стукнул по мосту для проверки. Тот с душераздирающим треском пошатнулся, намертво обвившая мост лоза скользнула, как ворох змеиных хвостов.   
— Осторожно! — вскрикнула леди Ривенна. Озрик хмыкнул и произнес:  
— Это вам следует быть осторожнее. Прошу, идите.  
— Мне идти первой?   
— Леди Ривенна, вы легче. Вдруг мост сломается, когда я буду переводить лошадь, как вы переберетесь? Ступайте, только осторожно.   
— Здесь мне осторожничать ни к чему, — заметила леди отрешенным голосом.   
Несущая Победу презрительно фыркнула, и отступила от плеснувшей на копыта воды, едва понюхав. Вода точно для питья не годилась.  
Леди Ривенна стояла на берегу, задумавшись. С середины реки донесся тихий всплеск, словно крупная рыба нырнула.  
— Вы идете? — поторопил Озрик. Он намотал на руку повод лошади и ждал, когда леди перейдет мост.   
— Иду, иду, — она ступила на край, и мост, прогнувшись, коснулся воды. Длинный подол платья, который леди не додумалась подобрать, вымок и хлюпал, когда она шагнула дальше. Заплесневелые доски щелкнули. Леди вцепилась в веревочный поручень двумя руками и пошла дальше. С глухим треском мост начал клониться ниже.  
— Постойте! — крикнул Озрик.   
Ривенна обернулась, с еле удерживаясь прямо.  
— Вам пора бы уже определиться! — крикнула она в ответ и сделала ещё один шаг.   
Озрику показалось, что она совсем не про мост говорит. Он открыл рот, чтобы еще раз позвать леди Ривенну.   
Ещё шаг.  
Мост разлетелся, как от сильного удара снизу. Словно все это время ждал, когда по нему пройдет леди Ривенна и можно будет с чистой совестью разломаться. Озрику померещилось, что каждая дощечка, каждая веревка треснули и разорвались.   
Поплавком мелькнуло синее платье, и девушка без всплеска и брызг исчезла под мутной водой. Рыцарь рванулся вперед, содрав с руки вместе с кожей удерживающий повод, и вошел в реку.   
Там, в темной воде, захлебываясь, он искал леди Ривенну. Муть поднялась со дна и ослепила Озрика, он яростно загребал руками, пытаясь хотя бы нащупать леди, но впустую. Доспехи оковами тянули на дно. Он оттолкнулся, и увидел почти бледное человеческое лицо и длинные волосы. Пустые рыбьи глаза смотрели на трепыхания Озрика с холодным любопытством. Длинные синевато-белые руки потянулись к нему, существо выгнулось, и Озрик увидел чешуйчатый хвост, с силой баламутивший воду. Рыцарь булькнул и завертел головой, на остатках дыхания разыскивая леди Ривенну.   
Она даже не пыталась выплыть. Глаза закрыты, сама не шевелится — оглушило? Озрик подплыл к ней, и потащил за собой, крепко удерживая за предплечье. Ривенна обвисла и не двигалась. Ноги вязли в цепких водорослях, а может, это были руки?   
Озрик хлопнулся на берег из последних сил, волоча леди за собой, как мешок. Откашлялся, выплевывая горькую воду изо рта и, лежа на боку, протянул руку и убрал мокрые волосы с лица леди Ривенны. Дышит, хоть и слабо, ресницы дрогнули. Русалка на мгновение вынырнула, приоткрыла тонкогубую пасть, показав мелкие острые зубы, словно смеялась, и уплыла.   
Они ушли от реки подальше, и Озрик собрал сухие ветки, пока Ривенна дрожала, закутавшись в одеяло. Рыцарь полез сумку, чтобы достать огниво, и заметил, что кончики пальцев посинели и притом не от холода, слишком темный цвет.   
Чернила. Рыцарь понял, что совсем позабыл снять сумку с плеча, когда прыгнул в воду. С дрогнувшим сердцем он достал кодекс Мердинара и бережно раскрыл. Плотная кожаная обложка не пострадала, но страницы… Четкие строчки расплылись и побледнели. Узоры с едва угадывались, лица чудовищ и рыцарей превратились с кляксы. Озрик захлопнул книгу.   
— Я не хотела этого, — тихо сказала Ривенна. — Никто не хотел.  
Рыцарь ничего не ответил. Провел ладонью по обложке, достал узкий перочинный нож и принялся разрезать сшивающие корешок с листами крепкие нитки. Леди подошла и стала аккуратно раскладывать их на солнечных местах.   
Когда они просохли и пожухли, как осенние листья, Озрик собрал их снова, не став раскладывать страницы по порядку.   
— Идемте, леди Ривенна. — Сказал он. — Ещё успеем в Ранвистон до темноты.   
* * *  
Через брод Озрик перенес леди Ривенну на руках. Она будто закостенела всем телом и сжалась, даже не пытаясь держаться за него. Платье снова вымокло, волосы выскользнули из увитой жемчужинками сети, облепив бледное лицо, Ривенна её сняла, и на мгновение напомнила ту русалку, что таилась на дне реки. К броду шли так быстро, как не бывало с первого дня их встречи. На усталость леди не жаловалась. Размокший кодекс Мердинара явно огорчил леди Ривенну, и Озрик не хотел тревожить её понапрасну. Если хочет — пусть замыкается в себе, он же её ни словом, ни делом не упрекнул.   
Вдалеке показались башни замка Ранвистон. Облупившаяся черепица и кривизна отсюда не были видны, как и домишки полузаброшенной деревни, окружающей владения отца леди Ривенны. Озрику стало интересно, уцелели ли глубокие борозды драконьих когтей? Стоило взглянуть. Солнце клонилось к закату, резкими тенями обрамляя силуэт замка. Сейчас он казался пустынным, совсем нежилым по сравнению с Зареченьем, и хотя именно деревня за лесом Вилси закрылась от остального мира, умирал именно Ранвистон. Хотела леди Ривенна вернуться домой, или нет, ей все равно придется. У каждого своя жизнь и свой долг. Если её судьба — жить в заброшенном замке, так тому и быть.   
Они шли через скошенный луг, не перечеркнутый ни единым деревом, ни холмом. Донесся запах деревни и хлеба, от горьковатого дыма из кузницы першило в горле. Леди Ривенна неуловимо изменилась, секунду назад задумчивая и отрешенная, она спокойно вошла в покосившиеся ворота, лишь тонкие брови дрогнули.   
— Вот вы и дома, — произнес Озрик, разрушая нависшую тишину. Закатные облака темнели, приобретая глубокий серо-синий цвет.   
— Еще нет.   
Она, не замедляя шага, приближалась к дверям замка Ранвистон, потемневшим от времени, к выщербленным ступеням лестницы. Требовалась немалая сноровка, чтобы взобраться по ним. Леди Ривенна ступила на первую. Озрик остановился, не зная, что сказать. Что-то шло не так, ни прощания, ни упрека, и эта неопределенность тревожила. Вторая ступенька. Оставалось еще три. Рыцарь смотрел на прямую спину, с вымокших длинных волос стекала вода. Третья. Леди положила руку на перила. Четвертая — в замке послышался шум. Лорд увидел дочь из окна?   
Пять.   
Леди Ривенна развернулась на площадке и выговорила быстро и нервно:  
— Озрик, рыцарь ордена Лебедя! Согласны ли вы стать моим рыцарем?   
Рыцари ордена Лебедя хранили свой нерушимый завет: Верность. Своему слову, любой данной клятве, и Озрик знал, что за каждое опрометчиво брошенное слово обязан держать ответ. Но верность своему ордену и его главе — превыше всего.   
* * *  
Капкан на тропе был скрыт весьма небрежно, и Руствель слегка удивился. Он присмотрелся, обошел его кругом, стараясь не задеть, и понял, что с высоты боевого коня капкан не разглядеть, особенно в мешающем обзору шлеме.   
Крайдин поставил его. Он хочет остановить рыцаря, обрадовался Руствель. А если этого не хватит?  
Из тонкой бечевки Руствель сплел хитрую петлю и установил в нескольких шагах от капкана. Рассчитал так: когда конь попадется в капкан, рыцарь спешится и тут-то угодит в его петлю. А с хромающим конем далеко не уйдешь, значит, он будет вынужден вернуться в Зареченье. Хоть бы получилось, подумал Руствель.   
Лес Вилси не выглядел дружелюбным местом. Руствель со встречи с Вилси перестал считать его безопасным, но сам покровитель Зареченья не преследовал его. Иногда ему чудился чей-то взгляд из густой чащи деревьев, но Руствель убеждал себя, что там никого нет.   
В конце концов, у него был дракон.   
В лесу Вилси трудно определить направление. Не раз и не два зареченцы блуждали часами, и, возвратившись, утверждали, что шли знакомой дорогой, просто почему-то она перестала вести в нужное место. Савдия говорила — Вилси так развлекается.   
— Шутник, тоже мне, — фыркнул Руствель. Сейчас он почему-то был уверен, что не заблудится.   
В лесу на краю редколесья высилось логово дракона, и Руствель, увидев его, сорвался на бег. Все ближе и ближе, и он увидел изломанные тогда Грызькой кусты шиповника, взрытую когтями землю. Ничего не изменилось, да и с чего бы? Прошло совсем немного времени, хотя Руствелю казалось иначе, будто месяц минул.   
Из тесной пещеры свисала сонная зеленая морда. Руствель подошел и присел рядом, положив ладонь на теплую чешую. Совсем скоро придется будить его и уходить, скрываясь от рыцаря Ханерга. Ему совсем не хотелось натравливать своего дракона не него. Но ещё чуть-чуть он посидит здесь, где вырос Грызька, где они его вырастили. Здесь он учился летать, охотился за мышами и щерицами, и прятался в высокой траве, выжидая и бодая Руствеля под колени.   
Руствелю стало немного грустно. Он погладил Грызьку и задумчиво спросил:  
— Ты не хочешь покидать логово?  
— Не хочет, — ответил Крайдин и вышел из пещеры. — Но в тоже время жаждет узнать что-то новое.   
Крайдин сел рядом с Руствелем, тоже положив широкую ладонь на чешую Грызьки. Дракон сонно вздохнул и пошевелился.   
— Что теперь будем делать? — просто спросил друг.   
Руствель прислушался — в лесу было тихо. Мимолетное мгновение затишья успокаивало. Впервые за последние дни он почувствовал, как сознание, встревоженное несбывшейся мечтой, прояснилось.   
— В конце концов, у нас есть дракон, — решительно произнес Руствель. — И этого не так уж и мало.   
— И?  
— Грайзанис чует золото. Значит, мы пойдем искать клад!  
Крайдин рассмеялся, и Руствель подхватил его смех.   
— Но сперва, — вздрагивающим от хохота голосом сказал Крайдин, — нам предстоит самое сложное.  
— В смысле?  
— Как разбудить Грызьку? Лично у меня ничего не вышло.   
— Попробуем ещё раз? — предложил Руствель.   
Они вскочили и принялись теребить спящего дракона. На все попытки растормошить Грызька вяло отмахивался и свалил с ног Руствеля одним движением хвоста. Будь у него одеяло, завернулся бы в него с головой.   
— Нет, ну что за ерунда? — возмутился растрепанный Руствель.   
— Тогда придется… — начал Крайдин.   
— Ага. Тебе левое, мне правое.   
Они потянули дракона за прижатые уши и одновременно выкрикнули:  
— Подъем!  
Грызька рванулся, и они полетели кубарем из пещеры. Желтые глаза дракона сузились и Грызька сладко зевнул.  
— Давай, Грызька. Собирать тебе нечего, да и нам тоже. Тогда сразу — полетели?  
Крайдин ухватил дракона за шею, Руствель крепко вцепился в него. Грайзанис еще маленький и далеко с грузом не долетит, но пока достаточно и так.   
Дракон взмахнул крыльями и поднялся над лесом. Руствель повернул голову и посмотрел вниз. Вот и Зареченье, трактир и новая мельница на реке. Показалась башня Ранвистона с трепещущим на ветру флагом, вывешенным, словно сегодня был какой-то праздник. Грайзанис поднялся выше, и усиливающийся ветер ознобом прошел по коже.   
Они взлетали все выше и дальше, пока замок Ранвистон не исчез из виду.   
* * *  
Ханерг ехал по лесу Вилси. Шел второй час поисков логова чудовища Вилси, логово никак не находилось. Ханерг и раньше сталкивался с подобным. Иногда чудовище оказывалось слишком хитро и умело заметало следы, иногда местные жители помогали ему. Судя по всему, Вилси сочетал в себе оба качества. И поэтому лорд Эрдана жаждал заполучить его голову. То, что доподлинно неизвестно, как выглядит эта самая голова и будет ли она хорошо смотреться в трофейном зале лорда, его совсем не смущало. Избалованный сынок лорда Эрдана тоже возжелал основать свою коллекцию и перед отъездом выдал Ханергу кошелек, запутанно попросив «сделать что-нибудь». Ханерг в наглую взял задаток у обоих и пообещал доставить пресловутую голову.   
Оплаченная голова вместе с чудовищем гуляла по лесу и, похоже, нападать на Ханерга совсем не собиралась. Логово дракона пустовало, и рыцарь лишился возможного дара сын лорду Эрдана, который стал бы неплохим вложением на будущее. Досадно, но гоняться за улетевшим драконом Ханерг не собирался, и сосредоточился на охоте за Вилси, чудовищем, пользующимся защитой всей деревни Зареченье, даже разносчицы из трактира. И чем он их так приворожил? В любом случае, рассчитывать на помощь с их стороны не приходилось, так что и внешность, и умения Вилси остались тайной.   
Конь по кличке Таран перебирал могучими копытами без устали. Ханерг осматривался, запоминая приметные места. Вон поваленная сосна, причудливо расщепленная натрое, вон заброшенная лисья нора. Было слишком тихо, все птицы молчали, и лишь шелест листвы сопровождал Ханерга. Он двигался проторенными тропами, избегая заезжать в чащу. Таран там не проберется, да и без проводника слишком опасно. Пока он поищет что-то, что даст подсказку — а там посмотрим. Слухи поведали о заблудившихся странниках, пытавшихся перебраться через лес. Ханерг не видел ничего опасного, да и Озрик, похоже, прошел без затруднений, и попросту сбежал из трактира, когда Ханерг хотел с ним поговорить. Вполне в его духе, хоть и не соответствует вычурным девизам ордена Лебедя. Как бельмо на глазу. Озрик сопровождал дочь местного нищего лорда, быть может, поэтому чудовище его не тронуло? Но связь Ранвистона и Вилси так же ничем не объяснялась, да и была ли она? Неведение раздражало. Опаснее ли деревенское чудовище, чем убитые Ханергом шиххи, чьи оскаленные головы в изобилии украшали стены охотничьего зала лорда Эрдана?  
Ханерг проехал мимо расщепленной сосны и придержал рвущегося коня. Птицы по-прежнему молчали. Рыцарь прислушался: неподалеку тек ручей. Направив коня, Ханерг двинулся вперед.   
Тропа заворачивала, обходя деревья. Поворот за поворотом, но ручей не появился, звук текущей воды на грани слуха не усиливался, куда бы Ханерг не ехал.   
Стоило взять с собой оруженосца — Арга сметливый парень, и имел все задатки рыцаря, способного через пару лет вступить в орден Кабана, да только завел дурную привычку доносить на Ханерга то лорду, то магистру. Пришлось выпороть его как следует, и оставить отлеживаться в замке Эрдана. С него сталось бы полезть разбираться, какая голова Вилси кому причитается. Теперь умнее будет. Ханерг и сам был оруженосцем десять лет назад и накрепко утвердил в мыслях: что бы ни творил рыцарь, которому служишь, лучше в его дела не лезть. Начиная от игральных долгов и афер с подложными подвигами, на все вопросы в духе «А не расскажешь ли…» надо отвечать тупым «Не-а». И точно так же на попытки рыцаря впутать его в неприятности притворятся непонятливым крестьянином. Отличный способ, им только больно честный Озрик не пользовался.   
Таран наступил тяжелым копытом на заброшенную лисью нору и проломил её, едва не застряв. Дернулся и выбрался из нечаянной ловушки, лязгнув доспехами Ханерга. Он осмотрелся, нет ли поблизости ещё подлянок. Бревно, расщепленное неведомым ударом натрое, перегородило ему путь.   
Охота становится веселее, ухмыльнулся Ханерг.  
— Покажись! — крикнул он во всю глотку. Словно отвечая, птицы запели, да все разом, даже воронье карканье слышалось среди безумного птичьего хора. Вилси не отозвался. В журчанье ручья словно вплелся новый голос, неуловимый смешок. Ханерг отпустил удила и потянулся за мечом. И пошатнулся — Таран закрыл глаза и клонился на бок, всхрапывая. Первой мыслью было — трактирная девка и его отравила? — но секунду спустя он понял, что конь попросту засыпает. Он спешно соскочил с широкой спины, отскакивая от падающего Тарана. Меч приятной тяжестью лег в руку.   
Может, Вилси не чудовище, а ведьма? Кто ещё мог усыпить коня, но почему тогда Ханерг не засыпает? Чего ему нужно?   
Вот именно — причина. Он хочет спастись или убить Ханерга? Или развлекается? Тогда он глупее, чем думал Ханерг. И его голова славно впишется в коллекцию лорда Эрдана. Ханерг отошел от Тарана, чтобы не споткнуться в предстоящем бою. В голове колотился молоточек, словно яд трактирной девки снова начал действовать.   
— Настоящий рыцарь, — насмешливо произнес Ханерг, — сражается даже с похмельем. Так что, чудовище, хватит прятаться! Это тебя не спасет!  
Птицы мерзко орали, сверху посыпались перья. Шум ручья усилился и Ханерг невольно завертел головой: судя по звуку, надвигалось целое половодье. Воистину, Вилси оказался коварным чудовищем. Он голову дурманил.   
Ни слуху, ни зрению нельзя было доверять. Ханерг закрыл глаза и рубанул наугад, рассекая воздух. Наваждение усилилось, и ветка, хлестнувшая по доспеху, показалась ему когтистой лапой.   
«Страшно?»   
«Тебе страшно?»  
«Просто сделай, что я хочу, и все прекратится».  
Чужие мысли лезли в голову тихим отголоском. Ханерг грубо рассмеялся.   
— Размечтался!  
«Жаль»  
Он знал предел своей выносливости. Пока Вилси играется, но когда он решит, что с ним уже покончено и подойдет — тут Ханерг его и ударит.   
Но сколько можно кружить по лесу с закрытыми глазами? Нет, он не боится, так пусть и чудовище знает это. Ханерг открыл глаза и увидел его.   
На расщепленном бревне стояло хрупкое существо. Ростом и фигурой с человеческого подростка, но лицо и особенно глаза его были отнюдь не детскими. Пепельно-русые волосы разметались по плечам, но их лохматость не скрывала длинных заостренных ушей. Острое лисье лицо усыпали светлые веснушки. Вытянутые к вискам глаза хитро смотрели на Ханерга.   
— Попался, — лукаво улыбнулся Вилси, наклонив голову к плечу.   
Ханерг очнулся от наваждения. Как бы оно не выглядело, чудовище есть чудовище! Но тело не шевелилось, меч, накрепко ухваченный в ладонях, указывал на Вилси, а ногами словно одеревенели и не двигались, словно судорогой свело.  
Вилси спрыгнул с бревна и подошел к застывшему Ханергу. Протянул тонкую ладонь и с любопытством тронул острие меча. Чтобы дотянуться, ему пришлось высоко вытянуть руку.   
— Ух ты, — фыркнул он, — и этим ты хотел меня убить?  
— Этим и убью, — прорычал Ханерг.   
— Склонись.  
И Ханерг почувствовал, как против воли колени подгибаются, но меч по-прежнему оставался в руках, словно Вилси совсем не опасался и потому не заставил Ханерга отбросить его.   
Вилси ухватился тонкими пальцами за забрало тяжелого шлема и дернул на себя. Ханерг возмущенно хрипнул, когда ремни сдавили шею.  
— Не так? — удивился Вилси. — Придумают же, поди сними.  
С четвертой попытки он отцепил забрало, приподнял, и пристально глянул на открывшееся лицо Ханерга. В желтых глазах с зелеными крапинками не виднелось угрозы — но, похоже, происходящее и вовсе превосходило все, что Ханерг мог вообразить. Лучистый взгляд давил и Ханерг хищно подумал, что эта голова с глазами замечательно бы смотрелась на стене.  
— Ты слишком сильно сопротивляешься, — засмеялся Вилси и передразнил: — Это тебя не спасет.  
Он легко хлопнул ладонями по шлему и Ханерг, застывший в неудобной позе — стоя на коленях с вытянутым вперед мечом, пошатнулся и едва не повалился на землю. Хлопок пришелся в точности по ушам.   
— Так-то лучше, — улыбнулся Вилси и приказал:  
— Ты отведешь меня в Вельрингские горы.


	6. Chapter 6

  
II

Часть вторая

Помни о русалках

6

Теперь Савдия следила за трактиром. Мелвен в шутку предложил назвать его «Рыцарь», но Савдия возмущенно отказалась — вот еще не хватало. Называть именем «Вилси» при существующем лесе Вилси было слишком запутано. Так братик, увлеченный мыслями о поездке в Мерашту, ничего толком и не придумал. А потом уехал.

На прощание Савдия поругалась с Долисеем, благодаря которому Мелвену и пришла в голову эта дикая затея, но напоследок тихо сказала: «Позаботься о нем», и крепко, до синяка на тонкой некромантской коже, стиснула его плечо.

Дел у Савдии теперь хватало. Отец с великой охотой скинул на неё свои обязанности трактирщика и с раннего утра не вылезал с кухни, упоенно грохоча половником о котел. Прежде ей казалось, что просто наблюдать за тем, как все делается — невелика трудность, но выяснилось, что нужно не только следить. Савдия знала всех в Зареченье, и была наивно уверена в том, что обмануть её никто не попытается, да и с чужой халатностью сталкиваться пока не приходилось. А выяснилось, что не проследишь за доставкой рыбы, то та же Мидна без зазрения совести подсунет мелочевку, упустишь выбор мяса — останутся одни обрезки на костях и потроха. В Зареченье вообще деньгами пользовались редко, и обмен стал самым используемым способом платы. Отполированные веками использования монеты традиционно скапливались у вреднющего старика Вильды. Только Вильда и отец пользовались деньгами для платы, причем если отцу было просто несподручно принимать оплатой за заказ мешок картофеля, то Вильде они нравились по неясной Савдии причине. Сорока, а не ростовщик.

«Защитники, ага, — думала иногда Савдия, — согласны, и то на словах, помочь разобраться с заезжим рыцарем, а сделать скидку в голову не придет. Хотя, чего ещё ожидать от зареченцев». Конюх, он же плотник, он же мужик по кличке «поди сюда!» норовил сбежать и клялся, что скоро найдет себе работу поприличней. Какую именно работу он считал выгодней той, на которой полдня дрых, полдня шатался неизвестно где, угадать было сложно. Чинить мебель требуется не каждый день, все-таки трактир не замок Ранвистон, слухов о котором Савдия не получала уже неделю. Раньше всезнающий Вилси рассказывал ей о занятных случаях, вроде очередного падения Ривенны с лестницы. Правда, это казалось смешным только первые раза три, потом надоело. Но Вилси ушел.

Как и Мелвен.

В последний раз Вилси позвал её в своей обычной манере голосом в голове и рассказал о своем уходе, да так беспечно, словно это совсем ничего не меняло. Позаботься о Зареченье и о кургане, завещал он. И как же его беречь-то? При всем желании Савдия не сможет стеречь драгоценный курган круглые сутки, она, как выяснилось, за собственным братом углядеть не в состоянии. Одна радость — Долисею скелет дракона не достался, стало быть, бегать по Зареченью не станет, как Фуня, любезно оставленный в подарок якобы для помощи. Толку с него никакого, только удирает по ночам, и не привяжешь — в лёгкую снимает привязанную руку или ногу. После целой ночи бесплодных поисков, когда лишь на рассвете она обнаружила дурацкий скелет возле обрушенного Русалочьего моста, намеревавшегося уплыть на плоту из обломков, Савдия загнала его в бочку и поставила в опустевшей комнате Мелвена. Иногда заглядывала проверить, но пока скелет успел только провертеть острым костяным пальцем дырочку в дереве.

Народу в трактире прибавилось, и она не знала, считать ли это своим заслуженным успехом, или же стоит винить рыцарей,прошедших по Зареченью, словно ураган. Теперь каждый считал своим долгом похвастаться «Да если бы он, да я б его так и эдак!» и разные варианты расправы над злосчастными рыцарями Савдия выслушивала уже седьмой вечер. Сперва это увлекало, и Савдия охотно подсказывала удачные задумки запинающимся от булькающего в животах пива рассказчикам, но потом их однообразное бахвальство начало раздражать. Она согласно улыбалась, выслушивала жалобы на жен, детей, и соседей, порой не безрезультатно — благодаря их говорливости однажды договорилась Вильдой, чей подвыпивший племянник на весь трактир принялся ругать скаредного старика. Савдия ловко вывела его из строя ударной порцией сонного отвара и в ответ удачно сговорилась с Вильдой в обмен на выведанную семейную тайну. Но второй раз этот трюк бы не сработал. А Вильда хорошенько выдрал за уши своих лоботрясов и теперь его племянники сидели трезвые и грустные, голодными взглядами пожирая чужие кружки.

— Эй, трактирщица! — пока Савдия отвлеклась, к ней подсел Норвень, младший из племянников Вильды и самых хитрый из них. — Послушай, чего расскажу!

Он взахлеб безо всякого пива поведал, что недавно видел всадника в плаще на краю леса. Будто бы тот остановился и долго-долго смотрел на деревню, словно что-то странное увидел.

— А потом он развернулся и ускакал! — завершил немудреный рассказ Норвень и выжидающе уставился на Савдию, ожидая похвалы.

— Ты ещё скажи, что это рыцарь был, — недоверчиво хмыкнула она. Словом «рыцарь» в Зареченье стали звать неприятных нежданных гостей, и Норвень рассмеялся, но Савдия говорила не о том.

— Не рыцарь, доспехов не было, да и конь не боевой, — помотал головой Норвень.

— Ну, нет, так нет, — отмахнулась Савдия. Норвень второй день вился вокруг неё и нагонял тоску. Когда Мелвен уехал, зареченцы окончательно поняли, кто наследница трактирщика Рендвина, а Вильда явно не хотел упускать шанс присвоить себе трактир даже таким способом. Будь он на двадцать лет моложе, сам бы замуж позвал.

«Как же муторно. Уже трактирщицей зовут, а не по имени», — вздохнула Савдия, потянулась и тоскливо уставилась на бурлящий зал, нарочно не глядя на Норвеня.

— Ладно, Вилси нам поможет! — улыбнулся племянник Вильды.

Савдия вздрогнула. О том, что Вилси покинул Зареченье, она никому ещё говорила.

— Рыцарей же он пропустил, — беззаботно сказала она.

— Так первый из них с ранвистонской леди был. Может, благодаря ей и пропустил. Ранвистонцев Вилси почти не гоняет.

— А второй? — вкрадчиво спросила Савдия.

— Да кто этого Вилси знает, — тут же оправдался Норвень.

— То-то же. На одного Вилси не полагайся, своей головой думай. Чего всадника не окликнул? Сейчас бы не гадали.

Норвень стушевался, явно не желая выставлять себя трусом перед всем трактиром.

— Он был далеко, — торопливо ответил Норвень.

— Ясно, — улыбнулась Савдия.

Замуж за него она не собиралась, но портить отношения с племянником Вильды не стоило. По крайней мере, пока наследник старика не известен. Норвень хитро уставился на Савдию, облокотившись о стойку и опустив подбородок на сложенные пальцы. Савдия выжидающе посмотрела в ответ — он утаил что-то ещё или просто дурачится?

Что-то изменилось. Савдия прислушалась, и поняла, что привычный гул зала, сплетенный из стука кружек, звука голосов и скрежета стульев по полу и затих, и шелестом листвы проскользнуло имя.

«Леди Ривенна?»

Савдия повернулась к двери, от которой так неосмотрительно отвела взгляд, отвлекшись на Норвеня, и увидела на высокую фигуру за плечом Ривенны. На мгновение ей показалось, что это Озрик, но ошиблась — этот человек ей по возрасту в отцы годился, и был громилой, как тот приятель Руствеля.

Ранвистонская леди стояла на пороге, рассеянно смотря в никуда. Савдия усмехнулась и выпрямилась за стойкой, расправила плечи.

«Ну, раз почтенная гостья ждет приветствия…»

— Проходите, не стесняйтесь! — крикнула она через весь зал. Кто-то хихикнул.

Ривенна переменилась в лице, но на расстоянии от стойки, находящейся в глубине, да ещё и сквозь чад светильников, капающим маслом, Савдия ясно не различила, каким оно стало. Леди шагнула в зал, качнувшись, словно кто-то подтолкнул её, и неуверенно двинулась в сторону стойки. Савдия закатила глаза: она-то надеялась, что пришедший с ней здоровяк сам закажет, чего ей там понадобилось. Говорить с Ривенной очень не хотелось, но сходу выставлять её нельзя.

«В конце концов, чем она хуже Мидны, которая, едва выпьет, начинает жаловаться на удравшую из сетей русалку? Терпела ту, вытерплю и эту. Да что она так медленно ползет-то?»

Шум трактира вскоре возобновился. Не увидев рыцаря, зареченцы приободрились, и вернулись к своим делам. Норвень скосил глаза на Ривенну, избегая прямого взгляда. Её спутник шел поблизости, на расстоянии шага. Савдия внезапно остро почувствовала ладонями шершавую поверхность стойки, будто занозила — так сильно сжала деревянный край.

Пока Ривенна обходила столы, стараясь ни до кого не дотронуться, Савдия резко отвернулась и завела беседу с Норвенем, сама не понимая, что именно несет. Что-то про мост, Мидну, и Вилси одновременно.

Леди наконец-то дошла до неё и замерла напротив. Протянула руку к стойке, то ли пытаясь опереться, то ли еще чего, но отдернула не коснувшись. Почему-то Савдию это разозлило.

«Брезгует?»

— Что вам угодно? — наигранно любезным тоном спросила Савдия, сделав вид, словно только что прервала интереснейший разговор с Норвенем. Ривенна смотрела на неё своим обычным мертвенно-рыбьим взглядом и раздражала ещё сильнее. Здоровяк прошептал, осторожно склонившись к ней: «Вы же хотели рассказать…». Дальше Савдия не разобрала.

— Будете что-то заказывать?

— Могу ли я поговорить с вами? — негромко спросила Ривенна.

— Да зачем бы? — вскинула брови Савдия. — Мы люди простые, занятые. Не до разговоров.

Она взмахнула рукой, присоединяя к своей мнимой занятости ещё и Норвеня.

— Это очень важно.

— Так говорите прямо здесь.

— Лучше отойти куда-нибудь.

— А вы-то будете заказывать?

Здоровяк замялся, тревожно взглянув на Ривенну, но на кружку пива согласился. Савдия поручила Норвеню присмотреть за всем, пообещав, что скоро придет, и жестом указала Ривенне идти за ней. Попутно задумалась: надолго ли хватит настойчивости у племянника Вильды?

Ривенна молчаливой тенью следовала за Савдией, и ей пришлось то и дело оборачиваться, проверяя, не пропала ли нежданная гостья. Увы, трактир не лес, тут не потеряешься. Савдия прикинула, где можно спокойно разобраться с непонятным важным делом Ривенны, но ничего не шло на ум. Кухня? Точно не подходит. По коридору шатаются любопытные разносчицы, а сидеть в кладовке, хвастать заштопанными мешками и того не лучше. Она поднялась на второй этаж и зашла в первую гостевую комнату, ту самую, где Ривенна ночевала в прошлый раз, и села на кровать. Леди садиться рядом не стала и остановилась возле окна.

— Я вас внимательно слушаю, — нарочито холодно сказала Савдия.

Ривенна молчала и теребила в руках нечто завернутое в болотно-зеленый платок.

— Говорите уже!

Леди закусила губу.

— К нам приезжал сборщик. Вчера.

— А нам какое до этого дело? — удивилась Савдия.

— Сборщик налогов.

— И что?

— У моего отца большая задолженность, а налоги для короля так задерживать нельзя. Поэтому сборщик и приехал.

— Говорю же — а нам какое до этого дело? Пусть Ранвистон разбирается.

Ривенна осторожно села на другой конец кровати, подальше от Савдии, и размотала свой сверток. В нем оказался скрученный лист бумаги. Леди аккуратно развернула его и положила между собой и Савдией.

Савдия скользнула по мелким выцветшим строчкам с неодобрением. После ужасных книг Долисея она с большим подозрением относилась к старым бумажкам.

— Что это?

— Копия документа, подтверждающего право владения. Согласно ему, двести лет назад Зареченье находилось во владении лорда Ранвистона. И до сих пор находится.

— Что за чушь! — подскочила Савдия. Лист бумаги выскользнул из пальцев придерживающей его Ривенны и пошел мятыми волнами. — Зареченье вам не принадлежит.

Ривенна опустила глаза.

— И зачем ты пришла? Зачем именно сейчас? — Савдия выдохнула. Догадка оказалась чудовищной.

— Сборщик налогов хочет засчитать Зареченье в качестве долга, — быстро и невнятно проговорила Ривенна.

Она принялась сворачивать свою бумажку обратно в свиток. Руки у неё вздрагивали, и бумага слегка надорвалась.

— Так ты хочешь расплатиться нами за долги своего отца? — севшим голосом прошипела Савдия.

— Я не…

— Убирайся.

— Послушайте…

— Убирайся сейчас же, или я тебе врежу! — крикнула Савдия, и вскочила на ноги, зыркнув на Ривенну сверху вниз. Леди неловко поднялась и помедлила, пытаясь сказать ещё-что-то, но Савдия не услышала ничего, кроме непонятных звуков.

Савдия смеялась, горько и зло.

Хлопнула дверь.

 

* * *

— Замечательно, — жаловалась Савдия самой себе, пока брела по берегу реки, — просто замечательно!

Обломки Русалочьего моста печально торчали вверх, напоминая Савдии распахнутый капкан.

— И кто это натворил? — фыркнула Савдия.

Впрочем, ей и не мост был нужен. Торопливо обернувшись, нет ли кого поблизости, Савдия зашла по колено в мутную воду. Савдия вдохнула поглубже и крикнула, голос пронесся над рекой:

— Ру-сал-ки!!! Мне очень нужна ваша помощь! Покажитесь, пожалуйста!

Кроме собственного отражения никого она не увидела.

— Ру-сал…

— Да помолчи ты! — прозвучал неприязненный голос. — Вот разоралась! Чего надо?

— Вилси покинул нас, — Савдия привычно улыбнулась и сделала реверанс прямо в воде, зачерпнув подолом юбки тину. — Зареченью угрожает беда. Вы поможете нам?

Она рассказала о сборщике налогов, старательно подчеркнув всю вину Ранвистона в случившемся.

На жутковатом, нечеловеческом лице русалки виднелась насмешка и нескрываемое злорадство. Немигающие рыбьи глаза смотрели на Савдию.

— Нет.

— Простите? — Савдия изо всех сил пыталась быть вежливой. — Я понимаю, что вас это мало касается, но все же вы такие же жители Зареченья, как и мы.

— Мы — жители реки. А до тех, кто на берегу, нам дела нет. Со своими горестями сама разбирайся.

— Это не только мои горести! — Савдия зашла в воду по пояс. — Это общая беда и Зареченья и Ранвистона! Русалки же ладят с Вилси, так почему же…

— Вот его о помощи и проси, — русалка обидно рассмеялась и окатила её не по-летнему холодной водой. Савдия передернулась.

— Сейчас я прошу вас, — простучала зубами она, — и не понимаю причины отказа.

— А чего именно ты хочешь? Чтобы русалки прогнали этого сборщика? Но мы не такие, как Вилси и не властны над людским сознанием. Или ты приведешь его к реке, а мы должны топить? Мы не убийцы, девочка, раз водилась с Вилси — должна знать.

— А русалочьи сокровища? Чтобы выплатить долг …

— Так ты денег просишь!? — русалка возмущенно ударила хвостом по воде. — Многого хочешь, да ничего не получишь!

Русалка развернулась и нырнула в воду.

— Ну и убирайся, глупая рыбина! — крикнула Савдия вслед. — Построим плотину, будешь знать!

Она выбежала из реки, смутно опасаясь мести русалки, но та высокомерно пропустила её оскорбления мимо ушей. Когда-то Вилси рассказывал, что русалки обирают утопленников и следят за лодками по всей реке, и бережно копят разные блестящие побрякушки, и среди осколков бутылочного стекла и гвоздей порой хранились и действительно ценные вещи. Только выпросить их нельзя.

— Вилси, и на кого ты нас оставил? Позаботься о Зареченье, ага.… И что мне делать?

Савдия подобрала оставленные на берегу ботинки, единственную сухую вещь, что у неё осталась, выжала волосы, скрутив их в жгут. И пошла обратно в Зареченье, в трактир.

— Ты где так вымокла? — спросил у неё Норвень. В последнее время он слишком часто ошивался в её трактире, вот и в этот раз уселся возле входа, словно поджидая.

— Рыбу ловила, — ответила Савдия, злясь на себя.

«И что не пошла через черный ход?»

— И где рыба? — улыбнулся Норвень.

— Уплыла.

Савдия прохлюпала по лестнице, чувствуя себя утопленницей, такой же несчастной и ограбленной. Отец занял место за стойкой — утром она попросила его проследить, пока она разберется с делами, и он не стал даже уточнять, с какими именно. Даже перестановка ещё не закончилась, так что оправдание звучало вполне достоверно. Савдия скрывала от него и прочих зареченцев и исчезновение Вилси, и теперь ещё и ранвистонские долги.

«Почему именно я должна?..» — подумала она, вешая одежду на просушку.

«Защити Зареченье и курган» — так сказал Вилси.

«Зараза ты» — мысленно ответила Савдия, жалея, что он не услышит.

Савдия легла на кровать, раскинув руки. Она ощущала, как убегает время, словно песчинки в часах Долисея. Что делать, она не знала. С детства, когда она с Мелвеном впервые встретила Вилси, приняв его за ровесника, Савдия верила, что он поможет, если приключится беда. С возрастом Савдия поняла, что не все так просто, но та детская наивная убежденность глубоко засела в сердце. Когда приехали рыцари, Савдия сама бросилась защищать Вилси, но в тоже время она знала — если что, он поможет. Это придавало уверенности, как подстраховка при починке крыши.

— Ладно! — вскочила она, сбрасывая одеяло. — Врага надо знать в лицо!

Савдия сбегала в комнату Мелвена, выгнала Фуню из почти расковырянной бочки и торопливо, корявыми буквами набросала письмо. Велев скелету, как стемнеет, отправляться к хозяину, Савдия вернулась обратно.

«Жаль, Ривенна ничего не рассказала о сборщике» — вздохнула она. О том, что сама её выставила, наплевав на пришедшую беду, Савдия предпочла не вспоминать.

О мимолетном порыве нарядиться, чтобы произвести впечатление на сборщика, она так же предпочла не думать, и нарочно выискала самую простую блузку без вышивки и с воротом под горло. Унизительные слова рыцаря Озрика не забылись и обожгли словно пощечина, едва Савдия потянулась к янтарным бусам.

«Эти русалочьи побрякушки мне ничем не помогут» — твердо напомнила она себе. Убрала волосы в хвост по-мужски, завязав простым шнурком вместо красивой ленты, и вылезла из окна, чтобы не наткнуться на подстерегающего Норвеня.

Досадуя на свою несдержанность, Савдия в тоже время понимала, что иначе поступить бы не смогла. Но как теперь узнать, где остановился сборщик?

«Если он не стал заезжать в Зареченье и ни с кем не заговорил, значит, не принимает нас в расчет, — задумалась Савдия. — И выплату долга ждет именно от лорда Ранвистона. Но чего тогда медлят?»

Савдия остановилась на границе леса, вытряхивая пугающие мысли из головы. Не слишком помогло, лишь голова закружилась. Без своего хозяина лес Вилси стал каким-то безжизненным, помертвевшим. Внешне ничего не изменилось, но Савдии казалось, что даже ветви деревьев бессильно поникли, а листва пожухла. Птицы беспечно чирикали о своем, словно радуясь потере власти Вилси над ними.

«Просто я знаю, что его нет. А так ничего не изменилось, иначе тот же Норвень заметил бы разницу» — усмехнулась Савдия.

Она увидела всадника. На красивой лошади — кажется, у Долисея была похожая, скаковая, что ли? На мгновение Савдии почудилось, что это и есть Долисей.

Савдия торопливо пробралась сквозь заросли, пока всадник не уехал. Он не двигался, словно ожидая. Ветка хлестнула по лицу, но Савдия почти не почувствовала.

Вблизи стало ясно, что перепутать с рыцарем всадника действительно сложно. Тонкая фигура без доспехов, слишком теплый для середины лета плащ, пальцы, виднеющиеся из широких рукавов, тонкие и вымазанные в чем-то черном. Сажа? Чернила?

— Вы что-то хотели? — голос молодой, но сухой и неприятный.

Савдия вспомнила неудавшийся разговор с русалкой, и вежливо улыбнулась.

— Вы — сборщик налогов?

— Да, я, — всадник откинул капюшон. Он и правда был немногим старше Савдии, но неглубокие хмурые морщины уже прорезали лицо.. На тонком носу сидели странные круглые очки без дужек. Волосы длинные, намного длиннее, чем носил в Зареченье даже Мелвен, гладко зачесаны и убраны в низкий хвост.

— Вы сами, собственно, кто?

Савдия на миг растерялась, но ответила.

— Я трактирщица из Зареченья.

— В ваших услугах я не нуждаюсь.

«Помни о русалках, помни о русалках» — повторила Савдия мысленно.

— Я бы хотела поговорить с вами о важном деле. Думаю, вы понимаете.

— Не понимаю. Вы сказали, что трактирщица из Зареченья. Я же веду дела с лордом и леди Ранвистона, но никак не с вами.

— Но нас это тоже касается!

«Помни о русалках!»

— Вы находитесь под покровительством лорда Ранвистона. И от него будет зависеть ваша дальнейшая судьба. Мне что-либо обсуждать лично с вами нет нужды.

— Под его покровительством? — вскрикнула Савдия. Сборщик холодно посмотрел на неё.

— Да. С ним и говорите.

Сборщик ударил лошадь пятками и быстро исчез за деревьями.

«Сбежал» — рассеянно подумала Савдия. Незнакомый сборщик налогов почему-то показался ей похожим одновременно на Озрика и Ривенну. Раздражал, по крайней мере, точно так же. И чего тогда вертелся в лесу? Будто искал кого.

 

* * *

Сперва Савдия хотела позвать с собой Норвеня, но вскоре передумала. Племянник Вильды как пить дать донесет дяде о сборщике налогов и пропаже Вилси. И если он узнает только о первом, то второе само собой объяснится. Защита Вилси избаловала зареченцев, и Савдия в полной мере осознала это.

На первый взгляд Ранвистон и деревня вокруг него не отличалась от Зареченья, разве что за исключением замка. Но когда Савдия подошла ближе, то очевидная заброшенность буквально бросилась в глаза.

«Интересно, если бы не Вилси, у нас было бы так же?» — мимолетно подумала она.

Заброшенные дома чередовались с недавно починенными, словно ранвистонцы безуспешно боролись с наступающей разрухой. Савдия думала, что Ранвистон будет выглядеть немного иначе. Более богато? Или благоустроенно?

«Ранвистон под стать Ривенне, вот уж точно»

Лишь замок горделиво высился среди домишек, притягивая взгляд. Такого Савдия никогда не видела, и пусть Вилси говорил, что бывают такие дворцы, что Ранвистон по сравнению с ними — как её трактир, она восхищенно смотрела на башни. Путь к парадному входу пересекала широкая и кривая борозда, непонятно зачем вспаханная. На противопожарную она не походила. Молоденькие яблони дрожали на ветру в широкой тени замка, изображая сад. Среди них ярко выделялась ажурная железная беседка, блестящая от новизны.

Савдия поднялась по крошащимся ступенькам и уверенно заколотила в обитую железом дверь. Не получив ответа, она продолжила стучать, потому что по опыту выстукивания Долисея знала, что в большом доме пока дойдешь до двери, гость уйти успеет. Трактир в сравнении явно выигрывал, потому что после закрытия в него не ломились, наученные ещё отцом Савдии.

Десять минут спустя рука устала и Савдия продолжила стучать ногой. На тридцатом ударе дверь приоткрылась, и в узком проеме показалось опухшее лицо старого мужика.

— Ты кто такая? — рявкнул он.

— Я хочу поговорить с Ри… с леди Ривенной.

— О чем? — мужик стал ещё подозрительней.

— А вам-то зачем знать?

— Затем, что я — лорд Ранвистона. И я хочу знать, почему к моей дочери постоянно кто-то приходит!

— Прошу прошения, — Савдия сделала неуклюжий реверанс, который, похоже, не смягчил гнев лорда. Савдия спохватилась и приосанилась, пытаясь показать свою абсолютную благонадежность.

— Я из Зареченья, — решила рассказать часть правды она, но лорд Дарвус перебил:

— Из Зареченья!? — свекольные щеки лорда побелели, и он весь обмяк. Во взгляде вспыхнул ужас. Савдия воспользовалась случаем и потянула на себя дверь из ослабевших рук лорда. Он отшатнулся, дав ей возможность проскользнуть в темную прихожую замка.

— Ты посланница Вилси? — лорд ухватил Савдию за руку и притянул поближе, пытаясь заглянуть глаза. Невежливо вырвавшись, она отбежала на несколько шагов назад.

— Можно и так сказать, — рискнула Савдия.

Лорд Дарвус повеселел и расслабился, позабыв о прежней настороженности.

— Скажи ему! — возопил он. — Скажи, что я впервые слышу об этом «документе о праве владения»! Сборщик сам его привез, не знаю, где выкопал!

— А вы можете написать отказ от права владения? — вкрадчиво спросила Савдия.

— Увы, нет, — покачал головой лорд. Свеча в его руке заплакала воском. — Согласно документу, Зареченье — дар короля первому лорду Ранвистона. Сомнительный, кстати, дар.… И если я подпишу отказ, оно перейдет в собственность короны, так и скажи Вилси!

— Я передам, — соврала Савдия. — А теперь могу я встретиться с Ривенной, то есть с леди Ривенной?

— О, конечно! Поднимись по вон той лестнице до самого верха, там увидишь дверь с железным кольцом в пасти змеи. За ней комната Ривенны.

Говорить с лордом было больше не о чем, и Савдия, вежливо поблагодарив, двинулась по витой лестнице, ругая себя, что забыла попросить свечу. Паутины в замке было ещё больше, чем у Долисея, хоть и не такой плотной. Замок Ранвистон изнутри выглядел совсем безрадостным местом.

«Может, лучше стоило поговорить насчет сборщика с самим лордом? — запоздало подумала Савдия. — Хотя нет, он уже решил, что все заботы перешли на плечи Вилси, и как он поведет себя, если его разочаровать, неизвестно. Но чудно — Вилси все рано не помог бы ему с долгом, чего он радовался-то?».

На мгновение Савдия выпустила поручень и тут же ноги поползли вниз, и она едва успела покрепче впиться обратно.

— Жуть, — выдохнула она.

Змея на двери кисло морщилась, словно давясь дверным кольцом. Савдия осторожно постучала ладонью, не став касаться змеиного кольца. Почему-то оно казалось очень мерзким. За дверью царила тишина.

«Это что, семейная традиция такая — не отвечать на стук?» — мрачно предположила Савдия. Она мягко нажала на дверь, и та беззвучно отворилась.

Ривенна сидела за небольшим письменным столом и в свете узкого окна что-то читала. Перед ней лежали растрёпанные листы бумаги, мятые, словно недавно размокшие и высохшие. Ривенна внимательно вглядывалась в полу расплывшиеся строчки, проводя по ним пальцем и шевеля губами, беззвучно читая про себя. Узкая кровать аккуратно застелена выцветшим покрывалом, каменный пол укрыт ковром с узором то ли из цветов, то ли размытых пятен, не разобрать. Стены голые, ни вышивки, ни горшков с цветами, или что там еще должно быть у благородной леди. На небольшом сундуке стопка книг с перешитыми вручную корешками, должно быть, разорвались от частого чтения.

Савдии комната совершенно не понравилась.

«Склеп, а не комната! Да и в Долисеевом склепе живее будет! Что за бумажки — от сборщика, что ли?»

Савдия перешагнула высокий, словно специально предназначенный для спотыкания порог. Ривенна не замечала её, по-прежнему увлеченная разглядыванием пожелтевших листов. Савдия постучала о дверной косяк, привлекая внимание. Медленно-медленно ранвистонская леди подняла голову и посмотрела на Савдию так, словно ждала её появления. С удивительной бережностью она положила лист на столешницу, и на мгновение изменившийся взгляд стал привычно-бесстрастным. Савдия молчала, Ривенна тоже. Минуту спустя Савдия хмыкнула и шагнула вперед, исподлобья смотря на Ривенну. С языка рвались колкие фразы в духе «Где же твой рыцарь, леди?» но она сдержалась. Сейчас не время. Но и выставлять себя просительницей ей не хотелось.

— О чем ещё ты хотела поговорить, когда приходила в мой трактир? — ровно спросила Савдия, словно продолжая только что прерванный разговор.

Стало немного смешно — у неё трактир, у Ривенны замок. Различие налицо. Только просить приходила все-таки Ривенна.

— О сборщике, — приняла правила игры Ривенна. — Сейчас он живет у нас, составляет какие-то новые документы, какие — я не знаю. Но вряд ли надолго задержится. Прости.

Савдия ошарашенно уставилась неё. За что она извиняется? За долг, выплата которого грозит за счет Зареченья? Или за то, что не может ничего рассказать о сборщике? Или за что-то еще?

«А, неважно!»

Не спрашивая разрешения, Савдия села на край кровати, стараясь не смять выглаженное покрывало.

— Значит, нам надо узнать, — сказала она, выделив слово «нам». Это было почти переложением объединиться, и Савдия сжала ладони в кулак. Что, если Ривенна попросту откажется, решив, что пусть сборщик разбирается с Зареченьем, а она тут непричастна? Захочет ли она помочь, тем более — именно Савдии? С другой стороны, Ривенна же сама пришла к ней и сказала о приезде сборщика, значит, все же заинтересована в помощи?

«Почему ты молчишь?» — Савдия едва не зашипела от нетерпения.

— Хорошо, — Ривенна неуверенно кивнула.

Савдия закусила губу, удерживая улыбку, и деловито сказала:

— Расскажи мне о сборщике все, что известно. Кто он? Когда именно приехал? Откуда?

Перебиваемая уточняющими вопросами Савдии, Ривенна начала рассказывать. Выяснилось, что его зовут Тиан, приехал на рассвете в тот же день, когда Ривенна пришла в трактир с кузнецом. Утверждает, что приехал по приказу зандийского налогового двора, и даже показывал подтверждающие его слова бумаги, но лорду Дарвусу, а не Ривенне. По полдня сидит безвылазно в выделенной ему комнате, иногда уезжает неизвестно куда.

— Да, негусто, — огорчилась Савдия.

Ужасно хотелось сказать, мол, что еще от тебя было ждать, но снова вспомнила о русалках. Глаза Ривенны напомнили о той сварливой рыбине, и вспыхнувшая необъяснимая неприязнь так и лезла из Савдии. Но лучше такая союзница, чем вообще никакой.

— Мне вас познакомить? — предложила Ривенна, проявив неожиданную инициативу.

— Знакомы уже, — Савдия скривилась, вспомнив кислую физиономию сборщика. Кровать была на диво жесткая, и она качнулась, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.

— Вот как, — ответила Ривенна. Спрашивать, как это вышло, она не стала.

— Но если нас представишь ты, так будет даже лучше! Сомневаюсь, что тогда он ко мне хорошо отнесся.

— Останешься на ужин? — предложила Ривенна. — Будет удобный случай.

Савдия задумалась. С одной стороны, после первого встречи и не самого удачного знакомства лучше выждать немного времени, с другой — за несколько дней мнение о Савдии может окончательно закрепиться в голове сборщика и изменить его станет невозможно. Да и неизвестно, как долго он намерен оставаться в Ранвистоне, так что тянуть не стоит. И отец не согласится постоянно подменять её в трактире, ведь только-только привык к тому, что Савдия за него отвечает.

— Хорошо, останусь.

«Надеюсь, ужин готовила не ты»

Ривенна взглянула на песочные часы, прижимающие несколько листов к столешнице.

— До ужина ещё около часа. Придется подождать.

— Вы едите по часам? — подскочила Савдия. Покрывало все-таки смялось и поползло на пол.

— Традиция, — спокойно ответила Ривенна и вернулась к своим бумажкам. Бережно погладила ладонью сминающийся лист, достала из другой стопки чистый, и принялась тщательно переписывать.

— Мне-то что делать столько времени!?

— Почитать хочешь? — Ривенна, не оборачиваясь, указала на стопку книг.

— Обойдусь, — читать Савдия хоть и умела, но не любила. Это Мелвена было не оторвать от Долисеевой библиотеки.

Несколько минут она наблюдала, как Ривенна скрипит пером по бумаге, то и дело сверяясь с переписываемым листом. Ривенна совсем не обращала на неё внимания, словно позабыла о чужом присутствии.

«В трактире она вела себя куда пугливей. Но что изменилось-то?» — подумал Савдия, и тут же отогнала эту мысль — чего не хватало, думать о поведении дочки лорда. И без нее забот хватает.

Савдия поднялась с низкой скрипучей кровати и подошла к двери. С обратной стороны ручка изображала оскалившегося льва, но уже без кольца.

— Куда ты? — встревоженно спросила Ривенна.

— Пройдусь по Ранвистону. Разве нельзя? — наигранно улыбнулась Савдия.

— А… конечно, можно.

Савдия перешагнула порог.

— Ты же вернешься? — голос Ривенны стал очень тихим, будто она не была уверена, стоит ли вообще спрашивать.

— Разумеется! — возмутилась Савдия. — Но если боишься — можешь покричать мне из окна, когда настанет время ужина.

Она знала, что Ривенна этого не сделает, постесняется звать на весь Ранвистон. Так и есть — промолчала.

Савдия вышла из мрачного замка, прикрыв за собой дверь. Засов был только изнутри, но вряд ли в Ранвистоне есть воры. Лорд Дарвус где-то запрятался, и не показывался на глаза. Впрочем, замок-то немаленький.

А где же сейчас рыцарь Озрик, Савдия так и не спросила.  



	7. Chapter 7

  
Все, что было интересного в Ранвистоне, Савдия уже увидела. Но уж лучше побродить по деревне, посмотреть на людей, чем сидеть в склепе Ривенны и любоваться на её спину.   
На первый взгляд ранвистонцы сильно отличались от зареченцев. Они смотрели на неё прямо, не отводя глаз, когда она оборачивалась, а не искоса и настороженно, как зареченцы. И выяснять, зачем она пришла, тоже никто не стал.   
«Ну, я же безобидная девушка, а не конный рыцарь» — решила Савдия. Какая от неё угроза? Даже подноса с собой не взяла. Следовательно, и пялиться так, как тот бородатый мужик, который приходил с Ривенной в трактир, вовсе незачем. Он осматривал беседку возле стен замка, ощупывая и дергая железные прутья, и поглядывал на Савдию. Она раздраженно дернула плечом: значение столь пристального внимания её было решительно непонятно. К счастью, от омерзительно липких взглядов некоторых посетителей трактира он разительно отличался. Но чего тогда ему надо?   
Она посмотрела на солнце — время ещё было. Хватит с меня странностей, решила Савдия и целенаправленно двинулась в беседке. Мужик, казалось, немного удивился и приветственно кивнул ей.   
— Какая красивая беседка, — завязала разговор Савдия.   
— Спасибо за похвалу.  
— Это вы сделали?   
— Именно. Я Жадва, кузнец.   
— Я Савдия, трактирщица из Зареченья.   
— Вроде там раньше Рендвин хозяйствовал? Что-то стряслось?  
— Я его дочь и наследница. Но он жив-здоров, просто решил отдохнуть от важных дел.  
— Вот как.   
— Вы бывали в моем трактире? Честно говоря, второй раз в жизни вас вижу, — улыбнулась Савдия.  
— То давно было, — вздохнул кузнец, — лет двадцать тому назад. Да, точно, леди Ривенна ещё не родилась даже. Вспомнил! Вы с братишкой тогда еще совсем малы были.   
«Отлично, воспоминания пошли» — подумала Савдия, удерживая дружелюбное выражение на лице.   
— А в последние годы Вилси ваш что-то совсем рассвирепел, через лес не пройти стало.… Кстати, а чего не брат твой заведует трактиром-то? Случилось чего?   
«Да почему раз я трактирщица, а не брат, то что-то ужасное произошло!?»  
— Я старшая, а у него другие интересы, — расплывчато ответила Савдия.   
Кузнец глубокомысленно покивал. Савдия уже не наигранно залюбовалась беседкой. Зареченский кузнец Гангира такую бы сделать не сумел, больно косорукий, особенно по сравнению со своим предшественником. И не один он — в Зареченье за годы отчуждения позабылись многие ремесла. Старики утверждали, что раньше даже хлеб пекли вкуснее, а не такой пресный и безвкусный.   
«Может, и не так уж страшен уход Вилси? Все к лучшему? Хотя какое к лучшему, а сборщик? Нет, Вилси, ты все-таки зараза».  
Кузнец откашлялся.   
— Слушай, Савдия…   
— Да?  
— Откуда ты знаешь леди Ривенну?  
— Она и рыцарь Озрик останавливались в моем трактире, — она не стала уточнять, что их общение, по сути, состояло из одной фразы Савдии, притом не самой вежливой, и на том знакомство завершилось.   
«Так чего она именно ко мне обратилась?» — запоздало удивилась Савдия.   
— Вы подруги? — с надеждой в голосе спросил кузнец.   
— Вовсе нет! — отрезала Савдия, но тут же опомнилась и умолкла.   
«Как-то не очень хорошо прозвучало»  
— То есть, мы только-только познакомились. … Но, я думаю, обязательно подружимся! — бойко соврала Савдия.   
Кузнец просиял:  
— Вот и славно! А то сидит наша леди одна-одинешенька, носу из башни не кажет. И раньше не ладилось у неё с нашими-то девушками подружиться, а уже теперь, после его уезда, совсем леди затосковала. Знаешь, как я обрадовался, когда она вдруг попросила проводить в Зареченье?   
— Вы так о ней заботитесь.… Как отец родной.   
— Отец-то у леди есть! Да только лорд Дарвус сама видела, какой. То бишь, я ничего дурного про него не скажу, но он, кхм… Невнимателен бывает иногда.   
Настала очередь Савдии глубокомысленно кивать.   
Сверху раздался грохот и неподалеку от Савдии в землю врезался жестяной таз. На блестящем боку красовалась гравировка цветка водяной лилии.   
— Моя работа! — тут же похвастался кузнец, и озадаченно почесал подбородок. — Это ж леди Ривенны…  
Савдия посмотрела на окно башни и заметила мелькнувшую темноволосую голову.   
«Либо Ривенна решила меня угробить, либо ревнует к кузнецу. Или и то, и другое» — мысленно пошутила она.  
— Лучше бы она просто покричала, — фыркнула Савдия.   
— А? — кузнец ничего не понял, но сиял почище таза, похоже, окончательно уверившись в их безмерной дружбе.   
* * *  
Готовила точно не Ривенна, потому что еда за ужином оказалась вполне съедобной, но хлеб, душистый и мягкий, понравился Савдии больше всего. Сама леди вкушала медленно, распиливая еду на крохотные кусочки серебряным ножом, причем никому другому за столом таких не выдали. Сборщик Тиан ел с неизменно хмурым выражением лица, иногда морщась от манер лорда Дарвуса, который, в отличие от дочери, не изображал из себя невесть кого и уплетал курицу с такой охотой, словно неделю не ел.   
«Хотя, у него сперва дочь украл дракон, потом сборщик налогов явился. А тут я о Вилси утешила. Вот и отъедается за былые тревоги. Наивный» — подумала Савдия.   
Знакомство со сборщиком перестало казаться удачной идеей. Робкую попытку Ривенну представить их друг другу он прервал резким ответом «Уже знакомы» и от дальнейшей беседы отказался. А Савдия думала, что к лорду и леди он относится вежливее. И с чего вдруг это в голову пришло? Должник все же именно лорд Дарвус, не Савдия. Вот сборщик на него и давит.   
«А он послушно продавливается. Жуть»  
В столовой замка Ранвистон, как и в других комнатах, царил полумрак. Покрытая копотью люстра под потолком светила щербатым кругом свечей, капавших на пол. Блюда, старательно начищенные, были предусмотрительно накрыты, а свои порции, видимо, предлагалось лишь быстрее съесть. Савдия и следовала этому невысказанному совету, хоть и не так жадно, как лорд Дарвус.   
Затея Савдии трещала по швам. Как говорила Ривенна, сборщик наверняка после ужина запрется у себя в комнате, раз свой обычный объезд Зареченья он сегодня уже сделал. Выудить его оттуда может и не получиться, а подлавливать во время объезда и того сложнее.   
«Стало быть, сейчас или никогда!» — Савдия решительно отложила вилку   
— Уважаемый сборщик, вы не против небольшой застольной беседы? — вежливо спросила она.   
Обеденный стол в Ранвистон поражал своими размерами, а приборы, похоже, разложили так, чтобы равномерно растянуть едоков вдоль стола. С одного края прямоугольной вытянутой столешницы сидел лорд Дарвус, с другой Ривенна. Савдия и сборщик находились напротив друг друга с разных сторон стола, и за все время ужина тот умудрился ни разу не взглянуть на неё.  
— О чем вы хотите поговорить? — в голосе сборщика Савдии почудилась безнадежность.   
— О Зареченье! — улыбнулась Савдия. Все-таки наигранные улыбки были её коньком.   
— Я думал, что на счет этого уже вам все объяснил.   
— Я представитель Зареченья, и мне необходимо знать, — выдала заготовленную фразу Савдия.   
— А, уже представитель? — нет, сборщик точно издевался!   
— Да уж неделю как, — в тон произнесла Савдия. Сборщик вскинул тонкие брови, ожидая дальнейших разъяснений, лорд Дарвус на мгновение от тарелки, но вроде бы ничего не заподозрил, только Ривенна вела себя так же, как и прежде, то есть совершенно отстраненно, даже глаз не подняла.   
— В любом случае, я, как представитель Зареченья, прошу вас поведать об этой непонятной ситуации с долгом. И каким образом мы в ней замешаны.   
Слово «ситуация» Савдия подхватила от Долисея, и охотно запутывала им посетителей трактира. Но сборщика не впечатлило.   
Тиан устало отложил вилку. Похоже, лорду Дарвусу он уже не раз разжевывал подробности дела, но тот, как и стоило ожидать от хозяина Ранвистона, успешно тянул время. Видимо, сборщик решил, что проще будет отделаться от Савдии.   
— Долги лорда Дарвуса, — монотонно заговорил сборщик, — состоят из неуплаты положенной ежегодной выплаты на протяжении десяти лет. Первые пять лет выплата была неполной, отсутствовало около трети, и наш милостивый король дал возможность исправить свою ошибку. Но с каждым годом сумма становилась все меньше, а в прошлом мы не получили вообще ничего. Мой коллега приезжал в Ранвистон два года назад, но не вернулся, и вестей от него нет до сих пор. Именно он обнаружил в архивах документ о деревне Зареченье, которая могла бы пойти в счет выплаты долга…  
— Вам принести вина? — неожиданно перебила Ривенна. Запутанная обилием малопонятных слов Савдия очнулась и пораженно посмотрела на неё.   
— Так принести? Я позову кухарку.   
— Как пожелаете, — раздраженно ответил сборщик.   
Ривенна поднялась из-за стола и вышла из столовой.   
— На чем остановился? — Тиан потер переносицу, прикрыв глаза.   
— Не стоит продолжать, — Савдия поняла, что так попросту уснет, так и не добившись цели. — Лучше объясните: как именно вы хотите получить оплату?   
— Не я хочу, — уточнил сборщик, — оплата долга требуется его величеству. Соответственно, лорд Дарвус подпишет приказ о переходе Зареченья в собственность короны и…  
— Я принесла вино, — Ривенна громко хлопнула дверью и подошла к столу, почти уронив на него пыльную глиняную бутылку и три чаши. Все это она несла в охапке, на взгляд Савдии, поступив совершенно неправильно. Хотя вряд ли леди умела носить поднос.   
Сборщик недовольно покосился на невозмутимую Ривенну и хихикающую Савдию.   
— Благодарю за ужин, — мрачно сказал он и удалился из-за стола, потирая виски.   
— Попытка была хороша, — шепнула Савдия проходящей мимо неё к своему месту Ривенне. — Но споить его не удалось. Жаль.   
— А? Да, жаль.   
Ривенна опустилась стул и снова опустила голову, медленно продолжив ужин. К вину она не прикоснулась.   
— Лорд Дарвус, я полагаю, вы не станете подписывать этот приказ?   
— Разумеется, нет! Вилси же меня тогда живьем съест! Но прошу об ответной услуге — можно ли отвадить этого сборщика и от Ранвистона так же? Неужели Вилси не справится с такой мелочью? — лорд нервно рассмеялся и приложился к чаше с вином.   
— Я передам ему, — пообещала Савдия.  
«Все упирается в Вилси. И если лорд Дарвус узнает, что на его помощь надеяться не стоит, то тут же подпишет приказ»   
Она устало потерла виски, так же, как и сборщик Тиан. Тревога непрестанно зудела в сердце, и чем её погасить, что сделать, чтобы спасти Зареченье, Савдия не знала.   
— Я пойду, — кратко попрощалась она, отодвинул тяжелый стул.   
— Уверена? Час уже поздний. Можешь остаться в замке, — милостиво предложил быстро пьянеющий лорд.   
— Благодарю, не стоит. Сейчас лето, до заката я успею вернуться домой, — процедила Савдия.   
Ей до одури хотелось вернуться обратно в трактир, где все тяготы, все заботы, давно знакомы, а все посетители относятся к ней с уважением. Мимолетные насмешки и подтрунивая не в счет, это лишь давняя свойская привычка. Там она чувствовала себя уверенно, здесь же, в Ранвистоне, приходилось трястись над каждым сказанным словом.   
«Я больше не могу. Хватит на сегодня, хватит».   
Ривенна понялась следом за ней, расточительно оставив на тарелке недоеденную куриную ногу.   
На пороге замка Ривенна спросила:  
— Ты придешь завтра?   
— Придется, — вздохнула Савдия.   
— Тогда — до свидания, — Ривенна неуверенно улыбнулась. — Все будет хорошо?  
Савдия привыкла, что лес Вилси безопасен для зареченцев. И до сих пор не могла поверить в обратное. Пока никто из зареченцев не угодил в беду, но кто знает? Но другой дороги не было, и Савдия махнула рукой на прощанье и ушла в сторону брода.   
В трактире отец встретил её нерадостно. Едва она поднялась на чердак, он долго и пространно вещал Савдии, что будет очень разочарован, если она и дальше продолжит избегать своих обязанностей. Савдия разозлилась, и сухо сообщила, что занята важными делами, от результата которых зависит судьба всего Зареченья. И поэтому, если она пропустит несколько дней, то уж пусть отец не поленится заменить.   
Кажется, он ей не поверил.   
* * *  
Лог, поросший колокольчиками и зверобоем, Крайдин нашел подходящим для привала местом. Глаза Руствеля восторженно сияли от избытка новых впечатлений. Надолго ли их хватит?  
У Грайзаниса не хватало сил нести их обоих больше часа, дракон начал вздрагивать и снижаться, и Руствель не захотел его выматывать.   
— Маленький еще, — сказал он и погладил Грызьку за чешуйчатым ухом. — Пусть отдохнет.   
Они спустились в низину. Возле Зареченья оврагов не было, и Руствель, едва коснулся ногами земли, мгновенно убежал его осматривать. Крайдин не был уверен, знает ли Руствель вообще название «овраг». Но, похоже, он его поразил.   
Крайдин остался приглядеть за драконом, который, как полагается детенышу, моментально свернулся клубком и уснул. Крайдин лег рядом, запрокинув руки за голову. Изредка он приподнимался и выискивал взглядом дурную русоволосую голову, но Руствель убежал слишком далеко.   
«Только бы не заблудился».   
Как и другие уроженцы Зареченья, его друг был порой устрашающе наивен. Многие ранвистонцы так же не интересовались жизнью за пределами замковой деревни. Крайдин не знал, стал бы сам интересоваться чем-то столь далеким и неведомым, но его и не спрашивали. Восьмилетним сиротой кузнец Жадва подобрал его, и отрывчатые воспоминания о внешнем мире удивительно легко стерлись из памяти, заменившись бесчисленными уроками кузнечного дела. Владения лордов на границе страны забрасывались, их хозяева перебирались ближе к столице, жители окрестных деревень мало-помалу уходили следом за ними. Оставался Ранвистон. Что его удерживало — неведомое ли чудовище Вилси, или что-то еще, Крайдина не волновало, как и то, почему он остался в одиночестве. Сам ли по детской глупости убежал из дома, или же уезжающие родители бросили его, избавившись от лишнего рта? Крайдин не помнил этого. И не хотел вспоминать.   
— Эй! — полудрему разрезал голос Руствеля. — Хватит дрыхнуть!   
— Набегался? — Крайдин сонно потянулся. Грайзанис не обратил внимания на родной и привычный шум и довольно посапывал.   
— Там заболочено! — Руствель топнул позеленевшим от тины сапогом. — Но мне здесь все равно нравится.   
— И что, тут поблизости есть клад?   
— Мне-то откуда знать? — забавно вскинулся Руствель. — Я же не Грызька, золото не чую!   
— Кстати о Грызьке. Клады кладами, но его надо кормить, не забыл?   
— Помню я. Затем и пришел — пошли на охоту!   
— Ты знаешь, на кого здесь можно поохотиться? Это лес Вилси ты знаешь вдоль и поперек, а местных звериных троп я не знаю. Капкан не поставить.   
— Но мы же не настолько далеко улетели, чай, не другая страна, — Руствель мечтательно раскинул руки, словно пытаясь охватить нечто незримое. — Но мы улетим далеко-далеко… Дальше горизонта.   
— Не увлекайся, — напомнил Крайдин. — Охота.   
— Помню! Ты пойдешь или я?   
— Я. А ты стереги Грызьку.   
— Да кто его украдет? — весело рассмеялся Руствель.  
— Напугать могут. Жди, я скоро буду.   
— Удачи! — крикнул вслед Руствель.   
«Она бы не помешала».   
Час спустя он вернулся к Руствелю, расцарапанный и злой. В этих местах и правда не водилось никакого приличного зверья, да и охотничьего снаряжения у Крайдина было немного, последние капканы ушли на того рыцаря, да и капканом быстро не охотятся. Несколько перепелок неплохой улов для них с Руствелем, но Грызьке на один зубок хватит.   
Крайдин давно заметил, что Грайзанис одним своим присутствием успокаивает и усыпляет. Даже вечно взбудораженный Руствель притихал возле теплого драконьего бока. И сейчас он привалился спиной к Грызьке и, кажется, уснул.   
— Просыпайся, — Крайдин вспомнил слова Руствеля и невольно усмехнулся.   
— Долго! — тут же обвинил его Руствель, потирая сонные глаза.   
— Бери нож. Это, — Крайдин приподнял застреленных из лука перепелок, — надо ощипывать и чистить.   
— Вот морока…  
— Вдвоем управимся. Давай, не отлынивай.   
После скудного ужина Грызька всеми силами выражал свое возмущение.   
«Это что, все?» — так и говорили желтые глаза. Дракон щелкнул зубами, намекая, что не откажется ещё от одной порции, а лучше двух.   
— Сам охоться! — высказал Руствель. — Большой уже!   
Грызька тоскливо поник, то ли поняв слова, то ли узнав привычную интонацию в голосе Руствеля.   
— Откуда нам знать, большой он для дракона или нет? — заметил Крайдин, сдерживая смешок. Разговоры Грызьки с Руствелем всегда были забавны, и их взаимопониманию он порой даже завидовал. Крайдину повадки Грызьки очень напоминали собачьи, и относился он к нему, как к любимому, но непослушному щенку, а Руствель словно считал дракона за младшего брата. Хорошо хоть, не сына.   
Грайзанис напрягся и приподнял широкую морду, принюхиваясь к чему-то. Тонкие веки прикрыли светящиеся в наступающих сумерках глаза. Шея почти по-змеиному выгнулась, и дракон приоткрыл пасть.   
— Я пошутил! — Руствель подбежал к Грызьке и обхватил, пытаясь удержать. — Помоги мне!   
Удержать коня при подковывании и то было легче. Могучим движением крыльев дракон смахнул их, отбрасывая на землю, и рванулся вперед, ломая хвостом мелкий кустарник, обильно растущий в логу.   
— Тебе это ничего не напоминает? — поинтересовался Крайдин.   
— Да, как он удирал от рыцаря!   
— Нет, другое. Вспомни, на что он бросался с большей радостью, чем на мясо?   
— Сейчас не время для загадок! — Руствель с досадой потер ушибленное плечо и мотнул головой в сторону убежавшего дракона: — Пошли!   
— На золото.   
Руствель замер.   
— Хочешь сказать, что Грызька нашел клад!? — недоверчиво спросил он.   
— Все может быть.   
«Вот только почему так внезапно? Если клад был поблизости, почему Грызька не учуял его раньше? Как будто это золото принесли только что… Блин!»  
— Не отставай! — весело крикнул Руствель и рванулся вперед быстрее дракона.   
Хорошо хоть, летать не умел.   
Пристрастие дракона к золоту открылось, когда ему шел третий месяц. Пока Руствель пытался заставить его летать, в шутку угрожая скинуть с дерева, как птицы делают, они едва не наткнулись на сидевшую возле берега реки леди Ривенну. Замок Ранвистон был недалеко, но для такой домоседки, как она, поступок был непривычен. Крайдин придержал Руствеля и затолкал за дерева, а заигравшийся Грызька зашипел и цапнул его за палец. Леди Ривенна смотрела на воду, словно ждала кого-то, а потом закатала рукав на левом запястье и надрезала. Капли крови смешались с водой.   
— Это что за ведьма? — прошептал Руствель тогда.   
— Леди Ривенна из Ранвистона. Впервые видишь?  
— Угу. Но зачем свою кровь в воду лить? Русалок речных приманивает?   
— Русалок?   
— Ты не знал? — ухмыльнулся Руствель. — А мост, по-твоему, просто так Русалочьим обозвали?   
— Глупости, — не поверил Крайдин.   
— Про Вилси ты говорил так же.   
— Я его и не видел ни разу. Выдумки.  
Руствель возмущенно дернулся, и Крайдин утащил его и подозрительно притихшего у него на руках Грызьку.   
«Что бы там не ворожила леди Ривенна, мне не интересно»  
Тут драконеныш встрепенулся едва не выпал из объятий Руствеля. Грызька мгновенно дернулся к реке, и высунул раздвоенный язык, с жадностью нюхая воздух.   
— Это он на кровь так? — удивился Руствель, шлепнул Грызьку по носу, утихомиривая.   
— Будто нашу кровь он не видел. Помнишь, царапины зализывать лез?   
— То наша, а то «благородная», — хихикнул Руствель.   
— Обычная красная кровь. Леди чуть ли не каждую неделю обо что-то, да стукнется, и от её крови пока ничего не случилось.   
— Откуда знаешь?   
— Когда она поломала перила в замке, как думаешь, кого погнали их чинить? — фыркнул Крайдин.   
— Все равно надо проверить. Может, Грызька так на девчачью кровь бросается?   
Дождавшись, когда леди Ривенна снова что-то погнет, на это раз — чугунную сковороду. Зачем и как она это сделала, Крайдин не знал, но кровь с рассеченной руки унес на своем рукаве. Грызька — ноль внимания.   
— Значит, причина не в крови. Тогда в чем? — увлекся Руствель, — Вот что при ней такое было, чего не было, например, у меня?  
— Мне все перечислить?   
— Не придуривайся!   
— Да угодно. Хоть что-то из еды, хоть платье. И да — платье я красть не буду.   
— Сумки с едой при ней тогда не было, я бы заметил. А ткань тоже сомнительно. Что ещё?   
— Золотой кулон, — вспомнил Крайдин.   
— Где я на проверку золото возьму? — взвыл Руствель.   
Два месяца друг порывался то влезть в хранилище некого старика Вильды, утверждая, что у него-то точно золото есть, то собираясь ограбить некую Савдию, у которой было тонкое золотое кольцо, надеваемое исключительно по большим праздникам. Но у неё был ещё и тяжелый поднос, с которым, похоже, Руствель водил довольно тесное знакомство. Крайдина поражало его небрежное отношение к откровенно преступной затее. Руствель вел себя так, словно все, что он предлагал, было лишь веселой игрой.   
В конце концов, им повезло — у леди Ривенны на кулоне в виде цветка кувшинки отломился один лепесток, и Крайдин сказал ей, что починке украшение не подлежит, а при попытке приплавить обратно весь отломленный лепесток растаял. Леди не стала проверять, правду ли он сказал, а Жадва тогда ушел навестить свою родственницу и про обман не узнал.   
Позже Крайдин думал, что лучше бы ему тогда не везло. Едва он поднес золотой лепесток к носу Грызьки, драконеныш его чуть не проглотил, и рвался, словно кот на кошачью мяту. Спешно покидая пещеру, Крайдин и Руствель прихватили обломок с собой.  
Крайдин нагнал Руствеля возле еле видной тропы, ведущей из лога. Глубокие следы Грызьки с вырванной травой легко отслеживались. Руствель висел на драконе, и тот неохотно слушался, тревожно вздрагивая.   
— Там кто-то идет, — тихо сказал Руствель, заметив подошедшего Крайдина.   
Он и сам уже увидел. Несколько людей, то ли десять, то ли одиннадцать, не различить из-за пестрых курток и плащей, двигались ровно и тихо, не похоже на простых путников. Половина из них тащила тяжелый на вид сундук, расписанный какими-то закорючками. Приглядевшись, Крайдин понял, что это имена. Еще несколько человек окружили носильщиков, будто охраняя. Высокий мужчина в дурацкой шапке с хвостовым петушиным пером шел во главе странного отряда.   
— Надо полагать, это и есть наш клад, — негромко сказал Крайдин, указав на сундук.   
— Они нас опередили? — возмутился Руствель.   
— Не глупи, его никто и не закапывал. Просто идут мимо со своим золотом, и Грызька учуял.   
— Да кто таскает с собой столько, что Грызька аж взбесился. Тш-ш! — Руствель стукнул дракона в мягкую чешую на шее, утихомиривая.   
— Сборщики налогов? — предположил Крайдин. — Или разбойники.   
Тропа вилась мимо густых зарослей кустов, путники ругались, цепляясь за колючие ветки. Их предводитель обернулся и что-то сказал им — Крайдин не расслышал, что именно, но те послушно умолкли. Они приближались все ближе к притаившимся Руствелю и Грызьке. Дракон вздрагивал, раскрыв пасть от нетерпения, и рвался из рук с силой молодого быка, кусты трещали от ударов хвоста.   
— Глупая животина! — зашипел Руствель.   
Предводитель путников подал знак остановиться. Услышал!   
Руствель не заметил этого и продолжил воевать с поскуливающим от нетерпения Грызькой  
— Кто здесь? — негромко спросил предводитель разбойником. Петушиное перо на шапке качнулось.   
Грызька дернулся еще раз, кусты качнулись, выдавая их расположение. Предводитель шагнул к ним, поманив за собой ещё двоих. Они недвусмысленно потянулись к ножам на поясах.   
«Точно разбойники»  
Крайдин с размаху впечатал в лоб дракона кулак, и оглушенный Грызька затряс голов, на время позабыв о золоте. Руствель обхватил его за шею, удерживая всем весом.   
— Ты куда? — прошептал он Крайдину.   
Крайдин не ответил и рванулся к тропе. Разбойники уже заметили шум и приближались, медленно и настороженно.   
— Привет, мужики! — бодро сказал он, заглушая тихий недоумевающий зов Руствеля. — А я тут заблудился немного, не подскажете, где…  
Не успел Крайдин договорить, как к нему подошел предводитель со злостью на лице — он явно досадовал, что из-за одного дурака всполошился.   
— Что такое? — сделал непонимающий вид Крайдин.   
Одним быстрым движением предводитель врезал ему по виску дубинкой.   
Почему-то Крайдину вспомнилось, как они с Руствелем безуспешно пытались оглушить рыцаря.   
«А это больно, оказывается» — подумал он.   
* * *  
Плечо зверски чесалось, и Крайдин потянулся к нему рукой, но что-то мешало. Он попытался подняться и почувствовал, как в тело впиваются веревки. Крайдин лежал на жестком полу, не на земле, понял он, а голова болела от удара, особенно висок. Открыв глаза, он увидел зеленую крону дерева в окне.  
Крайдин понял, что находится в доме. В углу комнаты стола дубовая бочка, рядом бухта разлохмаченной веревки. На обеденном столе лежали сломанные стрелы, снятые наконечники, и острые прутья. Уже успело стемнеть и за окнами шелестели ветки деревьев.   
«Что за дом странный, деревья прямо под окном торчат» — заторможено подумал Крайдин. Послышались шаги, и он невольно поморщился — звук отдавался внутри головы.   
— Оклемался все-таки? — незнакомый звонкий голос ударил в уши и Крайдин неловко повернулся к говорившему.  
Высокий и тощий подросток неприязненно посмотрел на Крайдина и несильно, но ощутимо пнул в бок.   
Крайдин стиснул зубы.   
— Где я? — спросил он. Голос едва слушался.   
— Где надо, — хмуро буркнул подросток, и скрестил руки на груди.   
— Но что я вам сделал? — Крайдин вспомнил о Руствеле. Раз его нет рядом, значит, не поймали, да?   
Подросток злорадно улыбнулся, и стал выглядеть ещё младше, чем прежде.   
— Попался в недобрый час. Теперь сдохнешь.   
Мальчишка-разбойник был одет в заплатанные штаны и рубашку не по размеру из дорогой на вид ткани, сапоги кожаные и тяжелые. Черные волосы криво обрезаны, одна прядь длинней другой. Курносый нос расцарапан.   
— И чего тебя принесло, — с досадой сказал подросток.   
— Жалко? — рассеянно спросил Крайдин.   
— Мне себя жалко! Из-за тебя, болван, меня оставили сторожить!   
— А остальные где?   
— Не твое дело.   
Разбойник-недоросль сел на пол неподалеку от Крайдина и принялся точить большой нож с потемневшим лезвием и оплетенной кожаным шнуром рукоятью. Точил умело, искоса поглядывая на Крайдина, будто надеясь запугать.   
Крайдин тихо рассмеялся, и голова снова заныла. Он словно весь обмяк, и превратился в гудящий комок боли. Страха не было — быть может, если бы его пугал не такой ребенок, он бы и дрогнул. Разбойник явно обиделся.   
— Чего гогочешь? — закусил губу он. — Вот допросит тебя Лурга — сам и убью!   
Своим ребячеством он напомнил Руствеля, и Крайдин слабо улыбнулся. Очень хотелось спросить, не поймали ли разбойники ещё кого-то, но он боялся выдать. А вдруг не поймали?  
«Только бы ему повезло, только бы повезло… Руствель».   
— Может, потому тебя не взяли, что мал больно? — поддел Крайдин.   
— Вот и нет! — мальчишка обрезался и потянул окровавленный палец в рот.   
«Точно, самый младший в их шайке».   
— Валяйся себе, а вот придет Лурга — покажет тебе! — посулил разбойник.   
— Кто же такой этот твой Лурга?   
— Он… да он… Наш главарь! Ясно тебе?   
— Яснее некуда. А ты кто?   
— Так я тебе и сказал свое имя, жди! — фыркнул мальчишка.   
— Сам сказал, потом меня убьют. Кому я выдам?   
Мальчишка-разбойник на мгновение замялся, а потом выдал:  
— Ливель я. Слушай, ты что, совсем не боишься?  
— Почему-то нет, — Крайдин поерзал на жестком полу, устраиваясь поудобнее. Тело затекло, плечо по-прежнему чесалось, но не умолять же мальчишку-разбойника.  
— Чудной ты.   
— Сам такой.   
Они замолчали. Крайдин слушал шелест деревьев и потихоньку пытался вылезти из веревок, но их затянули мастерски, только хуже стало. Ливель чинил стрелы, и складывал их на столе неровной горкой. Крайдин задумался — что делает Руствель? Вдруг он натворит какую-нибудь глупость, нападет на тех разбойников? Или Грызька снова рванется к золоту, а Руствель не сможет удержать его в одиночку? Хоть дракон и сильный, все же не справится с целой шайкой разбойников, куда ему против луков и дубинок. Смерть Грызьки Руствель не вынесет.  
Мимолетно Крайдин подумал — лучше пусть Грызька. Не Руствель. Пусть с Руствелем все будет хорошо.   
— Где я? — спросил он у Ливеля.   
— В нашем логове! — тут же отозвался разбойник.   
— Это что, хижина в лесу?   
— А, тебе же не видно. Это, — с гордостью сказал Ливель, — дом на дереве!   
— Хитро придумано.   
Он замолчал, не обращая внимания на пристальный взгляд Ливеля. Казалось, мальчишка разрывался между желанием поболтать, и деланной неприязнью к будущей жертве. Так же, как и Руствель, когда строил планы похищения леди Ривенны, ничего про неё не спрашивал. Вряд ли Крайдин мог много рассказать, потому что никогда ей не интересовался, но все же.   
— А тебя как зовут? — нарочно небрежно спросил Ливель.   
— А тебе какое дело? — устало спросил Крайдин. Развлекать разбойника не хотелось.   
— Я же тебе сказал, — разозлился он.   
— Кто ж тебя заставлял.   
— Ну ты и гад! — подскочил мальчишка. — А ну называй!   
Крыша дома на дереве затрещала, и деревянные доски пробили острые когти. Дом на дереве пошатнулся от тяжести севшего на крышу дракона и перекосился — Крайдин почувствовал, как пол под ним наклонился.   
— Что за хрень!? — Ливель вскочил, хватаясь за нож. Доски окончательно проломились и упали в низ, никого не задев. В дыру просунулась любопытная морда Грызьки.   
Мальчишка так и ахнул, и выставил вперед бесполезный нож. С крыши посыпалась девесная труха.   
— Убери башку! — услышал Крайдин голос Руствеля. — Мне ничего не видно!   
Грызька дернулся, расширяя дыру и Руствель смог заглянуть в дом на дереве. Заметив Крайдина, он радостно улыбнулся и снова толкнул Грызьку, пытаясь пролезть внутрь.   
— В-вы вообще кто? — ошарашенно спросил Ливель.   
Руствель беспечно спрыгнул на пол и нагло посмотрел на застывшего истуканом мальчишку:   
— Это — дракон! — указал он пальцем на довольно оскалившегося Грызьку.   
— А…  
Крайдин напомнил о себе:   
— Развязывай уже.   
Руствель ойкнул и подбежал и бьющемуся, как рыба, Крайдину.   
— Сначала руки.   
— Сейчас! — Руствель повернулся к пялившимся друг на друга Ливелю и Грызьке и строго сказал:  
— Стеречь! А ты только дернись — Грызька тебе тут же ногу откусит!   
Руствель торопливо перепилил веревку своим охотничьим ножом, давно утащенным в Зареченье, и помог Крайдину подняться.   
— Лурга меня убьет… — пробормотал Ливель и, словно очнувшись, бросился на Руствеля.   
Крайдин перехватил его руку с ножом и завел за спину.   
— Не надо, — серьезно сказал он взвывшему Ливелю. — Не выйдет.   
Он выхватил у мальчишки оружие и вышвырнул в окно. Ливель неловко плюхнулся на пол. Правая рука его пока не слушалась, но он явно собирался напасть снова.   
— Идем, — сказал Крайдин Руствелю.   
— Ага, — тот кивнул и ловко забрался на стол и подтянулся к дыре в крыше.   
Крайдин забрался следом, упорно не смотря в сторону Ливеля. Он боялся, что разбойник кинется снова — и что тогда делать? Связывать его?   
Уже сидя на спине Грайзаниса, ухватившись за плечо Руствеля для надежности, Крайдин посмотрел на замершего на полу Ливеля.   
В его глазах застыли обида и восхищение. Грызька гордо выпрямился и тряхнул шеей, едва не сбросив их со спины, и спрыгнул с крыши дома на дереве, взлетая выше древесных крон.   
Напоследок Крайдин услышал отдаленный вопль Ливеля:  
— Какие же вы гады!  



	8. Chapter 8

— Какое совпадение, — подумала вслух Савдия, — То я ежедневно ходила в дом Долисея, теперь же таскаюсь в Ранвистон. Бедные мои ноги.

Замок был уже близко. Ясное солнце озаряло облезлые башни, отражалось в блестящих словно отполированные монеты лужах. Прошлой ночью прошел дождь, короткий, но сильный, и сегодня Савдия изрядно вымокла, пока пробиралась через лес.

— Помни о русалках, — пробормотала она.

Утром, когда Савдия тихо вышла из трактира, её уколол чей-то укоризненный взгляд. Она гневно обернулась, и наткнулась на Норвеня, как ни в чем не бывало прислонившегося к стене, и лениво провожающего Савдию взглядом. Она одернула шаль, злясь на себя за невольный испуг.

— Какие гости с раннего утра. А дядя не отругает, если в трактир будешь так часто шастать?

— Нет, думаю, он будет только рад, — улыбнулся Норвень.

— Так радуй его без меня! — припечатала Савдия и ушла, стараясь не оборачиваться.

«Не погонится за мной, — подумала она, — хоть и зареченец, но лес Вилси я и Мелвен лучше всех знаем. Но подозрительно, очень подозрительно. Неужели Вильда догадался, что Вилси здесь больше нет? А от Норвеня поди отделайся, не поленился с самого утра в трактире показаться».

Растревоженная Савдия едва не свернула в сторону бывшего Русалочьего моста вместо брода к Ранвистону, но вовремя заметила, что ноги будто сами несут. Она посмотрела на застоявшуюся реку, но русалок не увидела и повернула в сторону замка Ранвистон.

В этот раз Савдия беспрепятственно поднялась в комнату Ривенны на вершину башни и на пробу постучала. Ривенна не ответила, не прошло и секунды, как она открыла дверь, показавшись на пороге. Она безмолвно отошла в сторону, приглашая войти.

На письменном столе лежали вчерашние мятые листы, которые явно безуспешно пытались разгладить.

«Да что это такое? Любимая книга утонула? Чем она вообще занимается, когда у нас беда?».

— Ну и что будем делать? — резко спросила Савдия, повернувшись к Ривенне и скрещивая руки на груди.

Та растерялась, и Савдию это почему-то обрадовало. Хотя какая радость, раз эта леди-белоручка не знает, как исправить ошибку своего отца!

— Тиан недавно уехал. Не знаю, когда вернется, но раньше он приезжал через два или три часа. Так что время есть.

— Ты за ним следила?

— Я музицировала.

Савдия припомнила, что вроде бы Мелвен упоминал это словечко, подхватив его в свою очередь от Долисея.

— В такую рань?

— Именно. И перед сном — тоже. Говорят, игра на флейте успокаивает нервы.

— Тому, кто играет, а не тому, кто слушает, — фыркнула Савдия. — То-то он вчера был такой дерганый и не выспавшийся.

«Неужели она нарочно? Мда, в тихом омуте русалки водятся. Такая мелочная, но продуманная месть!»

Они стояли посреди комнаты, ровно по центру узорчатого ковра. Ривенна даже не двинулась в сторону своих драгоценных бумажек, Савдия так же не стала садиться.

— Как вчера говорил этот «Тиан», — Савдия скривилась, само звучание имени было ей омерзительно, — все зависит от приказа. Если лорд Дарвус его подпишет, то все пропало, но он обещал не делать этого. Вопрос: что будет, если приказа не стнет?

— Как — не станет?

— Если его украсть, разумеется. Нечего подписывать — нет забот. Кстати, что случится, если сборщик вернется с неподписанным приказом?

— Пошлют рыцарей, и они захватят деревню силой.

— Кому она сдалась? — пробурчала Савдия.

«И не рассчитываешь ли ты увидеть своего сбежавшего рыцаря среди тех захватчиков, а?»

— Это гордость, — повела плечами Ривенна. — Даже если за… Зареченье лишь точка на карте, она должна быть под контролем.

— Глупость какая-то, — отрезала Савдия и дернула плечом.

Ривенна медленно повела головой, но ничего не ответила.

— Идем, — Савдия развернулась и шагнула к двери.

— Куда? — Ривенна споткнулась на месте, и ухватилась за висящий на стене железный светильник. Тот согнулся, судя по виду — не в первый раз, но устоял.

— В комнату сборщика, — терпеливо пояснила Савдия. — Будешь сторожить дверь. Только не падай, почему ты вообще так криво ходишь?

— Зато я плаваю хорошо, — Ривенна вздохнула и поправила запутавшуюся в ногах юбку.

В комнате сборщика пусто и пыльно, ещё хуже, чем в башне Ривенны. Гостевой комнатой, видимо, пользовались редко, и устрашающая заброшенность бросалась в глаза с первого взгляда. Каменные стены захватывала зеленая плесень, густо сосредоточившись в углах и постепенно переползая все выше. Ставни закрыты наглухо, и Савдия закашлялась от спертого воздуха. На тумбочке возле нетронутой постели стояла кожаная сумка. Савдия подошла и заглянула внутрь.

«Опять бумажки!»

Какие-то долговые выписки, записки с непонятной шифровкой, скрученные узкие полосы со странными сокращениями зарябили у Савдии в глазах.

Ривенна тихо стояла на площадке перед дверью. Они условились, что если сборщик начнет подниматься по лестнице, пока Савдия в комнате, она громко заговорит с ним, давая Савдии возможность выскочить и убежать наверх.

Только давай без тазов на этот раз, предупредила Савдия, и Ривенна серьезно кивнула, соглашаясь.

«Позвать её, что ли? Пусть разбирается, где тут приказ, а где мусор!»

Перебирая шуршащие документы, она краем глаза заметила герб — конный рыцарь, угрожающе направивший копье на какую-то зверюшку, то ли ласку, то ли куницу. Причем зверюшка размерами превышала коня, что смотрелось чудно, и непонятно, то ли это рыцарь крохотный, толи ласка так вымахала. Яркой вспышкой в голове Савдии мелькнуло воспоминание: однажды Долисей хвастался редкой подделкой, сделанной его бабушкой-некроманткой, которая в точности скопировала королевскую печать на пропуске из Беракласа в Зандию.

«Королевский герб на печати! Это тот самый приказ!..»

Савдия выдрала лист из кучи смятых документов, неосторожно надорвав край, и впилась взглядом в витиеватые строчки:

«Тем самым, дозволяю…»

Написано было очень мелко и неразборчиво, словно нарочно писали не буквы, а какие-то закорючки, но часть Савдия сумела разглядеть и окончательно уверилась, что находка верная.

Торопливо завязав разворошенную сумку, она свернула приказ и затолкала в заранее припасенный мешочек и спрятала под повязанной на поясе шалью. Выскочила из комнаты, и Ривенна с робкой надеждой обернулась.

Не находя слов, Савдия лишь мотнула головой, но та её поняла и на безжизненном лице расцвела улыбка.

— Я уничтожу его! — прошипела Савдия.

— Сборщика? — не похоже, что Ривенна испугалась.

— Приказ!

— Может, сжечь?

— А где у вас открытый огонь?

— Сейчас нигде, но можно разжечь камин. Только его не чистили с зимы.

— И чад пойдет на весь замок. Лучше утопить.

— Колодец посреди деревни, бежать к нему подозрительно.

— В реке утоплю, — решила Савдия.

— Зачем так далеко? — удивилась Ривенна.

— Для надежности!

Савдия сорвалась с места, перескакивая через три ступеньки, и буквально вывалилась из ненавистного замка.

Она бежала через лес, то и дело проверяя мешочек на поясе.

«Лишь бы не потерять!».

Ей захотелось закричать: ну что, Вилси, я справилась?

Неподалеку от брода она остановилась, и согнулась, упираясь ладонями в колени. Савдия выдохлась, но улыбка до сих пор четко чувствовалась на лице. По щекам стекали капли воды, лес после дождя ещё не высох, но теперь это совсем не раздражало.

Савдия вошла в воду, все равно и ноги, и юбка сырые, достала из мешочка скрученный приказ. И яростно разорвала пополам и снова пополам, пока лишь мелкие обрывки не посыпались в воду, уносимые слабым течением.

«Видели, глупые русалки? И не нужна мне ваша помощь!»

От избытка чувств Савдия показала язык безмолвной, как Ривенна, реке.

Она выжала, как могла, подол пестрой юбки, и гордо направилась в Зареченье. Желание похвастаться жгло изнутри, почему-то теперь она яснее поняла стремление Мелвена и Долисея рассказать о своих достижениях, будь то некромантские штучки или же выученная песня.

«Глупости, — одернула себя Савдия, — выброшенная бумажка на такое даже близко не походит. Это же не ремесло, как у них»

На границе леса Вилси и Зареченья стоял всадник. Изящная темно-рыжая лошадь с тонкой умной мордой покосилась на проходящую мимо Савдию.

Савдия не сдержала торжествующую улыбку.

— Позвольте спросить, чему вы так радуетесь? — внезапно обратился к ней Тиан.

— Это вас не касается, — пропела Савдия, предвкушая, как перекосится кислая морда сборщика, когда он узнает о потере приказа. Жаль, она этого не увидит. Может, Ривенну попросить описать? Хотя нет, хватит с неё общения в этой дочерью лорда. Все равно ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

— Хотите, угадаю? — неприятно усмехнулся Тиан.

— Попытайтесь, все равно не получится.

— Вы украли королевский приказ.

У Савдии похолодели ноги.

— Вы обвиняете меня в воровстве? — слова, будто тяжелые камни, падали между ними.

— Не обвиняю. Я точно знаю. И, полагаю, вам помогла леди Ривенна? Какая жалость, родная дочь так подставляет лорда Дарвуса.

— Если так, то что!? — закричала Савдия. — Я уничтожила его, ваш приказ! Вы больше не сможете…

Голос Савдии сорвался, она задохнулась и закашлялась.

— Я все смогу, — Тиан улыбался все шире. На перечеркнутом ранними морщинами лице улыбка выглядела неестественно и жутко. — Вы нашли подделку.

— Что? — голос не слушался, но каким-то образом Тиан расслышал.

— Именно. Настоящий приказ всегда при мне.

— Так вы подделали королевский приказ? — к Савдии начало возвращаться самообладание. — Это преступление, знаете ли.

— Не вам говорить мне об этом. К тому же, я ничего не подделывал. Просто написал поверх другого документа требуемые слова. Вы так легко обманулись… Вы неграмотная?

— Вы не боитесь? — слабо спросила она.

— Чего же?

— Настоящий приказ. Ты сам сознался, что он при тебе. Думаешь, не сможем отобрать?

— Это бесполезно, — Тиан даже в лице не переменился. — Если уничтожить настоящий приказ, я отправлюсь к его величеству за другим, только и всего. Да, это займет время, но больше вы ничего не выиграете.

— Я и не играю, — выдохнула Савдия. — А что, если ты умрешь?

Тиан рассмеялся.

— Тогда отправят другого сборщика, и если возникнут подозрения о вашей причастности, убийца будет наказан. Если его не найдут, как и моего предшественника, пропавшего в лесу Вилси, все равно пошлют сборщика. И так пока в архиве налогового двора не будет отмечена выплата долга.

— Сумасшедший фанатик…

Чудовищная слабость обрушилась на Савдию. Она изо всех сил старалась удержаться, устоять на ногах. Какое у неё теперь жалкое выражение лица, и представить страшно.

«Вилси, Вилси, Вилси.… Помни о русалках…»

— Я не понимаю, — а Тиан все не умолкал, — зачем вы так стремитесь помешать мне? Какая Зареченью от этого будет польза? Вы боитесь резких перемен — но их и не будет. Его величеству нет дела до захудалой деревни на краю страны, никто не станет менять что-либо в вашей жизни. Зачем же вы тогда так бьетесь?

Он искренне не мог понять. Савдию замутило.

— Вам плохо? — встревоженно спросил Тиан, порываясь слезть с лошади.

— Не трогай меня!

Савдия отшатнулась. Ей так хотелось накричать на него, ударить, но…

«Это не поможет»

Что бы Савдия не делала, все бесполезно.

Тиан смотрел на неё с отвратительной заботой, такой гадкой, что Савдия захотелось закрыться руками, лишь бы не видел. Савдия выдохнула снова, ощущая, как проворачивается в груди мельничный жернов и кинулась бежать.

 

* * *

На следующий день Савдия осталась в трактире. Прошлым вечером отец неодобрительно посмотрел на неё и сказал, что раз она вместо своих якобы важных дел весь день из-под одеяла не вылезала, то сегодня пусть ступает и следит за трактиром. А у него, мол, и других обязанностей хватает. Когда Савдия беспрекословно согласилась, отец так сильно удивился, что чуть половник не выронил, чего с ним не случалось с новости об уходе Мелвена.

Потолок слишком низкий, подумала Савдия, входя в зал. Почему она раньше этого не замечала?

Несколько посетителей приветственно подняли кружки, но Савдия даже их лиц не разглядела. Щеки горели. Утром Савдия долго терла лицо, умылась ледяной водой из колодца, сгоняя со щек нездоровую бледность. Глаза красными не были, Савдия не плакала, но от темных, почти сизых кругов холодом не избавиться. Впервые за последние дни она достала из резной шкатулки украшения. Серьги с янтарем постукивали в ушах, и отвлекали от звука людских голосов. Бусы в два ряда обхватывали шею, спускаясь на грудь.

Савдия посмотрела в круглое зеркало и не узнала себя. Хорошо, что отец и посетители трактира ничего не заметили. Стало быть, внешне она вовсе не изменилась? Но почему тогда собственное лицо кажется пустым и мертвым?

Словно в Ривенну превратилась.

Савдия задержалась, обычно она спускалась намного раньше, но сегодня ничего не хотелось делать. Что-то в трактире было не так. Слишком много людей для середины дня.

«Праздник, что ли? Не могу вспомнить».

Можно было спросить кого-нибудь, но это бы сразу выдало унизительную неосведомлённость Савдии. Она оперлась на стойку локтями и прислушалась: о чем говорят?

— А ты знаешь, Вильда-то…

— Уж повеселимся сегодня!..

— Расщедрился старик!

Довольные смешки, скрежет стульев по полу, стук кружек. То, что Савдии так знакомо.

— Дядя спрашивал о тебе, не заболела ли? — ворвался в уши Савдии голос Норвеня.

«Точно, Вильда! День рождения Вильды!»

Савдия встревоженно завертела головой. Каждый год Вильда праздновал его в трактире Зареченья, с полудня охотно угощая всех желающих. Такая щедрость выходила не просто так, ибо угостившись задарма, повеселевшим посетителям хотелось ещё и ещё, и выручка собиралась немалая. Согласно давнему уговору, треть забирал Вильда, а отец, будучи трактирщиком, всячески подготавливал особое угощение в день праздника.

«Я все забыла с этой беготней к Ривенне! А вдруг отец подумал, что я для праздника так стараюсь, а я же ничего не сделала.… Помни о русалках, помни о русалках!»

— Савдия? — окликнул Норвень, садясь возле стойки.

— Трактирщица, — поправила Савдия и печально усмехнулась.

«Ага, трактирщица… все позабыла, трактир забросила, хороша трактирщица, ничего не скажешь»

— Тебе плохо? Уже успела напиться? — весело спросил Норвень.

— Ни капли в рот не брала, — честно призналась Савдия, выискивая отца взглядом. Надо было срочно спросить у него про подготовку ко дню рождения. Он полагался на неё, или же разобрался сам? Пока все шло гладко, но запас продуктов не бесконечен и перед праздником именно ей следовало все пересчитать и купить у Мидны ещё рыбы и с прочей провизией разобраться. Отец сделал это или нет?

— Так выпей, — предложил Норвень, — принести тебе?

— Ага, — рассеянно отозвалась Савдия.

На миг она позабыла обо всех тревогах из Ранвистона. Решила, что на следующий год ни за что не позабудет про день рождения главного скряги Зареченья, не провалится как трактирщица. А потом как ударило: а каким он будет, следующий год? Может, к тому времени и Зареченья не станет. Или оно изменится так, что само себя узнавать перестанет.

«…Его величеству нет дела до захудалой деревни на краю страны, никто не станет менять что-либо в вашей жизни…» — сказал сборщик Тиан, но вдруг это неправда? Да если так и будет — неужели Савдии пора сдаться?

«И признать, что ничего не смогла сделать. Признать свою слабость. То-то Вилси посмеется. Или он разозлится, раз Савдия не смогла Зареченье уберечь?»

— Вот, держи, — Норвень поставил на стойку тяжелую кружку с пенящимся пивом. Савдия озадаченно уставилась на неё: это как бы ей положено разносить кружки.… А нет, теперь у новоявленной трактирщицы другие обязанности. С которыми она не справляется.

Норвень открыто улыбался, с какой-то хитринкой во взгляде. Его глаза — один зеленый, другой светло-карий — весело сощурились.

«Какая разница» — вздохнула Савдия, и притянула к себе кружку.

Отец подошел к ней позже, и велел приглядеть за разносчицами — вертлявые девки бегали туда-сюда, но только и делали, что глазки строили молодым парням, тому же Норвеню, не отлипающему от стойки. Вильду они охотно поздравляли, даже чмокали в щеки, но много крутиться перед глазами побаивались. Он все-таки уже четверых жен похоронил.

Савдия тихо спросила, все ли он подготовил, что было нужно. Тот хмуро посмотрел на неё:

— Уж не знаю, к кому ты там на свиданки бегала, но учти — в следующий раз покрывать не стану, сама позорься.

— Прости, — прошептала Савдия. — Погоди, какие свиданки?

— Тебе лучше знать. Но учти — от Мелвена я уже ничего не жду, даже наследников, но ты, уж будь любезна, как соберешься замуж — скажи заранее.

— Какое замуж!? — шепотом взвыла Савдия. — Моим приданым сейчас по столам стучат!

— Весь трактир твое приданое, — невозмутимо сказал отец, — не забывай этого.

Почему-то Савдии подумалось, что лорд Дарвус от Ривенны тоже ничего не ждет. Интересно, когда она привела рыцаря, что он сказал? Хотя чего гадать: где Озрик и что у него вышло с Ривенной, Савдия так и не узнала.

Так и не узнает теперь.

Вильда устроился в самом центре трактира, словно орел на макушке сосны. С такого удобного места он видел и слышал все происходящее, любую неосторожно выболтанную глупость, каждое признание, шорох сплетен, ползущий по трактиру. Савдии стоило поступить так же, но вместо этого она снова и снова представляла себе, что будет, если она прямо сейчас крикнет, что Вилси ушел, что Зареченья больше не станет, что вот-вот рыцари придут и захватят их никому не нужную деревню?

Савдия закусила губу. Рано или поздно они узнают. Не лучше ли от неё, чем от сборщика Тиана, или, того хуже, от рыцарей? Но ей было страшно. Казалось, если Савдия скажет об угрозе вслух, она тут же исполнится. А пока молчит — все тревоги останутся далеко в Ранвистоне. Да только разве замок Ривенны далеко? Так было, когда Вилси охранял лес, а сейчас до него рукой подать. Смотреть на зареченцев было стыдно, будто она их предала.

Норвень сидел возле стойки и на удивление не раздражал. Но то, что остальные племянники похлеще девок вились кругом Вильды, то ли следя, что бы тот ничем не подавился, то ли надеясь на это, укрепляло подозрения Савдии.

Савдия несколько раз бегала на кухню, вытаскивала из углов разносчиц, и вся запыхалась. Пиво булькало в животе, но из еды она успела перехватить только немного знаменитого рыбного супа.

Мидна метала ножи в мишень с намалеванным рыцарем, двери трактира хлопали, посетители то заходили, то выбегали продышаться из-за клубящегося чада, и нежданного гостя Савдия не сразу увидела. Кузнец Жадва, как сом сквозь стаю мелких рыбешек, пробирался через шатающихся посетителей, отодвинул шатающегося Бустеля, и навис над Савдией.

— Поговорить надо, — гулко сказал он и за локоть вытащил осоловевшую от беготни и дыма Савдию из-за стойки, и твердо повел к выходу.

— Чего вам надо? — разозлилась Савдия, пытаясь вырваться из могучей хватки.

— Погорим на улице, ладно? — Кузнец недобро покосился на наблюдающего за ними Вильду и продолжил тянуть Савдию к выходу.

— Отпустите немедленно! — она уперлась всем весом и высвободила одну руку, тут же ударив по запястью Жадвы.

— Хорошо, — кузнец разжал пальцы, — я подумал, ты уже совсем навеселе, думал, так проще будет…

— Нет. Я просто устала, а не напилась, — разозлилась Савдия.

«Еще и этот поучать взялся!»

— Идем, — кивнула она, и первой вышла из трактира.

За всей беготней Савдия и не заметила, как стемнело. Она не стала далеко уходить и возле крыльца повернулась к следующему за ней Жадве:

— Зачем вы пришли?

— Почему ты не пришла сегодня к Ривенне? И вчера убежала, как ошпаренная!

— Я занята в трактире, — процедила Савдия и кивнула в сторону выпавшего из дверей Бустеля, — процветаем, как видите. С чего бы мне ходить к вашей…

«Стоп. Он спросил именно про Ривенну. Значит, про сборщика и все остальное не знает?»

— Знаешь, как она переживает? Весь день сама не своя была!

— И к бумажкам своим не подходила? — невольно заинтересовалась Савдия.

— Каким бумажкам? — не понял Жадва. — И этот приезжий, Тиан, спрашивал, что с тобой приключилось…

— Когда это? — Савдия напряглась и стиснув кулаки.

— Да вот в обед было. Я заходил печную дверцу на кухне починить, и слышал, как он говорит, что зареченская трактирщица то навязывалась, то ни слуху, ни духу.

— Дословно так сказал?

— Нет, но в таком смысле.

— Скотина какая…

— Ага, неприятный человек, — кивнул Жадва. — И черт с ним. Вы с леди Ривенной поругались, что ли?

— Нет… — протянула Савдия, задумавшись над словами Жадвы.

— Ты кто такой!? — с крыльца трактира соскочил Норвень и подскочил к Жадве. — Явился, понимаешь ли, уволок её!

Внутренним чутьем Савдия поняла, Норвень подслушал бредни отца про свиданки.

— Ранвистонцу тут делать нечего! И нечего лезть к нашим деву… трактирщицам! — горячился Норвень, петухом наскакивая на Жадву.

Кузнец не обращал внимания на прыгающего рядом Норвеня. С учетом того, что он оказался на две головы выше племянника Вильды, его спокойствие было вполне обосновано. Он выжидающе смотрел на Савдию.

Норвень вклинился между ними и выкрикнул:

— Убирайся отсюда!

Лицо его раскраснелось, в разноцветных глазах горела нешуточная злость.

— Чего тебе, парень? — прогудел Жадва миролюбиво. — Не видишь, что ли, разговариваем тут. Ступай себе, ничего Савдии не сделается. Она сама кого хочешь…

— Чужаку тут делать нечего, проваливай отсюда, пока цел! — Норвень возмущенно завертел головой, собираясь подозвать остальных.

— Уймись уже! — Жадва тоже повысил голос.

Савдия будто очнулась ото сна.

Она увидела в бесящемся Норвене себя, когда злобилась на Ривенну безо всяких на то причин. Неужели различия между Ранвистоном и Зареченьем настолько велики, что договориться никак нельзя? Но Савдию в деревне возле замка встретили совсем иначе. Так почему же зареченцы не могут быть немного…

….Дружелюбнее?

— Норвень, успокойся! — окрикнула Савдия, дернув его за руку. Норвень недоверчиво обернулся на неё, но умолк, продолжая сверлить глазами Жадву. — Не нужно буянить. Он просто зашел кое-что узнать, вот и все.

Савдия повернулась к кузнецу и улыбнулась:

— Спасибо за заботу. Передайте, пожалуйста, леди Ривенне, что я обязательно навещу её завтра. Выпить хотите?

 

* * *

Руствель и Крайдин остановились в заброшенной деревне. Сперва Крайдин не разглядел, что в ней неправильно, но присмотревшись, увидел опустевшие провалы окон без ставней, разломанную изгородь и позабытые, заросшие дворы и огороды. Вид был безрадостный. Крайдин почувствовал, как впереди поежился Руствель. Грызька радостно понесся к земле, позабыв про своих ездоков, а может, просто развлекаясь, и приземлился на площади в центре деревни. Вблизи выглядело ещё хуже, чем сверху. Дома нетронуты, лишь тихо поскрипывают и шатаются, угрожая вот-вот рассыпаться гнилой трухой, но нет ни следа грабежа. Никто не выламывал двери, ни одной доски не взято на дрова. Деревня умерла быстро, едва жители покинули её.

— Таких много, — задумчиво сказал Крайдин, отпустив спину Руствеля, и спрыгнул на землю.

— Откуда знаешь? — удивился Руствель. В нём ясно читалось желание полазать по округе и встрять в неприятности.

— Слышал когда-то, — Крайдин вспомнил, что так и не рассказал ему о своем прошлом. Пожалуй, и не стоило. К чему ворошить былое?

Руствель восхищенно уставился на флюгер в виде бойцового петуха с хищно разинутым клювом, вытянутой шеей и грозно встопорщенным хохолком. Флюгер скрипнул и повернулся.

— Впервые вижу другую деревню, — поделился Руствель.

— Я звал тебя в Ранвистон, — пожал плечами Крайдин, — сам не захотел.

— Да чем он отличается от Зареченья? — Руствель любознательно постучал по наличнику мертвого провала окна. — Только замком разве что, а тот я и издалека видел. А внутрь ваш лорд меня бы точно не пустил.

— И поэтому ты хотел пробраться тайком, пока я тебя не перехватил, — насмешливо припомнил Крайдин.

Голова снова разболелась. Шишка, подаренная на память главарем разбойников Лургой, казалось, выросла с целый холм. Болела, по крайней мере, точно так же.

— Эй, тебе плохо? — Руствель подбежал и придержал Крайдина за локоть.

— Немного, — сознался тот.

— Давай найдем какое-нибудь убежище, — Руствель потянул его за собой, выискивая взглядом самый целый дом. По каким признакам он ориентировался, Крайдин не очень понимал, но выбору доверился. Он бы не сознался, но пустынная площадь с безъязыким колоколом нагоняла жуть. Грызька, предоставленный сам себе, убежал вперед и успел сунуть голову в колодец, зарычать на темноту и испугаться своего же эха.

Теперь он увлеченно доламывал и подъемный рычаг колодца, вцепившись в него зубами и счастливо порыкивая. Руствель за него не переживал и не отпускал руку Крайдина, пока не остановился возле небольшого домика. Среди тех, что они уже прошли, были и куда большие и богатые дома, но почему-то Руствель выбрал именно этот. С досадой Крайдин понял, что совершенно не понимает причины.

— Пошли, — махнул рукой Руствель и отодвинул тяжелый засов. На отсыревшей поверхности двери появилась четкая полоса.

В доме пахло затхлостью и пылью, немного сыростью. В сенях стояли лавки, на одну из которых Крайдин тут же опустился.

— Я осмотрюсь ещё! — крикнул Руствель и затопал по лестнице на второй этаж. Она устрашающе скрипела, но держалась.

Крайдин уставился в стену. Наверху грохотал Руствель, судя по звуку — каким-то крынками, снаружи Грызька шумно вздыхал, огорченный, что его не взяли с собой.

Крайдин закрыл глаза, и погрузился в уютную темноту. В сенях стоял полумрак, да и день был пасмурный, и ни один лучик света не нарушил его дрему. Интересно, это та деревня? Или просто одна из многих покинутых? Он не узнавал её, но и вспомнить, какой была та, не сумел. Впрочем, свою когда-то родную деревню с высоты драконьего полета он и не видел.

Не важно, подумал Крайдин на грани сна, все равно там ничего не осталось… никого.

— Я не знаю, что это, и даже не хочу знать, чем было! — ворвался в уши голос Руствеля.

— А? — Крайдин повел головой и ткнулся шишкой в бревенчатую стену.

— Спишь уже? — Руствель снова потянул его на себя и потащил по лестнице, не умолкая: — Там на кухне жуть какая-то, но подозреваю, если там и было что-то съестное, оно давно ожило и убежало, так что здесь ловить нечего. Не спи на лавке, там есть кровать и вроде даже целая. Вот и пришли!

Руствель пинком откинул дверь в небольшую комнатку и усадил Крайдина.

— Здесь и спи! — нравоучительно сказал Руствель. — Вот это у тебя кровоподтек.… Дай глянуть!

— С каких пор лекарем заделался? — сопротивляться Крайдин не стал и Руствель сел рядом, бесцеремонно тыкая пальцем в висок.

— Выбора у тебя всяко нет, — фыркнул тот, осторожно прикасаясь к ушибленному месту. Пальцы были холодные, совсем ледяные, и убирали боль.

— Я что-нибудь поищу! — Руствель вскочил с кровати. — Подорожник там, или что-то в этом роде!

— Ты куда? — возмутился Крайдин, но Руствель уже проскакал по страдальчески трещащей лестнице. Дверь хлопнула и Крайдин услышал, как Руствель зовет некую «ленивую морду». Наверное, это он о Грызьке.

Крайдин снова задремал и проснулся от приглушенных ругательств Руствеля.

Голова уже почти не болела. Ещё во время работы в кузне на него постоянно что-то падало, и на ноги, и на голову, заживало обычно быстро. Воняло горелым, похоже, Руствель готовил. Даже у Крайдина, выращенного Жадвой, получалось лучше. Жены у ранвистонского кузнеца не было, сестра возилась с оголтелой оравой разновозрастных детей и была вечно занята, так что волей-неволей Крайдину пришлось заботиться о себе самому. Впрочем, не считая того, что все приготовленное Руствелем пригорало, потому что он вечно отвлекался, выходило вполне съедобно.

— Кто это был? — спросил Крайдин, заходя на кухню.

— Лучше тебе не знать, — Руствель с чувством грохнул о стол сковороду. На подоконнике лежали тонкие силки с запутавшейся в них коричневатой шерстью.

«Заяц? Суслик?» — призадумался было Крайдин, но решил последовать совету друга.

— А это приправа? — указал он кучку мятой зелени.

— Это подорожник!

— Это лопух.

— Ну, лучше чем ничего.

— У меня только один вопрос, — Крайдин сделал паузу и Руствель поднял удивленные глаза от сковороды: — Зачем ты костер устроил, тут же есть печь?

— Что бы ты знал, — язвительно сказал Руствель, — она напрочь засорена. Какая разница? Нам все равно здесь не жить.

«А жаль»

— Ешь, не бойся. А ты убрал морду! — Руствель погрозил кулаком сунувшемуся в окно Грызьке.

— Ты его уже кормил?

— Он сам себя чудно покормил.

На зубах дракона налипла такая же шерсть, как и на силках Руствеля.

— Рискнем, — улыбнулся Крайдин и взял погнутую вилку.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Когда Савдия поднялась в башню, Ривенна, не дожидаясь стука в дверь, выбежала из комнаты и спросила срывающимся голосом:

— Почему ты не приходила?

Савдия нервно передернулась.

«Ну не наглость ли? Я ей что, служанка? Помни о русалках, помни о русалках…»

— Жадва не передал тебе? У меня были важные дела, — отчеканила она.

— Разве это не важнее? Сборщик уже рассказал мне… — Ривенна тяжело вздохнула, — что тот приказ был ненастоящим.

Последние слова Ривенна почти прошептала.

— Зачем он сказал тебе?

— Я не знаю. Может, поиздеваться хотел? — Ривенна горько улыбнулась.

Савдия заметила темные круги у неё под глазами. Не выспалась, что ли?

— Идем, — Ривенна указала на дверь комнаты.

— Не-а, — усмехнулась Савдия, — наоборот. Мы идем в лес.

— Зачем?

— По дороге расскажу. Идем! — Савдия побежала вниз по лестнице, уверенная, что Ривенна последует за ней.

— Не так быстро! — вскрикнула та.

Савдия вела Ривенну через лес, изредка оборачиваясь и проверяя, не заблудилась ли она. Ривенна была спокойна и задумчива, будто позабыла о своей дерганности. Впрочем, Савдию это и не интересовало.

— Полагаю, с Вильдой ты не знакома, — Савдия отодвинула с дороги ветку, чуть пригибаясь. — Вильда — самый богатый человек в Зареченье. Разумеется, для благородной леди это мелочи, но не для нас.

Ривенна промолчала. Кажется, она начинала задыхаться от быстрой ходьбы, и пришлось снизить скорость.

— Ты хочешь его обворовать?

Ошарашенная Савдия затормозила и повернулась к невозмутимой Ривенне.

— Почему что ты, что Тиан, считаете меня воровкой? — негодующе произнесла она.

— Значит, нет?

— Не совсем. Совсем нет! Я просто хочу узнать, достаточно ли у него денег на выкуп Зареченья. Если нет — то Вильде о сборщике и знать не стоит, а если да, то пусть делится. Тоже ведь зареченец, как-никак.

— Ясно.

— И ты будешь его отвлекать, — Савдия хищно улыбнулась, ожидая негодования со стороны Ривенны, но та, к её удивлению, согласилась безо всяких вопросов.

Некоторое время они шли молча. Савдия следила за дорогой, выбирая самые безопасные тропы. На помощь Вилси больше надеяться не стоило, а натыкаться на голодного медведя как-то не хотелось, и ловить вечно спотыкающуюся Ривенну тоже.

Ривенна тихо сказала:

— Прости за дядюшку Жадву.

— То есть?

— Я ни о чем его не просила, даже не знала, что он пошел в Зареченье. Только по возвращении дядюшка сказал, что поговорил с тобой. Прости.

— Ничего страшного. Мы просто поговорили, а то он все неправильно понял.

Взгляд Ривенны жег лопатки. Савдии показалось, что она не поверила в «важные дела». Но, по обыкновению, Ривенна промолчала.

— В прошлый раз мы шли другой дорогой, — задумчиво сказала Ривенна немного погодя.

«В какой прошлый раз? С Жадвой? С рыцарем?»

— Вот и Зареченье! — бодро объявила Савдия, заметив показавшиеся за редеющим лесом крыши.

— Я догадалась, — вздохнула Ривенна.

— Так, слушай! К Вильде пойдем вместе, потом ты его заговоришь, а я пойду искать его хранилище. Ясно?

— Ты знаешь, где оно?

— Конечно! — подмигнула Савдия. — Не беспокойся, Вильда уже не раз говорил, что необходимо налаживать отношения с лордами Зареченья, правда, его никто не слушал. Вот пусть и налаживает. Ты, главное, не соглашайся выйти замуж за одного из его племянников — мне Вильда такое каждый раз предлагает — и все будет в порядке.

— Хорошо.

— Вот и пришли, — Савдия остановилась перед трехэтажным домом с резным коньком на крыше. За исключением трактира, это был самый большой дом в Зареченье. Глухой забор окружал жилище Вильды, не давая подглядеть за происходящим во дворе. Ставни на первом этаже закрыты наглухо, позади дома виднелся сад, плоды из которого Вильда втридорога поставлял трактиру. Груши ценились особо дорого.

— А кто он? — Ривенна прошлась вдоль забора, рассматривая узор на дереве.

— Кто, Вильда? Я ведь уже говорила!

— Ростовщик? Посредник? Торговец?

— Понятия не имею, — пожала плечами Савдия. — Все вместе, наверное.

Она дернула за тонкий шнурок медного колокольчика и прислушалась. Со стороны яблонь звонким лаем залились сторожевые собаки. Савдия дернула ещё раз.

— Кто пришел? — спросил низкий женский голос.

— Я Савдия, трактирщица, — представлять Ривенну она не пока не стала. Пусть будет приятной неожиданностью.

— А, Савдия! Проходи скорее.

Дубовая дверь открылась и Савдия вспомнила — это же младшая сестра Вильды и мать Норвеня к тому же. Не слишком ли она рада её приходу? Кажется, кое-то слишком болтлив.

— Я хочу поговорить с Вильдой, — сказала Савдия, — он же дома?

Насколько она знала, Вильда не любил выходить из на прогулку раньше полудня, и рассчитывала его застать.

Женщина недружелюбно уставилась на Ривенну, отступившую за спину Савдии.

— По делам трактира, — уточнила Савдия.

— Да, дома, — наконец ответила женщина, имени которой Савдия так и не вспомнила. В трактире она не показывалась, говорила мало, и Савдию, уверенную в своем знании всех жителей Зареченья это неприятно удивило. — А это кто?

— Леди Ривенна, дочь лорда Ранвистона, — представила Савдия.

Женщина отшатнулась, как от чумной.

«Лишь бы собак не спустила»

— Я провожу вас, — подозрительно сказала сестра Вильды. Похоже, её симпатия к Савдии все же перевесила, но от Ривенны она держалась подальше. Савдия разозлилась: ей-то что Ривенна сделала?

В доме Вильды Савдия была всего один раз, дела трактира с ним прежде обсуждал отец. Норвень хвастался напропалую, как будто он его был. Но дом, показавшийся в первый раз таким большим и просторным, теперь проигрывал в сравнении с замком Ранвистон. Пусть тот выглядел опустевшим и пыльным, в отличие от вылизанного, без единой грязинки жилища вредного старика. Стены покрывали узорчатые ковры, дверные ручки отполированы до масляного блеска, и Савдия задумалась, каково же при наличии табуна племянников соблюдать такой безупречный порядок. Хотя у Вильды они по струнке ходят.

Вильда сидел за столом и пил чай. Пузатый медный самовар важно поблескивал.

— Какие гости! — старик улыбнулся тонкими губами и приподнялся. Присутствие Ривенны его ни капли не удивило. Вильда хитро посмотрел на Савдию, как будто они о чем-то договаривались. Ей стало мерзко.

Сестра Вильды беззвучно удалилась, напоследок предложив им присесть на изящную деревянную скамью, удобную на вид, только слишком низкую.

— Что привело ко мне? — Вильда хрустнул тонкими костистыми пальцами.

— Необходимость, — улыбнулась Савдия.

— В чем?

— В совете столь мудрого, опытного человека. Видите ли, — Савдия покосилась на Ривенну и начала вдохновенно мешать ложь с правдой. — Как вы знаете, Зареченье приходит в упадок, и я подумала, что нам не помешала бы поддержка со стороны Ранвистона. Поэтому я обсудила этот вопрос с Ри… леди Ривенной и мы решили хорошенько обдумать этот вопрос. Но я не ручаюсь за остальных зареченцев, вы же понимаете, что они на это скажут, и поэтому мы пришли к вам.

— Заручиться поддержкой? — ухмыльнулся Вильда.

— Именно, — Савдия с намеком незаметно толкнула окаменевшую Ривенну.

«Присоединяйся уже к разговору!»

— Есть одна сложность, — Вильда хлюпнул чаем.

— Что за сложность? — тихо спросила Ривенна, глядя на свои колени.

«Громче говори!»

— Вилси, — многозначительно произнес старик и внимательно уперся прозрачно-водянистыми глазами на них.

— Я думаю, Вилси не будет против.

— А вы, леди, хорошо его знаете?

— Нет. Но разве он может быть против того, что пойдет на пользу всему Зареченью? — невозмутимо ответила Ривенна.

В комнату вошла сестра Вильды, поставила перед ними тонкостенные чашки и налила в них чай из самовара.

— Долго ходишь! — попрекнул её старик.

Женщина вздрогнула, но не стала перечить, а виновато склонила голову.

«Похоже, у Вильды вся родня на положении прислуги» — Савдия попыталась не хмурить брови и продолжать доброжелательно улыбаться. Но неприязнь к вредному старику так и рвалась наружу. Она невольно позавидовала хладнокровию Ривенны, спокойно придвинувшей к себе чашку с поднимающейся белой дымкой пара.

Вильда довольно улыбался.

— Я вижу, вы благоразумная девушка, — вкрадчиво заговорил он.

«Только не начинай о своих племянниках!»

— А что насчет вашего уважаемого батюшки? — продолжил Вильда.

— Лорд Дарвус тоже очень благоразумный человек, — сказала Савдия вместо Ривенны, — и не станет перечить желанию своей единственной дочери и наследницы, тем более в том, что принесет выгоду и Ранвистону.

— О, вот значит, как, — Вильда улыбнулся ещё многозначительней.

Савдия почувствовала, как у неё голова закипает похлеще самовара.

— Извините, мне что-то дурно, выйду свежим воздухом подышать, — скороговоркой проговорила.

— Конечно-конечно, — согласился Вильда и повернулся к Ривенне, терпеливо ждущей, когда остынет кипяток.

Савдия выскочила из комнаты, отвернувшись от печального взгляда Ривенны.

«Только бы не сболтнула чего ненужного! С другой стороны, из Ривенны и нужное не вытянешь»

Насколько Савдия знала, потайное хранилище Вильды находилось на третьем этаже, неподалеку от его кабинета, и всегда запиралось на замок. Разумеется, ключ от него добыть кроме как у Вильды было нельзя, но у Савдии было преимущество. Перед уездом Долисей оставил ей не только скелет, но и ключ-череп от своего дома, отпирающий все незаколдованные и не слишком сложные замки. Заколдованный Вильде добыть было негде, значит, побрякушка Долисея должна сработать. Запоздало Савдия обругала себя за невнимательность — почему не насторожилась, когда комната сборщика Тиана незапертой оказалась? Хотя, чего уж теперь страдать, уже опозорилась.

Савдия осторожно покралась по коридору, тыкая оскаленной мордой черепа во все замки по несколько раз. Первая открывшаяся дверь вела в чью-то спальню с разворошенной кроватью и разбросанными по полу рубашками, вторая — в аккуратную горницу, очевидно, женскую, третья — в комнату с длинным столом, как раз чтобы всех племянникам места хватило.

Интересно, какая из множества комнат — Норвеня? Савдия порадовалась, что в ранний час Вильда повыгонял свою родню, чтобы глаза не мозолила. Норвень упоминал, что навязчивость старика только злит, и чтобы выгодно себя показать, выжидать момент приходится долго. Некоторые, не такие хитрые, как Норвень, так и остались на положении бесплатной прислуги.

Пройдя до конца коридора, Савдия сразу узнала нужную дверь. Она была обита железными листами и так неудобно расположена, что, пожалуй, выломать её не смог бы даже отменный силач. Замерев и прислушавшись, Савдия опасливо шагнула к двери хранилища. Тюкнула черепом по массивному вделанному замку, и ещё раз, и ещё. На пятом ударе барахлящий амулет наконец-то сработал и замок тихонько щелкнул.

Дверь открылась без звука. Савдия оказалась в самом таинственном месте Зареченья. Ну, после кургана. Хранилище оказалось на удивление маленьким, не больше площадки у лестницы в Ранвистоне. Возле стены выстроились три высоких сундука с навесными замками. В хранилище не было ни одного окна, так что, едва дверь закрылась, Савдии пришлось искать замки наощупь.

Стук-стук подвеской-черепом и первый сундук открылся. Савдия запустила ладонь внутрь, ожидая зачерпнуть монеты ладонью, но наткнулась на тонюсенький слой, блестящий на самом дне. Уцепила одну монету и попыталась определить, золотая она хоть или серебряная. Годы стерли профиль давно забытого короля с монеты.

— Дура, чего светильник не взяла? Хотя, как бы я его пронесла-то? — прошипела она в темноте.

Швырнув монету обратно, Савдия нашла второй сундук, открыла, и не поверила своим рукам: может, ошиблась, и это предыдущий? Потому что в нем тоже едва дно было прикрыто. Третий — чуть больше, но все рано недостаточно. Савдия зло запахнула сундуки и села на холодный пол. Что за ерунда?

Она вспомнила сумму долга, указанную на фальшивом приказе и шепотом взвыла. Махнула с досады рукой и услышала негромкий звук удара о дерево. Сжала и разжала опустевшую руку и поняла, что только выбросила в темноту амулет Долисея.

Савдии казалось, что прошла вечность, пока она выбралась из проклятой комнаты. В светлом коридоре обнаружилось, что юбка из-за ползанья на коленях основательно запылилась, а рукава блузки посерели.

У Савдии руки опустились. Что за невезение? От Ривенны заразилась?

Она осмотрелась в поисках спасительного выхода и уткнулась взглядом в круглую вазу с яблоневой веткой. Вылив воду из вазы себе на юбку, Савдия нагло бухнула её об пол, и та разлетелась на глиняные черепки. Хорошенько отчистив пыль с юбки, и чувствуя, как та прилипает к ногам, Савдия убрала амулет в вырез блузки и пошла к Ривенне и Вильде.

«Надеюсь, она там ещё не сосватана»

— Я уж забеспокоился, — сообщил Вильда, когда Савдия показалась в дверях, цепляясь за косяк.

— Простите за беспокойство, но, кажется, я вчера перепраздновала, — соврала Савдия. — И ещё нечаянно разбила вашу вазу. Извините.

— Ничего страшного, вы нам уже почти как член семьи, — ухмыльнулся Вильда.

«Размечтался!»

Ривенна выглядела целой и даже не сильно уставшей, но взглянула на Савдию с неприкрытой радостью. Полупустая чашка стояла рядом с ней на лавке.

— Извините, что заняли ваше время, — вежливо сказала Савдия. — Но мне уже пора. Леди Ривенне тоже.

— Всего доброго, — холодно попрощалась Ривенна и встала.

— Приходите ещё, — доброжелательно отозвался старик.

— Ну что? — спросила Ривенна, как только они вышли за ворота.

— Тише, давай подальше отойдем, — прошипела Савдия и потянула Ривенну обратно в лес.

— Не получилось, — сказала она, когда они дошли до редколесья, — или у Вильды все деньги по деревне ходят у заемщиков, а не хранятся, или он всех одурачил. Мне кажется, что все-таки первое.

— Ясно, — Ривенна еле заметно огорчилась.

Савдия задумчиво смотрела на неё. Одно подозрение зародилось у Савдии и с каждым словом Ривенны росло все сильнее, и она недоумевала, как не заметила этого раньше.

Почему Ривенна пришла к Савдии в самый первый раз? Они были даже не знакомы, да и то, как Савдия себя тогда вела, вряд ли убедило Ривенну в том, что ей можно доверять. Тогда зачем? Лорд Дарвус всецело верит в Вилси, и кузнец Жадва тоже, соответственно, и Ривенна должна верить. Почему она не решила оставить все на него? Может, ходила в лес и звала, а раз Вилси не откликнулся, то и догадалась, что покровитель покинул лес? Но даже если так, хоть и сомнительно, ведь ранвистонцам Вилси никогда не откликался, почему именно Савдия?

Кто посоветовал Ривенне обратиться к ней?

— Что случилось? — встревоженно позвала Ривенна, осторожно дернув Савдию за широкий рукав блузки.

— Да так…

Зачем Ривенне пытаться спасти Зареченье, если это грозит Ранвистону? В бескорыстную доброту что-то слабо верится. Или же…

Она не только Зареченье хочет спасти?

Савдия чувствовала, как догадка вот-вот оживет, рассеянно повернула голову и тут же все мысли перепуганными птицами вылетели из головы.

На границе леса и Зареченья стоял всадник на рыжем коне и смотрел прямо на неё.

— Помни о русалках… — пробормотала Савдия.

— Что? — испуганно вздрогнула Ривенна, будто она сказал нечто ужасное.

— Зачем он опять сюда явился!?

Савдия направилась было к сборщику, но что-то помешало. Ривенна так и не отпустила её рукав.

— Не надо, — попросила она.

— Не надо что? — процедила Савдия.

— Говорить с ним. Тебе же только хуже будет.

— А?

Обреченный голос Ривенны стал последней подсказкой.

Савдия развернулась и вырвала у неё из пальцев свой рукав.

— Не только Зареченье, — осознала она, — но и Ранвистон тоже. Тоже идет в счет долга, да?

— Не совсем так, — виновато улыбнулась Ривенна. Казалось, она сейчас заплачет, но это выражение быстро стерлось с её лица. — Ранвистон — в любом случае.

 

* * *

Грызька, довольно щурясь, ушел под воду, окатив Крайдина с головы до ног. За прошедшие дни его темно-зеленая чешуя изрядно запылилась и потемнела от грязи. Руствель с высоты полета усмотрел тонкую полосу реки и велел Грайзанису приземлиться именно там. Река спускалась в низину, и место Руствель выбрал удачное — дорога поднималась выше, и с неё место привала видно не было.

Не то чтобы дракон не любил купаться, но от его взбудораженных скачков со дна отмели клубами поднималась грязь и оседала что на Грызьке, что на пытавшихся его оттереть Крайдине и Руствеле. Крайдин с тоской вспомнил счастливые времена, когда драконеныш был размером с кошку, и так легко за шкирку утаскивался, куда надо. Нынешняя же громадина мало того что не желала его слушаться, так ещё и удрать норовила. Но Руствель радостно говорил, что это не предел, и Грайзанис вырастет крупнее вдвое. Крайдин с ужасом ожидал этого.

«Кажется, мы его избаловали» — мысленно вздохнул он, наблюдая, как длинный драконий хвост подсекает Руствелю ноги и он с головой плюхается в воду, и вскоре выныривает, шумно отфыркиваясь. Длинные мокрые волосы закрывали Руствелю лицо, шнурок, удерживающий их во встопорщенном хвосте, слетел.

Попытка немного утопить дракона не удалась — Грызька, улыбаясь полной заостренных зубов пастью, напрочь отказывался опустить голову вниз.

— Сделай с ним что-нибудь! — пожаловался Руствель.

— А именно? — чтобы ополоснуть дракона, потребовалась бы целая кадушка, а у них были разве что горсти ладоней.

— Надави ему на затылок!

Всего их веса не хватило даже на то, чтобы нос Грызьки, с которого так и не смылась пегая шерсть, опустился под воду. Руствель с досады попытался пнуть его, но угодил по ноге Крайдина, едва его не уронив.

— Нет, так не годится, — задумался Руствель, выловив Крайдина из воды. — Поступим проще: оставим Грызьку в покое. Не будем его заставлять — сам скоро нырять полезет, он же плавать любит.

— Ну и воспитательные меры у тебя, — усмехнулся Крайдин.

— Знаешь лучше? — огрызнулся Руствель и вылез из реки. С одежды и волос стекала вода, и он напоминал русалку из старых зареченских сказок.

С дороги послышалось унылое конское ржание. Руствель застыл на одной ноге — из сапога второй выливал воду — и сощурился, всматриваясь вдаль.

— Кто там? — спросил Крайдин.

— Всадник, кажется, — неуверенно произнес Руствель, надел сапог и вытянулся вверх, не отрывая взгляда. Крайдину почудилось неладное: на лице друга виднелось узнавание.

«Да кого там несет?»

— Это же… — недоверчиво выдохнул Руствель и шагнул еще выше, взбираясь по склону. Он вздрогнул и пошатнулся, едва не покатившись вниз.

— Грызька, а ну стоять! — зашипел он, прыжками рванувшись к реке. Дракон лениво повел ухом и поплыл дальше по реке. С широкого лба стекала вода — все-таки нырнул!

— В чем дело? — Крайдин встревожился ещё сильнее.

— Это то унылый рыцарь!

— Что он здесь делает!?

— Сходи, спроси! Он не должен видеть Грызьку! Назад, наглая морда, сюда плыви! — завопил Руствель и быстро обернулся на дорогу.

Руствель крутнулся на месте от беспокойства.

— Лови Грызьку, — решительно заявил он, — а я отвлеку рыцаря!

— Стой! — подскочил в воде Крайдин, но Руствель уже несся вперед.

 

* * *

На дорогу выбежал странный человек, мокрый с головы до пят, и преградил дорогу. На разбойника он походил мало, разве что на самого неудачливого, и Озрик придержал лошадь. Вряд ли этот тощий парень представлял какую-то угрозу, и рыцарь молча воззрился на него. Парень отдышался, зачем-то повертел головой, будто разыскивал кого, и наконец обратился к Озрику:

— Я заблудился, — скорбно признался он.

— И что?

— Не покажете мне дорогу? — он неловко улыбнулся.

— Куда именно? — терпеливо уточнил Озрик.

— Эм.… В город… Я забыл название.

— Мерашта? Эрзен? — насмешливо предположил Озрик.

— Мерашта, — торопливо выбрал парень.

— До него ещё два дня пути, а вы уже заблудись?

— Так вышло.

— Если сможете, следуйте за мной.

— Спасибо! — обрадовался парень, подбежал к тому же месту, откуда выскочил на дорогу, и вернулся с небольшой дорожной сумкой.

Озрик неторопливо проехал вперед и увидел, как на реке кто-то шумно нырнул.

— Идемте, — предложил парень, — кстати, говорят, что здесь водятся здоровенные сомы. И щуки. Так что не удивляйтесь.

— Не интересуюсь рыбалкой, — отозвался Озрик и поехал дальше. Вымокший попутчик пошел за ним, хлюпая на каждом шагу.

Озрик почему-то вспомнил свое недолгое странствие с леди Ривенной. Чем-то этот парень напоминал её, вот только чем? Непрошибаемой наивностью и незнанием реалий жизни?

Пока нежданный попутчик успевал за ним, да и Озрик не хотел загонять лошадь, и без того недовольную ездой туда-сюда.

— Как вас зовут? — неожиданно спросил Озрик.

— Руствель, — рассеянно отозвался тот и тихо выругался. Неужели настолько свое имя не нравится?

Руствель ни с того ни с сего кинулся рассказывать о себе. Из сбивчивого потока слов Озрик узнал, что Руствель портной и идет в «эту, как её, Мерашту» за нитками. Озрик даже не стал пытаться выяснять, правда это, или нет. Совсем скоро нежданному попутчику все равно надоест выкручиваться, когда его даже не спрашивают.

В кустах возле дороги затрещало, и Руствель резко обернулся, а потом глянул на Озрика. Гонится за ним кто-то, что ли? Защиты пусть не ждет.

— А вас как зовут?

— Я Озрик, рыцарь ордена Лебедя.

— Расскажете о нем? — глаза Руствеля засияли неожиданным любопытством.

У Озрика возникла идея.

 

* * *

Грызька давно вернулся, а Руствель все тащился за этим рыцарем. Крайдин злился, хрустел кустами, пытаясь привлечь внимание, но Руствель будто оглох. Уже с час рыцарь распинался о величии ордена Лебедя, причем повторял по несколько раз одно и то же, только разными словами. Руствель восторженно внимал, и Крайдина не покидало недоброе предчувствие. Наплескавшийся Грайзанис крался за ним и, похоже, игра в следопытов ему нравилась, потому что иначе бы он тут же рванулся к Руствелю. Крайдин очень надеялся, что он все-таки это сделает, и тогда у друга не будет причины болтать с надоевшим рыцарем. Но, как назло, дракон вел себя несвоевременно послушно.

«Самому его поторопить, что ли?» — мрачно подумал Крайдин. Для пробы он попытался подтолкнуть Грызьку к дороге, но дракон не двинулся с места, и дружелюбно вильнул хвостом, сломав молодую сосенку.

Но и это не заставило Руствеля обернуться. Крайдин заскрипел зубами едва не громче треска, боднул удивленного Грызьку.

«Ну зачем он так?»

Так они весь день и шли — Крайдин по кустам, за ним Грызька, впереди Руствель с рыцарем. Крайдин твердо вознамерился дождаться, когда Руствелю потребуется отойти и тут-то вернуть назад. Пусть рыцарь идет своей дорогой, а они своей.

Рыцарь негромко рассказывал что-то про орден и его голос Крайдин с трудом разбирал, но громкие возгласы Руствеля «Ух ты! Не может быть!» слышал отчетливо, мрачнея с каждым разом.

 

* * *

Пока выполнение задумки проходило успешно. Руствель ускорил шаг, и с неподдельным интересом слушал давние истории о подвигах когда-то великого рыцаря Мердинара. Сперва Озрик не надеялся, что портной проникнется благородными идеями рыцарства, но даже для деревенщины Руствель был слишком наивен. Он сам перестал в них верить еще лет семь тому назад. Захочет ли Руствель вступить в орден Лебедя вместо него?

Озрик не понимал и не стремился понять природу своих чувств к леди Ривенне. Он не мог назвать их подобными жару любви, воспеваемому в балладах, но знал, что хочет вернуться к ней. Вот только нельзя покинуть рыцарский орден, не отчитавшись перед магистром Мердинаром. На памяти Озрика уже четыре рыцаря оставили их, заявив, что такая жизнь не для них, и вступили в другие ордена. Ханерг, помнится, тогда при встрече злорадствовал. Сам Озрик был глубоко возмущен их предательством, и не предполагал, что однажды сам будет ехать к Магистру с повинной головой, старательно подбирая оправдания. Озрик был самым молодым из рыцарей ордена, остальные были немногим моложе Мердинара, и не знал, как убедить его. Мердинар позволит уйти — но вдруг такой удар в спину окончательно подкосит старого рыцаря?

Но если Озрик приведет замену, быть может, тогда его совесть успокоится? И у Мердинара будет достойный преемник, с надеждой подумал Озрик. Подумаешь, деревенский портной. Главное — энтузиазм, а того в Руствеле хоть отбавляй. Озрик сам был отнюдь не дворянином по рождению, а сыном зажиточного купца. В ордене Лебедя, в отличие от орденов Волка или Сокола, не привередничали, пытаясь воспитать достойного рыцаря из любого кандидата. Даже если он был когда-то оруженосцем в другом ордене.

К пятнадцати годам Озрик разочаровался в работе торговца. Наблюдая за своими родителями, поглощенными мыслями о хорошем товаре и выгодных сделках, он осознал, что никогда не сможет так же лебезить перед поставщиками, нагло завышать цену для покупателей, и прятать по всему дому редкие, но незаконные товары. Возможно, Озрик был несправедлив к ним, как думал он много позже, но для себя такой судьбы он совершенно не хотел. Он решил, что хочет стать рыцарем, коих его родители на дух не переносили, а наследником остался его младший брат.

Что из себя представляют рыцарские ордена и чем отличаются, Озрик разбирался слабо, и принял неожиданный совет матери стать оруженосцем рыцаря ордена Кабана. На её взгляд, это был лучший вариант для рыцаря и самое выгодное место из возможных вариантов.

Чем богаче и успешнее рыцарь, тем больше у него оруженосцев. У Чиурада их было двое: Озрик и Ханерг. Появление Озрика Ханерг воспринял как личное оскорбление, ведь Чиурад мог представить своего оруженосца как рыцаря в орден Кабана только раз в год, и только одного. Сам того не подозревая, Озрик приобрел заклятого врага.

В работе оруженосца Озрик разочаровался ещё быстрее: уход за лошадью, за доспехами, прислуживание за едой, а так же постоянные издевки Ханерга его доконали на второй неделе, но выхода не было. Младший брат, обрадованный свалившимся счастьем, изо всех сил демонстрировал, каким замечательным купцом он будет, не расставаясь со счетами даже в постели, а днем помогая в торговле. Впрочем, Озрик и не стремился назад. Он сам не знал, к чему должен стремиться.

К тому времени Ханерг уже понял, что вредить Озрику нет нужды — он и сам себе чудно вредил, а однажды со злости выплеснул принесенное вино в разъевшуюся харю Чиурада, за что был награжден тяжелым ударом по хребту и еле ходил всю следующую неделю. Ханерг насмешливо жалел его и звал убогим. Озрик не хотел опускаться до драки, но тут уж терпение вышло, и оба то и дело обзаводились синяками. Ханерг был крепче и выше, да к тому же неимоверно зловреден, и Озрик едва выкручивался. Чиурад ничем не выделял старания Ханерга, который, в отличие от Озрика, вел себя с Чиурадом почтительно, и вскоре тот примчался к Озрику с недобрыми известиями. Рыцарь ордена Кабана оказался куда хитрее Ханерга. Тот подслушал его разговор с другим рыцарем и узнал, что тот хочет избавиться от Озрика и рекомендовать его в орден, где, как надеялся Чиурад, из него либо выбьют спесь, либо сам помрет на первом задании. Ханерга же он захотел придержать у себя ещё год, не желая менять хорошего оруженосца на очередного неумеху.

Озрику грядущая перспектива абсолютно не понравилась. Пока Ханерг злобно ругал Чиурада, который тянул время уже четвертый год, Озрик понял: пора бежать. Но куда?

Они приехали в Эрзен, где находилась штаб-квартира ордена Кабана. Чиурад был доволен удачей, ведь, не будь Озрика, ему пришлось бы отдавать Ханерга, иначе его бы сочли плохим рыцарским наставником, раз так долго учит и без толку, а то, что он выставляет Ханерга не способным к обучению болваном, рыцаря не волновало. Ханерг зеленел от злости, и недобро косился на Озрика. Озрик опасался, что с того станется его попросту придушить. Или отравить.

И тут, на въезде в столицу, Чиурад наткнулся на рыцаря с торчащей из-под шлема длинной белой бородой. Пока наставник отпускал грубые насмешки насчет понурой клячи и старых доспехов Мердинара, Озрик увидел шанс на спасение. Пришлось поделиться затеей с Ханергом, потому что разузнать об ордене Лебедя больше было не у кого. Ханерг высмеял его, но задумку охотно поддержал, и Озрик узнал, что орден Лебедя не придерживается правил других орденов, которые не приняли бы беглого оруженосца. Озрика не беспокоило, что прямо сейчас он делает выбор, который определит его дальнейшую судьбу. Он просто хотел сбежать и признавал это.

Мердинар принял его в орден, а Ханерг стал рыцарем ордена Кабана. Когда они пресекались, Ханерг идевался, но никогда и никому не рассказывал о случившемся.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Когда Руствель и рыцарь остановились на привал, Крайдин не выдержал. Вдохновение рыцаря заражало Руствеля с каждым словом, и у Крайдина возникло недоброе предчувствие. Он хорошо знал, как легко Руствель увлекается дурацкими идеями, и Крайдин считал своим долгом не дать ему совершить ошибку. Хлопнув Грызьку по боку, он шепотом велел сидеть и ждать. Дракон охотно плюхнулся на землю и начал грызть когти. Неизвестно, надолго ли его хватит, подумал Крайдин, но Руствеля необходимо остановить немедленно!

Узкая дорога шла сквозь заросли шиповника, очень колючие и густые, что было на руку: до сих пор Крайдин и Грайзанис оставались незамеченными. Теперь же он вывалился из них, и снова что-то вещающий рыцарь на миг примолк и настороженно посмотрел на Крайдина.

Крайдин нарочито заулыбался, словно давнему хорошему знакомому и радостно принялся трясти Руствеля за плечи, попутно оттесняя в сторону.

— Давно не виделись! — громко сказал он.

— Что ты творишь? — прошипел Руствель, болтаясь в руках.

— Что ты творишь? — Крайдин подозревал, что улыбка уже выглядит устрашающе. — Сам пошел отвлечь рыцаря и отвести в сторону, так чего за ним тащишься который час?

— Да ты послушай, как интересно! — шепотом прокричал Руствель.

— Про Грызьку не забыл? Он — там, — Крайдин махнул рукой в сторону колючих зарослей, — и рвется к тебе. Прощайся с рыцарем, скажи, что приболел или я тебе срочные вести передал. Ну?

— Ещё немного, — умоляюще произнес Руствель.

— Зачем тебе… — оглушающий треск прервал его.

Крайдин укоризненно посмотрел на Руствеля.

Руствель, скорчив странное лицо, махнул рукой, и умчался в кусты утихомиривать Грызьку. Крайдин недобро повернулся к рыцарю, задумчиво стоящему рядом с вялой лошадью с прежним вдохновенно-жутким выражением лица. Кажется, треска в кустах и неловкую попытку Руствеля изобразить внезапную нужду он даже не заметил. Крайдин приблизился. Во второй раз он видел рыцаря вблизи и удивился, почему они тогда его так боялись? Выглядит не особо внушительно, да и доспехи в не лучшем состоянии, потускнели и заржавели местами. Крайдину полегчало на душе.

— Как ваше имя? — внезапно спросил рыцарь.

От неожиданности Крайдин назвал настоящее.

— А вы хотите вступить в рыцарский орден Лебедя?

Крайдину ужасно захотел послать его и подальше, но он изобразил непонимание. Мол, знать не знаю, думать не думал, и что это вообще такое.

Рыцарь снова принялся рассказывать наизусть что-то в духе той самой книги, которую читал тогда в лесу леди Ривенне. Просто невнятные высокопарные нравоучения, чего Руствеля они так впечатлили?

Взъерошенный и, похоже, облизанный, Руствель выскочил из кустов. Погрозил им кулаком и дернулся, вспомнив про рыцаря. Тот ничего не замечал.

— Я что-то пропустил? — тихо спросил у Крайдина, подойдя ближе.

— Поверь, ничего интересного. Вот, он уже второму кругу пошел, — утешил Крайдин.

— Так надо для закрепления эффекта!

— Это он тебе так сказал?

— Привал окончен, — произнес рыцарь, оставив на время свои изречения, и взобрался на лошадь. Крайдин и Руствель пошли следом за ним. Где-то в кустах трещал Грызька.

Руствель и Крайдин поочередно бегали к Грызьке, и поразительная невнимательность рыцаря уже вызывала тревогу. Или это вежливость такая?

— Давай хотя бы до Мерашты дойдем, — предложил тихо Руствель, когда начало темнеть.

— Какая Мерашта?

— Город такой, скоро до него дойдем, — быстро ответил Руствель.

— В городе не поохотишься. Хочешь, чтобы Грызька опять на коз бросаться начал?

— Остановимся неподалеку. Я хочу на него посмотреть.

— Ты знаешь, что рыцарь нас уже в добровольцы записал? — нахмурился Крайдин.

Руствель, не ответив, убежал заталкивать Грызьку обратно в кусты. Дракон упрямился и обиженно клацал зубами. Руствель гневно зашептал ему что-то на ухо, явно наобещав много-много мяса, и все-таки загнал назад, пока рыцарь не заметил.

Когда на темном небе появились звезды, рыцарь Озрик остановился на привал в очень неудобном месте, на взгляд Крайдина. Он развел костер огнивом, но свой странный пересказ не прекратил.

— Долг рыцаря — в защите слабых и обездоленных, бескорыстной и самоотверженной, и пусть копье разит гнусных врагов, посмевших покуситься… — на одном дыхании нес рыцарь. Отблески костра плясали на неснятых доспехах.

«Он нас подозревает? Почему доспехи не снимает?» — встревожился Руствель подвинулся, заслоняя Руствеля, задремавшего под чудную колыбельную. Они поужинали остатками неизвестно чьего мяса, приготовленного Руствелем в заброшенной деревне, причем, кусая самую подгоревшую часть, рыцарь даже не поморщился. Непривередливый, видать.

— И пусть дрожат враги! — громко завершил рассказ Озрик, и хлопнулся на бок, в ту же минуту уснув. Крайдин тоскливо смотрел на огонь и торчащую из кустов обиженную морду Грызьки.

Он не спал, лишь чутко задремал, не гася костер, и через полчаса почувствовал какое-то шевеление. Грызька подошел к Руствелю, попытался лечь рядом. Крайдин вскочил, представив себе, что будет, если проснется рыцарь и увидит этакую образину возле костра. Руствель завозился и недоуменно уставился на Грызьку.

Крайдин решил воспользоваться моментом.

— Прогонишь его? — тихо произнес он, чтобы не разбудить наболтавшегося рыцаря. — А ведь он так к тебе тянется.

— Но ведь…

— Как долго это будет продолжаться? Ты хотел в Мерашту — так она уже недалеко, рыцарь этот говорил, прямо по дороге. Зачем дальше идти с ним?

— Почему нет?

— Потому что Грызька так от тебя совсем сбежит. Или ты и правда хочешь стать рыцарем, потому и увязался за ним? — насмешливо спросил Крайдин и по дрогнувшему в свете костра лицу Руствеля понял, что попал в точку. — Если станешь рыцарем, придется убить Грызьку. Рыцари же всегда убивают драконов, верно?

Руствель рванулся и успокаивающе погладил Грызьку по шее.

— Вовсе не обязательно, — прошептал он.

— Обязательно. Все рыцари, и неважно, из какого они ордена. Для них наш Грызька будет добычей. Чудовищем.

— Но в прошлый раз рыцарь же его все-таки не убил!

— Отвлекся на леди Ривенну, можешь поблагодарить её за это. Или же ты завтра возьмешь и скажешь этому рыцарю, что вот, есть у меня ручной дракон, но вы не бойтесь, не укусит?

— Нет, конечно!

— Раз нет — то давай уйдем сейчас, пока он спит. Не думаю, что он будет нас искать, отойдем немного дальше и спрячемся. А утром пойдем в Мерашту, ладно?

Руствель молча переводил взгляд с Грызьки на спящего рыцаря, точнее, на его доспехи. Крайдин ждал.

— Ладно, — тихо сказал Руствель. — Идем.

 

* * *

— Ну, и о чем тебе рассказывал Вильда? — поинтересовалась Савдия, поудобнее устраиваясь на кровати. Ривенна снова прилипла к окну, изредка поглядывая то на улицу, то на разбросанных повсюду кукол, блузку на подоконнике, вываленные из шкатулки в порыве гнева украшения. Комната Савдии разительно отличалась от её склепа, особенно недельной давности беспорядком.

— О том, что его назвали в честь Вилси, и они почти тезки. О своем прапрапрадеде, который положил начало семейным накоплениям. Опять о Вилси… — послушно начала перечислять Ривенна.

— Хватит, я поняла. Ничего полезного.

Савдия приуныла, но старалась не подавать виду. Ривенна объяснила, что долг, нависший над ними, так велик, что одного Зареченья в качестве выплаты недостаточно. И поэтому спасутся они или нет, Ранвистон все равно отберут.

— И куда ты тогда пойдешь? — спросила Савдия.

Ривенна печально покачала головой.

— Я не знаю.

— К родственникам?

— Из них я только про дедушку знаю, но он уже давно отца знать не хочет, а меня тем более не примет из-за матери. А отец не хочет покидать Ранвистон, ведь иначе он её навсегда потеряет.

«Да кто такая мать Ривенны? Никогда про неё не слышала, и в замке не встречала»

Они помолчали ещё немного. Потом Савдия сказала:

— Я расскажу зареченцам про Вилси.

Ривенна ничуть не удивилась, будто давно все поняла. Лишь уточнила:

— Ты уверена?

— Да, — твердо произнесла Савдия.

Так больше не может продолжаться. Невозможно вечно умалчивать об уходе Вилси, ведь рано или поздно кто-то да забредет в Зареченье, неважно, будь то ранвистонец, или случайный путник, не говоря уж о тех налоговых сборщиках. Иначе зареченцы будут обвинять Вилси, хотя в том его вины не будет. Если Ранвистон достанется другому владельцу, то он наверняка захочет увидеть и Зареченье, и сложно предсказать, как поведут себя жители деревни, когда незнакомый лорд явится к ним со своими требованиями.

Лучше Савдия сама им расскажет. Пусть злятся, пусть волнуются, но она не может принять на себя всю ответственность за судьбу Зареченья. Решение должно быть всеобщим, может, кто-то что-нибудь придумает, а кто-то захочет уйти, не важно, но — сами.

«Ведь я не Вилси, и не могу защитить их так же, как он».

Тревога в душе утихла, заменившись горькой решимостью.

Ривенна молча смотрела на Савдию, и это странным образом успокаивало. Хотелось сказать что-нибудь ободряющее, например, предложить ей остаться жить в трактире, если некуда будет пойти, но Савдия не произнесла ни слова.

— Пойдешь прямо сейчас? — Ривенна отошла от окна.

— Нет, вечером.

— Почему?

— Позову всех сейчас — придется отрывать от работы, и как тогда им, таким возмущенным, что-то объяснять? А вечером зареченцы уже на отдых настроятся, да и ночью через лес никто в Ранвистон не помчится.

— Зачем в Ранвистон?

— Поколотить лорда Дарвуса, разумеется, — усмехнулась Савдия. — И тебе тоже стоит вернуться в замок.

— Я хочу послушать, как ты будешь говорить, — неожиданно заупрямилась Ривенна.

— Если тебя увидят, наверняка захотят отомстить. А в лицо тебя уже знают, так что не обманешь.

«Скажи спасибо своему рыцарю, который представил тебя тогда на весь трактир!»

— А если спрятаться где-нибудь неподалеку?

— Где? — Савдия поднялась и оттеснила Ривенну от окна. — Смотри, видишь во-он там большой колокол на двух столбах? Это — тревожный колокол, ржавый, кстати, аж жуть, и на моей памяти в него ни разу не звонили. Им я и хотела созвать зареченцев. Вокруг пусто, дома рядом не строили, деревьев тоже нет. Где прятаться собралась?

— Тогда можно здесь?

— То есть — здесь?

— В этой комнате. Хотя бы из окна посмотрю.

— Сказала же — вечером! А поздно через лес тебя даже я не поведу. Вилси-то нету.… Ой.

Савдия прикусила язык и осторожно посмотрела на Ривенну. Услышала?

— Я знаю.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — с подозрением спросила Савдия.

— Кстати, дядюшка Жадва хотел сегодня зайти сюда. Может, уже здесь? И я через него передам отцу, что задержусь немного, ладно?

— Как хочешь.

Жадва и правда спокойно восседал за столом в полупустом зале и оживленно беседовал о чем-то с отцом Савдии. Норвень одиноко нахохлился возле стойки и неприязненно пялился в спину кузнеца, но драться больше не лез и то хорошо. Савдия подтолкнула Ривенну к Жадве, а сама тихонько подошла к стойке. Она вспомнила, что упустила одну существенную деталь.

— Привет, — улыбнулась Савдия.

— Привет, — устало отозвался Норвень. — Где ты была?

— У твоего многоуважаемого дядюшки.

— А? Зачем? — вздрогнул Норвень.

— Говорила об очень важных делах. Вот только совсем забыла кое-что добавить, передашь ему?

— Конечно.

— Замечательно! Передай вот что: сегодня на закате пусть приходит к тревожному колоколу. Но больше никому об этом не говори, хорошо?

«Вильда уже старик, ходит медленно, пока он доползет, я уж говорить закончу. Пусть лучше явится заранее, так вернее будет».

 

* * *

Колокол был тяжеленный. Савдия вспомнила, как они с Мелвеном в детстве на спор пробегали под ним быстро-быстро, замирая от страха: вдруг упадет? Теперь Савдия смогла бы пройти, лишь согнувшись пополам, да и храбрость ей сейчас требовалась совсем для другого.

Дернула за толстую колючую веревку и колокол загудел. Ещё раз, и ещё, и тревожный звук разнесся по деревне. Савдия пожалела, что не заткнула уши, а колокол бы зазвонил и от пинка. Жаль, он все-таки высоковато висит, да и пинать знак беды на глазах подходящего Вильды не лучшая затея.

На лице старика боролись торжество и удивление. Старый хитрец предчувствовал свою выгоду, но одновременно не знал точно, чего ожидать сейчас от Савдии. Норвень шел рядом с ним, опустив глаза вниз, то ли присматривая, как бы дражайший дядюшка не споткнулся, то ли мечтая подставить подножку.

— Подождите, пока остальные соберутся, — попросила Савдия. Вильда ухмыльнулся и кивнул.

С колокольного холма Савдия видела, как зареченцы выходят из домов. Они не торопились, избалованные жизнью без тревог. Скорее всего, сейчас они приняли звон за чью-то глупую шутку, и шли лишь ради приличия и удачной возможности дружно обругать шутника. Недолго им осталось.

Савдия посмотрела на окна трактира и ей почудилась мелькнувшая голова Ривенны.

«Дуреха, не высовывайся так!»

Люди собирались. Некоторые подходили настороженно, удивленно смотрели на Савдию, застывшую возле колокола, как у позорного столба, но обвинять в переполохе не спешили. Может, чувствовали неладное, а может, опасались набрасываться, пока не собралось побольше очевидцев. С реки шла недовольная Мидна, волоча за собой ведро с рыбой. Не успела донести до дома, а посреди улицы не оставишь, растащат и кого потом винить? Бустель выскочил в неподпоясанной рубашке и издалека погрозил Савдии кулаком, но обратно не повернул. Гангира шел с замызганным полотенцем в руках, должно быть, отмывал с лица въевшуюся кузнечную копоть.

В сгущающейся толпе мелькнули отец и кузнец Жадва.

— Савдия, ты опять? — вот и припомнили ей недавнее выступление Мелвена.

— Зачем к колоколу полезла?

— А ну слезай с холма, негодяйка! Шутить она вздумала!

— Смотри, ножом сгоню! — Мидна злится.

— Вот дурная девка!

Голоса зареченцев сливались в один негодующий ропот. Савдия не слушала, она смотрела на окно. И ждала, когда они притихнут.

— Раз звала, значит, важное дело! — послышался гулкий голос Жадвы.

Перечить огромному кузнецу зареченцы побоялись. Но что будет, когда откроется вина лорда Дарвуса? Нет, ну зачем он высунулся?

— Эй, племяннички, тише там! — проскрипел Вильда, заткнув одним махом не только свою родню, но своих должников.

Волна голосов затихала, но напряжение среди зареченцев росло. Происходящее уже не походило на обычную шутку. Савдия глубоко вдохнула и перевела взгляд от окна на толпу, на всех людей, которые проклинали её сейчас за нарушение спокойствия.

— Вилси ушел от нас, — просто сказала она.

— Что!?

— Чушь!

— Врешь!

— Наконец-то! — так, а это кто сказал? Нет, не разобрать.

— Докажи!

— Откуда тебе знать!?

— Не может быть!

— Неужто помер!?

— Он не умер. Но ушел от нас, и теперь Зареченье осталось без его защиты, — ответила Савдия.

— Как он посмел!

— Ты врешь, все врешь!

— С чего нам верит на слово!

— Что же теперь делать!?

— Что же с нами будет?

— Вот скотина!

— Он не имел права нас бросать! — Бустель сгоряча полез было на холм, но Норвень ухватил его за ворот и оттянул назад.

— Почему не имел права? — неожиданно для себя самой спросила Савдия.

Зареченцы взорвались бурей голосов:

— Он же защитник Зареченья!

— Всегда был!

— И должен оставаться!

— Ишь, чего удумал!

— А вдруг вернется? Может, попросить?

— Сказали же, ушел. Где просить решил, раз в лесу не дозваться?

— Подлец он! Как мог так поступить!

— Предатель!

— Почему? — повторила Савдия. — Почему он нам вообще что-то должен?

— Понятия не имею! Но раз делал, значит, должен!

— И пусть вернется!

— Кто нас тогда защищать будет?

— Должен, должен!

— Этот долг давно выплачен, — осознала Савдия. Она сама раньше не хотела принимать уход Вилси, и понимание осенило внезапно. — Вилси больше нам ничего не обязан.

— Неправда!

— Брешешь!

— Он не мог уйти!

— Быть не может!

— Туда ему и дорога!

— Предатель!

— Я тебе не верю!

— Верите или нет, все едино. Вилси ушел, и больше нам помогать не будет.

Савдию уже никто не слушал. Толпа бурлила, как котел рыбного супа. Вильда предусмотрительно отошел в сторонку, огородившись своими широкоплечими племянниками.

Савдия испугалась.

«Они уже в ярости.… Как же мне продолжать? Вся злость обрушится на Ранвистон, а до утра такое не угаснет... Что же делать? Оставить на следующий раз? Или так будет ещё хуже?»

Она отшатнулась, позабыв всю подготовленную речь. Взглянуть на окно было стыдно — что, если она только что обрекла Ривенну на смерть?

Савдия больно ударилась спиной о колокол, и гул прозвучал снова. Люди разом посмотрели на вершину холма.

— Это ещё не все, — тихо начала Савдия. Обжигающие взгляды впивались под кожу.

«Сказать или нет? Да или нет?»

В окне снова показалась темноволосая фигура, беспокойно высунулась по самый пояс.

«Нет»

— Чего еще хотела?

— Говори!

— Выкладывай!

— А то хуже будет!

— Долго же ты молчала!

Они же убьют меня, осознала Савдия.

Закатные отблески окрашивали лица людей. Тени резким росчерком разделили Савдию на холме и толпу.

Всадник на скаковом коне ворвался на площадь, от острых копыт летели искры. Зареченцы уступили дорогу.

— Хватит! — крикнул он. — Хватит, Савдия, не нужно!

Сахарно-белая лошадь, в длинную гриву вплетена атласная розовая ленточка. Всадник одет совсем не так, как раньше. Сильно изменился.

— Мелвен, — удивленно произнесла Савдия, — братик…

— Чего сказать-то хотела? — хмуро пробурчал Бустель, намного тише, чем прежде.

— О моем приезде, — тут же нашелся Мелвен. — Только и всего.

— А, вот как… — на толпу словно ушат ледяной воды вылили. Недовольство осталось, но потрескивало, как уголья в печи.

Савдия сбежала с холма через редеющую толпу и крепко обняла спешившегося Мелвена.

— Откуда ты? Зачем?.. — слова путались, и Савдии почувствовала подступающие к глазам слезы.

— Я расскажу, — пообещал Мелвен и обнял её в ответ. — Все хорошо.

 

* * *

Рыцарь говорил, что Мерашта маленький городок, но Крайдину он показался огромным. Город среди холмов, даже не огороженный стеной, казался таинственным лабиринтом, и Крайдину захотелось посмотреть на него с высоты полета. Он тревожился за Руствеля, не слишком ли сильно он вчера надавил на него, но друг казался лишь немножко притихшим. Казалось, расставание с мечтой стать рыцарем его не ранило. Крайдин был уверен, что из этой затеи все равно не вышло бы ничего хорошего.

Чуть дальше от города виднелись холмы и какие-то развалины, и Крайдин решил, что для временного логова Грызьки они вполне подойдут. Пусть Руствель идет в город, если хочет. Он никогда нигде не терялся, в отличие от него самого, так что вроде бы и в городе пропасть не должен.

— Нет, идем со мной, — не согласился Руствель, выслушав его решение. — Мы ненадолго, так что с Грызькой ничего не случится. Идем!

Издергавшийся за последние дни дракон быстро задремал в ложбине среди холмов, получив строгий наказ не высовываться, а Руствель потащил Крайдина к входу в город.

Слишком много людей, слишком высокие дома, и чересчур шумно — таким был вывод Крайдина несколько минут спустя. У Руствеля глаза разбегались в разные стороны, то на уличного торговца, то на подозрительный переулок. На них не оборачивались, лишь негромкое, с превосходством «деревенщина!» прозвучало вслед, когда Руствель застыл возле ратуши, самого высокого здания Мерашты.

От торговых рядов тянуло сладким ароматом выпечки и давленых фруктов. А денег у них не было.

— Нагулялся? — спросил Крайдин.

— Давай ещё! — глаза Руствеля горели, невзирая на урчащий желудок.

Они пошли дальше по улице, и как-то забрели в жилой район. Дома, даже близко не похожие ни на что, виденное прежде, ровными рядами тянулись вдаль. Каждый огорожен ажурной решеткой, неужели их жителям нравится находиться в клетке? Причудливые клумбы, разные в каждом дворе. В одном — непонятная рыбина из бледно-голубых цветов, в другом — птица из красно-лиловых.

Здесь, в отличие от входа в город и торговых рядов, было тихо. Лишь негромкая мелодия, сопровождаемая тихим пением, звучала из крайнего дома. Руствель прислушался, и удивленно произнес:

— Голос знакомый.

— Тебе, верно, кажется, — удивился Крайдин.

— Глянем! — Руствель побежал на звук дальше по улице. Крайдин только руками развел и рванул за ним.

Во дворе дома, на белой скамейке в тени сидел невысокий парень с лютней в руках. Медно-рыжие волосы закрывали лицо и спадали на плечи.

Заслышав шаги, он вскинул голову и удивленно посмотрел на них сквозь частую ажурную ограду.

— Руствель?

— Мелвен?

Одновременно вскрикнули они.

 

* * *

На задворках Эрзена, в квартале, где дома дрожали от ветхости, стояла штаб-квартира ордена Лебедя. Столица Зандии разрасталась, и полузаброшенных кварталов на её окраине становилось все больше. Двухэтажный дом, плюс подвал и небольшая конюшня рядом — вот и все владения ордена Лебедя. Словно впервые Озрик смотрел на них. Он спешился и отвел в лошадь в стойло, снял купленную в Мераште потертую упряжь. Накормил и вычистил лошадь, потом стойло, а следом ещё соседнее. Конюхов в ордене не было, потому что безвозмездно работать никто не соглашался. Кроме рыцарей.

Мердинар наверняка находился в своем кабинете, Озрик знал это, но медлил перед встречей. Казалось бы, что проще войти и сообщить о желании покинуть орден, но сомнения не отпускали. Он и сам не знал, о чем тревожится. Если бы действительно хотел это сделать, неужели бы позволил себе колебаться? Если нет — к чему раздумывать?

Судя по пустым стойлам, другие рыцари ордена Лебедя разъехались. Пожалуй, это к лучшему, подумал Озрик, никто не услышит моего позора. Он поднялся в свою комнату, маленькую и полупустую. Обстановка совсем простая — кровать да небольшая тумбочка с подсвечником. На тумбочке стопка старых книг, самых разных, от философских трактатов до романов. Переодевшись, Озрик поднялся по скрипучей лестнице на второй этаж, в кабинет Мердинара. Запретил себе сомневаться и приоткрыл дверь. Из кабинета дохнуло жаром, даже в теплый летний день камин жарко растопили. По стенам развешаны истлевшие гобелены и флаг Зандии, расставлены пыльные доспехи прежних рыцарей ордена, товарищей Мердинара. Он бы с охотой передал их следующему поколению рыцарей — да некому было. Полумрак комнаты рассеивался лишь огнем из камина. Мердинар сидел в кресле с высокой спинкой и смотрел на танцующее пламя. Глубокие морщины на высохшем лице, длинная седая борода, все в нем вызывало неуместную жалость. Потому что Мердинар жалок не был. Озрик был.

— Проходи, — прозвучал голос, в отличие от внешности, совсем не старческий, и ещё сохранивший в себе силу приказывать.

Озрик молча подошел и остановился возле кресла.

— Дай посмотреть на тебя.

Мердинар с улыбкой рассматривал лицо Озрика, замершего с напряженной спиной. Что он видит в нем? Предателя?

— Как поездка?

— Я…

Озрик смешался, не зная, что сказать. В каком порядке начать? Простите, я утопил ваш кодекс, и переплет к нему тоже, а ещё я хочу покинуть орден? Ах да, я честно пытался найти себе замену, но они взяли и сбежали?

— Что-то произошло?

Огонь в камине затрещал и вспыхнул ещё ярче.

— Я могу покинуть орден? — беспомощно спросил Озрик. Вырвавшиеся слова, те самые, что жгли ему душу, застыли в жарком воздухе.

— Зачем? — произнес Мердинар так спокойно, словно Озрик спрашивал такое каждый день.

И какую же причину привести? Объявить, что разочаровался в ордене? Или же признаться в собственном неверии в убеждения Мердинара? Или же сказать про леди Ривенну?

Но разве это её вина? Бывали случаи, когда рыцари покидали свои ордена ради клятвы верности одной-единственной леди, но те, кто бессовестно пользовался расположением многих, были в большинстве. Но Озрик не относился ни к тем, ни к другим.

«Разве я хочу покинуть орден из-за любви к леди Ривенне?»

Даже самому себе он не мог соврать, что влюблен и что в этом причина ухода. Как же тогда Мердинар этим обманется?

Сбивчивые слова вырвались у Озрика. Самые правдивые, самые точные два слова стали верным ответом.

Мердинар смотрел на него с прежней улыбкой. В глубоких глазах под седыми бровями мерцало танцующее пламя.

— Если таково твое желание, Озрик, ты можешь покинуть нас. Но не окажешь ли одну услугу перед уходом?

— Какую? — выдохнул Озрик.

— Брат наш Бирандис привел позавчера трех новичков. Они сироты и совсем ещё дети, но им уже требуется твердое воспитание. Не приглядишь за ними немного, пока другие братья не вернутся? А то я уже староват, чтобы бегать за этими шалопаями.

— Конечно, — с облегчением согласился Озрик. — Столько, сколько потребуется.

Он знал, что разъезды рыцарей ордена Лебедя порой длятся месяцами. Да и почти все из них немногим моложе Мердинара и имеют то же оправдание. Озрик прекрасно это знал, но…

«Я устал» — так он сказал Мердинару.

Но теперь удивительная радость поднялась из глубин сердца.

Коротко поклонившись, он вышел из кабинета и пошел искать будущих рыцарей ордена Лебедя.


	11. Chapter 11

  
В девятый раз Мелвен перечитывал письмо сестры. С каждый разом короткая строчка «не приезжай, для тебя так будет лучше» жалила все сильнее. Савдия в своей манере рассказывала в письме о случившемся в Зареченье, о нависшей, по вине лорда Ранвистона, беде. Сквозь убеждения «все будет хорошо, а если не хорошо, то терпимо» сквозила безнадежность.

Это письмо Долисей передал ему вчера. Скелет Фуня, стоявший навытяжку возле двери, был курьером. Одну руку он где-то потерял, или Савдия ему оторвала, Мелвен не знал точно. Но он скучал.

Как и каждый в Зареченье, он всегда был убежден в неуязвимости своей деревни. Даже мысли не возникало, что однажды появится некто и все разрушит. Но ни Савдия, ни Мелвен, не могли назвать прямого виновника. Кто — лорд Дарвус? Вилси? Или сборщик? Как ни крути, причастны все.

«Не проси денег у Долисея, — писала Савдия, — сумма долга слишком велика, и сильно сомневаюсь, что ему позволят извлечь её из семейных денег. Даже не пытайся». Ну да, леди Иллисенда точно будет против.

В день приезда, пока Мелвен растерянно уставился на роскошный дом Долисея, совсем не такой, как убежище некроманта в лесу, сам Долисей напряженно чего-то ожидал. Едва они переступили высокий порог дома, на Долисея набросилась невысокая светловолосая женщина, очень на него похожая. С радостью и возмущением она то упрекала, что совсем не писал, то говорила, что больше такого не допустит.

— Ты говорил, что уехал заниматься учебной практикой! Но твой преподаватель знать об этом ничего не знает! Да ещё и привез с собой какого-то парня, Долисей, я ничего не понимаю!

— Сестра «этого парня» очень хотела с тобой познакомиться. Надо было привезти её? — хладнокровно пропустил мимо ушей упреки Долисей.

Женщина дар речи потеряла.

— Мама, это Мелвен. Мелвен, это леди Иллисенда, моя мать. Знакомьтесь, а мне срочно надо в библиотеку, у бабушки ни одной книги о драконах нет, а здесь, кажется, что-то было…

Мелвен кожей чувствовал исходящий от леди Иллисенды зловещий холодок. Дальнейшее лишь подтвердило его подозрения — Мелвена она знать не желала, окинула презрительным взглядом и скрылась в доме множества дверей и лестниц. Мелвен остался в растерянности и одиночестве среди старинных портретов предков Долисея, длинношеих ваз с колючими цветами, и прочих незнакомых вещей. Сразу ужасно захотелось, чтобы Савдия была рядом. Но, увы, она осталась далеко в Зареченье, и искать дорогу в библиотеку пришлось самому.

Слуги по сей день относились к нему странно, не обозначив точно, относится ли он к хозяевам, при которых надо изображать степенных трудяг, или же ровня. Из хозяев в большом доме жило всего два человека: его мать, леди Иллисенда, и кузен, лорд Ансей. Как объяснял Долисей, прочая дальняя родня жила не в Мераште, а Эрзене, столице Зандии, и там поместье было намного больше, но для Мелвена это звучало как невероятная легенда. Леди Иллисенда при взгляде на Мелвена воротила нос, но до явных упреков не опускалась. Лорд Ансей относился проще и снисходительней, и на вопрос, как пройти в библиотеку, без вопросов указал направление, чем заслужил искреннюю благодарность Мелвена. Иначе бы он ещё час блуждал. Как и леди Иллисенда, кузен походил на Долисея, но черты лица у него были тоньше, почти как у девушки, светлые волосы завиты в поэтические локоны, а кружев на воротнике носил больше, чем на занавеске.

Лорд Ансей приехал из Эрзена и с причиной его приезда Мелвен познакомился на следующий день. Её звали леди Шаэла, невысокая и хрупкая, как фарфоровые куклы в гостиной, с черными волосами и хитрыми темными глазами. Круглолицая и румяная, она казалась куда более живой, чем бледный лорд Ансей, и легко водила его за нос. Четыре раза в неделю Ансей приглашал леди Шаэлу на чай, она приходила, но не соглашалась ни на что другое, в том числе и на поход в парк или совместный выход в гости. Широкая улыбка пряталась за ярко-алым веером, и Ансей с каждым днем бледнел и чах, накрепко застрявший в коготках леди Шаэлы. Под предлогом знакомства с Мелвеном он пытался поразить её, но девушка не показала никаких эмоций, лишь вежливо поздоровавшись.

Два раза в день к Мелвену приходила учительница музыки, высокая сухопарая женщина неопределенного возраста и строгого вида. Ужаснувшись его невежеству, госпожа Нарандала тут же поклялась вколотить ему в голову все требуемые знания, и после занятий Мелвен ещё долго сидел и чувствовал, как в голове ворочаются мозги. А Долисей пропадал то в своей библиотеке, то бегал по каким-то архивам, и показывался на глаза от силы на несколько минут.

И так день за днем.

Только-только Мелвен начал привыкать, как письмо от Савдии свело на нет все усилия. Гложущая тоска не умолкала, а бессмысленный щебет Ансея и леди Шаэлы раздражал, чего он, впрочем, старался не показывать.

Мелвен убрал письмо в ящик стола. Выделенная ему комната поражала воображения лишь первые два дня, потом Мелвен привык к невиданной доселе роскоши. Пушистый ковер с бледно-сиреневым узором, полированный стол с кучей безделушек, люстра в виде корабля с раздутыми попутным ветром парусами, тройной подсвечник в виде лавровой ветви. Другая одежда, даже волосы убраны иначе, лишь имя прежнее. И ни «лорд», ни «господин» к нему прибавить было нельзя, и странно звучало одинокое «Мелвен» среди вычурных обращений «лорд Ансей» и «леди Иллисенда». Лишь Долисея он так и не стал звать лордом, даже не стал пытаться.

Он вышел из комнаты, прошел по длинному коридору, неосознанно напрягаясь в ожидании встречи с леди Иллисендой, словно нарочно подкарауливавшей его за каждым углом, чтобы одарить недовольным взглядом, и спустился в столовую. По настоянию Долисея, он ел там, а не на кухне или у себя в комнате, и каждый раз наблюдал одну и ту же сцену.

За матово-белым овальным столом уже сидели лорд Ансей и загостившаяся леди Шаэла. Лорд Ансей натянуто пересказывал непонятную шутку, его собеседница загадочно улыбалась, то ли из-за настоящей заинтересованности, то ли из вежливости. Леди Иллисенда находилась во главе стола и смотрела на четвертую тарелку, стул перед которой пустовал. Шестой раз Долисей к обеду не приходил.

Безуспешно пытаясь быть незаметным, Мелвен сел на положенное место, опасливо косясь на леди Иллисенду. Та неожиданно посмотрела на него без прежней злости.

Молчание за обедом нарушали только неуклюжие даже на взгляд Мелвена попытки лорда Ансея вовлечь в застольную беседу леди Шаэлу. По сравнению с неумолкающим гулом трактира красивая столовая казалась безжизненной и холодной. Покончив с обедом из незнакомого, но вкусного блюда, Мелвен привычно ушел искать Долисея. Два раза ему удалось застать его в библиотеке и немного посидеть рядом, пытаясь читать сборник старинных баллад, из которых он не понял ни строчки. Пока Мелвен искал библиотеку, давно названную им «заколдованной комнатой», потому что она находилась только с пятой-шестой попытки, леди Иллисенда коварным образом его обогнала и уже стояла среди высоких полок и лестниц, и водила пальцами по корешкам толстых книг. Мелвен остановился на пороге и леди медленно обернулась.

— Вы не знаете, где Долисей? — неожиданно спросил он.

— Не здесь, — так же неожиданно отозвалась леди Иллисенда.

— Жаль…

— Он всегда был такой! Хорошо, конечно, что мой сын интересуется наукой, но эта некромантия просто ни в какие рамки не лезет!

— А вы не… — Мелвен смешался, не зная, как повежливее спросить. Но леди догадалась:

— Не некромантша. А врач. Может, зря я Долисею подарила в детстве медицинский справочник? — пожаловалась он.

Мелвен не понял, что она имела в виду, но согласно кивнул. Вспомнился совет Савдии «Слушай, что говорят, кивай и делай по-своему». Ничего делать он пока не собирался, но послушать было бы не лишним. Мелвен присел на кресло, леди Иллисенда опустилась напротив, и началось долгое путешествие в детство Долисея.

 

* * *

В тот день Мелвен сбежал во двор, спрятавшись в невыносимой для лордов и леди жаре, и играл на прежней, подаренной Долисеем лютне. Негромко напевая, Мелвен вел загрубевшими пальцами по струнам. Перед домом цвели пестрые клумбы, изображавшие различные картины, от родового герба до завитушек морских волн. По такой жаре на улице никого не увидишь, и приближающиеся шаги Мелвен не сразу заметил. Но как только услышал странный стук, вскинул голову и не поверил своим глазам: этого человека увидеть он никак не ожидал.

— Руствель?

— Мелвен?

— Как ты здесь?..

— Почему ты…

Сбивчивые вопросы так и посыпались. Мелвен остановил Руствеля и прошел ближе к ограде.

— Давай я впущу тебя, — предложил он и тут заметил стоящего за спиной Руствеля незнакомого высокого и мускулистого парня с коротко остриженными волосами. Он слегка удивленно и настороженно смотрел на Мелвена, но молчал.

— Или вас обоих? — уточнил Мелвен.

— А можно? — обрадовался Руствель.

Они познакомились благодаря общим интересам и взаимному желанию избежать настойчивого упорства своих отцов, вечно недовольных их бесцельным времяпровождением. Иногда они болтали о всякой ерунде, переносясь в далекие мечты. Потом Руствель ушел из дома, и Мелвен его больше не встречал.

«Неужели он тоже сбежал в Мерашту?» — подумал Мелвен.

Пропустив их через заднюю калитку, ведущую вишневый сад. Они втроем уселись на скамейку в тени деревьев, и молчали, не зная, с чего начать. Мелвен чувствовал непривычную легкость. Пусть он знаком с Руствелем всего ничего, в разговоре с ним не было того давящего напряжения, как в беседе с тем же лордом Ансеем.

— Как ты здесь очутился? — наконец, спросил Мелвен. — И давно?

— Нет, только сегодня случайно зале… забрел. А ты?

— Тоже недавно, в гостях у До… друга.

Снова повисло молчание. У Руствеля явно были свои секреты, и Мелвен не стал их выспрашивать. Задумавшись о том, что можно ему рассказать, что бы ни выглядеть совсем уж странно, Мелвен вспомнил письмо Савдии.

— Ты, наверное, не знаешь, но в Зареченье беда… — и он кратко пересказал содержание письма.

У Руствеля глаза на лоб полезли, у его так и не представленного спутника тоже.

— Как же так?.. — пробормотал Руствель. — Вилси же…

— Покинул лес.

— Э!?

— Ага.

— Почему? — впервые подал голос спутник Руствеля.

— Никто не знает.

— Плохо.

— А где вы остановились? — спросил Мелвен.

— За городом.

— Может, пока побудете здесь?

Он не был уверен, удастся ли устроить здесь Руствеля и его спутника, но хотел хотя бы попробовать.

— Не стоит, с нами… еще кое-кто.

— Лошадь? Или знакомый?

— Нет, это… — незнакомый парень замялся, но Руствель закончил вместо него:

— Дракон.

Настал черед Мелвена удивляться.

 

* * *

Отказавшись от предложения Мелвена задержаться подольше и зайти в дом, Руствель двинулся к холмам за Мераштой, проверять Грызьку. Крайдин шел следом за ним. Его слегка удивило то, что у Руствеля, оказывается, были друзья в Зареченье, хоть он так не любил деревню и мечтал её покинуть. Что Мелвен делал в богатом доме в Мераште, было еще непонятнее, но Крайдин не стал интересоваться. Какое ему до этого дело?

После вестей о Зареченье и Ранвистоне Руствель ещё глубже погрузился в раздумья. На взгляд Крайдина, случившееся было вполне ожидаемо, потому что лорд Дарвус — редкостный растяпа, а о леди Ривенне и говорить нечего. Но высказывать это вслух, пожалуй, не стоило.

Похоже, Мерашта тоже раньше была покрыта холмами, но за долгие годы их немного выровняли, и перепады высоты на улицах ощущались мягче, чем на холмистом лугу за городом. Интересно, Грызька ещё там, или уже удрал воровать овец на местном пастбище?

Так и есть, на месте ночлега его не оказалось. Руствель закатил глаза и медленно побрел вдоль холмов, выкрикивая Грызьку.

— Сам вернется, — заметил Крайдин.

— А если его кто-то увидит? Лучше дозваться.

Ярко-зеленую траву на холмах выели овцы, и она выглядела совсем короткой, словно недавно остриженные волосы. Следов дракона не было видно — когда надо, он умел красться мягче кошки, не оставляя ни звука, ни отпечатков.

— Грызька! — крикнул Руствель снова.

Тишина.

Один из холмов был вскопан чьими-то сильными лапами, влажная земля валялась вокруг. Длинный, радостно извивающийся хвост торчал из свежей ямы.

Крайдину захотелось за него дернуть.

— Вот ты где, наглая морда! — Руствель подбежал к дракону и исполнил желание Крайдина, обхватив кончик хвоста и с силой рванув на себя. Грызька обернулся, заметив слабое прикосновение, но боли не почувствовал. На морде красовалось выражение в духе «Сами-то где пропадали? Заждался, вот и рою, теперь не мешайтесь».

Руствель слету понял намек дракона.

— Нет уж! — отказал он. — А ну вылезай!

Грызька легко отнял хвост и закопался глубже, только земля летела.

— Ну что с ним делать? — Руствель повернулся к Крайдину, невозмутимо наблюдающему со стороны.

— Выпороть! — вспомнил он давнюю присказку.

— Об него розги поломаются. И все равно не позволю, — буркнул Руствель и снова окликнул Грызьку.

Из ямы высунулась улыбающаяся драконья морда, а затем и все остальное. Грызька гордо мотнул головой в сторону разрытого места.

— Это что такое?

Руствель сел на корточки и всмотрелся в яму. На лице проступило полное недоумение.

— Что, мертвяка откопал? — спросил Крайдин и тоже остановился на краю ямы.

На дне, присыпанная взрыхленной землей, лежала человеческая фигура. Из-за налипшей грязи не разобрать, но вроде бы она была желтоватого оттенка. Причем вся целиком. На труп не похоже…

Грызька, возмущенный, что его никто не похвалил за находку, вытянул шею и понюхал воздух, словно…

— Золото, — сообразил Крайдин.

Руствель молчал, словно оцепенел от счастья.

— Вот мы и нашли клад, — подытожил Крайдин. — Ну как, доволен?

— Странно, — медленно произнес Руствель, — откуда тут это? И никто не нашел до сих пор.

— Вот Грызька и нашел. А больше никому копать на овечьем пастбище и в голову не пришло. Что будешь с ней делать? Или ещё не знаешь?

— Знаю, — Руствель поднял голову и посмотрел на Крайдина снизу вверх. — Мы её отдадим.

— Кому? — не понял Крайдин. — Грызьке, что ли? Не дороговато для игрушки?

— Не Грызьке. А Зареченью.

— Поставить посреди деревни? Красиво, ничего не скажешь.

— Для выплаты долга. Уже забыл?

Крайдин помнил, просто пытался стряхнуть с друга непривычную серьёзность.

— Зачем тебе это? Разве ты им что-то должен?

— Если бы не Грызька, рыцарь бы не спасать Ривенну. А Вилси бы не покинул Зареченье.

— Как-то не связано все это. Да и с чего ты взял про Вилси?

— Если бы он был в деревне, никакого долга бы не было. Точнее, никто бы про него и не знал.

— Все равно! Не понимаю, с какой стати ты-то считаешь себя виноватым?

— Если не перед Зареченьем, то перед Ривенной.

— Что? — вздрогнул Крайдин.

Руствель печально улыбнулся и откинулся на землю.

— Давай так, — предложил он, — разве тебе так сильно нужно это золото?

— Как-то не думал. Но тебе же нужно, разве нет? Сам хотел клад найти.

— Уже нет. Поэтому давай отдадим?

Крайдин вздохнул и сел рядом, искоса смотря на умиротворенное лицо Руствеля.

— Как хочешь.

 

* * *

Руствель сбегал обратно к тому дому, где жил Мелвен, и рассказал ему про статую. Крайдин сторожил Грызьку, а Грызька свое золото, обернувшись вокруг статуи всеми конечностями. Крайдин настоял, чтобы передать право отвести её в Зареченье перешло к Мелвену. Раз Руствель ему доверяет и говорит, что тот доставит золото в целости и сохранности, то им двоим туда ехать ни к чему. Вскоре к разрытой ямы пришли двое слуг, посланных Мелвеном, а с ними запыхавшийся Руствель.

— Где статуя для сада? — чопорно спросил один из них, оглаживая длинные усы.

— Для сада? — шепотом спросил Крайдин у Руствеля.

— Мелвен сказал, что правду им лучше не говорить. Пусть думают, что это бронза. Не сопрут.

— Как можно перепутать золото и бронзу? — возмутился Крайдин.

— Ты не можешь, а они запросто. Она все равно грязная.

— Я жду ответа! — возопил усатый.

— Слепой, что ли, не видишь — на дне ямы. Лезь, доставай, — лениво посоветовал Крайдин.

Усатый слуга заглянул в яму, прикинул вес на глазок и явственно позеленел.

— Мы поможем, — вызвался Руствель. Крайдин вздохнул и пошел к яме.

Грызька, благополучно отвлекшийся на удачно пойманную Руствелем заблудившуюся овцу, хрустел костями среди холмов.

Вчетвером они доволокли статую, замотанную для сохранности в холстину, до самого дома. Слуги поверили, что Руствель с Крайдином новые садовники и удрали, оставив работу на них. Те же плюхнулись наземь и попытались отдышаться.

— Надо было заставить Грызьку тащить,— прохрипел Руствель.

— То-то зрелище бы было, — вяло мотнул головой Крайдин.

Из глубины сада выплыли лорд и леди. Кудрявый лорд встревоженно смотрел на заскучавшую леди и, не успели его остановить, решительно подбежал к статуе и сдернул с неё холстину.

Прозвучал восторженный возглас:

— Взгляните, леди Шаэла! Поверьте, эта золотая статуя прекрасна так же, как и вы! Или наоборот… — лорд запутался и умолк.

Леди отвела веер от лица.

Большая часть земли отвалилась, пока волокли, и осталась на холстине. Крайдин впервые полностью разглядел статую.

Это была фигура длинноволосой девушки с короной на голове. Одна рука была прижата к телу, будто для защиты, вторая указывала вперед.

— Это бронза, а не золото! — закричал подбежавший Мелвен. Леди Шаэла хитро улыбнулась.

— Ах, лорд Ансей, вы сравниваете меня с такой дешевкой, — промурлыкала она.

— Простите! Но приглядитесь, ведь вылитая леди Шаэла, ну скажи, Мелвен!

— Ни капли, — честно ответил Мелвен.

— Совсем, — отозвался Крайдин, которого не спрашивали.

— Похожа, — обиделся лорд.

— Статуя как статуя, — сказал Руствель.

— Ну Мелвен! — взвыл не получивший поддержки лорд Ансей.

— Ну да, — согласился Мелвен, — ни на кого не похожа.

Лорд Ансей поник. Леди хихикнула и игриво хлопнула его веером по плечу, легко приведя в чувство.

Пока Мелвен, пообещав, что попросит какого-то Долисея помочь довести статую до Зареченья, убежал в дом, а леди с лордом, болтая на непонятные темы, растворились в саду, Крайдин и Руствель так и сидели на земле возле статуи.

— И что теперь? — повернулся Крайдин к Руствелю, — будем искать следующий клад?

Руствель мотнул головой.

— Я передумал. Полетели в Вельрингские горы? Мелвен говорил, что это родина драконов. Навестим Грызькину родню.

— Как хочешь.

 

* * *

Увидев в комнате леди Ривенну, Мелвен недоуменно остановился. Открыл рот, снова закрыл и молча посмотрел на Савдию. Ривенна стояла у самого порога и, едва Савдия шагнула внутрь, она рванулась вперед и осторожно прикоснулась к её руке.

— Что произошло? — встревоженно спросила Ривенна. — Ты в порядке?

— Да, — кивнула Савдия. — Мелвен, входи уже.

Братик отмер и зашел в комнату, по-прежнему непонимающе косясь не Ривенну.

— Позже объясню, — сказала ему Савдия, поняв, что удивление Мелвена вполне оправдано: о её неприязни к ранвистонской леди он знал больше всех. — Рассказывай первым, как ты здесь очутился? И почему так вовремя?

Еще когда они шли к трактиру, причем Савдия не отпускала его руку, она увидела, как переменился Мелвен. Богатый камзол, красивая лошадь, даже волосы будто меньше топорщиться стали. И его лихачество возле колокола — прежде Мелвен хоть и умел обращаться с лошадью, но не слишком любил. Так мало времени прошло, а Мелвен изменился.

«Хорошо я его пристроила» — гордо подумала Савдия, не сдержав широкую улыбку.

— Ты слушаешь? — окликнул Мелвен.

— Слушаю, слушаю.

Мелвен рассказал, что Долисей сейчас в Ранвистоне. Савдия дернулась было уточнить, но Мелвен попросил подождать. Они быстро получили её письмо, пусть и Фуня явился без одной руки и нескольких ребер, послание уцелело. Как Савдия и предполагала, Долисей помочь не мог. Наследником владений его семьи был старший брат, а у самого Долисея прав на деньги или продажу части земель не было. Но долг будет выплачен. Только откуда, снова попыталась перебить Савдия, и получила в ответ укоризненный взгляд.

— Я не могу рассказать, — тихо произнес он, — Так попросил тот, кто передал плату. Но он сказал, чтобы я передал кое-что.

Мелвен снова покосился на Ривенну и достал из поясной сумки мешочек из тонкой пестрой ткани. Протянул ей, и Ривенна неуверенно взяла его в руки.

— Что это?

— Понятия не имею.

Ривенна вздрагивающими руками развязала витой, тщательно закрученный шнурок, и вытряхнула на ладонь нечто блестящее. Савдия пригляделась — маленький, размером с ноготь мизинца, изогнутый золотой лепесток.

— И что бы это значило? — спросила Савдия. — Ты знаешь, кто послал его?

— Догадываюсь, — задумчиво произнесла Ривенна, ухватила лепесток за край и поднесла к кулону в виде водяной лилии, висящему на шее. Приложила к нему — подошло дин в один.

— Так кто? — нетерпеливо напомнила Савдия.

Ривенна улыбнулась одними уголками губ, но в глазах виднелась необъяснимая грусть.

— Может быть, когда-нибудь и расскажу.

— Обязательно расскажешь.

Савдия улыбнулась в ответ, наблюдая, как тает печаль в ледяных глазах.

 

* * *

Мелвен отвез Ривенну в замок, а Савдия, собравшись с духом, пошла разбираться с последствиями своего откровения. Трактир был набит, как бочка соленых карасей, взбудораженный гул не утихал. Отец не встревал в бурлящий разговор, а Жадва стоял в самом центре, и его даже слушали. Вильда устроился за соседним столом и внимательно слушал с довольным видом. Потом обратился к Жадве, тот ответил, и в итоге почти весь трактир слушал их беседу. Савдия не стала подходить — все мирно, вот и ладно. Пусть Жадва с Вильдой сами разбираются. Норвень с унылым видом сидел рядом с дядей. Заметив Савдию, он дернулся было, но Вильда осадил его одним взглядом. Норвень увял и послушно остался на месте. Савдии стало смешно.

Она кивнула отцу и устроилась за стойкой. Тут же на неё посыпались заказы, Савдия передала их разносчицам. Некоторые зареченцы казались растерянными, Мидна так и сидела в обнимку со своим ведром, потом опомнилась и унесла его на кухню, наскоро продавать.

Несколько посетителей смотрели на неё недобрыми глазами, явно злясь за то, что Савдия взбаламутила их тихую жизнь. Но их было от силы десяток, в том числе Бустель, и бояться такой мелочи Савдия не собиралась. Можно подумать, в уходе Вилси она виновата!

«Они привыкнут. Может, не сразу, но привыкнут» — подумала Савдия.

До глубокой ночи не стихал тревожный шум, предположения о будущем так и сыпались из зареченцев, хоть в большинстве и бестолковые. Жадва ушел с Вильдой, но, несмотря на коварство старика, Савдия была уверена — задурить голову кузнецу у него не выйдет. Кажется, он ещё и в кузню Гангиры напросился. Норвень с виноватым видом ушел следом за ними.

День, полный тревог и сомнений, близился к концу. Замотанные разносчицы заканчивали убирать зал, уносить забытые кружки и тарелки, снимать залитые пивом скатерти. Толпа посетителей растворилась. Тот тягучий страх перед ними прошел, и Савдия была уверена, что и не вернется. Пусть в Зареченье пришли перемены, но это не изменится.

А трактир-то до сих пор безымянный, вспомнила Савдия.

Четвертый раз Савдия шла в Ранвистон, и путь казался на удивление привычным. Даже без подсказок Вилси она бы ни за что не потерялась. Когда-нибудь эта тонкая тропа станет широкой дорогой.

Когда-то Вилси рассказывал, что прежде лес не был таким густым и путаным, а между Зареченьем и Ранвистоном шла нахоженная тропа. Их разделил Вилси, но теперь его нет.

Савдия загрустила — надежда на возвращение слабела с каждым днем. Пусть Вилси и не говорил о причинах своего ухода, постепенно они становились все явней. Вилси станет их покровителем снова, но разве нельзя просто в гости зайти?

Распахнув беспечно незапертые двери замка Ранвистон, Савдия зашла внутрь. Её шаги громким стуком разрывали нависшую тишину. Сквозь высокие окна проникали лучи жаркого летнего солнца, прочерчивая полосами воздух, но в замке было прохладно. До комнаты Ривенны — три пролета вверх.

На второй лестнице стоял сборщик Тиан, прислонившись к стене, и задумчиво потирал переносицу. Свои очки, которые, как вспомнила Савдия, назывались пенсне, Тиан снял. Он поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на неё. Савдия не сдержалась.

— Вы, должно быть, огорчены, — насмешливо сказала она, — что не вышло нас уничтожить.

— Как я уже говорил, ничего такого бы не произошло. К тому же, я не был бы так уверен, что эта ситуация не повторится.

— Лично прослежу, чтобы у вас не было ни единой причины появиться здесь.

— Посмотрим. Вдруг у вас даже получится?

Он особенно выделял обращение «вы», и Савдии это неприятно напомнило их прошлую встречу.

— Не хотите увидеть сам выкуп? — внезапно предложил Тиан.

Савдия, недолго подумав, ответила:

— Покажите.

Мелвен так и не успел объяснить ей, какой этот выкуп, но говорил, что не деньги, а золото.

«Украшения, что ли?» — предположила Савдия.

Посреди комнаты стояла высокая, в человеческий рост, статуя из чистого золота. Длинное платье до постамента, на голове диадема из лепестков, распущенные волосы лежат на спине. Лицо с тонкими чертами выглядело совсем живым, с печатью невозмутимого спокойствия.

Чем-то она походила на Ривенну.

— Скоро вы уезжаете? — нетерпеливо спросила Савдия.

— Как только прибудут рыцари для сопровождения. Понятия не имею, как лорд Долисей довез это сюда в целости и сохранности, но я не стану рисковать.

Трус, подумала Савдия.

— Кстати, не так-то легко оформить столь внезапный выкуп. И как мне объяснять, откуда он взялся?

— Да хоть клад нашли. Вам ведь это тоже выгодно, вот и возитесь, — дернула плечом Савдия.

— Верно, — не стал отрицать Тиан.

— Что ж, счастливого пути, — ядовито произнесла Савдия и быстро вышла из комнаты, ощущая спиной задумчивый взгляд Тиана.

Еще один пролет. Не постучавшись, Савдия осторожно приоткрыла дверь.

Ривенна сидела у окна, пристально вглядываясь вдаль. С высоты башни виднелся лес и линия реки. Размокшая когда-то книжка была аккуратно собрана и отложена в сторону. Савдии показалось, что её не открывали уже несколько дней, и медленно провела по ней пальцем. Так и есть, пыльная.

— Здравствуй, — произнесла Ривенна, повернувшись.

— Здравствуй, — эхом отозвалась Савдия. Почему-то стало неловко. Нависшая над ними беда разрешилась, хоть и не благодаря их стараниям, может, не стоило приходить? Слова не находились, Савдия замерла, не зная, что можно сказать.

— Давай сходим к реке? — сказала Ривенна.

— Давай, — быстро согласилась Савдия.

 

* * *

— Знаешь, новый мост уже почти построили, — вспомнила Савдия, когда они подошли к берегу.

— Тогда тебе больше не придется ходить через брод. Все-таки скоро осень, — спокойно ответила Ривенна.

Почему-то сегодня она распустила волосы вместо обычного узла в сетке. Река была спокойна, течение совсем тихое. Ривенна шагнула ближе к воде и потянула рукав с запястья, достала перочинный нож с перламутровой рукоятью и поднесла к вене.

— Эй, ты что творишь!? — возмутилась Савдия. Он выхватила ножик, сжала в руку и убрала за спину.

— Хотела позвать русалок. Они чуют кровь.

— Можно и проще, — фыркнула Савдия и широко открыла рот.

— Лучше не надо, — всполошилась Ривенна и потянулась, будто собиралась закрыть Савдии рот, но лишь неловко коснулась подбородка и спешно убрала руку.

— Руки резать не надо, а орать можно.

— Но они этого не любят.

— И что? А ты кровь пускать любишь, что ли? — не сдавалась Савдия.

— Вообще-то не слишком.

— Тогда о чем спорить?

«К тому же, скорее это не русалки не любят, когда шумят, а ты кричать не хочешь. Надеюсь, я не с твоей мамой ругалась в прошлый раз»

Ривенна вздохнула и сказала:

— Ладно, в следующий раз.

— Кстати, как думаешь, какое название лучше подойдет для трактира? Я уже голову сломала, да ничего на ум не идет.

— Я подумаю, — Ривенна медленно шла вдоль линии берега. Савдия её нагнала.

— Кстати, ты знаешь, почему Зареченье так называется?

— Потому что «за рекой»? — Ривенна указала на воду.

— Не-а.

Савдия улыбнулась. На середине реки, там, где самые глубокие омуты, показался силуэт плывущей русалки.

— Зареченье — от слова «зарок».

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

III

Приказ чудовища

12

По серой полосе дороги медленно ехал всадник. Шлем, подвешенный к седлу, не скрывал грубого лица. Нахмуренные брови и сжатые губы забавляли Вилси. Печать раздумий, про себя рассмеялся он. Чтобы разглядеть лицо Ханерга, Вилси приходилось высоко задирать голову и скашивать глаза, так велики были всадник и конь. Ханерг многообещающе молчал.

Ну что ж, посмотрим, снова улыбнулся Вилси. Что же он будет делать?

Словно в ответ, копыта могучего коня ударили прямо в то место, где Вилси только что стоял. На дороге остались два глубоких отпечатка копыт.

— Даже не извинишься? — поинтересовался Вилси с противоположной стороны дороги. Ханерг привстал в седле и повернул голову к нему.

— И не собираюсь, — невозмутимо ответил Ханерг и поехал дальше. Вилси легким шагом последовал за ним.

Вот и первая попытка.

Не то чтобы Вилси рассчитывал, что все пойдет легко и просто, но такое бессовестное поведение даже немного удивило. После ярости и сопротивления Ханерга на поляне он ожидал покушения, но чтоб так в лоб!

Даже неинтересно, зевнул Вилси и потуже натянул на острые уши широкополую шляпу, слетающую от ветра. Прощальный подарок Савдии. Даже в шляпе с человеческим ребенком его не спутать, но если чуть-чуть поворожить, то никто и приглядываться не станет. А шляпа ему нравилась, к тому же — подарок Савдии.

Вилси с любопытством осматривался по сторонам, ничуть не уставая от быстрой ходьбы. Дорога до горизонта, равнины с редкой щетиной кустов вокруг — все казалось новым и незнакомым. Зареченский лес он не просто знал наизусть, до каждой кочки, а чувствовал, словно часть своего тела. Часть тяжелую, нагоняющую тревожный сон. Вилси уже боялся окончательно уйти в него и навеки остаться пленником и хранителем названного его именем леса.

Какое счастье, что это не произошло. И так уже с ума сходить едва не начал. Или начал?

Вилси рассмеялся. Ручаться за собственное здравомыслие он не стал, да и когда оно было ему свойственно? Сколько Вилси себя помнил — никогда. Даже Савдия порой вела себя куда разумнее, чем он. Пожалуй, Вилси немного виноват перед ней, раз скинул на неё обязанности покровителя деревни, но иначе он больше не мог.

В конце концов, ей же не придется хранить его двести лет.

— Привал, чудовище. Или дальше один пойдешь? — ворвался в чуткие уши резкий голос Ханерга.

— Я тебя поймал не для того, чтобы одному идти.

Не похоже, чтобы здоровенному коню требовался отдых, а уж рыцарю — тем более. Вилси покосился на него, пытаясь угадать следующую попытку. Ханерг беспечно сел на землю, и вынул из сумки сверток.

— Будешь? — внезапно спросил он, протянув Вилси кусок хлеба с вяленым мясом.

Вилси подозрительно дернул ушами. За долгие два века зареченцы никогда не пытались его травить, но что насчет Ханерга? Или для рыцаря это слишком низко? Или нет? Вилси осознал, что совсем не понимает людей не-зареченцев. Да и с теми он мало общался, за исключением Савдии и Мелвена.

Вид мяса внушал отвращение и Вилси решил сказать правду:

— Я такое не ем.

— Ясно, — Ханерг убрал еду обратно, даже не надкусив.

Мог бы хоть немного притвориться, что ли.

— И зачем ты носишь с собой отравленную еду, а? — спросил Вилси, когда рыцарь запрыгнул в седло.

— От неприятных попутчиков, вроде тебя, — мрачно отозвался Ханерг. — Обычно помогает.

Окрестности постепенно менялись: дорога постепенно сужалась и поросла травой, холмистые луга перешли в пустынные поля. Вилси задумался, а сколько он уже идет? Считать часы и дни он успел отвыкнуть, да и в чащу леса, где он порой спал по несколько недель подряд, не проникал солнечный свет. Так долго время тянулось, и тоска в груди не отпускала.

Но теперь Вилси свободен.

Даже солнце как будто совсем не такое как над Зареченьем.

Вряд ли наше поселение изменилось, задумался Вилси. Сколько оно стояло, не знал ни один вель, и не свойственно им было вести летописи, но за двести лет не должно было произойти ничего страшного. Наверно.

А, ладно, приду — узнаю, отмахнулся Вилси. Всему свое время, теперь он знал это точно.

Вилси потянулся к небольшой рощице на краю дороги и рассмеялся. Деревья зареченского леса, особенно выросшие за последние двести лет, беззаветно слушались Вилси, но эти — чужие. Если познакомиться с ними, они ответят, но Вилси от них ничего не нужно. Пусть себе стоят.

Все — чужое. На слух, на вид, на запах. Вилси казалось, что он знает голос каждой птицы в лесу, знает каждого человека из Зареченья. Сейчас и человек рядом другой, преклоняться перед ним не собирается. Но так даже лучше, усмехнулся Вилси.

Командовать теми, кто и без того выполнит любую просьбу, совсем неинтересно. Он уже начал ненавидеть их за это. Лишь Савдия и Мелвен относились к нему иначе.

Вилси знал, что ещё чуть-чуть, и он бы навсегда слился с лесом, стал его разумом, сознанием. Слишком долгим было искупление вины, слишком крепкой была тюрьма.

Мимо уха, едва не срезав кончик, просвистел тяжелый охотничий нож. Вилси широко улыбнулся, показывая мелкие зубы. Нарочно не стал отскакивать далеко, отступил на полшага в сторону.

— Нож подбирать будешь?

Ханерг зло выругался, слез с коня и полез в кусты за ножом.

Дорога тянулась вперед. Вилси начинал уставать. Пока он раздумывал, стоит ли потребовать место на коне, или придумать что-то еще, Ханерг сам остановился.

— Привал на ночь, — ответил он вопросительному взгляду Вилси.

— Разве ночь? Совсем светло еще.

— Смеркается уже.

— Можно и ночью идти, быстрее будет! — весело предложил Вилси.

— Сам ноги ломай, — нагло заявил Ханерг.

Вилси понял, что путешествие с человеком имеет свои неудобства. Темноты боятся, ноги легко ломают. Часто есть хотят.

— Дойдем до гор мы нескоро… — вздохнул он.

Ничего, Ханерга это тоже не обрадует.

Ханерг отошел на окраину дороги, выбрав укрытое холмами место. Судя по старому кострищу, порой и здесь, хоть и редко, останавливались путники. Пока тот устраивался на ночлег, Вилси слушал. Дальше по лугу росла черемуха, левее — заросли терна. Вилси едва слышно выдохнул.

Шелест ветвей, впившиеся в землю корни тянут влагу. На самой макушке пристроилась трясогузка. И больше никого вокруг. Они поддавались, но Вилси чувствовал отчуждение. Словно руки онемели и не слушались, словно лес поглощает его.

Он открыл глаза. Ханерг пристально смотрел на него, и во взгляде виднелась тяжелая спокойная неприязнь.

Вилси усмехнулся. Скоро будет последняя попытка.

Он свернулся клубком в удобной ложбине у подножия холма, не нуждаясь в одеяле. Уши вздрагивали от предвкушения и Вилси накрыл лицо шляпой, скрывая нетерпение. Замедлил дыхание.

Вилси слышал, как засыпает конь. Рыцарь сидел тихо, не став разводить костер, и сняв тяжелые, тщательно отполированные доспехи. Тихая ночь опустилась плотным одеялом темноты и тишины. Ханерг остался единственным тревожным огоньком.

Человеческие эмоции слишком запутанные и Вилси не мог расшифровать их точно, но у Ханерга в этот миг пылала лишь одна мысль.

Для такого громилы Ханерг двигался тихо, меч из ножен вынул беззвучно. Каждой травинкой под его ногами Вилси ощущал шаги. Раз, два, три, четыре…

«Сейчас!»

Меч вошел в землю наполовину, застряв в корне растущего здесь когда-то клена. Дерево давно срубили на костер, пень выкорчевали, но корень остался. Трава заплела Ханергу ноги и тот тяжело повалился на землю.

Вилси аккуратно обошел меч, тронул рукой и довольно кивнул: Ханерг загнал его по самую рукоять. Сильный рыцарь ему достался. За первого стояли горой русалки, зачем-то он был им сильно нужен, даже уговорили пропустить его через лес.

Вилси сел возле Ханерга и постучал по пластине доспехов.

— Убьешь меня — самому хуже будет, — доверительно сказал он.

— По мне, так лучше, — прорычал Ханерг, пытаясь подняться с земли.

— Я уже заворожил тебе приказ. С моей смертью он не исчезнет, и ты сойдешь с ума от невозможности его выполнить. Отнести труп в горы не поможет, да и не будет трупа. И даже если я умру не по твоей вине, ты все равно сразу это почувствуешь.

Ханерг дернул плечом, стряхивая руку Вилси.

— Почему сразу не сказал, чудовище!?

— Я думал, тебе стоит немножко отвлечься, — насмешливо произнес Вилси. — Иначе от злости бы лопнул, а так — ну, ты пытался…

Ханерг зло сверкнул глазами и, не ответив, ушел на расстеленное одеяло. Вилси остро чувствовал его забавную обиду и негромко захихикал, зная, что Ханерг слышит.

 

* * *

Ханерг всегда знал, чего хочет. Если желание не могло исполниться, он либо выжидал удачного момента, либо вовсе от него отказывался. Но, если постараться, можно получить что угодно. Благосклонность любой леди, деньги, влияние в рыцарском ордене.

Так Ханерг и поступал, не останавливаясь перед трудностями и совестью. Признать власть лорда над собой и выполнять его сумасбродные приказы — запросто, пока это выгодно. Магистры ордена Кабана требуют свою долю из заработка — когда-нибудь и он будет делать так же.

Поведение лесного чудовища не походило ни на что прежде виденное. Он внаглую глумился над Ханергом, словно заносчивый отпрыск богатого лорда, но даже они дрожали при малейшем намеке на силу. Стоило угрожающе повернуться, или разрубить одним движением меча что-нибудь вроде перил, они менялись. И за внешним высокомерием скрывался страх.

Чудовище не боялось ничего.

Ничего, о чем знал Ханерг. Он прикинул срок пути и утерянную за это время выгоду, в том числе и уже оплаченную голову Вилси. Получалось паршиво.

Если он пропадет надолго, то с лорда Эрдана станется найти себе другого рыцаря, и Ханергу придется умолять магистров ордена, чтобы подсказали нового покровителя. Самому искать лорда, без позволения и одобрения ордена, строго запрещалось, к тому же частая смена покровителя плохо сказывается на репутации. Ханерг служил лорду Эрдана уже шесть лет и успел изучить все его привычки и слабости. Досадно будет, если все пойдет насмарку.

Убить чудовище не вышло. Но раз никто не знает, как он выглядит, дело за малым — найти другое чудище, и сказать, что это Вилси и есть. Только время поджимало. Если написать лорду корявым почерком и залить листок вином, это даст еще несколько дней, пусть думает, что Ханерг пропивает полученные авансом деньги. Но хватит их ли на поиск и охоту за новым чудовищем? Вельрингские горы далеко.

Вельрингские горы разделяли Зандию и Бераклас. Два королевства когда-то находились в затяжной войне, и ни у одного не было желания её прерывать, но и выставлять все силы на передовую так же никто не стал. Диверсии, небольшие военные отряды, шпионы, даже колдуны — они перепробовали все, не доходя при этом до масштабного конфликта. Перебросить целую армию через горы было затруднительно и каждое королевство справедливо опасалось, что едва армия покинет страну и увязнет в непроходимых горах, в которых даже бывалые лазутчики пропадали, то соперник пошлет быстрый отряд всадников в обход и нападет, если не победив, то все же изрядно обессилив покинутые солдатами земли.

За два десятка лет оба королевства мало-помалу исчерпали свои силы, и конфликт затих сам по себе. Зандия и Бераклас пошли разными путями: Зандия создала рыцарские ордена, и услужливо поддерживала слухи об их величии, честности и непобедимости. Даже теперь, когда слухи стали далеки от правды, рыцарские ордены считались сильнейшим подспорьем королевства. Бераклас охотно выслушивал хвастливые баллады о храбрых рыцарях Зандии, но вряд ли верил в них. В их королевстве процветали шпионы. По слухам, любой житель Беракласа следил за всеми своими родственниками и соседями, докладывая обо все подозрительном Знающим. В каждом городе был свой Знающий, и их полномочия были сравнимы с властью высших военных чинов Зандии. Разумеется, слухи, достигавшие Зандии, были также приукрашены, но факт оставался фактом — совет лордов Беракласа успешно пользовался своими лазутчиками и пресекал нападения зандийских рыцарей, то сменив расположение отряда, на который должны были напасть, то ударив в спину сами. Про колдунов что Зандии, что Беракласа, говорили только одно: слишком мало! Имена их тщательно скрывались, а сами колдуны не афишировали свои таланты прилюдно, оставаясь тайным оружием королевств.

Так противостояние продолжалось почти три столетия. Но ни одна армия до сих пор не пересекла Вельрингские горы.

Ханерг фыркнул в шлем. Непроходимый лес Вилси, непроходимые Вельрингские горы. Сходство налицо.

Рассадник чудовищ, только если они все такие, как Вилси, новую голову там не добыть.

Ханерг попытался обернуться к чудовищу, без зазрения совести устроившемуся у него за спиной. Конь не замечал особой прибавки к весу и относился к чудовищу подозрительно благодушно, словно тот и его заворожил. Само его присутствие раздражало, вынуждая Ханерга настороженно вертеть головой как дурацкую сову. Чудовище пожаловалось на усталость и с самого утра ехало на коне. Если так и будет продолжаться, Ханерг либо озвереет, либо привыкнет, и не известно, что хуже.

— Эй, чудовище, — окликнул Ханерг.

— Чего тебе? — прозвучал странный голос, слишком высокий для взрослого, но и на голос ребенка не похожий. При близком рассмотрении чудовище было ещё более странным. При росте ребенка ни сложение тела, ни даже руки детскими не были, слишком тонкие и костлявые, ни следа пухлости. Но на уродов, попадающихся порой в балаганах, он не походил вовсе.

— Ты сильно торопишься в свои горы?

— Пытаешься увильнуть? — Вилси царапнул острым когтем по доспеху, вызвав неприятный скрежещущий звук.

— Вовсе нет. Пытаюсь договориться тобой.

— О чем нам договариваться? — чудовище тихо рассмеялось. — Ты и так выполнишь мой приказ.

Ханерг сдержал нахлынувшую злость и почти спокойно пояснил:

— Если я заеду в Эрзен по пути в Вельрингские горы, нарушением приказа это не будет. Так ведь?

— Кто знает.

— Ты знаешь!

— Тише-тише. Нет, не будет.

— Тогда…

— Но никто не помешает мне, если захочу, мешать тебе ехать. Как думаешь, что будет, если твой конь не туда свернет?

— Чудовище, — заскрежетал зубами Ханерг, — зачем тебе это?

— Просто так, — Вилси снова царапнул по доспехам.

— Тогда что ты имеешь против? Не хочешь заезжать в столицу — подожди за городом, раз не спешишь.

— Хорошо, — внезапно согласился Вилси. — Но с условием.

— Каким?

— Мне не должно быть скучно.

— Не будет, — мрачно пообещал Ханерг.

 

* * *

В деревне под названием Вердаха был неплохой постоялый двор, в прошлый раз Ханерг в нем и останавливался. Чудовище на удивление охотно согласилось на него посмотреть. Ханерг начинал чувствовать себя кем-то вроде зазывал из Эрзена, которые горланили у въездных ворот, обещая задешево показать все достопримечательности. Обычно они ограничивались походом к королевскому дворцу, и пока засмотревшиеся растяпы, разинув рот, любовались сверкающими башнями, благополучно сбегали с оплатой. У Ханерга такой трюк, увы, не прошел бы.

Вилси беспечно улыбался и подпрыгивал на коне, вертя головой по сторонам. Его интересовало буквально все: начиная от повязанного на голове платка на голове, проходящей мимо девки и заканчивая колодками на деревенской площади. Пока Ханерг рассматривал девицу, Вилси хлопнул его по шлему.

— Ну что еще? — вздохнул Ханерг.

— На Зареченье совсем не похоже, — задумчиво произнес Вилси.

— Разумеется, не похоже. Таких захудалых деревушек, как та, я в жизни не видал.

— Трактир здесь тоже другой?

— Не трактир, а постоялый двор. Какой вообще в Зареченье «трактир», если там тракта нет?

— Раньше был. Давно, правда, — рассеянно отозвался Вилси и снова подскочил. — Эй, а что это?

— Виселица.

— Какая интересная конструкция…

— Интересная что?

— Не важно. Пошли уже постоялый двор смотреть! Вперед!

— А, точно, — вспомнил Ханерг, — как тебя люди видят? Или не видят вообще?

— Как ребенка, — вздохнул Вилси, словно вспомнив о чем-то неприятном.

— И как мне объяснять, чего рыцарь с собой ребенка возит? Для оруженосца ты больно хлипок.

— Твоя забота, — судя по голосу, Вилси недобро сощурился. — Хотя нет, я придумал, что сказать. Не переживай!

Проклятое чудовище, подумал Ханерг. Право слово, таскать по эрзенским трактирам возжелавшего новизны сына лорда Эрдана было проще.

На постоялом дворе Ханерг понял, что стоило назвать Вилси приблудным сиротой — хотя это и не объяснило бы, почему он нахально влез на его лошадь, но избавило бы он странных взглядов девок-разносчиц.

Устроившись за дальним столом, Ханерг хмуро наблюдал, как вокруг чудовища вертится народ, а некоторые даже пытаются подкормить вкусненьким. Вилси вежливо отказался от протянутых медовых сот и хищно улыбнулся, но это понял лишь Ханерг. Остальные же видели вместо наглого карликового чудища совсем другое существо.

— Я его внебрачная дочь, — жалостливым голоском произнес Вилси, когда смазливая девица, настойчиво подмигивающая Ханергу, спросила про его приблудного спутника.

И не успел он возразить, как чудовище наигранно расплакалось, строя неимоверные рожи. Одно хорошо — пока Вилси нес неимоверную чушь про страдающую мать, которая ждет их в Эрзене, Ханерг спокойно допил свое пиво. Разносчица же улетучилась и сочувственно слушала вранье Вилси и протягивала сахарный леденец-петушок.

Все равно я сюда больше не приеду, пускай врет, думал Ханерг. Его тревожил другой вопрос: почему дочь? Неужели чудовище — девчонка?

Ханерг проломился через окружавшую Вилси толпу и решительно заявил:

— Моей милой дочурке пора спать. Давай, пошли уже.

Чудовище без возражений позволило утянуть себя от лезущей обниматься растроганной девицы и увести в комнату.

Там Вилси заскочил на кровать, попрыгал немного, потом проверил другую и в итоге выбрал самую мягкую.

— Так ты девчонка, что ли? — прямо спросил Ханерг, задержав взгляд на фигуре Вилси.

— Нет.

— Чего тогда дочерью назвался?

— Какая тебе разница? — фыркнул Вилси. — Просто в голову пришло.

Заворачиваясь в одеяло прямо в шляпе, Вилси пробормотал словно про себя.

— Можно подумать, для меня есть какая-то разница…

Ханерг плюнул и вышел из тесной комнаты — отдышаться. Пока есть возможность, лучше отдохнуть от надоедливого чудища. А то снова прибить захочется.

На следующем постоялом дворе Вилси назвался внебрачным сыном.

 

* * *

Каким-то чудом Вилси удерживался на коне ни за что не держась, и попутно хрустел подаренными в Вердахе леденцами. Ханерг считал дни до Эрзена и внимательно прислушивался к болтовне городского люда. Но будь слухи о чудовищах в округе, он бы их точно не упустил среди разговоров о «милой малютке с рыцарем».

Какая ещё малютка, устало думал он, не младенцем же притворяется. Но Вилси будто назло притягивал к себе любопытные взгляды, и насмешливо улыбался. Мешочек с леденцами потяжелел, жалостливые горожане наперебой дарили ему сладости.

— Давно конфет не ел, что ли? — не выдержал Ханерг очередного восторженного возгласа.

— Ага, — согласилось чудовище. — В Зареченье таких не делают.

— Я куплю! — в сердцах рявкнул Ханерг. — Только прекрати людей притягивать!

Вилси задумался, перестав на минуту хрустеть леденцом. И как зубы не поломал ещё?

— Учти, ты сам предложил, — наконец ответил он.

Ханерг пораженно смотрел, как только что умиляющаяся тетка заморгала и уставилась на Вилси без прежнего восхищения, будто не понимая, что на неё нашло.

«Какая все-таки полезная способность, — восхитился Ханерг. — Жаль, что с ним так трудно договориться».

— И не мечтай, — радостно посоветовал Вилси, угадав его мысли.

— Не собираюсь, — хмыкнул Ханерг, — без твоей ворожбы обойдусь.

Когда он проезжал мимо ворот в квартал для богачей, откуда даже с такого расстояния доносился цветочный запах, Вилси спрыгнул с коня.

— Куда? — дернулся Ханерг. Сбежит, и как его разыскивать?

— Я тебя найду! — крикнул Вилси и исчез, растворившись среди домов.

Точно так же, как и тогда в лесу.

В домах загорались огни, рассеивая надвигающиеся сумерки. Ханерг решил воспользоваться выпавшим случаем и направился к самому лучшему постоялому двору Мерашты. Лишь бы чудище вернулось к утру, а так пусть себе шатается.

 

* * *

Вилси осторожно влез в приоткрытую форточку и спрыгнул на пол, покрытый мягким ковром. Человек на кровати спал неспокойно, ворочаясь и тихо вздыхая. Вилси шагнул ближе. Обстановку комнаты, несмотря на темноту, он различал отчетливо. Савдия не раз звала его глаза «кошачьими», даже когда ещё не знала, что он действительно видит в темноте.

Он провел ладонью по ковру, будто гладя. Бледно-сиреневые узоры показались ему скрученными червями и Вилси тихо усмехнулся. Решив не терять время, он подошел к человеку на кровати, пристально вглядываясь в его лицо. Медно-рыжие волнистые волосы разметались по белой подушке, веки вздрагивали.

— Успокойся, — прошелестел Вилси. Его голос был голосом леса, шелестом листьев и пением птиц.

Мелвен перестал ворочаться и слабо улыбнулся.

— Все будет хорошо.

Вилси немного удивился, почуяв человека, на которого накладывал приказ в Мераште. Что Мелвену делать здесь? Впрочем, судя по запаху мертвечины, различимому лишь Вилси, некромант тоже был здесь.

Если Мелвен так хочет — пускай.

Вилси всегда было жаль отпускать людей. Но иногда это было необходимо.

 

* * *

Нзен хищно облизнулся, когда добыча влила в себя шестой кубок вина.

— Хорошенько пропитается. Как поросенок, — Нзен скрипуче хихикнул.

— Капюшон поправь, — осторожно напомнил ему Тэйи.

Пусть в темном углу постоялого двора, где они сидели, никого больше не было, но осторожность не помешает. Одного мелькнувшего рта достаточно, а убегать снова Тэйи не хотелось. В Мераште ему нравилось, хоть и местные порой косились на закутанных с головы до ног Нзена и Тэйи, но забивать камнями не бросались. Только вместо мнимых ожогов и струпов они скрывали совсем другое, кое-что более отвратительное для людей.

Морщась, Тэйи отхлебнул жиденькую похлебку из миски и сдержал рвотный порыв. Жалкие вареные овощи и трава не утоляли голод, как и куриная шкурка, плавающая в мутном отваре.

— Скоро, — у Нзена слюни потекли.

Их добыча — чужак. Заехавший в Мерашту рыцарь сейчас вовсю развлекался, усадив себе на колени мясистую служанку, и нес полную чушь о своих подвигах. Тэйи хмыкнул, немного обидевшись. Рыцарь уверял благодарных нетрезвых зрителей, что убивал шихх «целыми стаями».

— Мы не ходим стаями, — произнес Тэйи шепотом.

— Тем лучше, что он не знает. Пустобрех, — щелкнул языком Нзен.

Рыцарь пришел без доспехов, и теперь дурачился, что после возлияний у него в них брюхо не влезет. Тэйи ухмыльнулся широкой пастью: какая удача! Когтями железяки поди пробей.

— Жаль, он сам себя не разделает.

— Не, так скучно было бы, — не согласился Нзен. Он весь дрожал от нетерпения, опять позабыв про плащ. Нзен был старше Тэйи, опытнее, и голоднее. Его жадность порой пугала Тэйи — вдруг в голодный час и его сожрет? Но пока ему везло.

— Смотри, сдулся! — зашипел Нзен, опрокинув миску с нетронутой похлебкой.

Шатаясь, рыцарь брел к двери, попутно облапив встреченную разносчицу, но твердил, что пора ему в гостиницу, а то сынок внебрачный ждет не дождется.

— Ребенок! — хлюпнул слюной Нзен. — И его…и его тоже!

Тэйи испуганно поджал длинный хвост под плащ. Нзен, несмотря на голод, держал хвост ровно под плащом, а у Тэйи он почему-то вечно вылезал, когда не надо.

— Идем, — скомандовал Нзен, и одним глотком допил овощное варево, на которое потратились лишь для маскировки. Так-то на этакую гадость он бы не позарился.

Поджав хвост, Тэйи двинулся следом за добычей. Нзен шел впереди — он был тяжелее, и право первого удара принадлежало ему. А задача Тэйи — бить где помягче, пока Нзен задерживает. Рыцарь брел по темному проулку, уходя с освещенных улиц богатого квартала к низине, где находились самые дешевые и грязные дома.

Нзен и Тэйи бесшумно крались за топочущим рыцарем. Они приближались к окраине Мерашты, скоро и их убежище покажется. Единственным недостатком Мерашты, на взгляд Тэйи, была нехватка заброшенных уголков, подвалов там или чердаков. Вообще ни одного заброшенного дома не было, и волей-неволей Нзену приходилось платить за комнатушку для ночлега.

Рыцарь свернул к сточной канаве и навис над ней, оперевшись о стену. Казалось, рыцаря вовсю рвало.

Нзен подал знак. Широкий рукав плаща сполз, открывая темно-коричневую с серым отливом руку. Длинные пальцы с заостренными когтями скрючились, уже готовые вцепиться в добычу.

Нзен прыгнул вперед. Тэйи думал, они проследят за рыцарем, чтобы и ребенка добыть, но Нзен не утерпел. Уже прыгая следом, Тэйи почувствовал облегчение, что рыцарь так удачно остановился возле канавы — уберег своего ребенка, даже смешно.

Так же, как и родители Тэйи.

Хрипло рыкнув, Нзен ударил когтями по мечу, выставленному рыцарем. Они загнали его в ловушку — проход между стенами был совсем узкий, а дома образовывали угол. Бежать рыцарю некуда — да и не успеет.

Но вместо мягкого мяса Нзен наткнулся на меч. Он отскочил назад и Тэйи едва увернулся. Миг промедления — и Нзен снова рванулся вперед.

Да, бежать рыцарю некуда. Но он сбегать и не собирался. Длинным мечом он отбивал все атаки Нзена, не способного дотянуться до желанной добычи, а Тэйи из-за тесноты не мог подобраться, не помешав. Он беспомощно застыл, не зная, как поступить. Залезть на крышу и прыгнуть сверху? Больно трухлявые, он скорее провалится, чем успеет помочь. Но Нзен же сильный! Намного сильнее Тэйи! Почему же пьяный рыцарь…

Будто вовсе не пьяный. Тэйи дернул носом — кислая вонь вина, раздражающая чуткое обоняние, так и разила от рыцаря, как же он отбивается?

Нзен заскулил, отскакивая. Каким-то образом рыцарь почти не уступал ему в скорости. Тэйи испугался и крикнул:

— Бежим!

Нзен рыкнул, отступая ещё на шаг. Рыцарь не двигался, не собираясь выходить из угла, и начал медленно опускать меч. Нзен не выдержал.

Он набросился со всей скопившейся яростью и голодом и повис на правой руке рыцаря. Лязгнули клыки о железо — под рубашкой скрывались наручи от доспехов. Тэйи кинулся на помощь, меч рыцаря уже несся к шее Нзена.

Он не успел.

Голова Нзена упала на землю и покатилась в канаву, но рыцарь откинул её пинком в сторону. Из разрубленной шеи Нзена текла черная кровь, когтистые ступни торчали из-под задравшегося плаща и вздрагивали в посмертном припадке.

Тэйи слабо всхлипнул.

«Как же это может быть?»

— Подходи, чудовище. Или не станешь мстить за сородича? — впервые заговорил рыцарь совсем не пьяным голосом.

Тэйи замер. Рыцарь сделал шаг вперед, перешагивая через тело Нзена.

«Я не хочу!»

Изо всех сил Тэйи кинулся бежать, чувствуя спиной приближение рыцаря. Каждый рывок он запросто перекрывал своим бегом, что за человек такой?

«Он тоже хочет съесть меня!?» — глупо подумал Тэйи.

Яркий свет фонарей на миг ослепил чувствительные глаза и Тэйи споткнулся, ноги заплелись. Хвост дергался, а сердце стучало быстро-быстро. Тэйи торопливо поднялся, но рыцарь был уже близко.

«Выход, вот он!» — обрадовался Тэйи, заметив широкий проход между домами. Там точно не догонит!

— Эй, чудовище! Убей его! — внезапно крикнул рыцарь яростно.

«Это он мне, что ли?» — растерянно подумал Тэйи.

Между высоких домов стоял ребенок и от одного его взгляда Тэйи передернуло.

«Кто это?»

Нечеловеческий запах, нечеловеческие глаза, и странное давящее ощущение исходило от этого существа.

Тяжелые шаги рыцаря приближались.

Отчаянным прыжком Тэйи попытался обойти существо и застыл, завороженный желтыми глазами.

— Вилси, прикажи ему остановиться!

«Беги изо всех сил!» — ворвался голос в мысли Тэйи.

И странная легкость охватила все тело Тэйи. С безумной скоростью он мчался вперед, через дома, как никогда раньше.

 

* * *

— Почему ты дал ему сбежать!?— заорал Ханерг с досадой.

— Не зарывайся! — крикнул Вилси в ответ. — Я тебе не помощник!

— Ясно, — гадко усмехнулся Ханерг. — Пожалел сородича.

Он подобрал отрубленную голову первого шиххи и пошел вперед. Вилси едва не зашипел от злости. Что за хамство?

— Он мне не сородич, — решил попытаться объяснить он. — Причина не в этом.

— Тогда чем же?

Вилси призадумался, не зная, стоит ли говорить всю правду. С одной стороны, знание не помогло бы Ханергу обойти навороженный приказ, с другой — могло бы стать угрозой в будущем для других вель.

— Я просто не мог убить его.

— Убивать и не просили! Только задержать! Шиххи — людоеды, ты это знаешь, чудовище? И теперь он убьет кого-то ещё!

— Раз жалеешь людей, так догоняй его! Или ради одной головы утруждаться не станешь? — прервал вранье Ханерга Вилси.

Ханерг неопределенно хмыкнул, не опровергая его слова.

— Я не могу убивать, — холодно произнес Вилси. — Никого.

Ханерг остановился и повернулся к нему, явно ожидая продолжения. Длинноухая голова шиххи с темно-коричневой кожей болталась в руке, будто сумка.

Вилси дернул ухом и приказал, вкладывая в голос самую каплю силы:

— Идем на постоялый двор, где ты комнату снял.

Ханерг подчинялся с трудом, такого неуступчивого человека Вилси прежде не встречал. Только колдуны, особенно некроманты, умели ослаблять силу приказа вель, но Ханерг точно не колдун. А шиххи были даже слабее людей, им вель могли приказывать, не добиваясь ни страха, ни доверия. Потому они от вель и скрывались уже очень давно.

«Вот твердолобый» — зло подумал Вилси, следуя за человеком к постоялому двору.

Человеку, привыкшему убивать и людей и тех, кого зовет чудовищами, бесполезно рассказывать о законе совести, связывавшем Вилси.

В комнате постоялого двора, небольшой и двухместной, Ханерг хлопнулся на кровать и принялся очищать меч от черной крови. Взгляды, которые он бросал на Вилси, ясно говорили, что он и на его кровь не прочь посмотреть. Вилси зловеще улыбнулся.

Потом вздохнул.

И залез под одеяло, хрустеть припасенным леденцом.

 


	13. Chapter 13

По уверениям Ханерга, дорога через столицу Зандии — Эрзен, намного быстрее и легче. Скорость Вилси не слишком заботила, мимо разбойников или шихх он мог проскочить незамеченным, но увидеть на большой человеческий город было любопытно. Он чувствовал, как Ханергу хочется узнать больше о непонятных ему умениях Вилси, но облегчать охоту убийце монстров он не собирался. Убитый шихха не стоил жалости, но свою безопасность Вилси ослаблять не хотел. Сила ворожбы вель редко подводила его, и увеличивать вероятность непослушания со стороны Ханерга он не собирался.

— Не зачаровывай людей в замке, — обратился к нему Ханерг.

— Почему? — рассмеялся Вилси. — Не так поймут?

— Ага. И захотят оставить в замке слугой. Будешь отбиваться от жалостливых поварих?

Поведение Ханерга, словно бы смирившегося с приказом, изрядно настораживало и интересовало. Похоже, биться с приказом понапрасну он больше не собирался, даже хватало наглости чего-то просить. Приспособленец, а не человек.

Конь с говорящей кличкой Таран неторопливо шел по дороге. Вилси рассматривал утянутую у Ханерга карту, крепко сжимая пальцы, что бы ветер не вырвал её из рук. Нынешняя Зандия напоминала вытянутую лепешку с крупной изюминой столицы на самом краю. Раньше королевство было меньше и будто круглее, но двести лет для людей большой срок.

Впрочем, поселение вель не должно было перемениться.

— Карту вернуть не забудь, — напомнил Ханерг. — Выбросишь — заблудимся.

Вилси сунул ему свиток и откинулся на покрытую доспехами спину — он ехал задом наперед — и прикрыл глаза.

— И далеко он, твой замок?

— Если бы мой. Скоро увидишь, смотри вперед. И не ерзай!

Когда они въехали через решетчатые ворота, Вилси увидел клубящийся жизнью двор замка Эрдана. Бесчисленное множество пристроек, сараев, карет зарябило в глазах.

«Мда, не Ранвистон»

Вокруг бегало туда-сюда столько людей, сколько жило во всем Зареченье, и Вилси было сложно поверить, что все они — лишь прислуга, живущая в замке. На высоких, словно упирающихся в небо башнях, висели флаги, в том числе и флаг Зандии — конный рыцарь на ярко-желтом фоне, нападающих на несчастную зверюшку. Ещё до того, как Вилси попал в Зареченье и стал его покровителем, герб молодого королевства Зандии его изрядно смешил, и он был уверен, что с годами его сменят. Неужели самим не видно? Вряд Бераклас обижался на такое сравнение. Их герб — оскалившаяся куница на зеленом фоне — и то смотрелся не так чудно.

— В чем дело? — остановил Ханерг пробегавшего мимо слугу с пузатым бочонком в охапке. — В честь чего балаган?

— Так ведь праздник, господин рыцарь, — удивился слуга.

— Какой?

— День награждения Юремида, десятого лорда Эрдана, орденом… каким-то, — замялся слуга. Лицо его стало несчастным.

— Ступай, — повелительно кивнул Ханерг. — Хотя нет, как здоровье нашего лорда? Все в порядке?

— Конечно! — воскликнул слуга и торопливо скрылся из виду.

Вилси расслышал, как тот буркнул под нос «Да что ему сделается, жрет, как не в себя».

— Каким орденом наградили? — осведомился Вилси.

— Еще б я помнил.

— Позор! Не помнишь ордена своего лорда!

— Юремид — прадед моего лорда. И все его награды наизусть только сам лорд Уркад и знает. А может, и он названия перевирает, просто перепроверять некому.

— А про здоровье зачем спрашивал?

— Что бы знать, кому голову шиххи всучить, сыну лорда или ему самому. А умирающему она не к чему.

Таран величественно изогнул шею и медленно ступал к конюшне, вынуждая снующих слуг расступаться. Один из них, завидев Ханерга, сразу кинулся навстречу.

— Господин Ханерг! — в его голосе звучала радость вперемешку с обидой.

— Чего тебе, Арга? — узнал его Ханерг.

Долговязый подросток лет пятнадцати на вид, взлохмаченный и веснушчатый, крепко сжал кулаки и неприязненно стрельнул глазами на Вилси. Благодаря мороку он должен был видеть обычного ребенка, что не так-то?

— А кого вы привезли, господин Ханерг?

Ханерг мрачно покосился на Вилси. Еще до въезда в замок он требовал, чтобы Вилси не показывался людям на глаза, но Вилси не согласился. Отводить взгляд каждому встречному — так и свалиться от усталости можно. Морок намного легче. Но, как и предрекал Ханерг, чужого любопытства было не избежать. Называй кем хочешь, отмахнулся тогда Вилси.

— Не твое дело, — ответил Ханерг.

Вилси захихикал, спрятавшись за спиной Ханерга.

— Господин Ханерг, — побледнел оруженосец. — Вы же… вы же не хотите сделать его оруженосцем вместо меня?

Голос Арги сорвался, он шмыгнул носом, а неприязнь в глазах превратилась в настоящую ненависть.

— Нет, — отрезал Ханерг. — Кстати, ты! Слезай с коня, пойдешь за Аргой. Арга, покажи ему замок.

Вилси легко спрыгнул с Тарана, и Арга погрустнел ещё больше. Похоже, он не ожидал таких трюков от мальчишки младше его на вид.

— Я пойду к лорду Уркаду. Заведи Тарана в конюшню, накорми и вычисть. А этому, — Ханерг небрежно указал на Вилси. — Покажи замок.

Ханерг кинул поводья коня Арге и быстрым шагом направился к парадному входу, приветственно кивая по пути встречным рыцарям. Видимо, лорду замка Эрдана их служило немало.

Арга смотрел на Вилси так, будто уже собрался придушить в ближайшем темном углу, например, в конюшне. Но одновременно чувствовалось некое сомнение, похоже, Ханерг не каждый день привозил у себя за спиной малолетних бродяжек. Вилси заулыбался, и Арга стал ещё злее, приняв его улыбку за намешку над соперником.

— Ты кто вообще такой? — зло спросил он, наматывая поводья Тарана на кулак.

— Я, — доверительно произнес Вилси, одновременно печально моргая и опуская плечи, — его внебрачный сын.

Поводья выпали из поцарапанной руки Арги.

— И ты точно будешь оруженосцем… — убито пробормотал он.

— Нет-нет! — замахал руками Вилси. — Ни за что! Я вообще лошадей боюсь, а драк — тем более.

— Правда? — просиял Арга.

«Какой доверчивый мальчик»

— Чистая правда. А теперь покажешь мне замок?

Легкое внушение в придачу к вранью — и все, Арга его друг навеки.

Вилси подозревал, что по углам замка можно найти скелеты заблудившихся гостей.

И после этого ещё говорят, что в лесу дороги не найти! Да в этом каменном лабиринте сгинуть можно.

Арга увлеченно рассказывал о призраке лорда Юремида, бродящем по замку в самые темные ночи под новолунье. Когда Вилси спросил, от кого же Арга такое услышал, тот ожидаемо ответил, что от господина Ханерга.

— Давай немного отдохнем? — предложил Вилси, остановившись в длинном коридоре без окон. В стенах замка ему даже дышалось тяжело.

— Ладно, — снисходительно согласился Арга.

После своего заявления о нелюбви к дракам Вилси прикидывался тихим, затюканным мальчиком, и нахлынувшая в замке слабость Аргу не насторожила. Здесь слишком далеко от земли, от жизни, от деревьев, от всего, придающего сил. Морок, к счастью, держался, иначе бы Арга давно убежал от ужаса, разглядев истонное лицо Вилси.

Комнаты слуг, кухня, кладовые, этажом выше были совсем непонятные, но заваленные кучей роскошных и ненужных вещей залы. И если у Арги витые подсвечники и мраморные статуи вызывали непонятную гордость, будто они ему принадлежали, то Вилси отнесся проще, за что был обозван «деревенщиной».

Арга нетерпеливо потянул Вилси за руку:

— Отдышался? Пошли на галерею! Там высоко…

И ойкнул, врезавшись в кого-то. Побледнев, Арга отскочил, отталкивая Вилси за собой, и бросился извиняться.

Высокая женщина в синем платье холодно смотрела на него. Потом перевела взгляд темных, почти черных глаз на Вилси и вздрогнула. Черты лица её на миг дрогнули и исказились будто от страха, и женщина сперва отшатнулась, а потом подалась ближе, щурясь.

Вилси тоже всмотрелся в неё. Он чувствовал нечто странное, будто эта женщина чем-то отличалась от остальных. Знакомое что-то, да не совсем… Немного напоминала Долисея и его предшественником.

— Кому ты служишь? — прервала себя женщина извинения Арги.

— Г-господину Ханергу, рыцарю ордена Кабана.

— И он тоже? — указала она на Вилси.

— Нет, он…

— Кто он? — голос женщины, низкий и хрипловатый, стал устрашающим.

— Извините, я не хотел! — испугался Арга.

— Кто это су… ребенок? — отчеканила женщина в синем платье.

— Внебрачный сын господина Ханерга...

— Невозможно, — тихо произнесла женщина, не сводя жгущего взгляда в Вилси. — Невозможно. Как же…

Она развернулась и быстро удалилась. Вилси слушал ее шаги и пока они не затихли окончательно, Арга даже вздохнуть не смел.

— Не бойся, — сказал Вилси и коснулся его взмокшей ладони, отгоняя навеянный женщиной страх.

— Я и не боюсь! — взвился Арга.

— Кто она? Важная леди?

— Она из замка Ирнес, — сказал Арга, как будто это все объясняло.

«Колдунья»

— И зачем она здесь?

— Какая тебе разница, наверное, на праздник пригласили! Пошли уже! — Арга окончательно пришел в себя и двинулся дальше по коридору, к повороту на лестницу.

 

* * *

Арга проводил Вилси к покоям Ханерга. Оруженосец предлагал Вилси переночевать с ним на конюшне, потому что «характер у господина Ханерга больно резкий, особенно спросонья и похмелья», но Вилси вымотал и замок, и морок, и встречная колдунья, ему хотелось спать, а не слушать байки. На стук Ханерг открыл дверь и Вилси скользнул мимо, кратко попрощавшись с Аргой.

Ханерг выглядел раздраженным.

— Что за чушь про внебрачного сына? — спросил он, едва захлопнулась дверь.

Вилси залез на мягкую кровать, сбросив с неё сумку Ханерга, и захватил подушку.

— А что ещё я мог сказать? Сам бы и придумал. И да — не смей командовать, — Вилси зевнул. — Уже насплетничали?

— Служанка госпожи Геллы полезла с вопросами, кто ты и откуда. Еле отделался от неё.

— Гелла — это в синем платье и темная такая, да? Глаза еще жуткие.

— Она самая. Что ты этой ведьме сделал?

— Ничего, просто попался на глаза. Кстати, а ты-то откуда знаешь, что она ведьма?

— Да по лицу видно. Стой, ты о чем?

— Она колдунья, самая настоящая.

Ханерг откинулся спиной на стену. Глаза его задумчиво сощурились.

— Значит, колдунья? Ты и такое распознаешь?

— Ага. Так кто она?

— Советница бывшего лорда замка Ирнес, — на одном дыхании вспомнил Ханерг.

— Бывшего?

— Покойного. Сейчас им владеет сын лорда, но ещё молод, так что на деле замком госпожа Гелла управляет. А сын…

— Хватит с меня людских сплетен. Наверное, колдунья удивилась, встретив вель здесь, вот и все.

— Что за вель?

— Вель — это я, — Вилси лениво поднял руку и указал на свое ухо.

— Чудище, ты же Вилси, или уже нет?

— Вилси — имя, а не название.

— Как у шихх, название вида?

— Вроде того. И да — второй кровати я тут не вижу, значит, ты спишь на полу.

— Сам спи! — Ханерг подскочил, тут же забыв про вель и колдуний.

На следующий день Ханерг спешно собирался в дорогу. Как он объяснял, у лорда Эрдана настроение менялось по двадцать раз на дню, к тому он расстроился, получив очередную голову шиххи вместо неведомого чудища. Ханерг убедил его, что другого чудовища там и не было, все селяне напутали с перепугу, но лорда это мало утешило.

— Так что собирайся быстрее, — сказал Ханерг, затолкав в сумку выпрошенные у лорда деньги.

— Было бы что собирать, — из всего имущества у Вилси была лишь поясная. Разве что шляпу не забыть бы.

— Зачем в такую рань ехать? От Арги бегаешь?

— И от него тоже. Станется навязаться, не отделаешься. А тащить оруженосца с чудищем, как вроде тебя я не собираюсь.

— Не покусаю я его, — оскалился Вилси. — Я же не шихха.

— Да хоть целиком ешь, лишь бы не он доносил.

Вилси сонно потянулся. Хотел вообще сначала ночевать не в замке, а на улице, но вблизи столицы, к тому же совсем незнакомой, безопасное место не найти. Ханерг, по крайней мере, уже убедился, что на Вилси невыгодно нападать.

Вилси поднялся с кровати и прислушался. За дверью кто-то шелестел и переминался с ноги на ногу.

— Тебя уже ждут, — радостно сообщил он Ханергу.

— Арга?

— Нет, девушка.

— Только бы не госпожа Гелла, — вздохнул Ханерг и резко распахнул дверь.

За ней стояла молодая леди, светловолосая и нарядная. Она нежно раскраснелась, увидев Ханерга, и затеребила в пальцах кружевной платок.

— Доброе утро, леди Юнелис.

— Я хотела… пожелать вам удачи, — смутилась леди, и проворно скосила глаза в комнату. Увидев Вилси, сидящего на кровати, она удивленно посмотрела на Ханерга.

— А кто этот милый ребенок? — робко спросила она.

Ханерг закатил глаза. Потом решительно выдохнул и произнес:

— Мой внебрачный сын.

— А-а, — казалось, леди немного растерялась, и Ханерг воспользовался случаем:

— Если вы все, то прошу меня простить, но мы торопимся.

Он подтолкнул Вилси к выходу и быстро захлопнул дверь. Леди осталась стоять на месте, и платочек в её руках затрещал.

— Мне кажется, ты упустил свой шанс, — серьезно сказал Вилси.

— Даром не надо такого шанса.

— Что так?

— Она дочь лорда Эрдана, к тому же помолвленная. Что для леди Юнелис романтика, для меня обернется крахом всего.

— Она могла бы забрать тебя с собой после замужества. Хорошее место получишь.

— Её жених набирает рыцарей из ордена Волка. Туда лучше не соваться.

— Я вижу, ты все продумал, — рассмеялся Вилси.

— Уже очень давно.

 

* * *

Они въехали в столицу всей Зандии, Эрзен. Замок Эрдана находился в часе езды от столицы, что служило лорду дополнительным поводом для гордости. Раз уж еду мимо, надо взглянуть, сказал недавно Вилси, кто знает, когда я увижу её в следующий раз. Может, тогда совсем другой станет.

Способности чудовища, его отношение ко времени не в первый раз удивляли Ханерга. Ему хотелось узнать подробнее — чтобы никогда больше не попасться под приказ вель. Но Вилси быстро догадался о причине невинных с виду вопросов и либо отвечал уклончиво, либо умалчивал вообще. Запросто болтал о всякой ерунде, вот как сейчас, но с важных тем вроде «почему ты сказал, что не можешь убивать» увиливал.

— Объясни мне уже, что странного во внебрачном сыне? Почему все так удивляются?

— Потому что приличные внебрачные сыновья сидят дома, а отцы про них знать не знают. Ни один его дурак таскать за собой не будет. Так что спасибо — ты ославил меня на весь замок, а там и до ордена дойти может.

— Переживешь, — не смутился Вилси и, кажется, опять свесился с лошади. Со стороны, должно быть, выглядело жутко, будто вот-вот свалится. Но чудище было цепким, как белка.

— День куда-нибудь Тарана, а то с ним в торговые ряды не сходишь.

— Тебе туда зачем? — безнадежно поинтересовался Ханерг.

— Просто так. Хочу посмотреть.

Коня, обрадованного передышкой, оставили на ближайшем постоялом дворе. Ханерг пошел следом за Вилси, хоть тот и уверял, что не потеряется.

— На близком расстоянии я тебя везде найду, — рассеянно сказал Вилси, разглядывая шляпы на прилавке. Торговка смотрела на него подозрительно, готовая в любую секунду пресечь воровство. Похоже, она вообще сочла Ханерга конвоиром малолетнего преступника.

— Как найдешь? — воспользовался случаем Ханерг.

— Приказ оставляет… отпечаток, — улыбнулся Вилси и потеребил цветастое перо на вычурной широкополой шляпе. Попытайся он её надеть, голову бы накрыло до подбородка.

Хоть они говорили тихо, Ханергу даже приходилось наклоняться, торговка стала ещё подозрительней. Она гневно сощурилась и начала медленно вылезать из-за прилавка. С учетом её комплекции, торжественное вылезание обещало затянуться.

— Пошли отсюда! — Ханерг оттащил Вилси дальше в ряды и в сердцах заявил:

— Идиотизм! Ты хоть соображаешь, как это со стороны выглядит? Мелкий оборванец таскает за собой рыцаря, а у меня герб на нагруднике!

— Сам виноват. Не сварился в доспехах ещё?

— Снимать-одевать их каждые пять минут — долго. Я без оруженосца, а ты доспехи застегивать не умеешь.

— Я и поднять-то их не смогу. И что за упреки? Сам захотел, чтобы заехали в твой замок Эрдана, и я это позволил. Так что терпи. И теперь ты хотя бы без протухшей головы, на которую лед в каждом трактире спрашивал.

— Но у меня рыцарская репутация, — прорычал Ханерг, — и если наткнусь с тобой на знакомого — все насмарку. Ты чудовище, я знаю, но какая тебе выгода портить все мои старания?

Вилси вздохнул.

— Ты и правда серьезно?

— Да, серьезно.

— И дело только в том, что я выгляжу ребенком?

— Именно.

— Тогда отойдем во-от сюда.

Вилси направился в узкий закуток возле полупустой лавки. Там продавали какие-то странные овощи, совсем не пользующиеся спросом то ли из-за странного запаха, то ли пупырчатого вида. Продавец уже смотрел на свой товар с ненавистью.

Вилси остановился овощными ящиками и закрыл глаза.

— Что ты…

— Не мешай.

Вилси медленно поднял руки вверх и сжал тонкие пальцы в кулак, потом так же медленно разжал. Губы беззвучно шевелились. Морок ребенка, сквозь который Ханерг смутно различал черты вель, мгновенно переменился. Желтые глаза сверкнули

Ханерг невольно дернулся.

В его облике смешались черты вель и морока, но ростом Вилси почти доставал Ханергу до плеча. Дитя за мгновенье выросло в юношу, и это было поразительней чем все, что Вилси показывал прежде.

— Ты так можешь? — возмутился Ханерг. — Почему же в замке не сделал…

— Хватит от силы на два часа, — перебил Вилси, — к тому же это лишь морок. На рост и длину рук он не влияет. Пошли?

На лице, столь знакомом и чужом одновременно, улыбка вель казалась чуждой. Ханерг скользнул взглядом по изменившемуся мороку, и ему почудилась странная рябь на теле Вилси.

— Просвечивает же.

— Это побочное действие наложенного на тебя приказа. Если бы приказов было больше — ты бы морока вовсе не заметил.

— Интересно, — протянул Ханерг.

— И в тоже время сходил бы с ума, — добавил Вилси, снова как магнитом притягиваясь к шляпной лавке, на этот раз другой.

— Почему?

— Перелом человеческой воли так легко не проходит. Точнее, без повреждений приказ накладывается только в случае полного доверия к накладывающему его вель, или хотя бы добровольного согласия.

— Да кто же на такое добровольно согласится?

— Представь себе такой случай, — говорил Вилси по-прежнему тихо, — человек вымотан до предела, но надо бежать или сражаться. Что он будет делать?

— Скорее всего сдохнет, потому что не сможет себя заставить подняться.

— А приказ вель — заставит. И вариантов ещё много. Ясно?

— Коварное чудовище, — насмешливо заметил Ханерг, подавая шляпу, до которой Вилси не дотягивался. Выглядело смешно — руки морока доставали, а настоящие нет.

— Вель редко покидают горы, — внезапно сказал Вилси серьезным голосом, — так что не любопытствуй много, кроме меня других все равно не встретишь.

— А почему покинул ты?

Вилси резко повернулся, и на секунду морок рассеялся полностью. Истинное лицо чудовище дернулось, и облик вернулся обратно.

— Секрет, — беззаботно фыркнул Вилси.

— Купи ты уже эту шляпу! — не выдержал Ханерг на восьмой примерке.

— Во-первых, у меня нет денег. Во-вторых, со шляпой Савдии они все равно не сравнятся.

— Да ну? Обычная же шляпа.

— Нет, не обычная. Ладно, пошли куда-нибудь ещё.

Продавщица из первой шляпной лавки с открытым ртом смотрела на изменившегося ребенка.

— Старший брат, — сообщил ей Вилси небрежно, проходя мимо.

Вряд ли она поверила. С другой стороны, что ещё может прийти в голову. Что ребенок взял и вырос за полчаса?

Несмотря на изменившийся морок, поведение Вилси осталось во многом детским. Ханерг твердо знал, о чем стоит умолчать, даже если заметил, а вель — нет.

— Эти семена вовсе не от гевиры колючей, — заявил он в цветочном ряду. Торговец подскочил, готовый отстаивать честь своих семян, но Ханерг уставился на него тяжелым взглядом, сделав лицо как можно проще. Не дожидаясь дальнейших возмущений, он снова отодвинул Вилси подальше от лавки. Взгляд торговца стал ещё страннее. Теперь-то что не так?

И тут до Ханерга дошло. Морок был бесплотен, и уже наловчившийся Ханерг двигал Вилси за плечо. Но плечо настоящего Вилси находилось на уровне талии морока.

Ханерг злостно выругался и завертел головой: нет ли знакомых гербов поблизости?

— Что опять не так?

— Ничего, — вздохнул Ханерг. — Насмотрелся уже?

— Пожалуй, да, — Вилси напоследок обвел торговые ряды таким грустным взглядом, словно видел в последний раз.

— Шихх рядом нет?

— Нет. И не спрашивай такого больше.

— Почему?

Ответ Ханерга интересовал не из простой предосторожности или любопытства, он хотел точно знать, скажет ли Вилси, если они наткнется в пути на другое чудовище, или же умолчит?

— Я отвечу только в одном случае: если ты поклянешься не убивать тех, на кого я укажу.

— Почему? — Ханерг начинал злиться. Что за глупая жалость?

— Потому что вель нельзя убивать, никоим образом. И если мое слово станет причиной смерти хоть шиххи, хоть человека — вина зачтется именно мне.

— И что тогда будет?

— Наказание, — морок снова дрогнул, постепенно исчезая

— И за человека — тоже?

— Разумеется.

— А как же угроза моей смерти, если я не отведу тебя в горы?

— Но выход у тебя был. А если бы приказ звучал, допустим, съешь Вельрингские горы — это станет убийством, поскольку невыполнимо. Так что не зови меня больше, если будешь с кем-то драться. Того, кого ты соберешься убить, я не остановлю.

Вилси замолчал. Потом быстрым взмахом руки изменил морок и исчез из поля зрения. Ханерг опустил голову на резко укоротившегося вель.

— Пошли к Тарану. Он, должно быть, заскучал, — весело сказал он, и задумчивость словно стерло с лица.

Каким будет это наказание, Ханерг решил разузнать позже. Если вовремя задать вопрос, как сейчас, Вилси обязательно расскажет. Другой вопрос, что и соврать ему никто не помешает.

 

* * *

На выезде из Эрзена пропускные посты пустовали. Торговцы приехали ещё ранним утром, а покидать торговые ряды посреди дня рановато. Ханерг показал стражнику выписанную лордом Эрдана пропускную грамоту и тот открыл ворота. Вилси он не увидел.

Удобный вор, только такого, и чтобы нанять не отыщешь. Раньше Ханерг не понимал, почему города до сих пор не кишат вель, ведь даже более слабые шиххи уже составляли большую часть коллекции голов лорда Эрдана, но сила Вилси оказалась не такой безусловной, как он полагал раньше. Неудивительно, что один он в Вельрингские горы идти не захотел. Как вообще можно обороняться, если убить не можешь?

Ханерг подозревал, что ограничений больше, чем он знает. И раз так — возможно, удастся без потерь доставить Вилси до требуемого места и вернуться назад.

Ворота Эрзена, города на огромном холме, ещё виднелись вдали, когда Вилси резко произнес:

— Приближаются всадники.

— Сколько? Откуда?

— Восемь — слева, девятеро — справа. И спереди — кто-то ещё, кажется, один. А, ну почему дорога каменная? Немедленно сойди на обочину!

— Отвести им глаза сможешь?

— Да, но… С ними кто-то ещё, колдунья! С ней будет сложнее.

— Разбойникам нечего делать так близко от города.

— Это не разбойники, слишком уверенно едут.

— Значит, госпожа Гелла. Вот же дрянь. Отъедем-ка в сторону.

— Только пешком. Цокот по дороге трудно скрывать.

Вилси соскользнул из-за спины Ханерга, морок с него как стерло. Острые уши напряглись.

Теперь и Ханерг слышал приближающихся всадников. Они уверенно и нагло ломились вперед, поднимаясь вверх из низины. Точно знали, кого и где ловят. Всадники остановились и недоуменно уставились на часть дороги, которую только что проехал Таран. На их щитах и доспехах не было гербов ни лорда, ни ордена.

Вилси знаком указал Ханергу отойти, а сам сощурился и повел рукой по воздуху. Всадники дернулись, будто от ледяного сквозняка.

— Они же заворожены… — прошептал Вилси. — Разве колдунья могла так?

— Тебе лучше знать, — прошипел Ханерг.

Вилси дернул головой и глаза на миг расширились, а рука бессильно опустилась.

— Времени нет, немедленно — слушай мой приказ!

— Что!?

— Слушай! Или хочешь, чтобы колдунья тебя убила? Опустись на колени, я до глаз твоих не достаю!

Вместо этого Ханерг ухватил Вилси под мышки и поднял. Вель дернулся, но не стал сопротивляться и быстро пробормотал приказ. То же ощущение, только слабее и будто мягче, чем в прошлый раз, проскользнуло в голове Ханерга.

— А, плохо, напугать уже не получится, а ты мне все равно не веришь, — забормотал бессмыслицу Вилси, — но хоть немного…

Ханерг опустил Вилси на землю и попытался отойти в сторону, но тот замотал головой:

— Бесполезно. Им указали на нас.

— Что творится? Отведи им глаза! Разве ты не можешь?

— Мешает.

— Колдунья?

— Наверное, — неуверенно дернул ухом Вилси.

— И что теперь? — заорал Ханерг.

У него в голове не укладывалось. Получается, их сейчас схватят? А Вилси бесполезен?

— Не бойся, все будет хорошо.

— Я тебе ребенок, что ли? — разозлился Ханерг.

Но верить все равно хотелось.За всю жизнь он никогда не попадал в такую дурацкую ситуацию.

По дороге промчался последний всадник, леди Гелла на черном коне. Как и рыцари без гербов, она точно их не видела. Почему же Вилси уверен, что их заметили?

Гелла повернула голову в сторону Вилси. Она щурилась, будто смотрела сквозь густой туман, черные волосы выбились из тугой прически, острая шпилька с блестящим камнем выпала на дорогу, но колдунья не отвлекалась. Вилси молчал, Ханерг чувствовал себя идиотом.

— Не сопротивляйся им, — прошептал Вилси.

— Конечно, не буду, если не начнут убивать.

— Зависит от твоего поведения. Все, больше я не могу. Сейчас!

Выражение лица Геллы изменилось в туже секунду. Только что она слепо вглядывалась вперед, а теперь буквально впилась глазами в Ханерга. Морщины на лице проступили сильнее, чем прежде и она вытянула руку и сделала непонятный жест.

Голову и шею Вилси охватил тонкий обруч из фиолетового пламени.

— Только слово скажи, вель, и сожгу тебе голову, — прохрипела она. Лицо леди Геллы посерело от усталости. — Хватайте рыцаря!

Четыре всадника спешились и замотали Ханергу руки крепкой на вид веревкой, не встретив сопротивления. Вилси стоял невозмутимо, и от этого все происходящее выглядело ещё глупее. Ханерг понимал, что от семнадцати всадников и в придачу колдуньи не сбежит, но просто сдаваться было до омерзения унизительно. Причем захватчики молчали, не сказав ни единой издевки, и выглядели странно, как неживые. Казалось, будто они притворяются, но злое, сильно постаревшее по сравнению со вчерашним, лицо Геллы убеждало в обратном.

— Зачем? — спросил он коротко, посмотрев на колдунью. Ему-то говорить не запрещали.

— Не твое дело, рыцарь. Говорить будешь потом.

Ханерга взвалили на коня. Тарана, поведшего себя точно так же, как и хозяин, а именно покорно сдавшегося, подхватил за повод один из всадников и потянул за собой.

Вилси не шевелился, лишь когда колдунья соскочила с коня, по-прежнему не сводя с него взгляда и ухватила за шиворот, он дернулся, подхватив рукой сползшую шляпу.

Обруч пламени сузился, почти касаясь волос.

Гелла мешком запрокинула Вилси в седло и приказала всадникам ехать. Ханерг заметил, что перед тем, как сорваться с места, колдунья быстро взглянула куда-то влево, где стояло засохшее дерево. Перед глазами зарябило, и на миг он увидел тень, тут же пропавшую из виду.


	14. Chapter 14

  
С Ханерга сняли доспехи, причем, не утруждаясь расстегиванием, попросту раскурочили застежки, а меч отобрали. На голову накинули плотный мешок, едва не придушив. Если хотели скрыть место назначения, то могли бы и поаккуратнее. Ханерг прислушивался, надеясь уловить хотя бы обрывки разговора, но рыцари без гербов молчали, как неживые. Только что мчались как оголтелые, захватили орденского рыцаря и даже не обсуждают это друг с другом?

Голосов Геллы и Вилси так же не было слышно.

Стало быть, допрашивать будут потом. Вот только что Гелле, а точнее, молодому лорду замка Ирнес, могло понадобиться от Ханерга? Он обычный рыцарь, пусть ипользующийся расположением лорда Уркада, хотя в его интриги Ханерг не ввязывался. Если Гелле нужен Вилси — почему не убила Ханерга на месте, а потащила с собой?

Конь, через седло которого перекинули Ханерга, замедлил шаг. Цокот копыт стал звонче и тверже. Ханерг немного сполз вниз. Коня вели по подъемному мосту.

Ханерга привезли прямо в замок Ирнес. Даже не стали утруждаться потайным логовом, а значит, живым оттуда он не выйдет. Или же Гелла уверена, что переманит на свою сторону? И снова Ханерг вернулся к вопросу, зачем он ей сдался. И что ей нужно от Вилси? Не самое удачное начало для сотрудничества.

«Или я просто размечтался, а она вытряхнет из нас все, что нужно своим колдовством» — оборвал надежду Ханерг. Лорд Уркад колдунов на службе не держал. Или Ханерг просто не знал о них, но в любом случае — в их способностях он понимал ещё меньше, чем о силе Вилси. Кстати, Вилси…

Он легко сдался, а чудовищу на милость ведьмы стоит рассчитывать ещё меньше, чем рыцарю враждебного лорда. В первый раз Гелла появилась в замке лорда Эрдана как советница лорда замка Ирнес и вот к чему привело. Может быть, Вилси сумеет вырваться? Но раз он не смог отвести глаза девятнадцати всадникам и одной колдунье, неужели вырваться из замка окажется проще?

Последний приказ Вилси будто из головы вылетел. Вель что-то сказал, но Ханерг не припомнил ни слова, вдруг это шанс на спасение?

Одно Ханерг знал точно — умирать он совсем не хотел. Не для этого столько лет был оруженосцем Чиурада и служил вздорному лорду Эрдана.

Его сбросили с лошади, придержав мешок на голове.

— Вы четверо — ведите рыцаря! Остальным отправляться в казарму, — раздался хрипловатый и усталый голос Геллы.

Со скрипом отворились ворота замка и Ханерг повели по длинному коридору. Он вздрогнул от холода: в замке Ирнес, похоже, совсем не топили. Топот шагов четверых рыцарей, ровный и вымуштрованный, цокот каблуков Геллы. Шагов Вилси не слышно. Хотя он их никогда не слышал, так что не объяснение. Вряд ли колдунья отошла от него, на руках, что ли, несет?

Скорее уж тащит следом.

В ноздри ударил резкий запах, травянисто-гнилой. Раздался звук открывающейся двери и Ханерг ввели в какое-то помещение. Повороты он считал, но сумеет ли найти обратную дорогу? У Вилси слух лучше — вот пусть и ищет. Еще бы суметь выбраться вместе.

Мешок сдернули с головы. Комната казалась совсем пустой, только цепи висели на стене, к одним из которых Ханерга сноровисто приковали. Вилси стоял рядом с Геллой, обруч фиолетового пламени по-прежнему сковывал его голову. Но взгляд спокойный, даже ресницы не дрожат.

Гелла выставила своих рыцарей за дверь. Её лицо посерело и заострилось. Только вчера, хотя Ханерг видел её лишь издалека, она казалась моложе. Не слишком красивое лицо, с длинноватым носом и высокими скулами осунулось, темные узкие брови напряженно дергались. Непрерывное заклинание давалось ей тяжело — или причина не в этом?

Пока Ханерг послушно молчал, но вопросы так и рвались с языка. Гелла его опередила:

— Есть ещё вель на службе лорда Уркада? Или только он?

— А?

Гелла взмахнула рукой и ткнула пальцем в стоящего рядом с ней, возле противоположной Ханергу стены Вилси.

— Это вель. Почему ты его сопровождаешь? Как давно он служит лорду Уркаду? Есть ли другие?

Ханерг осознал, что она все неверно поняла. Почему ей вообще в голову пришло то, что Вилси служил лорду Уркаду?

Согласиться с ней или сказать правду, задумался Ханерг. А умеет ли она чуять ложь, или в таком деле колдовство не помогает? Вилси не отличал, но он и не колдун.

— Я сопровождаю его, потому что он дал мне приказ, — кратко сказал Ханерг, не вдаваясь в подробности.

— Лорду Уркаду служат другие вель?

— Я ничего об этом не знаю.

Гелла глубоко вздохнула и провела тыльной стороной запястья по лбу.

— Давно он у него?

— Пару лет, — соврал Ханерг и замер в ожидании ответа Геллы.

На явную ложь она никак не отреагировала. Поверила?

— Где твой лорд нашел его? — Гелла привалилась спиной к стене и затеребила кольцо на указательном пальце. На всех пальцах, за исключением больших были надеты витые металлические кольца без камней.

Ханерг призадумался. Если он скажет сейчас про лес Вилси, то самого Вилси это вряд ли обрадует. А Ханерг пока на него рассчитывает. Значит…

— Встретил в лесу на охоте.

Гелла резко нахмурилась, и прошипела негромкое проклятье.

— Ясно, — она резко топнула ногой. — Что вель приказал тебе?

— Охранять и сопровождать его по пути в Вельрингские горы, — более подходящей лжи в голову не пришло.

Гелла закусила губу и пробормотала что-то.

Ханерг понял, что Гелла видит в Вилси то ли могущественного союзника, то ли ценное оружие. Лорд замка Ирнес всегда держался замкнуто, редко приглашая гостей в свой замок, что прежний хозяин, что нынешний. Но, оказывается, они были весьма жадны до власти, как и лорд Уркад, впрочем. Только какое из чудовища оружие? Ханерг и сам думал о пользе Вилси, но даже в мелочах того переупрямить сложно, а что будет, если попросить, к примеру, приказать что-нибудь лорду? Если так рассуждать, то знай лорды о вель, давно бы переманили их к себе. Тогда почему этого до сих пор не произошло?

— Что будет со мной? — спросил Ханерг. Гелла отвлеклась от раздумий:

— Или ты переходишь на службу к лорду Ирнеса и становишься одним из моих рыцарей, или умираешь прямо здесь. Что выбираешь?

Безмолвные, будто полумертвые рыцари. Без герба и какой-либо возможности на повышение. Они вообще способны хоть что-то чувствовать? Завороженные, как их назвал Вилси.

— Уж лучше смерть! — искренне воскликнул Ханерг.

— Бессмысленный героизм.

Ханерг не стал объяснять ей, что героизм тут вовсе не причем.

— Погодите, — решил он уточнить. — Разве вы, госпожа Гелла, можете снять приказ вель?

— Я — нет. Но она может.

Гелла кивнула и рядом с ней будто появилась из воздуха девочка. Совсем юная, не старше десяти лет. Светлые, почти белые волосы вьются аккуратными крупными локонами, темно-карие вишневые глаза внимательно и хитро посмотрели в сторону Вилси. Нарядное платье винно-красного цвета все в рюшках и бантиках. Девочка напоминала одну из фарфоровых кукол леди Юнелис, такая же милая и опрятная. В одно мгновение она изменилась, острые уши высунулись из прически и в лице проявились острые и хищные черты.

Вот и та тень, что Ханерг увидел у дороги, на высохшем тополе. Даже платье не запылилось.

Вель медленно приблизилась к Вилси. Ярко-желтые глаза встретились с темно-карими. Вилси бесстрастно смотрел на неё.

— Мое имя Энан. Жаль, свое ты мне сейчас сказать не можешь. Не ожидала встретить сородича таким образом, — голос этой вель неуловимо напоминал голос Вилси, такой же почти детский, но немного ниже. Им тоже человеческие голоса похожими кажутся?

Судьбу Ханерга Гелла уже предсказала. А что с Вилси?

— А ты, значит, рыцарь? — повернулась Энан, утратив интерес к Вилси. Мелкими шажками она приближалась к прикованному Ханергу, склонив голову к плечу. Во взгляде была заметна ленивая заинтересованность.

— Значит, вы можете убрать из моей головы приказ?

— Не убрать, а перекрыть другим. Например, чем-то вроде «никогда не сопровождай этого вель и не приближайся к нему». Как станешь рыцарем Геллы, расскажешь мне поподробнее. Как его зовут?

— Он говорил, для приказа нужны страх или доверие. Как же я вам доверюсь? — осторожно сменил тему разговора Ханерг.

Вель звонко рассмеялась.

— С доверием сложно, конечно. Но напугать человека, — Энан приблизилась ещё на шаг, — совсем не трудно.

Знакомое чувство. Такое же, как тогда в лесу Вилси и совсем другое одновременно. От сладковатого запаха гнили Ханерга потяжелела голова.

— Если не получится, можно отрезать палец! Тогда точно будет страшно! — радостно воскликнула Энан.

— Не увлекайся, Энан, — произнесла Гелла. — Поторопись.

Фиолетовый обруч из огня затрещал, но тут же выровнялся.

«Сейчас она убьет меня. Нет, вель же не могут убивать! Но стать отмороженным рыцарем тоже не хочется»

— Смотри на меня.

Дурашливый тон исчез из голоса вель, темные глаза будто впились в Ханерга. Энан остановилась возле его цепей и протянула тонкие ладони, положила их на щеки и повернула его голову, глубоко впиваясь ногтями в кожу.

Ханергу захотелось кричать. Он не мог поверить в происходящее, словно все это было глупым розыгрышем.

«Вилси, сделай уже что-нибудь!» — воззвал он к последней надежде.

Надежда внимательно смотрела на него. Огненный обруч сужался, пепельно-русые волосы начали дымиться.

— Даже не попытаешься договориться с ним? — хрипло спросил Ханерг.

Вишневые глаза впились ему в зрачки.

— А зачем? — Энан стиснула пальцы сильнее и беззаботно улыбнулась.

Нудящая боль в голове усилилась, соединяясь с одну болезненную точку.

— Никогда… — начала говорить она.

Руки за спиной бессильно врезались в цепи.

— Не приближайся…

Будто сами по себе мышцы Ханерга напряглись.

«Когда другой вель начнет ворожить приказ, разорви путы!» — услышал он голос Вилси, словно шепот на ухо.

Тот самый приказ.

От нежданного прилива сил Ханерг рванулся — и цепи разорвались. Звенья лопнули, как гнилая веревка висельника и он упал вперед, придавив собой Энан. Вель дернулась, её руки неестественно выгнулись, и Ханерг торопливо закрыл ей рот и на всякий случай глаза широкой ладонью, второй рукой сцепив тонкие запястья. Кажется, она его укусила, но сейчас Ханерг не чувствовал ничего, лишь бурлящую в мускулах силу.

— Отпусти Энан! Немедленно! — закричала Гелла. Волосы Вилси вспыхнули, обруч исказился и пошел искрами.

— Сними с Вилси колдовство! — быстро выкрикнул Ханерг. — Иначе сверну ей шею!

Энан извивалась и пыталась что-то сказать.

— Гел… — успела произнести Энан, и Ханерг прижал ладонь крепче.

— Я сожгу ему голову! — отчаянно взвыла Гелла. Она дрожала, застыв на месте и сводя глаз с дергающейся Энан. Она ей так дорога?

Несмотря на давление, Энан не задыхалась и не слабела. Живучая тварь, отметил Ханерг краем глаза.

Время будто застыло. Колдовское пламя очень медленно пожирало волосы Вилси, Ханерг душил Энан, Гелла когтями скривила пальцы и бормотала заклинание на непонятном языке.

Сейчас все решится, ясно вспыхнуло в сознании Ханерга.

Вилси отмер и опустил руку к маленькой сумке на поясе, что-то нашарил…

Дверь резко распахнулась.

— Мама, ты зде… — с порога заговорил молодой человек в богатом камзоле. Он запнулся на полуслове — но не от удивления.

Вилси метнул в него что-то маленькое и белое, попав в лицо. Парень свалился на пороге без движения.

— Ирвайн! — дико закричала Гелла. Она рванулась к нему, но Вилси остановил:

— Снимай заклятье! Или он умрет!

Ханерг неожиданно обрадовался, будто давно не слышал его голос.

Пламя подбиралось ближе. Пока одна прядь, огонь Геллы двигался невероятно медленно, но упорно.

— Никто, кроме меня не знает, как отменить проклятие, — твердо сказал Вилси. — Убьешь меня — он тоже долго не протянет.

В правую щеку парня вгрызлась странная штука, напоминавшая вырезанный из кости амулет.

Гелла упала на колени и снова зашептала. Фиолетовое пламя начало угасать.

— Не отпускай его! — сказал он Ханергу, хотя тот и не собирался. Вель билась, как бабочка в сачке, и никак не слабела. Но и вырваться не могла.

Вилси подошел к закаменевшей Гелле.

— Убери это… — простонала она и потянулась к амулету.

— Не трогай! Накладывай на Энан то же заклятье, что и на меня! — резко приказал Вилси. Хоть он и вроде не ворожил приказ, голос звучал повелительно.

— Почему? — отчаянно выкрикнула Гелла.

— Иначе он умрет.

Вилси кивнул Ханергу:

— А теперь отпускай.

— Проще убить…

— Отпускай!

Ханерга рвануло, и он будто сам по себе отскочил от вель. Круг фиолетового пламени охватил белые растрепанные локоны.

— Гелла, убей их! — зло крикнула она.

— Слушай, колдунья, — Вилси не обратил на Энан внимания. — Если снимешь с неё заклятье и позволишь напасть на нас или преследовать, я никогда не уберу амулет проклятия с этого человека. Поняла?

Гелла задохнулась. Она хватала ртом воздух и смотрела на Вилси с такой ненавистью, явно желая впиться ему в горло.

— Гелла, не слушай! Он…

— А Энан на него наплевать, — вкрадчиво произнес Вилси.

Не дожидаясь приказа, Ханерг подхватил неизвестного парня и закинул на плечо. Гелла дернулась и огненный круг задрожал.

— Заклятье! — напомнил Вилси.

Колдунья завыла.

— Потом отдадим, — нагло вмешался Ханерг. — Пошли!

Ханерг метнулся в открытую дверь, Вилси легко обогнал его и приказал четырем рыцарям у двери:

— Замрите!

Рыцари послушно застыли.

Им в спину ударил яростный крик Геллы:

— Только посмей приказать моему сыну! Хоть раз — и я Вельрингские горы выжгу под корень!

Ханерг мчался по коридорам следом за Вилси, безошибочно находящим дорогу. Они бежали по холодному замку, проклятый парень обвис как мертвец, и Ханерг ухватил его понадежнее.

— Сюда! — Вилси открыл дверь, и они вывалились из замка с выхода для слуг. Как Вилси нашел его, спрашивать времени не было.

— Нужен конь, — Ханерг завертел головой в поисках. Недалеко от черного хода стояла телега с серым конем. Мужик в телеге, разинув рот, смотрел на Ханерга.

— Отвяжи! — рявкнул Ханерг.

Тот ойкнул и быстро отпустил коня. Ханерг тут же шмякнул на него заложника и вскочил в седло. Все тело болело и ныло, будто он целый день ворочал камни. Вилси запрыгнул за спину, конь тут же помчался вперед, хотя Ханерг даже удил не взял.

 

* * *

Окутанная спиралью фиолетового пламени, Энан сидела на полу, невзирая на испачканное платье, и сверлила Геллу взглядом.

— Отпусти.

— Ты не погонишься за ними? Не убьешь Ирвайна?

— Я убью? Очнись! Если сейчас же их не догнать, думаешь, вернешь сына? Ха!

— Энан, не говори так!

— Да мы уже час так сидим! Достаточно для них форы, не находишь? Убирай заклятье, все равно скоро выдохнешься.

— Помоги мне, — выдохнула Гелла, царапая пол ногтями.

— Как я тебе помогу, когда ты заклятье не снимаешь? Хочешь, прикажу успокоиться?

— Не надо, — вяло мотнула головой Гелла. Шпильки высыпались из прически и звонко ударились о каменный пол.

— Хватит ждать, Гелла. Пора отправляться в погоню.

— Но…

— Меня захватили врасплох, но больше этого не повторится. Снимай заклятье, пока не приказала!

Гелла прошептала заклинание, и круг фиолетового пламени исчез. Много сил ей пришлось потратить, прежде чем сумела выучить это заклинание, но колдовское пламя злее настоящего. И очень послушное.

Энан вскочила и выбежала в коридор. Гелла слышала, как она приказывает рыцарям. С каждым приказом они становились все податливее для ворожбы вель, но одновременно начали видеть сквозь мороки Энан, поэтому она никогда не снимала с них приказа покорности.

— Скоро придется их менять, — недовольно сообщила Энан, подходя к Гелле.

— Ясно, — Гелла с трудом поднялась пола. — Ты сможешь найти его?

— Кого, вель?

— Нет, Ирвайна!

— Сумею, — сморщила нос Энан, — но это будет непрсто.

— Почему? Этот вель сильнее тебя?

— Вовсе нет. Но скрываться он умеет слишком хорошо. И где так наловчился?

— Ты же заметила его на дороге?

— Похоже, тогда он сам понял, что не справится с рыцарями и тобой одновременно, вот и снял морок. Не я его сломала.

— Тогда как же ты найдешь их? — вскрикнула Гелла.

— Он идет к Вельрингским горам, а туда ведет лишь одна дорога. Если бы он был один, я бы не догнала, но с человеком коротким путем он не пройдет.

— Я поеду с тобой, — твердо произнесла Гелла и привычно провела ладонью по кудрям Энан.

— А сможешь? Ты сегодня много колдовала, — недоверчиво сощурилась Энан.

— Я хочу вернуть сына. И отомстить. Ты поможешь мне?

— Ирвайн мне тоже нужен, — улыбнулась Энан. — Если не он, то кто развяжет войну между Зандией и Беракласом?

— Идем. — Гелла вышла из каменной комнаты для допросов.

Она думала, что напрасно не приказала рыцарям обыскать Вилси и не отобрала мерзкий некромантический амулет, лишивший её сына. Гелла была уверена, что вель не пользуются оружием или амулетами, полагаясь лишь на свою силу. Как выяснилось, пример Энан для других вель не подходил.

Энан шла следом за Геллой и мечтательно улыбалась. Сейчас она совсем не походила на милую маленькую девочку. Яростная хищность на лице изменила вель до неузнаваемости, но истинное лицо вель уже не пугало Геллу уже очень давно.

 

* * *

Вымотанная кляча, украденная из замка Ирнес, подогнула ноги и Ханерг едва не свалился на землю. Вилси успел спрыгнуть и придержал мотнувшуюся голову заложника, почти коснувшуюся земли.

— Подгонять её больше не буду, — предупредил вопрос Вилси. — А то падет на месте.

— Отлично, — Ханерг мрачно стянул со спины клячи заложника и бесцеремонно шмякнул на землю.

— Эй, поосторожней.

— Не сдохнет.

Ханерг понял, что его прежняя жизнь рухнула. С врагом вроде злобной колдуньи вернуться в замок Эрдана невозможно — она при первой же возможности его со свету сживет.

— Все насмарку, — зло сказал он.

— Что именно? — заинтересовался Вилси, крутившийся возле спящего парня, которого Гелла назвала сыном.

— Вся моя жизнь. Все мои старания!

— Иди и повесься с горя. А, у нас веревки нет. Ну, можешь рубашку порвать, — хладнокровно отозвалось чудище и потыкало заложника в щеку.

— Хватит чушь нести! — Ханерг вскочил и навис над Вилси. — Все из-за тебя!

— Ты сам пришел в мой лес, помнишь? А если бы в реке тонул, тоже бы винил реку, а не себя?

— Как же ты бесишь, — в сердцах произнес Ханерг и снова сел.

— Уймись. Так страдаешь, будто тебя уже из ордена прогнали.

— Могут, если долго появляться не буду. А как возвращаться в Эрзен, если там те две ведьмы?

— Энан не ведьма. К тому же, все не так страшно. Когда мы дойдем до Вельрингских гор, ты пойдешь обратно с заложником, отдашь его Гелле, и она успокоится. Вот и все.

— Ты дурак или притворяешься? — Ханерг недоверчиво уставился на Вилси. — Думаешь, она так легко простит? Даже если радость от встречи с сыном ударит ей в голову, её вель меня убьет. Да знаю, что не убьет, но её ворожба хуже смерти.

— Почему ты так в этом уверен?

— Потому что, в отличие от тебя, хорошо разбираюсь в людях.

— А я разбираюсь в вель.

— То, что Энан будет мстить, понятно безо всякого разбирательства.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Вилси. — Что тогда предложишь делать? Раз мой выбор не нравится?

— Не знаю. Пока Геллу сдерживает заложник, но не вечно же его с собой таскать… Кстати, где-то я его видел.

Ханерг придвинулся к обездвиженному амулетом парню и присмотрелся, пытаясь вспомнить. Он выглядел младше Ханерга, лет двадцать с небольшим, и казался неженкой. Руки ухоженные, светло-каштановые волосы длиной чуть ниже ушей вились мягкими волнами. Кожа светлая, на левой щеке небольшая темная родинка. Тонкие брови и мягкие черты лица почти девичьи, и Ханерг презрительно поморщился. Даже внешность Вилси такого впечатления не создавала. Что за лощеный хлыщ? И все-таки что в нем знакомое. Ханерг повертел его голову, рассматривая со всех сторон, но резная костяная завитушка на щеке бросалась в глаза и мешала вспоминать. Попутно Ханерг заметил на поясе парня небольшой кинжал с усыпанной сверкающими камнями рукоятью и на всякий случай снял, отложив в сторону. Наклонил голову и посмотрел на лицо заложника слева — и тут сама собой вспомнился давний случай. Вроде бы леди Юнелис приглашала его на свое совершеннолетие, по крайней мере, в тот день она от него не отходила, но лорд Уркад был против такого зятя. И откуда леди знать сына колдуньи, пусть и советницы лорда замка Ирнес?

Ханерг разжал пальцы, и парень кулем повалился на траву.

— Это же Лорд Ирвайн! Хозяин замка Ирнес!

— И он — сын Геллы? — удивился Вилси.

— Быть не может. Я слышал, его мать скончалась при родах, но выходит, прежний лорд просто скрыл бастарда? Вот так новости.... И никто не догадывался. Хотя на Геллу он совсем не похож.

— На прежнего лорда тоже?

— Ни разу его не видел, они с лордом Уркадом враждовали, и попытки примирения только после его смерти начались. Какая разница? Раз он не просто ведьмин сын, а ещё и лорд, нам его не простят.

— О, точно, проклятье надо снять, — словно не слушая, Вилси потянулся к резной кости.

Ханерг рванул его в сторону.

— Ты чем слушал? Если он очнется, представляешь, какой скандал будет! Пусть так лежит!

— А так он дышать перестанет. Амулет только час работает, а потом жертва коченеть начинает. Так что если не умеешь договариваться с трупами, не мешай.

— Откуда у тебя вообще такая штука? — устало спросил Ханерг, отпуская плечо Вилси.

— Подарил знакомый некромант.

— А что-нибудь, что не даст ему удрать, у тебя есть? Может, приказ наложишь?

— Последние слова Геллы слышал?

— А что мы теряем?

— Я не хочу, чтобы бешеная колдунья явилась в Вельрингские горы и начала жечь все вокруг. Наш старейшина меня тогда вообще не впустит, — отказался Вилси. — Можно и по-другому.

— Как же?

— Проклятье я сниму, но амулет оставлю на месте. Если лорд Ирвайн попытается сбежать, заново наложить проклятье будет не трудно.

— Как полезно, оказывается, иметь знакомого некроманта, — усмехнулся Ханерг. — Что же ты его о помощи не попросил?

— Не мешай мне, — сказал Вилси, пресекая дальнейшие расспросы.

Он наклонился над амулетом и зашептал что-то. Костяной амулет в виде паука тихо щелкнул. Ханергу почудилось, что тонкие лапки дернулись, и он спешно заморгал. Вроде больше не шевелится…

Лорд Ирвайн открыл светло-карие, орехового цвета глаза. Он попытался подняться, и тихо застонал, снова оседая на землю.

— Где я? — слабым голосом произнес лорд.

— Сложный вопрос, — сухо ответил Ханерг. С поведением он пока не определился, как будет выгоднее? Все зависело от характера лорда, о котором, как назло, Ханерг совсем ничего не знал.

— А вы кто? — длинные ресницы дрогнули. Он удивленно посмотрел на Вилси, снова наворожившего детский морок. Ханерг ясно видел торчащие острые уши, но лорд Ирвайн не заметил странностей.

Вилси с интересом склонил голову вбок, желтые глаза сощурились. Похоже, он, как и Ханерг, прикидывал нужное поведение.

Ханерг проклял Геллу и её рыцарей. Как он без доспехов и документов докажет, что не разбойник лесной, а рыцарь ордена Кабана?

— Эм… скажите что-нибудь, — жалобно попросил лорд Ирвайн. Ожидаемых воплей и угроз пока ничего не предвещало, но, вполне возможно, все ещё впереди.

Кажется, манеру поведения стоило обговорить заранее. Но многое было непонятно Ханергу, и это влияло на его решение. Знает ли лорд, что Гелла колдунья? А Энан — чудовище-вель? Если нет, он просто поднимет их на смех, и никакие уверения не помогут. А приказывать Вилси не станет.

Лорд Ирвайн приподнялся и сел, потер виски пальцами.

— Я помню, что вошел к матери, а потом… Ничего не помню. Кто вы такие? Почему я здесь? — Он провел ладонью по своей щеке и нащупал костяной амулет. — Что это?

Ханерг понял, что вранье не поможет. Он посмотрел на Вилси, тот легко кинул, соглашаясь, и морок ребенка исчез. Лорд Эрдана вскрикнул, в ужасе глядя на вель.

— Знакомьтесь, это вель, как и ваша знакомая Энан.

— Как Энан? — переспросил лорд. — Но как?

— Как-то так, лорд Ирвайн.

— А вы кто? — лорд нахмурил брови. В его взгляде, направленном на Ханерга, сквозило явное презрение. Ханерг ясно вспомнил, что тонкие штаны и рубашка изрядно потрепались из-за носки под доспехами и похож он был не на рыцаря, а на бродягу.

— Он рыцарь ордена Кабана. Благодаря вашей уважаемой матушке, временно остался без доспехов, — сказал Вилси.

— Моей матери? Вы обвиняете её в воровстве? — возмутился лорд.

— Нет, дело немного не в этом. Не переживайте, сейчас все объясню, — Вилси ласково улыбнулся. Ханерг знал, что даже без прямого приказа, привлекать людей он умел.

Выслушав краткий рассказа о нападении и похищении, лорд воскликнул:

— Этого не может быть! Моя мать никогда бы так не поступила, и Энан тоже!

— Все сказанное — истинная правда, — сочувственным тоном произнес Вилси.

— Но даже рыцари… Вы говорите, они все заворожены? Просто чудовищно… — лорд поднес ладонь ко рту, губы вздрагивали.

— Теперь вы понимаете, почему нам нужна ваша помощь? Когда мы дойдем до Вельрингских гор, вы вернетесь назад, Ханерг проводит. Скажите госпоже Гелле, чтобы не таила не него зла, и Энан тоже. Сделаете это?

Вилси придвинулся к лорду, испуганно смотрящему на него.

Ханерг признал, что любезничать Вилси умел не хуже его и почему-то лорд отнесся к чудовищу-вель лучше, чем к человеку. Странно.

-Конечно! — горячо согласился лорд Ирвайн. — Я обязательно уговорю матушку и Энан, они все поймут!

— Вот и хорошо. Но, уж простите, амулет я пока оставлю. Не обижайтесь.

— Я понимаю. Но потом же снимете?

— Конечно, сниму. В противном случае, он отпустит вас только после моей смерти, — Вилси негромко рассмеялся, лорд Ирвайн подхватил смех.

В душе Ханерга зародилось неясное подозрение. Слова лорда Ирвайна и его поведение не соответствовали образу лорда. Ни один богатый хлыщ не был столь доверчив и уж тем более не принял бы условия Вилси так легко. Таким его Гелла вырастила? Зачем ей сын-недоумок?

Лорд Ирвайн доверчиво улыбался Вилси, а на Ханерга косился неприязненно и почти брезгливо. Причина во внешности? Безобидное на вид чудовище вызвало у него расположение?

Что-то не так.

Безо всяких сомнений лорд Ирвайн вошел в залу, где приковали Ханерга, и не высказал ни слова против происходящего. Не успел? Или же он прекрасно знал, что творят две ведьмы, не мог не знать.

— Вилси, он врет, — быстро сказал Ханерг.

Лорд Ирвайн издал возмущенное восклицание.

— Как ты смеешь!

— Не врет, — уверенно произнес Вилси.

— Ты же слышал, что он говорит! Не верь ему!

— По мне, все звучит вполне правдоподобно.

— Как он мог не знать о завороженных рыцарях? И обо все другом! Отвечай, лорд! Зачем ты пошел в ту комнату?

— Я просто искал матушку, — вздрогнул лорд Ирвайн. — И был поражен увиденным…

— Как есть врет, — заключил Ханерг.

— Я чувствую, что лорд Ирвайн меня не обманывает, — терпеливо сказал Вилси.

— Разве ты способен отличать правду и ложь?

— Я чую человеческие чувства. Как думаешь, почему я метнул амулет не в Геллу, как собирался прежде, а в него? Я понял, что он ей дорог.

— Чувства тоже лгут.

— Хватит упорствовать, Ханерг, — улыбнулся Вилси, и улыбка его Ханергу совсем не понравилась. — Пора отправляться в путь. Чем раньше мы дойдем до гор, тем раньше ты вернешься к своей прежней жизни. Разве не этого ты хотел?

— Да, но…

— Идем.

— Ты совсем не разбираешься в людях, — зло процедил Ханерг, повинуясь прямому приказу.

— Может быть. Мне и не надо.

 

* * *

Долго идти лорд не смог. Ханерг, наплевав на приличия, уже успел обвинить его в намеренной задержке, но добился только возмущенно-жалобного взгляда. Вилси вздохнул и пошел утешать едва на плачущего от обиды лорда. Как он может не видеть такой откровенной лжи?

Полудохлую клячу Ханерг вел за собой, ухватив за гриву, и жесткая шерсть резала ладонь. Ехать на ней втроем не представлялось возможным, казалось, она сейчас под одним Вилси сломается, о лорде, пусть и тонкокостном, и говорить не стоит. Придется кобылу либо отпускать, либо убить и съесть. И пусть Вилси даже не пытается его остановить!

— Надо отдохнуть, — сказал Вилси.

— Надо поесть, а потом идти.

— Насчет еды я согласен, — вмешался лорд Ирвайн.

— Тебя не спрашивали.

— Ханерг! — возмутился Вилси.

— Лучше подмани какую-нибудь зверюгу, её и съедим.

— Что я тебе говорил про убийства? — напомнил Вилси.

— Отлично. Тогда вот, держи лошадь, стереги лорда, а я пошел. Не подскажешь, где здесь ближайший ручей, река, или что-нибудь в этом роде?

— Да, помыться вам не помешает… — робко сказал лорд. Ханерг пропустил оскорбительное замечание мимо ушей и молча пошел в указанном Вилси направлении.

Вернулся около часа спустя, хотя очень хотелось не возвращаться вовсе. Но толку? От приказа Вилси ему не сбежать, да и бежать теперь некуда. Лорд и вель и о чем-то мило беседовали, что разозлило Ханерга ещё больше. С чего это Вилси с ним так носится? Пытается вместо приказа добиться послушания — вот так? Бесполезно, лорд все равно врет сейчас, стало быть, и насчет уговоров Геллы с Энан обманет. Про себя Ханерг решил прибить его на обратной дороге вместо проводов. Вести его обратно — чистой воды самоубийство. Почему Вилси этого не понимает?

Ханерг вывалил на землю из связанной узлом рубашки несколько рыбешек, некоторые из них были даже больше ладони. Ладони Вилси, а не Ханерга.

— Я надеюсь, насчет их смерти ты не против? — мрачно спросил Ханерг у Вилси.

— Я ничем не помогал, никак не причастен, делай что хочешь, — открестился Вилси.

Ханерг увидел на коленях Вилси дикие яблоки. Успел набрать, но вроде бы поблизости не видно яблони. Неужели?..

— Ты оставил лорда одного, — утверждающе произнес Ханерг.

— И что? С амулетом все равно не сбежит, — отмахнулся Вилси и кинул в Ханерга яблоком.

Ханерг яростно его схрумкал, выплескивая на неповинное яблоко свою злость на лоботряса Вилси. Потом он принялся чистить рыбу отобранным у лорда кинжальчиком, и проклял ограбивших его рыцарей ещё раз. Узеньким, да еще и загнутым лезвием потрошить было ужасно неудобно.

Тем временем лорд Ирвайн подозрительно непринужденно расспрашивал Вилси о вель. Беззаботное щебетание раздражало, и Ханерг едва не рычал, чешуя летела во все стороны.

— Как голодный кот, — съязвил Вилси. Только что он жаловался, что Ханерг зовет его чудовищем. Что-то раньше он не возражал!

За все время их знакомства он ел только леденцы, и на долю пищи явно не покушался, потому и не переживал из-за зверского обращения с рыбой.

— А можно узнать, почему вы путешествуете вместе? — полюбопытствовал лорд Ирвайн.

«Ему совсем делать нечего?»

— Потому что я ему так приказал, разумеется.

— Да? А что именно?

— Проводить меня в Вельрингские горы.

— Неужели вы не знаете дорогу домой? А как же вы тогда попали… Ну, туда, откуда идете?

— Уж точно не пешком, — загадочно произнес Вилси.

Более подробных объяснений лорд не дождался и перекинулся на Ханерга:

— А можно побыстрее чистить?

Ханерг взвыл и швырнул в лорда рыбешку и кинжал.

— На, чисть сам.

Он привык к высокомерным лордам, задирающим нос выше своего роста, привык изображать послушного и глупого рыцаря. Ханерг знал, что лорды и леди, особенно столичные, врут, как дышат, и не обвинял их ни разу. Но молчать сейчас было выше его сил.

И опомнился.

«Вот болван, сам дал ему оружие!»

Ханерг рванулся на перехват, но лорд Ирвайн вместо нападения взял кинжал двумя пальцами и ткнул в бок рыбы.

— Ой.

Ну вот, порезался. Ханерг подобрал отброшенный нож и продолжил чистить сам. На четвертой рыбине он проклял рыцарей Геллы ещё раз. Огниво-то они тоже забрали. Ханерг вспомнил далекое детство и хладнокровно умял рыбу сырой. Лорд поморщился, надкусил предложенный кусок, позеленел, и отбросил подальше от себя. Вилси сочувственно сунул ему в руку оставшиеся яблоки.

 

* * *

После короткого привала Ханерг погнал их вперед. Легкий шаг Вилси не замедлился, а вот лорд Ирвайн белел, краснел, и в итоге ему пришлось взгромоздиться на лошадь. Ханерг поверить не мог, что лорд мог оказаться таким хлюпиком. Не хозяин замка, а девица какая-то!

Вдалеке виднелась небольшая деревушка. На карте Ханерга были отмечены только самые крупные и долго простоявшие деревни, так что виднеющиеся крыши за холмами стали для него неожиданностью.

— Стоит ли заходить? — подумал он вслух. И тут же услышал ответ лорда Ирвайна:

— Стоит!

— Почему? — неприязненно уточнил Ханерг.

— Ещё раз… рыбу… я не переживу, — отрывисто выдохнул лорд Ирвайн.

Вилси тихо фыркнул. Похоже, даже его жалость к никчемному лорду была не безгранична.

— Ваши рыцари, лорд Ирвайн, забрали у меня деньги. Купить еду и огниво не на что.

— Можно продать лошадь.

— Таки вижу картину: босой оборванец ведет хилую клячу на продажу. Точно подумают, что я встречного крестьянина ограбил. Никто не купит.

— Я могу украсть что-нибудь. Немного, — внезапно предложил Вилси.

— Не замечал за тобой подобных склонностей, — насмешливо изрек Ханерг.

— Что же делать, если люди такие слабые, не могут долго голодать?

— А вель? — заинтересовался лорд Ирвайн. — Сколько вы можете прожить без еды?

— Никто точно не проверял, но достаточно долго, — уклонился Вилси. — Ну, так что? Мне идти?

Ханерг посмотрел на покосившиеся домишки, пытаясь определить, в котором из них могут водиться богатства, и уныло заключил: ни в каком.

Придется Вилси разыскивать давние заначки, но найдет ли их не разбирающееся в людях чудище? Даже воображения Ханерга не хватало, в какую дыру деревенские могут запрятать свои сбережения.

— О чем вы говорите? — возмутился лорд Ирвайн. — Как не стыдно грабить беззащитных людей!

— Есть другое предложение?

«Лорды только грабежом и занимаются, пусть и в другими способами. С чего вдруг он такой совестливый? Что-то не так. Он врет»

— Да, есть, — лорд Ирвайн неуклюже свалился с лошади и покачнулся. — На моем камзоле нашиты камни. Их ведь тоже можно продать, и безо всякого грабежа.

Лорд зашатался, как деревце на ветру, и опустился на колено, ухватившись за подставленное плечо Вилси.

«С каких это пор лорды богатой одеждой так легко жертвуют? Даже завзятые кутилы так не делают»

— Вот, сейчас оторву одну подвеску.

Лорд Ирвайн и потянул мерцающий фиолетовый камень на рукаве. Крепкие нитки не рвались, лорд дернул, и снова порезался. Зашипев от боли, он попытался перекусить её, но нитка была слишком короткой.

— Можно назад мой кинжал? — сдался лорд.

Вилси улыбнулся, чуть грустно. Висюлек жалко? Ханерг подумал, что так его точно примут за разбойника, с такими драгоценностями. Хотя если Вилси наворожит что-нибудь, как он умеет, к примеру, морок взрослого облика, может и сработать.

Ханерг отстегнул с предплечье ножны с кинжальчиком — на пояс ремешка не хватало — и кинул лорду. Вилси, наклонив голову набок, зачарованно наблюдал за поблескивающим камнем в золоченой оправе.

Ханерг потянул вознамерившуюся удрать клячу за гриву. Лорд Ирвайн быстро взглянул на него. Неужели станет лошадь жалеть?

Камень упал на траву, ярко сверкнув в лучах солнца, словно уголек. Неуловимо быстрым движением лорд Ирвайн притянул Вилси к своей груди, почти обнимая, и приложил кинжал к горлу.

«Я так и знал, что он врет!» — вспыхнуло в голове Ханерга.

— Отпусти его! — рявкнул Ханерг. Он рванулся к ним, намереваясь выбить кинжал из руки лживого лорда.

— Не двигайся, а то…

Ханерг замер, пристально уставившись на неподвижного Вилси.

«Сделай что-нибудь! Вырвись! Прикажи! Чего застыл, как истукан!?»

— Зачем тебе его защищать? — вкрадчиво произнес Ирвайн, — он же чудовище.

Не мешай мне, и взамен Энан перекроет твой приказ. Согласен?

— Что ты несешь? — гневно заорал Ханерг.

— Вот там и стой.

Ирвайн мгновенно, Ханерг взглядом не уследил, как Ирвайн плавно провел лезвием по горлу Вилси.

Ханерг помнил, что затупиться кинжал ещё не успел.

Темно-бордовая, почти черная кровь ненормально быстро хлынула из разреза, полилась на землю. Спокойно и сосредоточенно лорд Ирвайн вел кинжалом дальше.

«Он не успел вырваться?..»

Лорд Ирвайн бережно придерживал Вилси за плечо и вжимал кинжал глубже. Послышался скрежет, когда он достал до кости. Лицо вель было странно бесчувственным, будто он не осознавал происходящего. Такое же, как тогда, когда обруч пламени окутал его волосы.

Ханерг застыл лишь на миг — и кинулся к Вилси.

— А, вот и все.

Ирвайн вскочил, и быстро отбежал от упавшего тела Вилси. На камзоле — ни капли крови. Ирвайн перехватил кинжал поудобнее и направил на Ханерга.

— Стоило бы поблагодарить меня, — сказал он. — Я избавил тебя от приказа.

Мягкие черты лица исказились насмешливой злостью.

— Хотя смерть сам приказ не снимает, конечно, но если пойдешь со мной, то Энан…

«Почему я ничего не чувствую? Вилси же говорил, что когда он умрет, я почувствую! Почему ничего? Только холодно как-то…»

— Он не говорил тебе? Отнесешь тело в горы, легче не станет.

Ирвайн не опускал кинжала и смотрел на Ханерга так, будто ждал нападения.

Потом резко взмахнул им, и капли крови слетели с гладкого лезвия, брызнув на лицо Ханерга.

— Кроме Энан, тебе никто не поможет. Другие вель почуют твою вину в его смерти и помогать не станут, даже если сумеешь найти их.

— Вину? — выдохнул Ханерг.

— Быть может, если бы ты поторопился… То не дал бы мне убить его, — Ирвайн насмешливо усмехнулся, медленно растягивая слова.

— Так что если не хочешь сдохнуть, иди за мной. У тебя останется твоя жалкая жизнь, разве недостаточно? Чего молчишь? Уже откат от его смерти начался?

Ханерг, готовый наброситься на лорда, вместо этого метнулся к телу Вилси и подхватил на руки.

И кинулся бежать.

Тот не стал его преследовать.

— Ну и умирай, раз так хочешь, — крикнул вслед лорд Ирвайн.


	15. Chapter 15

Гелла смотрела вперед, пока не заломило глаза. Надежда увидеть сына живым и невредимым не угасла. Сидящая на коне перед ней Энан подняла голову и хищно улыбнулась.

— Я чую кровь Ирвайна на земле, — сказала она.

Гелла стиснула повод. Конь запнулся от внезапного рывка, но выровнял шаг.

— Совсем капелька. Порезался, наверное, ненароком. А может, и нарочно.

— Думаешь, он дал нам знак? — обрадовалась Гелла.

— Возможно. Твой сыночек тот ещё хитрец, сама знаешь.

— Хорошо, если так.

Семнадцать рыцарей ехали следом за конем Геллы на небольшом отдалении. Ворожба Энан превратила их в совершенных исполнителей, не заботящихся о совести, ни в чем не сомневающихся. Когда они исчерпают себя, Энан прикажет им все забыть и отпустит жить своей жизнью. Так происходило уже четыре раза, и пока ни один из бывших рыцарей лорда замка Ирнес не вызывал подозрений. Тайна вель, помогающей Ирвайну, не разглашалась.

Время шло, они неустанно ехали вперед. Энан слушала, острые уши вель дергались под завитыми кудрями. Гелла ждала.

— Странно, — удивилась Энан. — Что-то происходит…

— Что такое? — встревожилась Гелла.

«Что с Ирвайном?»

— Тот вель ни на секунду не прекращал скрываться. Я чуяла лишь кровь, но теперь я слышу самого Ирвайна, но тех двоих — нет. Неужели они отпустили его?

— Где он? Где он, скажи мне!

— Не знаю. Ну вот, теперь ничего не чую.

— Укажи направление, где в последний раз чуяла!

— Я похожа на охотничью собаку? — Энан нахмурилась.

Они проехали так ещё несколько минут, и Гелла вся извелась в ожидании сына. Она верила, что он жив и едет к ним. Главное — успеть встретить. Ирвайн же силой Энан не обладает.

А с рыцарем и вель они разберутся потом. Лишь бы Ирвайн вернулся.

Впереди показался силуэт всадника. Солнце светило ему в спину, затеняя лицо, но Гелла не могла не узнать его.

— Ирвайн! — закричала она.

— Вот и он, — равнодушно подтвердила Энан и недовольно сощурилась. Темно-вишневые глаза стали почти черными, а уголки губ неприятно вздрагивали, словно Энан едва сдерживала злость.

Ирвайн ехал медленно, дряхлая кляча еле двигалась. Гелла по-прежнему не видела его лица, но была уверена, что он тоже рад. Она приказала рыцарям остановиться, а сама подхлестнула коня, ускоряя темп.

«Наконец-то!»

Гелла спрыгнула с коня и протянула руки сыну. Он спешился и подошел к ней. Растрепан и одежда порвана, лицо забрызгано…

— Бедный мой мальчик, — выдохнула Гелла и крепко обняла.

— Здравствуй, мама, — улыбнулся он. — А я убил вель.

Гелла изо всех сил притиснула его к себе, плача от радости.

Энан издала возмущенный возглас с высокого седла.

— Что ты сказал, милый? — переспросила Гелла, когда Ирвайн нетерпеливо задергался в её руках. Как он вырос, уже выше Геллы стал.

— Я убил того вель, Вилси. Можно больше его не опасаться, а рыцарь скоро последует за ним.

— Замечательно, Ирвайн, — Гелла погладила его по щеке. — Ты не ранен? Кровь на пальце твоя?

— Ерунда, — отмахнулся Ирвайн.

— Дай вылечу, — Гелла потянулась к руке сына, спешно бормоча заклинания.

— Как ты это сделал? — Энан в один миг соскочила с коня и очутилась возле Ирвайна.

Ирвайн не ответил сразу, и она дернула его за рукав.

— Перерезал ему горло, — мечтательно произнес Ирвайн наконец.

— И все?

— Этого хватило, знаешь ли!

— Ты уверен?

— Доказательство, — Ирвайн протянул Энан свой кинжал, покрытый темной, зелетоватой кровью.

— Зачем мне эта дрянь? — зашипела Энан. — Убери!

Гелла удивленно посмотрела на Энан, отвлекшись от лечения. Ноздри Энан вздрагивали, губа закушена почти до крови.

«Да что с ней такое?»

— Тебе его жалко? — улыбнувшись, спросил Ирвайн. — Своего сородича?

— Дело не в этом, — фыркнула Энан, выхватила кинжал и поднесла к носу. Закрыла глаза, принюхалась, и в следующую секунду широко их распахнула.

— И правда, кровь вель.

— Разве я стал бы лгать тебе?

Порез на пальце Ирвайна затянулся, осталась лишь бледно-розовая полоса. Ничего, и она скоро исчезнет. Все будет, как прежде.

— Поехали домой? — предложила Гелла и потянула сына за рукав. Энан держала за другой.

— Поехали, — согласился Ирвайн.

На его потрепанный вид Гелле было горько смотреть.

— Энан? — окликнул Ирвайн.

Вель отрешенно смотрела в сторону. Потом обернулась и сказала:

— Я возьму половину отряда и отправлюсь за рыцарем.

— Зачем? — повысил голос Ирвайн. — Он все равно скоро умрет, нет нужды гоняться за ним.

— Ты не имеешь права мне приказывать, лорд замка Ирнес. Гелла, я потом тебе все расскажу.

Она велела одному из рыцарей — Гелла не помнила их имена — освободить ей лошадь и легко запрыгнула.

— Ты же не умеешь ей управлять!

— Просто прикажу, вот и все, — Энан склонилась к уху лошади и прошептала что-то. Та взметнулась на дыбы, а зрачки расширились.

Окровавленный кинжал она вместо ножен воткнула в густые складки платья, безжалостно продырявив складки алой ткани. Она приказал восьмерым рыцарям следовать за ней и лошади сорвались с места, набирая большую скорость.

— Энан! — Ирвайн встревожился, и Гелла успокаивающе погладила его по плечу, удерживая на месте.

— Не беспокойся за неё. Это же наша Энан. Что ей сделается?

 

* * *

Вилси почти ничего не весил. Ханергу хватало опыта по переноске трупой, но это был явно не тот случай. Откуда ему знать, что происходит с мертвыми вель? Или умирающими?

Темная нечеловеческая кровь больше не текла из разреза, подсохла коркой. У Ханерга ноги подкашивались, и он сам не понимал причины своей тревоги.

Что могло вывести его из равновесия?

Во время охоты на чудовищ он легко расставался с собратьями по ордену, ведь каждому свой черед. Когда-нибудь и его придет.

Почему теперь легкое тело вель кажется таким тяжелым?

Когда я умру, ты почувствуешь, говорил Вилси когда-то.

Это то, что происходит сейчас?

Или же должно быть иначе?

Потому что Вилси не мог умереть.

Ханерг помнил отчетливо и другие его слова, о том, что тела не будет. Тогда что он сейчас держит на руках? Он выглядел все так же — русые волосы, тонкие руки и ноги на худом теле. Он не разлагался и не рассыпался. Все тоже тело. Оно на удивление удобно сложилось в руках Ханерга. Голова на лбмякшей шее привалилась к плечу.

Ему показалось, что Вилси пошевелился. Тянущая слабость нарастала, мышцы каменели и не желали двигаться.

«Отпусти!» — прозвучала в голове мысль голосом Вилси. — «Отпусти, кому сказал!»

Перед глазами плясали темные пятна, но Ханерг осторожно опустил Вилси на траву.

«Теперь отойди подальше»

Ханерг сделал несколько шагов назад и опустился на землю. Ноги не держали, и он упал на колени.

Ему стало немного лучше, зрение прояснилось, и жуткое зрелище встало перед глазами.

Трава и ольховый кустарник вокруг Вилси чернели и высыхали, осыпались крошащимся пеплом. Ровный круг смерти вокруг него нарастал с каждой секундой. Вот он захватил молодую ель — и та пошла желтизной, посыпалась иглами, и тяжело рухнула наземь. Ханерг подскочил и отбежал подальше. Вилси шевельнул руками, сжимая и разжимая пальцы. Ханерг слышал его голос, произносящий незнакомые, шелестящие слова. Это не язык людей.

Чудовище, подумал Ханерг с непривычной нежностью.

Вилси хрипло закашлялся и приподнялся. Движение круга смерти остановилось, и Ханерг подошел к вель. Сел рядом и бесцеремонно ухватил за голову, приподнимая. На шее — ни следа разреза. Даже шрама не осталось.

— Ты быстро догадался, — просипел Вилси.

— Чай, не дурак, — рассеянно отозвался Ханерг. — Ты от копыт коня увернулся. Неужели от какого-то лорда не отбился бы?

— Отбиться бы смог, но увернуться было бы сложновато — он ловчее, чем кажется.

— Но ты даже уворачиваться не стал. Почему?

— Тебе прямо сейчас объяснять? — простонал Вилси.

— Чего тянуть?

— Ты говорил, что я не разбираюсь в людях, — Вилси сел и привалился к боку Ханерга. — Так и есть, кроме зареченцев я никого и не знал никогда. Но зато понимаю вель.

— И при чем тут это?

— При том, о способностях вель Энан этим двоим, Гелле и Ирвайну, рассказала отнюдь не все, точно так же, как поступил бы и я. Незачем людям о нас много знать, вы от этого наглеете.

Ханерг понял, что упрек в его сторону, но возмущаться не стал и молча слушал дальше.

— Я могу лишь предполагать, но, вероятнее всего, даже Гелла не знала о живучести вель. Да, если бы она сожгла мне голову, то я бы не восстановился, но Ирвайн не колдун.

— Хочешь сказать, ты прекрасно знал, что он захочет тебя убить? — нарочито мягко спросил Ханерг.

Вилси вздохнул.

— Знал.

— Тогда какого дракона из меня болвана делал? Я же говорил тебе, что он врёт!

— Он хорошо скрывал свои чувства. И лжет получше тебя, я боялся, если скажу правду, он заметит, что ты неискренне злишься.

— А что толку? От лорда мы избавились, но месть Геллы это не отменяет.

— Не забывай про Энан. Думаешь, она так легко нас отпустит?

— Вернуться в Эрзен я все равно не могу — да что там Эрзен, так по всей Зандии на Геллу можно наткнуться, если не повезет.

— Зато нарочно гоняться за тобой она не будет.

— Лучше бы я убил Ирвайна и дело с концом, — вздохнул Ханерг. — Идти можешь?

— Я попытаюсь, — Вилси оперся о плечо Ханерга и начал вставать. Зашатался в стороны и рухнул обратно.

— Кстати, я сейчас ничего не чувствую, — поделился он.

— Руки-ноги онемели?

— В смысле — никого не чувствую. Так что гляди во все глаза.

Ханерг подхватил Вилси за шиворот и закинул на плечо. Он не стал сопротивляться и послушно обвис.

— Пошли, что ли.

Ни коня, ни доспехов, ни денег, и Вилси бесполезен. Но почему-то Ханергу было очень спокойно.

— Давно мне не было так паршиво, — задумчиво произнес Вилси слишком близко к уху. — Лет сто так.

Ханерг остановился.

— Сколько?

— Или немного меньше, я плохо считаю года.

— С чего вдруг приступ откровенности? Нашел время.

— Слушай, пока рассказываю! — Вилси дернулся и стукнул Ханерга по груди острым локтем. — Просто хочу объяснить кое-что. Когда ты ушел за рыбой, я расспросил Ирвайна, зачем Энан помогает им. Знаешь, что он ответил?

— Не соврал?

— Не похоже. Энан хочет войны между Зандией и Беракласом.

— Ей-то она зачем?

— А кому ещё нужна?

— Во-первых, королю — расширять Зандию больше некуда, все приграничные земли давно наши. Во-вторых, военачальникам, им карьеру строить негде, кроме учений. А рыцарям нужна работа, чудовищ с каждым годом все меньше, даже шихх. Но зачем война вель? Она же через ваши горы пойдет.

— Потому и нужна. Вель редко покидают горы, потому что бесконечно держать морок никаких сил не хватит, да и желание такое редко у кого возникает. Не перебивай! Но забредшие в горы люди для вель — развлечение. И если никого нет, нам становится скучно.

— Вот кровожадные чудовища.

— Чем наши мотивы хуже ваших?

— Ты так говоришь, словно сам хочешь воевать. Звучит глупо, это же не игра.

— Когда-то хотел.

— А?

Вилси поерзал на плече и заговорил тише:

— Сто лет назад между Зандией и Беракласом было объявлено перемирие. Многие вель тогда обрадовались, потому что устали скрывать поселение и завораживать солдат, но другие обиделись. Наши игрушки не желали больше играть. Ходили предложения подстегнуть людей снова, но прямой приказ был бы убийством. Наш главный закон — совесть, и мы не можем преодолеть её полностью. У каждого свои границы совести, но именно убить не может даже самый жестокий вель, пусть чувство вины у всех различается.

— Как-то запутано.

— Уж как есть. Так вот, некоторые вель хотели войны, но как добиться желаемого — не знали. Со временем их настроения угасли, да и старейшины были против.

— Но не все смирились, да?

— Ты не слишком догадлив, а? Да, не все, и в том числе…

— Ты?

— Будешь перебивать, откушу ухо. Я разозлился на старейшин и захватил первого попавшегося на глаза ринге — вы зовете их драконами — и улетел из дома.

— Судя по всему, успеха ты не достиг. Ай, ухо!

— Выбранная мной ринге носила в животе яйца, а я гнал её без остановки, и мой гнев передался ей. Мы упали на землю.

Вилси замолчал и тяжело вздохнул. Ханерг двигался размеренным шагом, силы постепенно возвращались.

— Это было Зареченье. Тогда оно называлось по-другому, и принадлежало лорду Ранвистона, но меня угораздило свалиться прямо на дома.

Вилси снова утих.

— Если не хочешь, можешь не рассказывать, — предложил Ханерг, хотя ему было интересно.

— Иначе не поймешь. Своим падением я убил двадцать семь человек и одного дракона.

«Вот это повезло» — подумал Ханерг.

— А за каждое убийство следует наказание.

— Неужели ваши старейшины помчались за тобой наказывать?

— Вовсе незачем. Наказание так же определяет совесть вель. Самое частое наказание — ответная услуга, равноценная количеству убитых. Жители деревни пожелали избавиться от тогдашнего лорда Ранвистона, но убить я не мог. Тогда они попросили оградить их деревню от внешнего мира, не позволяя никому чужому в неё зайти. Вот таким было моё наказание.

Ханерг слушал молчание Вилси и пытался осознать его рассказ. За двадцать семь убитых человека бы казнили. Но сто лет охранять деревню без возможности уйти — наказание похуже смерти. По крайней мере, Ханерг бы выбрал смерть.

— Так вот, к чему я все это говорил. Вель будет очень трудно отводить людей от поселения и одновременно никого не убивать. И тому, как Энан надеется отвертеться от наказания, есть лишь одно объяснение. Это Гелла. Значит, она убивает за Энан.

— Как я за тебя?

— Я не просил за меня убивать. Да тебе и не приходилось ещё.

— Но предполагал такую возможность?

— Береги ухо.

 

* * *

Несколько дней Ханерг и Вилси шли к Вельрингским горам. Пришедший в себя Вилси находил короткую дорогу, а порой указывал на шихх, и тех приходилось осторожно обходить. У Ханерга руки чесались без меча. Два раза попадались ручьи, но питаться сырой рыбой ему надоело до зубного скрежета. Даже ничего не евший прежде Вилси нашел мелкую землянику. Оказалось, хоть он и может долго не есть, но не бесконечно же. Хотя от рыбы все равно отказывался, перебивался ягодами.

Природа вокруг менялась. Прежде Ханерг не был у Вельрингских гор, границы между Зандией и Беракласом, но ожидал чего-то более величественного. Вместо ожидаемых подпирающих небо твердынь горы оказались сравнительно невысоки.

Все эти дни Ханерг жил одним днем. Он не смирился с разрушенной судьбой, просто на время отложил мысли о ней в сторону. Ловя рыбу в холодном ручье, разоряя птичьи гнезда, и подставляя ладони под собранную Вилси землянику, он старался ни о чем не думать. Что толку? Проклинать мстительную колдунью и злобную вель? Или лживого лорда?

Ханерг с детства знал, что бесполезные сожаления на пользу никому никогда не шли. Либо рискуй и делай, либо думай до конца жизни, что было бы, если бы не струсил. Но Ханерга не покидало ощущение, что все вышло исключительно и непредсказуемо по-дурацки. Если сперва он надеялся побыстрее отделаться от Вилси и вернуться в замок Эрдана, то колдунья Гелла все надежды легко разломала, заподозрив вель в служении лорду Уркаду. То, что при этом под мельничные жернова угодила вся работа Ханерга, никого больше не волновало, кроме самого Ханерга.

В тридцать лет поздно переучиваться, да и становиться ремесленником или того хуже, крестьянином, Ханерг никогда не хотел. Разве что когда-то давно мечтал стать торговцем и ездить по миру, но отбросил эту идею еще до того, как стал оруженосцем. Какой из него торговец без связей? Их поколениями создают, а новички-авантюристы лишь гибнут.

Вилси вел себя беззаботно. Казалось, гнавшаяся за ним Энан беспокоит его не сильнее назойливой мухи. Когда они остановились на привал, Ханерг решил развеять его легкомыслие.

— Она будет ждать возле тропы у подножия гор, — ответил Вилси и захрустел дикой грушей.

— Так говоришь, будто вы договаривались о встрече.

— К селению вель ведет, точнее, раньше вела, лишь одна тропа. Остальные непроходимы и улучшать их не пытались, что бы люди…

— …понапрасну не шастали. Ясно. И что теперь? Как ты собираешься их обходить?

— А обойти не получится.

Ханерг подавился грушей. На полуголодный желудок горьковатый плод казался издевательством.

— Предлагаешь идти напролом? Издеваешься, что ли?

— Конечно, нет. Сомневаюсь, что Энан пойдет в одиночку, а с отрядом рыцарей или с колдуньей, а то и тем, и другим нам не управиться.

— А ты точно уверен, что Энан погналась за тобой? В конце концов, месть местью, но все же зачем?

— Я не знаю, — он покачал головой, — насколько Энан может жаждать мести за то, что ты её придушил. Но опасаться того, что старейшины узнают о её задумке и попытаются пресечь её, будет точно.

— И она попытается убить тебя? Хотя нет, вы же не можете убивать…

— Друг друга — можем.

— То есть?

— Единственные существа, кого вель могут убивать без наказания — наши сородичи. Разве что старейшина будет недоволен, но наказывать не станет.

Ханерг задумался.

— И ты убьешь её?

— Если получится. Это не так легко, знаешь ли.

— По мне, так ничего сложного.

— Вель убивают иначе.

Вилси замолчал и принялся теребить в пальцах веточку от груши. Спокойная сосредоточенность сменилась неуловимой тревогой. Подпаленные волосы нечем было подровнять, и правая обожжённая сторона казалась куцей. Снятая шляпа висела на тонком шнурке, покачиваясь на спине.

— Знаешь, я ошибся.

— В чем?

— Не следовало приказывать тебе отвести меня в Вельрингские горы.

— Сейчас как-то поздно раскаиваться! — разозлился Ханерг.

— Надо было приказать «доведи поближе к Вельрингским горам». Тогда приказ бы уже был выполнен. Отсюда я дойду и сам.

— А, вот ты о чем. Путаная штука эти ваши приказы, хотя и порой полезная. Только чего теперь об этом думать?

— Нам-то полезная, — фыркнул Вилси. — Ты злишься на меня?

— За что?

— Сам знаешь, не жди, что буду перечислять.

— Немного злюсь, — задумчиво произнес Ханерг, и взял следующую грушу.

— Я хотел сперва приказать другому рыцарю. Тому, который спас Ривенну.

— Озрику? Он же зануда!

— Но мать Ривенны настояла, чтобы я оставил их в покое. Два дня я с ней ругался, она даже угрожала Савдию утопить, если я разрушу счастье её дочери. Сомнительное счастье, я бы сказал. А потом появился ты.

— Жутковатая у неё мамаша, — усмехнулся Ханерг.

Отрешенность Вилси начинала его настораживать. К чему он ведет?

Вилси рассмеялся чему-то и кинул в Ханерга палочкой. Потом на зависть ловко вскочил, у него-то ничего не болело от усталости.

— Отдохнул? Тогда идем, солнце ещё высоко. Раньше дойдем, быстрее закончим.

Ханерг со стоном потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы. Начиная с того дня, как их захватила Гелла, неприятная усталость поселилась в теле. Вилси упоминал, что причина в приказе порвать цепи. Но отдыхать времени пока не было. Может, после.

Если будет после.

Вилси почуял неподалеку деревню и предложил зайти. Мы же не грабить собираемся, заявил он, раз в прошлой деревне не вышло, стоит хоть здесь отдохнуть, а то свалишься.

Вилси придуривался, но Ханерг не верил ему.

«Я рад, что приказал именно тебе»

Это он хотел сказать?

 

* * *

Вилси надеялся. Ведь совсем необязательно драться с отрядом Энан, достаточно заметить их первым и тогда они подчинятся приказу. А он сможет сразиться с Энан, не впутывая в это Ханерга. В деревне, где они остановились, не нашлось меча, и Ханерг с сомнением рассматривал выданный ему охотничий нож. Не такой, как был у него прежде, лезвие короче и тусклее, простая костяная рукоять.

— Очень смешно, — фыркнул Ханерг и пристегнул нож к поясу.

Бежать он не собирался. Хотя стоило бы. Да только куда бежать? Вилси жалел, что не может отменить или изменить свой приказ, а другие вель, способные сделать это, были в Вельрингских горах.

Замкнутый круг, что ни говори.

Узкая тропа вела через предгорье, становясь чем выше, тем круче. Вилси слушал так внимательно, как давно уже не приходилось. Он слышал голоса деревьев, шелест листьев, крики птиц, но не слышал Энан. Тоже умеет прятаться.

Ханерг шел на шаг позади Вилси, сжимая нож в потертых ножнах. Его бесстрашность вызывала у Вилси неуловимую зависть, и он тут же погнал её прочь. Сейчас он должен только слушать, не отвлекаясь ни на что иное. Высокие сосны сгущались, но не портили Вилси обзор, напротив, становились ему такими же органами чувств, как и глаза.

Каждое дерево как палец на руке.

Вилси вдохнул смолистый запах, пропитанный теплом и солнцем. Закатное небо затягивали облака, но гроза не чувствовалась. Здесь было легко, слишком просто, и Вилси недоверчиво прислушивался вокруг, ожидая подвоха. Но подвоха не было.

Просто подножия Вельрингских гор помнят, как когда-то вель спускались вниз. Сосны были стражами, такими же, как лес Вилси в Зареченье. Исконная территория вель, тщательно охраняемая. Но присутствие вель едва чувствовалось, с каждым годом они уходили глубже в горы. Вилси не помнил такого.

Все-таки сто лет даже для вель большой срок.

Тропа узкая, почти заросшая, не предназначенная для людей. Каким образом Энан рассчитывала провести сюда всадников? Слишком тяжелы.

Но почему их до сих пор не слышно? Ханерг — вот он, дышит неподалеку. Вилси ощущает даже биение сердце через землю передающееся ему. Должно быть, все здесь, легко подчинившееся Вилси, так же поддалось Энан. Вилси с досадой куснул ноготь.

Совсем отвык сражаться со своими, да и поединки вель трудно назвать сражениями. Скорее это противостояние, когда две воли, два приказа сталкиваются без права отказа.

Тропа петляла, поднимаясь выше. Вилси помнил каждый поворот, вот за тем широкая площадка. Слух говорил ему, что никого там нет. Тонкая ольха, растущая возле тропы, так говорила.

Но если не здесь, то где? Дальше укромных мест и вовсе нет, а мороком его не обманешь.

Вилси выдохнул и повернулся к Ханергу.

— Почуял? — сразу понял тот.

Вилси качнул головой.

— Скорее, догадался. Ты уйдешь? Я выйду к рыцарям Геллы и попытаюсь приказать им уйти. Если только Энан не запретил им слышать.

— А если Энан поймает меня?

— Если я сцеплюсь с ней, закрыть тебя от приказа тем более не смогу.

Их спор был оборван топотом ног. Рыцари бежали ровно, мелкие камни летели вниз со склона.

— Я не вижу Энан! — вскрикнул Вилси. Он был уверен, что Энан покажется впереди. И сможет напасть в любой момент. — Не вышло…

— Прикажи мне, — внезапно произнес Ханерг и опустился на колени. На несущихся по тропе безмолвных рыцарей он даже не смотрел.

— Что же мне тебе приказать?

— Сражаться. И победить.

Вилси горько рассмеялся.

— Даже приказ не может заставить сделать невозможное, Ханерг.

— Лучше так, чем никак.

Вилси подошел. Глаза Ханерга оказались на уровне его глаза. Он смотрел внимательно и твердо, но какая-то недобрая лихость во взгляде вызывала тревогу.

— Победи их. И выживи.

В это раз Вилси не гнал его через лес. Не было того страха, когда Гелла захватила их, ничего не понимающих.

Но он чувствовал — приказ услышан и будет выполнен.

И тогда до Вилси донесся зов. В нем звенел смех и ярость.

Энан.

Ханерг поднялся с колен и спокойно развернулся к приближающимся рыцарям. Нож сам собой скользнул в руку — но у них были мечи и доспехи. Луки даже доставать не стали.

Зов усиливался, Вилси чувствовал его все отчетливей. Дрожь, будто от ледяного сквозняка, прошла по телу. Он сорвался с места и с закрытыми глазами побежал навстречу Энан.

Железный звон прозвучал за спиной, но криков Вилси не услышал.

Вилси сошел с тропы и нырнул в густые заросли, прошел мимо колючих лиственниц.

— Надо поторопиться, — тихо произнес он. Вилси не успел приказать рыцарям, но если Ханерг продержится хоть немного…. Обязательно продержится, ему же приказали! Тогда он успеет.

— Куда торопишься?

Вилси обернулся. Стало смешно — она считает его добычей? Хочет запугать и приказать? Это только с людьми срабатывает, не с вель.

— Ну, здравствуй, сородич.

Вилси понял, что ему все равно, какие причины движут Энан, что заставило напасть на него и Ханерга, не дало смириться с промахом.

Какая разница?

Энан — враг.

Вилси улыбнулся и аккуратно снял шляпу, повесил на тонкую ветку. Он приблизился к ней, одним быстрым движением и выдохнул:

— Умри.

Энан рванулась в сторону, разрывая взгляд. Они стояли на разных краях маленькой поляны-проплешины и смотрели друг другу в глаза.

Проигрывает тот, кто боится. Только чего Энан бояться? Не может быть, чтобы те завороженные рыцари были для неё тем же, как для него Ханерг.

Энан не боится за них, скорее — уверена в их победе. Таким даже дополнительный приказ накладывать не надо.

«Но Ханерг заманил и убил шихху, что ему твои куклы?»

— Мы не играем, Энан.

И погнался за ней.

Выше по горам, не разбирая дороги. Белые кудри Энан растрепались, клочки алого платья оставались на колючих кустах терновника. Энан резко остановилась и обожгла Вилси взглядом.

— Умри!

В голове застучало, а перед глазами мелькнули темные пятна, словно от удара по затылку.

Только давать смертный приказ тоже уметь надо. А Энан не умеет. Вилси усмехнулся — похоже, Энан намного младше него.

И зачем такой ребенок покинул Вельрингские горы?

Какая разница, он этого не узнает.

— Умри!

Энан пошатнулась, закрыла глаза ладонями, и отскочила снова. Вилси чувствовал силу, такую же, как в лесу, названном его именем. Вельрингские горы откликались ему.

Энан зашипела, откинула ладони с лица, и сама прыгнула к Вилси. Застыла на расстоянии двух шагов.

— Умри! — яростно крикнула она. В голосе звучала обида — почему он не выполняет её приказ?

— Это ты умрешь, — сказал Вилси.

Взгляды столкнулись. Глаза Энан полыхали, темно-красные как два уголька, вспыхивали и гасли. Он вскрикнула и схватилась за уши.

— Здесь нет твоей власти.

Вельрингские горы — территория вель, охотно слушающая приказы. А что будет, если отнять это право? Резко, будто вырвав почву из-под ног.

— Умри… — голос Энан сорвался.

Они были одного роста. В волосах Энан застряли иглы, на снежно-белой щеке чернела царапина.

Сейчас она совсем не походила на ту милую маленькую девочку, кем была Энан в замке Ирнес. Морок слетел напрочь. Кончики острых ушей вздрагивали. Острые зубы закусили губу.

Вилси видел в её глазах свое отражение.

«Интересно, я для Энан тоже первый встреченный вель за много лет?»

— Умри! — приказали они в один голос.

Глаза Энан расширились, и она закричала.

Вилси почудилось, что его голова взорвалась.

 

* * *

Ханерг выдохнул и сел на землю. Руки были мокрые, то ли от пота, то ли от крови — даже проверять не хотелось. Кукольные рыцари колдуньи лежали на земле. Они оказались ужасно неповоротливы, словно крестьяне в доспехах. Ханерг невольно задумался, а где Гелла их вообще взяла? Будь они из ордена, не ходили бы так легко с открытым забралом. Такое ощущение, будто колдунья понабрала кого попало. Даже Озрик, на что неуклюж, таким не был.

Ханерг не чувствовал боли. Восхитительное чувство облегчение накрыло с головой. В бою, казалось, руки сами находят цель, любое задуманное движение тут же исполнялось.

— Пожалуй, от вель есть польза, — хрипло выдохнул он. Невольно прислушался, будто надеясь услышать Вилси. Сражение вель беззвучно, звона мечей он не услышит. Отобранный у одного из рыцарей меч выпал из рук.

Легкость уходила из тела. Казалось, каждая мышца горит огнем, даже шея. Ноги согнулись сами собой.

— Откат, — догадался Ханерг. Вилси же предупреждал о тяжести приказа.

Где же он?

Отяжелевшие веки закрылись сами собой.

 

* * *

Ханерг очнулся в полумраке. Вдохнул, воздух сырой и какой-то древесный, словно он в дупле, как филин, засел.

От странного легкого покрывала, накрывающего его, ощущалась всей кожей приятная прохлада. Виском Ханерг почувствовал чей-то взгляд и узнал его, не оборачиваясь.

— Где я?

— Наконец-то ты попал в Вельрингские горы. Стоит поздравить, — судя по голосу, Вилси улыбался.

Он беззвучно поднялся и наклонился над Ханергом.

— Жутко выглядишь, — сообщил Ханерг. Под глазами Вилси лежали сизые тени, и без того острое лицо осунулось. — И если уж кого поздравлять, то тебя. С возвращением домой.

— На себя посмотри, — беззлобно ответил Вилси.

Ханерг слегка повернул голову и скосил глаза в сторону. В голове словно шиххи шипели, и он невольно поморщился.

Невысокая крыша, узкое окно наверху. Маленький домик. Ханерг удивился, как его сюда внесли. И кто? Вместо кровати он лежал на сложенных одеялах, в углу стоял бочонок с водой. Маленький столик, на нем кувшин с узким горлом и ложка.

С улицы раздался грохот и рычание. Ханерг дернулся было, но Вилси бесцеремонно ткнул его пальцем в предплечье.

— Чего перепугался? Это ринге.

— А, драконы ваши, — Ханерг опустился обратно и блаженно замер. Шевелиться совсем не хотелось.

Вилси сел на пол и уткнулся подбородком в колено. Они молчали ещё немного. До Ханерга, донеслись человеческие крики, кто-то уговаривал кого-то прекратить возню. Смех, тоже несомненно человеческий. И драконье рычание, словно виноватое.

— Здесь есть люди? — удивился Ханерг.

— Ага, есть, — Вилси забавно сморщил нос, — заявились позавчера два остолопа, которые не нашли места получше. Дракон тоже их, невоспитанный — жуть. Со всеми ринге играться лезет, стражей отвлекает.

— Я ничего не понял, — честно сказал Ханерг, намекая на то, что не отказался бы выслушать всю историю.

— Потом расскажу, — пообещал Вилси.

— Лучше расскажи о себе. Ты победил Энан, верно?

Вилси прикрыл глаза, вспоминая. Ханерг хотел уже окликнуть его, но тут Вилси заговорил сам:

— Не без твоей помощи.

— То есть?

— Ты ведь убил рыцарей Геллы, верно? А ведь ослаблены они были по вине Энан, из-за ее безумных приказов. Вот на неё и навалилось наказание в очень удачный для меня момент.

— Повезло, — Ханерг попытался кивнуть, но в голове снова заломило. — Сейчас сдохну…

— И не надейся, — отрезал Вилси. — Кстати, ты думал, что теперь будешь делать?

Ханерг вспомнил свои долгие и муторные размышления, которые ни к чему привели.

— Думать-то думал, но пока без толку. В замке Эрдана теперь не покажешься — Гелла и её лживый сынок мне этого не спустят.

— Тогда я сделаю тебе подарок! — торжественным тоном объявил Вилси.

— Какой? — подозрительно спросил Ханерг. С чего Вилси так расщедрился?

— Ты можешь выбрать себе будущее.

— Говоришь, как гадалка. Что значит — выбрать?

— Придумай что-то, в чем ты уверен, что разберешься. Учти, сделать тебя лордом я не смогу, даже не замахивайся. И так много людей завораживать надо будет.

— Это уже сделка какая-то. Мы торгуемся?

— Не привередничай, такой дар не каждый день предлагают, — Вилси сделал оскорбленный вид.

Ханерг вдохнул древесный воздух и прикрыл глаза. Уютная темнота приятно охлаждала голову.

— Я хорошенько подумаю, — сказал он. — Все-таки не каждый день судьба решается.

— Думай, — разрешил Вилси. — Времени — навалом. Пока ещё раны заживут… Побудешь здесь.

Ханерг почувствовал, как под ним тряхнуло пол. Он все больше убеждался, что этот домик находится не на земле, а на дереве.

Вилси закатил глаза и что-то прошипел сквозь зубы на непонятном языке и быстрым шагом направился к двери.

— Постой! — окликнул Ханерг. — Ну как тебе дома? Ты же так сюда рвался. Родителей навестил?

Вилси удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Каких родителей?

— А, ты сирота?

Вилси еле слышно захихикал, словно над очень смешной шуткой.

— Да в чем дело? — разозлился Ханерг.

— Чтоб ты знал, — заговорил сквозь смех Вилси и голос его вздрагивал, — у вель родителей не бывает. Вообще.

— Стой, а как же вы…

Вилси расхохотался в полный голос и открыл то, Ханерг сперва принял за дверь, но в мелькнувшем проеме он не видел ни крыльца, ни спуска, только ветки огромной сосны.

— Объясни уже!

— Секрет! — Вилси хитро сощурился и прижал тонкий палец к губам.

Ханерг давно понял, что «секрет» в понимании Вилси означает «расскажу когда-нибудь потом».

Когда сумеешь понять.

 

* * *

Казалось, болело все, даже хвост ломило. Тэйи всхлипнул от обиды и запахнул плащ, туго перехватив веревочным поясом. Этот плащ, обрывки одежды, разрезанные и перешитые на шихху, вот и все, что у него осталось. Деньги хранились на поясе у Нзена, а нож с широким лезвием валялся в комнатушке на окраине Мерашты, куда возвращаться Тэйи побоялся. Со всех ног он мчался вон из города, повинуясь приказу странного существа, притворившегося человеческим ребенком, пока ноги не подкосились и Тэйи не упал. Хватило ума отползти в сторону от дороги, но сил спрятаться получше уже не нашлось. Куда он добежал, Тэйи не знал, да и все человеческие поселения были для него одинаковы. Они с Нзеном не заботились определением пути, просто бродили по городам и деревням Зандии, и если Нзен умел худо-бедно определять направление, то Тэйи сразу терялся. И какая мне разница, думал он. Люди везде слабые.

Встреча с рыцарем и странным существом показала, что иногда люди бывают очень-очень опасны.

Тэйи одернул плащ и прижал хвост к ногам. Куда идти, он не знал, поэтому пошел прямо по краю дороги. Раньше он считал, что когда остерегаешься людей, лучше пробираться лесами, но Нзен сказал, что волки шихх не любят, бросаются, едва учуют. Вот Тэйи и крался, осторожно прислушиваясь и надеясь, что капюшон с ушей не свалится, готовый в одном мгновение отскочить с дороги и спрятаться. Охотой всегда занимался Нзен, а Тэйи лишь слушал его указания. Он принюхался, но то ли место было неудачным, то ли звери все попрятались. Тэйи печально вздохнул. Иногда ему хотелось сбежать от Нзена, поколачивающего его за любые ошибки, но кто же знал, что одному окажется ещё хуже? Интересно, где есть ещё шиххи, задумался Тэйи, и примут ли они меня? Чужака могли и сожрать, если не докажет свою полезность, но чем Тэйи мог бы стать полезен? Он вздохнул ещё раз и услышал топот лошадиных копыт. Хвост дрогнул и Тэйи снова спрятал его под плащ и попытался успокоиться. Остановился и быстро глянул назад — вместе с цокотом подкованной лошади ему послышался скрип. Телега? Тэйи понял, что перед ним есть выбор — либо уйти с дороги и спрятаться, либо напасть на удачно встреченную добычу. А вдруг этот человек опасен, испугался Тэйи. Он замедлил шаг и отошел к обочине, косясь на приближающуюся телегу, запряженную грязно-серой и какой-то пятнистой лошадью. Тэйи вспомнил, что этот цвет как-то называется, но как именно, он забыл. Содержимое скрипящей телеги скрывала наброшенная грубая холстина и, принюхавшись, Тэйи разочарованно чихнул: зерно. Ну почему не мясо? Правил телегой человек, как понял Тэйи по его лицу — по людским меркам он был уже старый. Плохое мясо, огорчился он. Хотя сопротивляться старик тоже не сможет, легкая добыча. Тэйи снова пожалел, что нет ножа — когтями добычу разделывать неудобно, однажды он так сломал коготь, больно было. Нзен тогда дал ему подзатыльник и велел не реветь, а в следующий раз когтями по костям не шкрябать.

Телега приблизилась. Лошадь шла медленным шагом, и хлестала хвостом по бокам, отгоняя оводом. Тэйи едва не потянулся своим к спине — его оводы тоже донимали.

— Эй, путник! — окликнул старик Тэйи, — далеко направляешься?

Нзен запрещал разговаривать с людьми, если не нужно узнать от них что-то важное, дорогу там или снять комнату. Попусту болтать он не велел, чтобы особо внимательные не заметили их непохожие на человеческие голоса. Что именно не так, Тэйи не знал, но иногда люди и правда, отмечали хрипловатость его голоса. Нзен отговаривался болезнью, и любопытные благополучно убирались куда подальше. Но Нзена теперь с нет Тэйи.

— Туда, — указал он, осторожно приподняв руку. Когти скрывала намотанная как бинт тряпка, когда-то бывшая ветхой рубашкой.

— В Эрзен, что ли? — удивился старик.

— Эрзен?

— Столица это, — со снисходительной гордостью пояснил человек.

— А… нет. Дальше, — в столицу Тэйи точно не хотел. Там на рыцаря проще наткнуться, чем на сородича.

— Куда тогда? В Вельрингские горы, что ли?

Старик хихикнул, будто удачно пошутил, но Тэйи тут же ухватился за предложенное направление.

— Ага, туда.

Нзен не говорил, но иногда в трактирах, где они поджидали добычу, Тэйи слышал рассказываемые полушепотом байки о Вельрингских горах. А раз там люди пропадают, может, там и шиххи есть? Тэйи обрадовался: и как до него раньше не дошло!

Старик кашлянул, напомнив голодному Тэйи утку, и с сомнением покачал головой. Казалось, он ему не поверил и принял ответ за отговорку. Но допытываться дальше не стал и неожиданно предложил Тэйи проехаться с ним на телеге. Тэйи спешно отказался. Может быть, с телеги нападать было бы удобнее, чем с дороги, но приближаться к человеку ему не хотелось. И сонная лошадь могла почуять шихху. Тогда-то человек точно догадается.

Старик будто огорчился отказу и замедлил лошадь, и без того неохотно перебиравшую ногами и ни с того ни с сего принялся рассказывать о себе. Тэйи узнал, что он направляется в саму столицу, «ну, точнее, в пригород», в замок лорда и хозяина его деревни.

— Вот прежний лорд был хороший мужик, — пригорюнился старик, — душевный, щедрый, задолженность у нас, так шли с поклоном и просили обождать. Коли не с пустыми руками идешь, так жалел нас и соглашался повременить. А как ведьма в замке объявилась, так все наперекосяк пошло!

Рассказывал старик складно, словно менестрель легенду. Явно не впервой жалуется.

— Ведьма? — спросил Тэйи. Еще опасный человек?

Пока Тэйи приглядывался к шее старика и думал, не слишком ли жилистое у него мясо, человек снова разразился воспоминаниями.

— Лорд наш, светлой ему памяти, овдовел, один с двухлетним сынишкой остался. Уж как мы его жалели, девки к нему так и шастали, а он все грустил, всех гнал прочь. А потом ведьма в замок постучалась.

— А как вы поняли, что она ведьма? — человеческая подозрительность беспокоила Тэйи. Вдруг и его ведьмой обзовут?

— Кто же, как не ведьма? Тощая, страшная и чернявая, да и перестарок, не то, что наши. Мы-то думали, лорд её погонит скоро, а она как прилипла. И он с неё глаз не сводил, как привороженный, да только сразу видно доброму человеку — не любила она его. И дочку с собой приволокла, маленькую, беленькую. Точно украла где, ведьма проклятая. И над сыном лорда так и вилась.

— И что дальше? — от волнения у Тэйи прорвался рык, но старик вроде не заметил.

— Сжила она лорда нашего со свету, от болезни умер. Так кто и поверил, что болезнь, всю жизнь был здоровый да крепкий, а тут на тебе — за месяц зачах. То лет пять назад было. С тех пор ведьма замком управляет, — старик тяжело вздохнул и стиснул поводья.

— А сын? — история Тэйи странно увлекла. Сказки менестрелей в трактирах он тоже любил слушать, но Нзен запрещал расспрашивать их.

— Сын жив, на него-то у нас вся надежда. А то чего ведьме в голову-то взбрело — молодых парней с деревни велит собирать и вести в замок, только ни один пока не вернулся даже погостить. Рыцари её жуткие никого в замок не пускают, с лордом молодым не поговоришь, да я схитрить решил — повезу зерно будто в дар, может, и угляжу чего интересное, — старик гордо приосанился, будто ожидая от Тэйи похвалы за находчивость.

— И самое страшное знаешь, что? — сказал человек хитро, явно оставив напоследок самую жуть. — Дочка ведьмина почти за два десятка лет не выросла! Проезжала с ведьмой мимо нашей деревни однажды — так один в один, ведьма и та стареет, а дочка нет! Чудовище.

«Чудовище»

Тэйи испуганно вздрогнул и торопливо скосил глаза на хвост и облегченно опустил уши. Хвост не торчал.

После того, как старик уверенно припечатал ведьмину дочь чудовищем, его запал утих. Он то начинал болтать о каких-то пахарях, перепутавших поля, то снова жалел молодого лорда. На развилке дороги Тэйи охотно с ним распрощался.

Плохое мясо, решил он. И вовсе он не побоялся нападать в одиночку.

Несколько дней он брел по дороге. Боль в ногах и хвосте проходила, и Тэйи радовался, ночами даже ускорял шаг и бежал вприпрыжку. Все равно люди по ночам не бродят, а если и ходят, то его не увидят. Он учился охотиться. Приближаться к человеческим поселениям, заманчиво горящим окнами в ночи, он остерегался и по несколько часов гонял зайцев. Новая добыча хитро петляла и глубоко забивалась в норы, но Тэйи наловчился вынюхивать заячьи тропы и легко их догонял. Однажды он встретил огромного зверя, величественно повернувшего рогатую голову в сторону Тэйи, но напасть не решился. От ветвистых рогов пахло волчьей кровью. Кабанов он тоже обходил стороной, но все равно начал считать себя чуть ли не самым страшным хищником. Едва не угодив в зубастый капкан, Тэйи стал осторожнее, а от человеческих охотников, убивших рогатого зверя, укрылся на макушке дереве и сидел там, не шевелясь, пока люди не ушли. Он медленно двигался вперед, петлял, и желание найти сородичей со временем поблекло. Он же сильный, если держаться от людей подальше и охотиться в лесу, сородичи ему не нужны. Тэйи едва говорить не разучился, пока лишь рычал на встречных лисиц и куниц, которых считал своими соперниками. Но лес редел, знакомые звери куда-то исчезали и Тэйи снова вспомнил Нзена. Хоть и злой, но хоть какой-то сородич.

Он снова вышел на дорогу. На плащ налипла заячья шерсть и сосновые иголки, Тэйи стряхнул часть и понадеялся, что никто не заметит странного. Топот копыт он заслышал рано и тут же спрятался. Много всадников, едут уверенно и быстро, такие с ним заговаривать не станут. А вдруг рыцари?

Тэйи увидел их — девятеро в доспехах, двое без них. Женщина — Тэйи невольно облизнулся, женское мясо было вкусным, — черноволосая и в темно-лиловом платье счастливо улыбалась, и тянулась к плечу молодого человека с хмурым лицом. От него пахло кровью и чем-то ещё — вроде бы тоже кровью, но какой-то странной, не похожей знакомые Тэйи запахи.

Они промчались мимо, не заметив Тэйи, но страшно его перепугав. Закованные в железо люди были странные, но он не мог понять, что именно с ними не так. Лучше с такими больше не встречаться, решил Тэйи и пошел дальше.

Людских поселений становилось все меньше. Учуяв кровь, Тэйи нашел место с тем же странным запахом, какой шел от того человека. В траве он наступил на острый темно-фиолетовый камень, поранив босую ногу, и хотел выкинуть его с досады, но залюбовался красивым переливом полупрозрачного камня на солнце и взял с собой.

Незнакомое чувство переполняло его, пока Тэйи приближался к виднеющимся вдалеке горам. Оно манило и отталкивало одновременно, и Тэйи запутался, как собака, которую то зовут, то гонят. Тэйи не выдержал и через силу двинулся дальше, пока в странное чувство не вплелся голос.

Иди ко мне, шихха, иди ко мне, — звал голос, вливаясь в уши так незаметно, будто всегда был. Тэйи послушно шел, даже глаза закрыл, чтобы не отвлекаться, и едва не упал в овраг. Дальше шел с открытыми. Этот голос был знакомым и не знакомым одновременно, такой же, как у того существа в Мераште но немного другой. Тэйи не мог объяснить почему. Он позабыл о восхищении горами и желании найти сородичей, просто слушал голос. Проскользнула мысль, как долго это будет длиться, но тут же голос вытеснил её. Тэйи заметил, что и половины дня не прошло, когда голос стал словно громче и звучнее. Он забрался по тропе удивительно высоко и зашел на поляну. Черная выжженная прогалина, а посередине — человеческий ребенок, как сперва показалось Тэйи. Но он почуял нечеловеческий запах.

«Подойди ко мне!»

Тэйи послушно приблизился и склонился.

Алое платье на существе местами порвалось, белые волосы разметались вокруг бледного усталого лица.

Существо открыло темно-карие, цвет гнилой вишни, глаза.

— Я приказываю… — прошелестел тихий, будто сорванный голос.

Тэйи поднял существо на руки и понес, удаляясь от Вельрингских гор.


	16. Chapter 16

  
IV

Первый некромант Зареченья

16

По лесу шел человек. Он испуганно вертел головой и сжимал в руках мешок, в котором лежало нечто округлое. Человек накрепко замотал горловину мешка веревкой, чтобы драгоценный груз не выпал. Время было рассветное и в сером утреннем небе расцветали бледно-розовые облака. Человек поежился от холода, а может, от страха. Молодые дубы зашелестели на ветру, и лесной гость вскрикнул и сел на землю, обхватив мешок руками, не собираясь отдавать.

Этот человек был жителем Зареченья. И вором, укравшим драконье яйцо.

Прошло пять лет с того дня, когда Вилси с драконицей рухнули прямо на небольшую человеческую деревушку. С тех пор негустой лес, разделявший поселение возле замка и Зареченье, изрядно разросся. Зареченцы не верили своим глазам — как деревья могли так быстро вырасти? Их почтительный страх к Вилси, новоявленному покровителю деревни, рос с каждым днем. Не зная, где его логово, зареченцы попросту загоняли в лес скотину, носили мешки с зерном, бочки с копченой рыбой. Но ни одну жертву Вилси не принял. Тогда жители деревни посовещались, привели в лес молодую девушку и привязали к дереву. Шипя и ругаясь Вилси развязал спутанные узлы и выставил ревущую дуреху прочь из леса, приказав передать зареченцам, что Вилси ничего от них не нужно, лишь бы не трогали курган, где был зарыт драконий скелет.

С тех жители деревни поутихли и не рвались больше отблагодарить своего покровителя. Но один любопытный зареченец влез в курган и обнаружил единственное уцелевшее драконье яйцо. Упавшая драконица мучилась долго, снесла яйца, но высидеть не успела. Перед смертью она сама разбила скорлупу, чтобы её детеныши не страдали. До последнего дотянуться ей не хватило сил. Вилси разбить его не смог, слишком плотной была скорлупа, и похоронил яйцо вместе с телом драконицы. По его просьбе, зареченцы сложили высокий курган и засыпали вход землей. И не прошло и года, как в него забрался один из охотников. Вилси думал, что ему удастся оживить драконье яйцо, потому что они были поразительно живучи, и хотя детеныш, заточенный в скорлупе, не рос, но и не умер. Он спал и мог так спать ещё сотни лет. Если бы Вилси мог доставить его в Вельрингские горы и отдать другой драконице! Но наказание привязало его к этой отвратительной деревне, не зареченцам же поручать отнести яйцо. Даже приказ не поможет запуганным деревенским жителям пройти такой далекий путь. Чтобы оживить, дракону нужно было подарить что-то. Любое чувство, обращенное к нему, радость, надежда, восхищение — хоть что-нибудь. Но каждый раз, когда Вилси прикасался к зеленоватой блестящей скорлупе, его вина вспыхивала и вновь жгла сердце. Если бы вор сумел сделать это вместо него! Но зареченец решил сбежать, продать яйцо и зажить богато. Вилси возмутился до глубины души и уже три года вор не мог пройти лес. Он сутками блуждал по лесу, и полуживой возвращался домой. Трясся при виде каждого деревца в страхе, что его ветви схватят и уволокут в лес. Но примерно раз в несколько месяцев он предпринимал новую попытку пройти лес Вилси.

Сегодняшняя была седьмой.

Вилси злорадно улыбался, наблюдая, как вор крадется через дубы, будто по горной осыпи, ежеминутно грозящей утащить вниз. Вилси даже немного зауважал его упорство, но прощать свои разрушенные надежды не собирался, а попытку продать драконье яйцо — тем более. Вилси беззвучно приблизился, оставшись незамеченным.

Ну же, ещё шаг.

Человек остановился и опустил мешок на землю. Громко выдохнул. Дубы насмешливо качались, хотя никакого ветра не была.

— Все, хватит с меня! — выкрикнул человек.

И, развернувшись, направился обратно в сторону деревни. Вилси ошарашенно замер. Это что сейчас было?

Он догнал тихо ругающегося себе под нос вора и услышал неразборчивые слова:

— Спасибо, мама, что научила меня шить. Буду портным, а в этот проклятый лес — ни ногой!

Драконье яйцо он все же унес с собой и Вилси, опечаленный завершением своего единственного развлечения, не стал ему препятствовать.

Вилси присел на поваленную недавней грозой осину и уткнулся лицом в колени. Совсем скоро, думал он, я перестану считать года. И уйду под землю от одиночества, а единственной мыслью в голове станет поддержание защиты деревни. Старейшин поселения вель, следящих за Вельрингскими горами, и тех постоянно теребят и будят, а Вилси пробуждать было некому. Пока лишь необходимость следить за курганом, чтобы и кости не растащили, не давала погрузиться тоску. Но как долго он продержится?

«Я убил двадцать семь человек и одного дракона. Но когда же закончится наказание? И доживу ли я вообще до его конца?»

Вилси прислушался и вскочил с осины. Кто-то вошел в лес, причем с другого края! Не из Зареченья!

«Едва чую пришельца. Что за человек такой? Неужели колдун? Где он, где он?»

Вилси бежал через лес, каждой травинкой вслушиваясь в шаги нежданного гостя. Высокая фигура в мешковатом плаще стояла возле черного, будто выжженного круга.

Вилси настороженно остановился. Ворожба вель на колдунов действовала намного слабее, чем на других людей. И чего его сюда занесло?

— Как ты сюда попал? — требовательным голосом произнес Вилси, выходя вперед и показываясь колдуну.

— Отличное заклинание, — похвалил колдун, повернувшись к Вилси. — А его можно немного усилить?

— Это не заклинание. И как выставлю тебя — так и усилю.

— Может, договоримся мирно?

Колдун выглядел совсем молодым, не старше тридцати лет, хотя Вилси плохо разбирался в человеческом возрасте. Светловолосый и веснушчатый, с беспечной улыбкой он казался совсем безобидным. Из оружия при нем был разве что высокий дубовый посох, поцарапанный и отполированный рукой. Набалдашник был перемотан серой тканью. Вилси чуял в пришельце что-то темное, словно неуловимый шлейф гниловатого запаха.

И подошел он именно к тому месту, откуда Вилси после падения вытянул жизнь…

— Да ты некромант!

— Ай-ай, быстро раскусил. А ты кто? Никогда не встречал таких, как ты. Но ведь не человек, верно? — некромант дружелюбно улыбнулся.

— Убирайся из моего леса!

— Как я могу покинуть такое замечательное укрытие?

Вилси зашипел и впился взглядом в темно-серые глаза некроманта.

«Без разницы, кто он такой, все равно прикажу уйти!»

Некромант быстро опустил капюшон, пряча глаза, и отступил в круг. Вилси бросился следом — и остановился. Проклятый некромант, успел что-то наколдовать! В круг не войти.

Вилси мысленно обругал себя, что не попытался исцелить поврежденное место. Оставил лазейку некроманту!

— Не войдешь, — весело сказал некромант.

— А ты не выйдешь, — мрачно ответил Вилси, и сел скрестив ноги на небольшом отдалении от круга.

— Может, все-таки договоримся? — жалобно повторил некромант.

— Нечего тебе здесь делать, труповод!

— Да ты серьезно настроен, я погляжу.

— Посмотрим, как долго продержишься, — пригрозил Вилси.

— Некроманты живучие, знаешь ли.

— Вель ещё живучей. Без воды и еды много протянешь?

— У меня с собой! — некромант показал на пузатую сумку, висящую у него на плече.

Вилси выразительно усмехнулся и принялся сверлить некроманта глазами. Пусть он прячет глаза и защищается чарами, Вилси их продавит.

Некромант покачал головой и тоже сел на землю. Некоторое время они молчали.

Потом некромант сказал:

— Меня зовут Айсенд. А тебя?

— Не твое дело, — отрезал Вилси.

— Тогда буду звать тебя Вель. Ты вроде так назвался, да?

— Вель — не имя!

— Тогда назови имя.

— Тебе вообще никак не надо меня звать.

— А буду.

— Вилси.

— А?

— Мое имя.

Некромант задумчиво прикусил ноготь.

— Где-то я уже это слышал… Точно! В соседней деревне говорили о чудовище с таким именем, и лес так зовется. Так это чудовище — ты. А не похожа…

— Не похож.

— Ладно, пусть так. И почему тебя прозвали чудовищем?

— Быть может, потому что прогоняю всех из этого леса? — хмуро намекнул Вилси.

— А мне можно остаться? Очень надо.

— Нет.

— Хорошо, я подожду, когда согласишься.

— Очень долго придется ждать.

Некромант натянул капюшон посильнее и спросил:

— Почему против моего пребывания здесь?

— Потому что некроманты — убийцы. И я не могу позволить тебе расчленять жителей этой проклятой деревни.

— Проклятой? — удивился некромант, но ответа не получил и сменил тему. — Я не собираюсь никого убивать. Некромантия, чтобы ты знал, лишь одно из направлений магии, но не единственное и мне не обязательно…

— От тебя разит мертвечиной, — презрительно фыркнул Вилси.

— Вот же нюх.

— Дурацкая лесть.

— Это не лесть. Это комплимент.

— Что? Заклинание?

— Долго объяснять.

Вилси попытался заворожить некроманта, но все его попытки он запросто отражал. Нет, чтобы приказать придется именно в глаза смотреть. Но если он никогда не встречал вель, откуда знает, что надо прятать глаза? С первой попытки догадался?

Некромант принялся устраиваться в круге. Достал из сумки дорожное скрученное одеяло, расстелил. Потом вынул сверток с едой. Вилси присмотрелся — не так уж много. Скоро некроманту придется уйти или умереть. Но вины Вилси в том не будет, выбор у некроманта есть.

Некромант отрезал кусок копченого мяса и протянул Вилси, не преодолевая, впрочем, границы круга.

— Будешь?

Вилси скривился.

— Ты предлагаешь мне мертвый кусок когда-то живого существа? — вкрадчиво спросил он.

— Как хочешь, — пожал плечами некромант. Казалось, он вовсе не обиделся.

После того, как он поел, разговор возобновился.

— Так если я пообещаю никого из местных жителей не трогать, позволишь остаться?

— Если пообещаешь, глядя в глаза, — предложил Вилси. Хотя насчет глаз он не был уверен. Некромант его совсем не боялся, и даже в случае прямого взгляда приказ мог не сработать. Но попробовать стоило.

— А что ты сделаешь с моими глазами? — наигранно испугался некромант.

Вилси чуял, что страха в нем нет.

— Вырву, — буркнул он с досадой.

— Не надо, они мне ещё пригодятся.

— Зачем тебе скрываться именно здесь? Лесов много, ступай себе дальше.

— Не каждый лес охраняет такое интересное чудовище. До меня дошли слухи о непроходимом лесу Вилси. Самое то, если надо спрятаться.

— От кого? Ты что-то украл?

— Нет, — рассмеялся некромант. — Причина не в этом. Просто многим нужны колдуны. А некроманты — тем более.

Они просидели так до полудня. Ни от жажды, ни от голода некромант не страдал, а потом и вовсе нахально улегся, заявив, что устал от долгой ходьбы. Свои попытки уговорить Вилси он не оставил и несколько раз прерывал разговор и повторял просьбу. Вилси отказывал.

Пускай он кажется дружелюбным — он колдуна добра не жди.

Он рассказывал странные истории, то ли сплетни, то ли сказки, Вилси не понимал. О себе не откровенничал, про семью или про свою жизнь не сказал ни слова и Вилси не спрашивал.

— И говорит лорд колдуну: приворожи мне жену! Да такую, чтобы и молода, и хороша… — рассказывал некромант, когда Вилси почуял тревогу.

На кургане росла посаженная четыре года назад береза. Вилси специально завораживал её и сейчас ясно понял — кому-то опять неймется. Снова в курган лезут.

— Они обнаглели! — вскрикнул он и вскочил, собираясь как следует проучить неуемных зареченцев.

— Что? Кто? — некромант не понял, но почему-то встревожился.

— Зареченцы! — крикнул Вилси и убежал.

Четверо человеческих детей увлеченно раскапывали вход в курган. Лопаты гнулись, у двух отломались ручки — земля была глинистая — но они не унывали. Они что думают, Вилси там клад прячет?

Вилси зашипел и медленно подкрался с ним. Они боялись, он чувствовал, хоть и страх был смешан со жгучим любопытством. Сила прямого приказа во время наказания у вель сильно слабела. Поэтому вне леса пугать ему было сложно.

Но с детьми-то он справится.

Они убежали, с визгом побросав лопаты. Из вредности Вилси подобрал оставленный инвентарь и зашатался от тяжести. Покачиваясь, он дошел до леса и бросил их в заброшенную медвежью берлогу. И пошел к кругу.

Вилси смутно думал, что, скорее всего, некромант уже ушел. Такая возможность удрать, как он мог упустить её?

«Так даже лучше. Не придется его завораживать»

Вилси почти убедил себя, что некромант давно сбежал, но все равно шел в сторону выжженного круга.

На мертвой земле, гусеницей завернувшись в одеяло, дремал некромант.

Вилси зловеще улыбнулся и громко свистнул.

Айсенд даже не дрогнул, спокойно открыл глаза. Точно притворялся.

— Ты ещё здесь, — заключил Вилси.

— Успел соскучиться, — кивнул некромант.

Вилси сел на привычное место и только тут заметил, что капюшон некроманта откинут. На недоуменный взгляд ответил сразу же:

— Надоело.

«То есть за угрозу он меня больше не считает, что ли? Догадался?»

Вилси разозлился. Вот поэтому вель и скрывались, не в силах противопоставить что-то в прямом столкновении! На запугивание нужно время и подходящая жертва, а упрямый некромант на жертву никак не тянул.

Вилси встряхнул головой и прикрыл на мгновение глаза. Что делать? Он чуял, что некромант не таил в себе явной угрозы, ярости или жажды крови. Но старейшины рассказывали, что бывают люди, убивающие со спокойным сердцем. Что, если он такой?

«Людям нельзя доверять. Те же зареченцы жизнью дружно не трогать курган, и что? Не втолковали детям, что нельзя!»

Вилси вздохнул и открыл глаза. Ну почему из всех людей в лес пришел именно колдун? Именно некромант?

Колдуны Беракласа едва не разорвали защиту старейшин вель. А их было только десять, и все равно еле устояли, как же одному Вилси перекрыть колдуну дорогу? Если бы заметил раньше, если бы успел напугать. Но ведь не набегаешься от кургана до края леса!

— Эй, — негромко окликнул некромант. — О чем задумался?

— О том, как тебя выжить отсюда, разумеется.

— Жа-аль. Но послушай: я уже говорил, что не собираюсь причинять вреда твоим деревенщинам. Что мне сделать, что бы ты поверил?

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Вилси.

«Если бы я мог приказать. … Но пугать некроманта поздновато, уже меня всерьез не воспринимает, а верит ли? Вряд ли. Будь проклята моя невнимательность! Хотя нет, не она. Я же тогда за вором гонялся, это он виноват. Остается только одно. Просто подожду, когда ему надоест»

До самой ночи они так и сидели. Выносливость некроманта начинала мало-помалу вызывать уважение. Он, как привязанный, бродил по кругу, разминая ноги, и искоса поглядывал на Вилси.

А Вилси слушал. Сосредоточившись на внешней границе выжженного круга, он следил и ждал, когда некромант сделает шаг прочь. Постепенно его чувство обострилось и Вилси начал ощущать эмоции некроманта глубже, чем раньше. Ожидание.

Сперва он не понял, чего некромант ждет. Когда Вилси сдастся? Или же чего-то еще?

Айсенд сел на одеяло и заговорил, внимательно и серьезно:

— Вилси, ты знаешь, кто за мной гонится?

— Откуда бы. Но явно кто-то сильный, так?

— Другие некроманты из ордена Мертвой Руки.

— Ты все-таки что-то украл.

— Нет, я лишь хотел покинуть орден!

Вилси недоверчиво посмотрел на него и Айсенд поправился:

— Покинуть орден вместе с тем, что сам создал. Имел на это полное право.

— Не меня убеждай. И что?

— А то, что они меня найдут. На небольшом расстоянии, правда, но зато их пятеро человек. И знаешь, что будет, когда найдут?

— Заберут и избавят меня от заботы в твоем виде? — предположил Вилси.

— И ты абсолютно уверен, что твоя деревня их не заинтересует? Что, если они пойдут туда искать меня?

— Это угроза? — улыбнулся Вилси.

— Просьба. Помоги мне отогнать их, это же в твоих интересах.

— Но мне твоя помощь не нужна. Сам прогоню их.

— Меня одного не смог, а остальных — сможешь? Я даже не нападал, вообще то, но…

— Я тоже, — перебил Вилси.

«Тоже не нападал всерьез»

— Так может, и не придется? — предложил Айсенд.

Тревога стерла с его лица улыбку. Встречаться с собратьями по ордену некроманту явно не хотелось.

— Скажи мне, — медленно произнес Вилси. — Почему они тебя находят? И можешь ли ты найти их?

— Моя кровь осталась у них, — некромант скривился и отвернулся на мгновение. — А у меня их крови нет.

— Тогда я тебя порадую. Они уже здесь.

 

* * *

Их защита была слабее. Вилси не знал, что существенней, воля или магия, но эти некроманты поддавались легче. Пускай они чуют Айсенда — но лес большой. Пока дойдут, напугать Вилси успеет.

Пятеро человек в темных балахонах, скрывающих фигуры. У каждого в руке посох с набалдашником в виде оскаленного черепа, причем Вилси не понял, это череп даже ему не знакомого существа, или просто художественный вымысел. Острые клыки, выдающиеся вперед и странная форма затылка на человеческую кость походили мало. С другой стороны, может Вилси что-то о людях не знает?

Некроманты разделились. В руках у одного из них висел клок ткани, покрытый бурыми пятнами крови.

Как собаки, улыбнулся Вилси.

Его чутье было совсем иное.

Деревья стали его руками и ногами. Каждый шаг по лесу Вилси ощущал ударом по собственной коже. Что же чувствовали старейшины, когда войска двух королевств ворвались в Вельрингские горы?

Они уже боятся, понял Вилси. И меня, и Айсенда.

Совсем не сложно. Лишь уцепиться за их чувства, и тогда…

Некромант с клоком ткани заорал и врезался в осину, причудливым образом сдвинувшуюся с места. Зачем же так пугаться безобидного деревца?

Беззвучно Вилси позвал их. Приказать не мог, показываться на глаза и портить все страшное впечатление тоже. Но тихий зов навевал ужас и на более закаленных людей. Некроманты, не умеющие ходить по лесу, боялись чащи. На всякий случай Вилси отозвал с намеченного пути животных, чтобы не попали под удар.

Некроманты — труповоды, вот и все, что Вилси про них знал. Но водить с собой человеческие скелеты небезопасно, колдун ты или не колдун, толпа забьет любого. А поблизости скелетов нет. Что они будут делать?

Вилси передернулся от странной холодной волны. Будто пальцы окатило ледяной водой. Некроманты вскинули посохи и остановились. Двое из них уже дрожали, но трое держались бодро. Вилси шагнул ближе к ним, пока оставаясь невидимым. Незнание людьми вель пока играло ему на руку, потому что его кости некроманты не чуяли, и Вилси вспомнил, как старейшины запрещали ему покидать поселение вель.

Его ошибка может ударить по другим.

По тянущимся ветвям ударило колдовское пламя. Вилси вскрикнул и закусил губу, пытаясь отстраниться от внезапной боли. Загнанные страхом люди ещё не сдались, как бы он не давил.

«Слишком много, приказ всем сразу не отдать. Надо разделить, но как?»

Ветвь догорающей березы последним рывком потянулась и хлестнула одного из некромантов по руке и выбила окровавленную тряпку. Он кинулся за ней, но Вилси утянул её плетью колючего кустарника.

Теперь достаточно лишь небольшого перевеса, и он справится. Вилси потянулся через лес к выжженной проплешине и смутно почуял Айсенда. Умница, стоит на месте.

Лещина, растущая неподалеку от круга, тихо качнулась и зашелестела. Айсенд ответно несильно дернул за ветку и направился к своим собратьям.

Как они колдовали, Вилси не чуял совершенно. Колдовство людей было чуждо ворожбе вель, и что именно сделал Айсенд, Вилси не понял. Он поднял посох и тихо забормотал что-то на незнакомом языке. Завершив заклинание, он прошептал так же тихо просьбу отвлечь их на миг.

Вилси повел деревьями, как собственными плечами и ветви осин несильно хлестнули по некромантам. Айсенд резко дернул посохом вниз и влево.

Посохи пятерых некромантов треснули вдоль, от самого набалдашника. Вилси почудилось, что черепа на посохах усмехнулись.

Вилси подошел к застывшему на месте Айсенду.

— Я могу приказать им. Хочешь, прикажу им навсегда позабыть про тебя?

— Не надо, — мотнул головой он. — Я сам скажу.

— А послушают?

Не отвечая, Айсенд пошел к обескураженным некромантам. Капюшоны с них слетели, открывая бледные лица. И эти заморыши — угроза? Один из них, совсем тощий, испуганно пытался сложить разломанный посох обратно.

Неторопливо, даже вычурно Айсенд вышел из густой чащи деревьев. Дабы не портить впечатление, Вилси убрал с дороги хищно встопорщенные ветви.

— Магистр! — воскликнули они почти хором, увидев Айсенда.

«Магистр?»

— Почему вы от нас убегаете? — жалобно воскликнул некромант с большой родинкой на лице.

Айсенд заулыбался, но как-то недобро.

— Я же сказал, — заговорил фальшиво доброжелательным тоном, — что ваша затея мне не нравится. И надоело все уже. Почему нельзя оставить меня в покое?

— Но без вас у нас не все заклинания выходят! И лич сломался, а скелетная химера и вовсе убежала!

Некромант с огромной прорехой на плаще откашлялся.

— Лорд Айсенд Марраго! — отчеканил он. — Прошу вас вернуться в наш орден! Иначе мы будем вынуждены…

Он беспомощно повернулся. Другие некроманты подняли обломки посохов, но, судя по спокойствию Айсенда, толку от них было мало.

Что за колдуны такие, удивился Вилси. Те, что вторглись в горы, казались намного сильнее. Один из них, колдун из Беракласа, и вовсе кусок скалы отломал. А эти что?

— Уходите и не возвращайтесь, — властно произнес Айсенд, как-то неуловимо изменившись. Состроил кислое и вместе с тем твердое выражение лица. — Иначе…

Он не договорил, предоставив воображению некромантов продолжить за него. Похоже, воображение у них было так себе.

Айсенд тихо ругнулся и прошептал так, что услышал лишь Вилси:

— Припугни их!

Вилси опомнился и снова позвал некромантов страхом. Они передернулись и тот, что с родинкой, спросил восторженным тоном:

— Магистр, а что это за за-заклинание?

— Секрет, — усмехнулся Айсенд. — А теперь пошли вон.

Понурившись, некроманты медленно побрели, но вскоре остановились.

— А в какую сторону?

Вилси и Айсенд одновременно вздохнули.

 

* * *

Выставив наконец неудачливых собратьев некроманта, Вилси спросил у Айсенда:

— И что все это было? На настоящих колдунов не сильно похоже, они куда слабее тебя!

Айсенд смущенно почесал висок и сел на краю круга.

— Это я их научил некоторым трюкам и дал посохи. Но на большее их не хватило…

— Зачем?

— Одному изучать некромантию было скучно, а так интереснее.

— Тогда почему сбежал?

— Они захотели объявить о себе. Стать настоящим колдовским орденом. Но я знал, что это невозможно, вот и ушел.

— Тебе просто все надоело, да? — догадался Вилси. — Но почему-то ты их боялся. Неужели смогли бы навредить.

— О да, — кивнул Айсенд. — С пятерыми сразу даже мне не справиться.

Вилси хихикнул.

— Стало быть, лорд Айсенд Марраго. Ничего себе развлечения у лордов, надо же.

— Это не развлечение! — подскочил Айсенд. — Я действительно хочу заниматься некромантией углубленно! Но дома просто невозможно, даже труп не спрятать. А у меня трое старших братьев, между прочим. И двое младших.

Вилси пожал плечами. Родственные отношения людей были ему малопонятны

— Запомни: здесь никого не трогай. Даже животных — не больше, чем нужно для пропитания.

— Так я могу остаться?

— Да, если тебя устраивает ночевать в круге. А в Зареченье даже не суйся, они у меня мнительные. И будешь должен кое-что взамен.

— Что именно?

— Ограждающие заклинания накладывать умеешь?

— Если зарыть амулет, и кое-что сварить, то смогу, — призадумался Айсенд.

— Славно. Тогда пойдем, я покажу тебе один курган…  



	17. Chapter 17

  
17\. Эпилог, часть вторая.

17

— Не ходите к реке, — сказал им отец, не отвлекаясь от чистки рыбы. Гора тускло-серебряной чешуи на столе росла и грозила обвалиться.

— Ага! — весело согласилась Савдия и потащила брата на улицу.

День выдался солнечный, и сидеть в душном трактире ей не хотелось. И так всю неделю заливали дожди, из дому не выйти было. Заходившая в трактир Мидна говорила, что в такие ливни даже русалки прячутся глубоко-глубоко в свои норы, а рыба ловится лучше, но Савдия решила, что она дурачится над ней. Русалок-то в реке меньше, чем рыб, сказала она Мидне, неужто они всех переловят? Мидна расхохоталась и ничего не ответила.

И вот так всегда, обиделась тогда Савдия. Ничего не объяснят, а потом не ходи к реке, не заходи в лес далеко. Да что там опасного-то? А за Мелвеном она присмотрит.

В свои неполные десять лет Савдия точно знала, что ничего страшного в лесу нет, а пропадают в нем только забредшие чужаки. Иногда ей даже хотелось поискать таких чужаков, но никак не получалось. Вилси хранит нас, говорил старик Вильда и кривился, будто яблоко с гнильцой куснул.

Савдия всегда любила вертеться в трактире, иногда ненароком сбивала с ног разносчиц, за что её выгоняли, но так и норовила устроиться неподалеку и прислушиваться к шумной болтовне. Завсегдатаи к ней привыкли и норовили угостить. Большую часть подаренного Савдия относила Мелвену, который бродить с ней по трактиру побаивался и мог безвылазно сидеть в своей комнатушке, пока Савдия не вытащит. С тех пор, как мама утонула, Мелвен жался к ней. Отец пропадал целыми днями то в трактире, то у соседей, и Савдия с Мелвеном остались предоставлены друг другу. Как старшая сестра, она охотно командовала и следила, что бы никто Мелвена не обидел. Уж слишком он был робок и с другими детьми не ладил.

Поэтому Савдия уводила его подальше от деревни, а то отец строго-настрого запретил ей бить мальчишек. Можно подумать, она виновата, что они такие нытики! Как к Мелвену лезть, так они храбрые, а как она камнем запустила, так сразу реветь и жаловаться.

Светлая поляна на краю леса заросла мелкой дикой малиной. Савдия нашла это место перед дождями и всю неделю боялась, что ягоды все на землю попадают от ливня. Но издалека виднелись яркие пятна между листьями, и Савдия поняла, что не зря расцарапала себе руки и ноги в прошлый раз.

Наперегонки они кинулись в малинник, и Савдия отважно полезла в самую глубь. Колючки цеплялись за волосы, платье покрылось красными пятнами от раздавленных ягод, зато малина там была — самая крупная.

— Иди сюда, — позвала она Мелвена. Рыжая макушка брата забавно торчала среди листьев. Савдия. которая была выше него почти на голову, согнулась, в шутку прячась.

— Подожди! — кусты качнулись, и Мелвен безошибочно пробрался к ней.

Мелвен дернул Савдию за рукав и прошептал:

— Там кто-то есть!

Савдия разозлилась. Она же первая нашла малинник!

— Кто?

— Не знаю.

— Как не знаешь? Ух, только бы не Гангира, — сына кузнеца, длиннорукого и долговязого, к тому же старше её на пять лет Савдия немного побаивалась. И тут же одернула себя — она же должна защищать Мелвена, а не трусить!

— Дай гляну, — шепнула она и осторожно выглянула. — Покажи, где.

Мелвен махнул рукой со свежими царапинами в нужную сторон, указывая.

Сначала Савдия никого не увидела, и решила было, что Мелвену почудилось, но потом увидела. Ребенок, на вид её ровесник, задумчиво обирал ягоды с обсыпной ветки. Длинноволосый и взлохмаченный, одет, как и все деревенские дети, в простую рубаху и залатанные штаны.

Ребенок повернулся, словно заметив Савдию и на миг ей показалось, что глаза у него какие-то странные. Но наваждение пропало, и она удивилась — что странного в карих глазах? Не белесый же, как внук ткача, у того глаза вообще были прозрачные и красным отсвечивали. Но чудными были не глаза и не одежда, как и длинноватые для мальчишки волосы. Савдия его не знала. Сперва думала — Мелвен позабыл имя, но как она могла его не знать?

Не может быть, помотала головой Савдия и зацепилась прядью волос за куст. Ойкнула и дернула резко, так хоть больнее, чем тянуть, но проще. Незнакомый ребенок молча смотрел на неё и молчал.

Мелвен высунулся из-за спины Савдии:

— Я же говорил.

— Чужак? — поразилась Савдия. Разве дети чужаков смогли бы забраться далеко? Отец говорил не подходить к незнакомцам, приходящим из-за леса.

Савдия затолкала Мелвена обратно за спину и ответила чужаку недобрым взглядом. Тот рассмеялся, словно она шутила.

— А ты кто? — внезапно спросил Мелвен.

Савдия шикнула на него и невольно поразилась: за всю жизнь у неё никогда такого не спрашивали и она не спрашивала. В Зареченье все и так друг друга знали. Что за вопрос такой глупый — кто ты?

— Я… — незнакомец на мгновение замялся, но потом снова улыбнулся. — Айсенд.

— Дурацкое имя, — тут же заявила Савдия. Незнакомец пугал, и она злилась, не понимая своего испуга. Ну мальчишка и мальчишка. Неужто она с ним не справится?

— А вас двоих как зовут?

— Я Мелвен, — тут же откликнулся брат. Савдия одернула его:

— Не болтай с чужаком!

— Я не чужак, — услышал Айсенд, хотя стоял далеко.

— Тогда почему я тебя никогда не видела? — недоверчиво спросила Савдия.

— Ну, сейчас же видишь, — непонятно ответил Айсенд.

И снова принялся поедать малину, как ни в чем не бывало. Савдия глянула на Мелвена, но брат почему-то совсем не боялся, будто Айсенд чем-то отличался от прочих деревенских ребят.

— Пошли отсюда, — потянула Савдия, решив уйти от странного незнакомца, но Мелвен неожиданно отказался.

— Давай ещё здесь побудем, — попросил он.

Савдия согласилась. Айсенд хитро улыбнулся, и ей почудилось, что уши у него длинноваты.

 

* * *

С того дня Савдия и Мелвен ежедневно бегали к малиннику, где неизменно встречали Айсенда. Они гуляли по лесу до самой темноты, но всегда, когда наставало время идти домой, Айсенд исчезал куда-то. Он утверждал, что родом из Ранвистона и Савдии представлялось, что он живет в том самом таинственном замке, о котором ходили слухи.

С каждым разом они заходили в лес все дальше и дальше, Савдия позабыла о запретах отца, а уж Мелвен и подавно.

— В конце концов, — оправдывая себя, как-то раз сказала она, — Вилси же хранит Зареченье, верно? И лес тоже. Значит, и нас защитит.

— А как он выглядит? — заинтересовался Мелвен, перестав разглядывать ежа, на всякий случай свернувшегося в клубок.

— Не знаю, — задумалась Савдия. Она много раз слышала от взрослых разговоры о Вилси, но про то, как он выглядит, никто не рассказывал. Ей представлялось огромное чудище — ходячее дерево вроде старого дуба с длинными-длинными корнями и ветвями, тянущимися через весь лес. Так она и ответила.

Айсенд хохотал до слез.

— А что? — обиделась Савдия, — сам-то как думаешь?

— Даже не могу придумать, — сказал он, прикрыв рот рукой

— Вот и молчи тогда. Мелвен, а ты?

— Может, не дерево, а здоровенный-здоровенный медведь? С большими ушами!

— Почему сразу здоровенный? — Айсенд засмеялся ещё громче. — Да еще и с ушами?

— Раз защитник — значит сильный, стало быть, большой. А уши — так Савдия говорила, что он слышит все вокруг! — пояснил Мелвен, немного удивившись, что Айсенд не понимает таких простых вещей. За то время, что они гуляли по лесу, Айсенд легко находил ягодные кусты и короткие тропы, и Мелвен уверился, что тот знает все. Так Савдии и говорил.

— Наверное, ты прав, — улыбнулся Айсенд. На том разговор и закончился, но образ жуткого медведя, сидящего на дубе с длинными корнями, Савдия помнила ещё долго.

В лесу расцвели солнышки. Савдия собрала пушистые желтые цветы, Мелвен бегал вокруг и то и дело приносил ей новый цветок. Савдия придирчиво отделила те, что были с короткими стебельками, и принялась плести венок. Первый рассыпался, едва она связала два последних цветка. Решительно закусив губу, Савдия принялась за новый. Мелвен и Айсенд о чем-то разговаривали, но она не вслушивалась, увлеченная плетением венка. Букет уменьшался, венок рос. Он вышел немного растрепанный, но, на взгляд Савдии, очень красивый. Покосившись на занятых разглядыванием ползущего ужа брата и Айсенда, она принялась плести второй.

— Вот! — гордо сказала и она и одновременно уложила венки на рыжую и русую головы. Айсенд снова улыбнулся и протянул ей в ответ ужа. Савдия фыркнула и ловко ухватила змею так, чтобы не куснул. Айсенда уж не трогал, хотя он держал его неправильно. Он утверждал, что его даже лисы не трогают, и обещал показать лисят, «таких же рыжих, как вы двое».

 

* * *

Сегодня Савдия и Мелвен никак не могли найти Айсенда. Обычно он приходил сразу, едва они заходили в лес, будто чуял, но сегодня никак не появлялся. Мелвен расстроился:

— Неужели не придет? — спросил он жалобно.

— Подожди, — утешила Савдия, — может, у него дела какие.

Чем Айсенд занимался в Ранвистоне, Савдия не знала. Но домашние дела должны быть, верно? Значит, нет ничего страшного. Раз задержался, то сегодня погуляют без него.

— Идем, — потянула она Мелвена.

— Куда? — всхлипнул брат.

Савдия ненадолго задумалась. И просияла:

— К лисятам! Давай найдем их сами, вот Айсенд удивится!

Мелвен просиял, вытер слезы, и позволил Савдии увести его в лес. Савдия торжествовала: как удачно отвлекла!

А там, глядишь, и Айсенд придет.

Лес становился темнее. Савдия вздрогнула и поежилась от холода, платье с короткими рукавами оказалось тонюсеньким, и она вспомнила про уютную теплую шаль, оставленную дома. У Мелвена нос покраснел, но брат не жаловался. Савдия неохотно признала, что сглупила, и остановилась.

— Давай пойдем обратно? Вдруг Айсенд нас уже ищет.

— Нет, я хочу найти лисят, — заупрямился Мелвен.

— Лучше поищем их все вместе. Куда спешить?

— А вдруг они вырастут и убегут?

— Мелвен, пошли обратно, — Савдия потеряла терпение, крепко ухватила брата за локоть и потянула на себя. Обернулась, ища тропинку, но ничего не увидела.

— Как же?..

А тропинки не было. Вокруг только деревья скрипели, да комары зудели. Даже птиц не слышно.

Савдия завертела головой. Вот высокая сосна с потеками смолы, вот муравейник, а там, вроде, ручей журчит. Ни следа того, что здесь могла быть тропа.

— Савдия, больно! — Мелвен дернулся и вырвался. — Идем к лисятам!

Савдия опомнилась. Может, она просто не туда посмотрела? Она испугалась ещё сильнее и быстро кинулась за Мелвеном. Только бы его не потерять.

— Ты чего? — удивился он.

— Мы заблудились, — неохотно призналась Савдия.

Мелвен не поверил ей.

— Мы же никогда не терялись, — удивился он.

— С Айсендом не терялись! — закричала Савдия.

И вспомнила, что отец говорил в лесу не кричать попусту. Вдруг медведь? Да и Вилси лишни раз тревожить не следует.

Но медведи никогда не нападали на зареченцев, Вилси берег их. Савдия всегда думала, что медведь такая же пугалка, как кусачка под кроватью, которая ловит за пятки детей, что спать ложиться не хотят.

Мелвен её всегда боялся.

Савдия поверить не могла, что они заблудились. Может, если пройти чуть-чуть вперед, тропинка и покажется?

Они пошли дальше. Мелвен всхлипывал, и Савдии тоже хотелось заплакать, но она сдерживалась. Она же старшая.

— А вдруг мы совсем-совсем потерялись?

— Нет, — терпеливо сказала Савдия. Рука брата вздрагивала в её руке.

И тут Савдия догадалась,

— А давай Вилси позовем?

— Не надо! Я боюсь рогатого медведя! И дерево тоже!

— Тогда мы заблудимся. И нас съедят красные муравьи!

Мелвен сел на землю и окончательно разревелся.

«Если бы Вилси мог нас слышать, давно бы пришел», — вздохнула Савдия.

Она села рядом и встряхнула брата за плечи, но плакать он не перестал.

— Дети, а что вы здесь делаете?

Савдия резко обернулась. Возле сосны стояла старуха с седыми волосами, совсем белыми. Из-под темного балахона торчала узорчатая юбка, а на груди висела подвеска-череп. Савдии она сразу не понравилась. И эту старуху она никогда прежде не видела.

— Что надо, то и делаем, — грубо ответила она. — Не лезьте!

— Такая юная и такая злая, — усмехнулась старуха и подошла ближе. — Чего же по лесу бродишь? Заблудились?

— Нет.

— Да-а, — выдал Мелвен и хлюпнул носом.

«Вот любопытная ведьма!»

— Хочешь, провожу вас домой?

Савдия вскочила и подняла Мелвена. Брат с любопытством смотрел на ведьму и даже плакать перестал.

— Не подходи к ним!

— Айсенд! — обрадовалась Савдия.

Айсенд появился будто из ниоткуда, как и всегда делал. Он подбежал к Мелвену и повел рукой, слегка касаясь его волос. Мелвен затих. Ведьма недовольно скривилась. Её лицо стало ещё страшнее, длинный нос будто загнулся нависшим над губой крюком.

«А вдруг она кинется на Айсенда?» — встревожилась Савдия.

— Я ничего им не сделала, — сказала ведьма Айсенду, словно оправдывалась.

— Но собиралась, — веско сказал Айсенд.

Савдии почудилось, что глаза Айсенда сверкнули желтым.

— От небольшой потери крови ещё никто не умирал, — неохотно признала ведьма.

— Мне напомнить, почему тебе позволено оставаться здесь? — строго спросил Айсенд.

«Совсем как взрослый», — удивилась Савдия. Ей стало страшно, но не так, как когда думала, что заблудилась, а иначе. Как боялась кусачек раньше, пока нарочно не просидела всю ночь под кроватью, но так их и не дождалась.

Ведьма недобро улыбнулась.

— Сам-то не по своей воле здесь, так?

Лицо Айсенда дернулось, как от удара.

— Убирайся, — прошипел он. — Пока я сам тебя не выгнал!

— А сумеешь?

Ведьма потянулась рукой к подвеске-черепу и Савдия ощутила недобрый холодок. По спине мурашки пробежали.

Айсенд напрягся и вскинул тонкую руку. Шелест деревьев усилился, послышался треск.

Ведьма заговорила страшным голосом непонятные слова, Айсенд оскалился и Савдия прыгнула вперед.

Она встала перед Айсендом и раскинула руки, закрывая его и Мелвена собой.

— Убирайся, ведьма! — звонко выкрикнула она, уставившись в неприятные тусклые глаза старухи.

Та рассмеялась.

— Это было очень глупо, девочка.

— Савдия! — голос Айсенда прозвучал как-то странно, почти незнакомо. Он стал чуть ниже.

Он дернул её за плечо и встал рядом.

Ведьма непонятным взглядом посмотрела на него, потом цокнула языком и отступила назад.

— Не трону я их, — фыркнула она. — Смешная у тебя защитница, Вилси.

Она развернулась и торопливо скрылась в густых зарослях, как спугнутая змея.

Савдия подняла глаза и увидела Вилси.

Он был похож на ребенка, но в тоже время выглядел слишком худым и остролицым. Глаза желтые с темно-карими крапинками грустно смотрели на неё.

— Так ты Вилси? А где рога? — восхищенно спросил Мелвен, ничуть не испугавшись.

— Прости, нету, — улыбнулся Айсенд.

Вилси.

— Что он тебе, коза? — рассмеялась Савдия. Голос её дрожал.

Она была готова расплакаться.

— Ты проводишь нас домой?

— Конечно, — ответил Вилси.

— И лисят покажи, — напомнил Мелвен.

— И лисят, — согласилась Савдия.

— Ага. Знаешь, раньше никто не пытался меня защищать, — Вилси широко улыбнулся.

 

* * *

— Вилси!

Её голос разносился по лесу.

Вилси слышал, что Савдия зовет, но не отзывался. Он знал, о чем она хочет рассказать, и не знал, что на это ответить.

— Где ты?

Прошлой ночью в Зареченье появился новый некромант. Вилси уже думал, преемника у Венасы не будет, но нет. Её внук оказался талантливый.

Они всегда приходили к Вилси. Знали, что надо спрашивать разрешения остаться в лесу, прятались от других колдунов, не любивших некромантов. Но этот не знал, и поэтому его встретила Савдия. Объясняла, что не надо болтать зареченцам лишнего, тоже она.

И в этот раз совсем не испугалась.

Вилси рассмеялся, и она его услышала. Зашелестела трава и Савдия села рядом на согретое солнцем бревно.

— Знаешь, — опередил её Вилси, — иногда очень надо спрятать уши. Да и солнце в глаза бьет.

— Я тебе шляпу сошью, — пообещала Савдия. — Слушай, что сейчас расскажу!

Пока она воодушевленно рассказывала, сбиваясь с описания камзола новоприбывшего некроманта на просьбу отвести его лес, Вилси думал.

Если она справилась с этой его обязанностью, может, и с остальными справится?

Как защитница Зареченья.  



End file.
